Even Shadows Have Secrets
by Riles
Summary: This is my MAJOR MarySue story. Of all the characters I've come up with, I cannot find a bigger MarySue. The story had potential before I MarySued it. So if you're looking for a good MarySue, this story is for you!
1. Prologue

            Dumbledore looked around at the ladies before him.  They had joined him from the Department of Mysteries, and were prepared to do whatever he asked.  They had overridden Fudge's own command to stay at the Ministry when they had threatened to leave him if he didn't believe Dumbledore.  When Fudge continued to refuse, they left, the Ministry losing their greatest weapons.  That had been nine months ago.  He had had no major jobs for them like they were used to until this point, and now he was giving them one of the hardest jobs of all.  Dumbledore looked at the three before him again.

            A girl with gently waving light red hair on the left looked at him inquiringly with her hazel eyes, waiting for her duties.  A very skinny, lanky girl, Heather knew that she was not center-point in the mission, and was quite all right with that.  She liked being in the background, the backbone of the entire mission where she made sure there were no flaws.  She was constantly found going over a plan for the hundredth time just to make sure she didn't miss anything, though she still occasionally did, infuriating her to no end.  She wasn't quite as quick-witted as the other two, so she was glad to be where no could see her.  She did have quite a brain, however, having to be ready for any situation and already preparing a back-up plan.  She was also the one the other girls went to for injuries, being the most knowledgeable about medicine.  None of the girls had been sorted at Hogwarts, but Heather probably would have been something close to a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore decided.

            The girl on the far right had blonde hair that was a little more crimped and was longer than Heather's.  Elyse's physique was stockier than Heather's, and she quite often attracted boys when she was seen, though she drove them away with her eyes.  She had gorgeous blue eyes, and she knew it; she prided herself in being able to stare down any man because of those eyes.  They stared at Dumbledore almost defiantly, though he knew it was not because she didn't like him—he was the only man she had met she could not stare down.  She was the one who was always nearby in case Heather missed a flaw in the plan and action needed to be taken, or the center of the mission failed or blew cover.  She would be there to swoop down and modify memories or whatever needed to be done; she was the one who was always watching.

            The girl in the middle was the only one not looking at Dumbledore.  She was staring at the floor, her odd eyes hidden.  They were mostly blue, but in the corner of her right eye was a deep brown.  She was in between Elyse and Heather when it came to physique, but she could care less about her appearance, as everyone close to her knew.  She was the one who got down and dirty, and almost always the center of the mission, where it got rough.  This mission was no different.  Katie shuffled her feet nervously—she had been picked for the center of the mission again.  Her straight, long brown hair swished as a light breeze swept in through an open window.  Slowly, she looked up at Dumbledore, her eyes unsure—pleading, maybe—as she spoke.

            "You wanted us?" Katie asked.

            "You've been debriefed?" Dumbledore inquired.

            "Yes," Elyse answered.

            "Then there is little more I have to tell you.  You know what you are to do, when to do it; all the arrangements have been made.  I have talked to everyone who needs know, and still this remains a great secret.  Katie, if you blow up this mission, no one will be able to go in like this again.  The field is set, and it's you three who determines who the winner will be," said Dumbledore.

            "I know," Katie whispered.  "_We_ know."

            "You can do it, Kate," Heather whispered encouragingly.  "We'll be right there if something goes wrong.  Well, Lyse will, but I'll be one call away."

            "Yeah, I'll be right behind you," Elyse agreed.  "You won't even know I'm there."

            Katie snorted.  "With you behind me, even Longbottom will know you're there!"

            Elyse glared.  "Oh, be quiet!  He will not, and neither will you!"

            Dumbledore just smiled as the three friends argued.  He had known them since the day they were born, and they were the most unlikely witches to become a trio at the time, if he did say so himself.  Elyse had been born screaming so badly that the Healer in charge had put a silencing charm on her.  Heather had been born silent; she wasn't much of a talker unless you got to her innermost secrets, something Katie and Elyse had been destined to do from the moment they saw her.  Katie was born always wanting to be held, to know that she was cared for.  The nurse couldn't put her down without her softly crying and putting up a face no one could resist.  And he, Dumbledore, had sat and watched it all from a distance, smiling as the trio had been born.

            He frowned, however, at those memories, too.  At that time, all of their parents had been around—but no more.  Elyse's mother had died hours after giving birth to her, and her father had disappeared when she was three.  They had yet to find out what really happened to him.  Heather's parents had been muggles, and they were killed in a car crash when she was one and a half years old.  Katie's—Dumbledore flinched at this.  This was the worst memory of all, the one that sometimes would haunt his dreams.  He had never forgotten that day, and still wondered if he could have stopped it.  Voldemort himself had murdered Katie's parents when she was eight months old.  She and her sister had been sent to the O.O.O., or Olex's Optimistic Orphanage, after being rescued by Dumbledore himself, though he was not in time to save their parents.  All three girls were sent there when their parents left them, and that's when they met.  When they were four, Dumbledore came to get them and put them in one of the Ministry's programs, since they were showing amazing capabilities in one particular subject that the Ministry desperately needed at the time.

            Since then, they had been secrets of the Ministry, known only to Dumbledore, Fudge, and those who worked inside the Department of Mysteries.  Anyone else who knew of them as who they really were was dead.  When they left the Ministry and came to Dumbledore, the Order found out about them, but no one else even knew of their existence as what they were now.  Mr. Olex had them on his records, of course, but he had no idea of what they were doing now, who they served, or where they were.  No one would be able to tell who these three were if they really didn't want people to know.

            "…and his great-great-great-great-grandmother had horrible hearing, so Longbottom couldn't **_possibly_** hear me!" Elyse argued.

            "Oh yes, after seven generations, it still must carry on!" Katie said sarcastically.

            "Can't we get along?" Heather pleaded.

            That was Heather.  She was always trying to be the peacemaker.

            "Not until she admits she won't hear me!  I've put up enough evidence, and it's not like I'm _that_ loud!" Elyse argued.

            That was Elyse.  She put in extra effort on her part, whether it made her win or lose.  No one knew why she did that—her parents certainly hadn't done anything of the sort—but she did, and that was all they cared about.  She put in the extra effort, one of the reasons she was on the team.  It helped with her job, too; she put in the extra precautions necessary.

            "Yeah, well I'll knock that pretty little head off your shoulders if you don't stop yelling!" Katie said warningly.

            And that was Katie.  Not the peacemaker, but she always had the last say in anything.  However, there was one exception… but they weren't going into that.  Katie hated the subject, and would start screaming, pretend the subject didn't exist and that she was totally clueless, or start talking about the weather when it came up.  One day she would have to face her problem… but apparently today wasn't the day.

            "So," Dumbledore said quietly, raising his fingers together to peer over them at the trio.  They silenced immediately.  "I can tell you are anxious to begin?  No doubt Elyse is quite ready to prove she's not as loud as our dearest Tonks?"

            "You better believe it!  I'm no klutz!" Elyse exclaimed.

            "Ready when you are," Heather agreed.

            Katie remained silent.  She had not spoken specifically about her role in the mission yet to Dumbledore, and he stared at her intently as he so often did to see what she thought on the subject.

            "I… I won't pretend I'm not nervous or frightened that I'll mess up," Katie said quietly.  "There are several reasons why me being head of the mission scares me.  It seems, however, that out of the three of us, whether I want to or not, I am the only one capable of doing this.  You know, because of…"

            She stopped.  Everyone nodded for her to continue, all understanding.

            "I do wonder, however," she began again, "why such measures must be taken.  I mean, I understand it, but—"

            "Say no more," Dumbledore interrupted.  "Such measures must be taken because of Voldemort's arising.  I know, he has been back for a year now, but it is only now that the wizarding world believes it.  He will strike fiercely with no reason to relent or show mercy, and Harry Potter will be at the top of his list to kill.  If someone isn't there, someone who will go with him—_no_, not Riles.  She has been restricted since the end of Harry's fourth year."

            Elyse and Heather had been about to interrupt, but Dumbledore stopped them.  They had gone through this option, and he knew exactly what they would ask next.

            "But why can't she, Dumbledore?" Elyse asked.  "Not that we don't want a mission, but—"

            "Why she cannot is something between her and myself, rather like why I trust Professor Snape."

            Elyse scowled.  "Dirty-nosed, slimy-haired, unappreciative, insensitive git, you mean."

            "My dear Elyse, I know Professor Snape is not the nicest of people, but _do_ try and be kind to him.  He is our insider.  Without him…"

            Unnoticed by Dumbledore, Elyse had started mouthing rudely while rolling her eyes.  She'd clearly heard this speech many times.

            "I could do it," Katie said suddenly in the middle of Dumbledore's lecture.

            There was silence for a moment.

            "What?" Heather asked, sure she'd misheard her.

            "I could take Snape's job.  It would be so easy, and you know I could, Dumbledore.  We don't need Snape, you just don't want to use me," Katie said, staring him in the face.

            His eyes looked up in hers, the twinkle in his eyes bright despite the minimal amount of truth in her statement.  "I would not want to separate you from your colleagues."

            "You say it like that would be a bad thing," Katie said with a knowing smirk on her face, racing around behind Dumbledore's chair.

            "EXCUSE YOU?!?!" Elyse and Heather burst out angrily, racing around Dumbledore's chair to catch Katie for her comment.

            Dumbledore couldn't help but smile.  He held many secrets, some the greatest there would ever be, but one secret had just gotten out—Harry Potter's permanent shadows enjoyed playing tag.

A/N:

Oh, goodie, lots to say….

BAH!  Well, that was a nice hello, wasn't it?  Hello!    Just here to give you fair warning, okay's?  Kelly Damen was originally not meant to be a Mary Sue, but before I knew it, that was exactly what she had become.  After the editing process, I was amazed at how much I managed to make her not-so-Mary-Sue, though I don't doubt for a second that she may still have that aurora about her.  I beg you to read on and ignore the whole gay Mary Sueness.  -stabs self- I was WAY into the Fic before my highly underused brain processed just what she'd become.  I know the editing process helped some, I'm just unsure how much.  Do tell me, won't you?

This my latest—please R and R.  Flamers, please keep it to a minimum.  Because this is my latest Fic, I welcome comments, good and bad, but DO try and say it nicely, won't you?

Sequel to "Voldemort's Tale" and the many before that.  I'll tell you what you need as you go.  If I forget something or you still don't understand, you can read my other Fics or e-mail me at:  If you can't see that, check out my profile.  It's there. 

Thankx!

Riles

FYI: For anyone who's been waiting for me to add on to the first Fic, Snape's Warning, I'm going to do that as soon as this one is posted.  .  When you see how many chapters this thing is at the end, you'll understand why it's taken so long….


	2. Summer's End

Fifth Fic, the Weasley's home was made with the same kind of protection as the Dursley's.  Doesn't work with OOTP, I know.  I'm stupid and crazy, this is no surprise.  OOTP came out in the middle of my fifth Fic, so that Fic's a little crazy….

            Harry Potter walked down the many flights of stairs.  He hardly noticed where he was going; he'd been going up and down these stairs for nearly two months now.

            Harry walked into a delicious-smelling kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley was busy making eggs; the bacon to the right of her was making itself.  The high-piled dishes were washing and drying themselves, getting ready to be used for breakfast.

            "Good morning, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

            "Mornin'," Harry said sleepily.

            "H… h… hello, Harry," Harry's best friend, Ron, said through a yawn.

            "Hello, Ron," said Harry as he sat down at the table next to Ron.  He looked around and saw only Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and Hermione Granger, another of Harry's best friends, seated at the table.

            "Hello, Harry," Hermione attempted, but failed, to say cheerily.

            "Mornin', Hermione," Harry said, putting his head in his hands.

            Ron's family far outstripped what Harry saw.  Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, was married to Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic.  Bill, their eldest son, was now working for Gringotts in Egypt.  Charlie, the next eldest, was working with dragons in Romania.  Percy, born after Charlie, also worked at the Ministry of Magic, but as Junior Secretary to the Minister of Magic himself, so Harry last heard.  Fred and George, born just before Ron and twins, had started their own joke shop in Diagon Alley; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a hit.  Ron and Ginny were still attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in their sixth year, Ginny in her fifth.

            "Why don't you take a nap, Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley suggested kindly.  "And you, too, Hermione.  Breakfast may not be ready for a while."

            Following Mrs. Weasley's suggestion, Harry tried to take a nap.  He was just about to drift away into a dreamy wonder when a loud _pop_ that made Harry jump announced Mr. Weasley's arrival.

            "Good morning, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley greeted.

            Mr. Weasley just nodded and sat down at the table.  He looked at everyone sitting around the table blankly before his head fell, revealing that he was asleep.

            "Oh… poor Arthur," Mrs. Weasley sympathized.  "The Ministry's been calling him nonstop, and it's all because of some hairbrush-hexer!  The last time he got a descent amount of sleep must have been three weeks ago!" Though Harry already knew this, Mrs. Weasley seemed resolute at telling him every time Mr. Weasley came home from work in a worse state than when he had left.

            Leaving Ginny in charge of the food, Mrs. Weasley took Mr. Weasley to their bedroom to get some proper sleep.  Ginny rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself awake as the lulling smell of breakfast filled her nostrils.  Soon, in an effort to stay awake, she was pacing up and down the kitchen.

            "Thank you, Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked back into the kitchen.  "Breakfast should be ready by now."

            Ginny sat down and waited with Harry, Hermione, and Ron as Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table.  When she was finished, she sat down, and they started eating.

            "Thank you for the food, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said a quarter of an hour later as he swallowed his last piece of bacon.  "It was delicious!"

            "It wasn't a problem at all," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.  "Thank you for joining us this summer.  It's too bad it's coming to a close.…"

            And then Harry remembered: he would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow.  As the reality of this sunk in, Harry felt both happy and sad.  The Burrow, what Ron's home was called, had become like a second home to Harry.  On the other hand, when he left for Hogwarts, he would be going to, what he considered, his true home.

            But, of course, there were classes to take as well at Hogwarts, where at the Burrow you didn't need to unless they were de-gnoming lessons, which Harry didn't mind.  At Hogwarts, he would be taking Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and several other, sometimes annoying and pointless, classes.  Harry would like to pretend that he wouldn't be taking Potions, but in order for a career as an Auror, he would have to.  He'd miraculously received an "Outstanding" in his O.W.L.s in Potions.  This meant he was going to take the subject.  The only "Outstanding" that didn't surprise was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, where the year before he'd been the leader of a secret defense organization.

            "Quidditch, Harry?" asked a fully awakened Ron.

            "No," Mrs. Weasley interjected before Harry could reply.  "Not until your bags are packed."

            "But, Mum, that'll take all day!" Ron protested.  "Our stuff's scattered all over the house!"

            "Then I suggest you get going," Mrs. Weasley advised.

            "What about Hermione and Ginny?" Ron asked, looking as though Mrs. Weasley might be excluding the girls from packing.

            "They packed yesterday," Mrs. Weasley said defensively, "so that they would be free to do what they wanted today."

            Harry and Ron slumped out of their seats and headed toward the stairs, now in gloomy moods.  They'd both been looking forward to one final game of Quidditch before school started again, where the next game they played wouldn't be just for fun.

            Harry trudged up the stairs until he reached Ron's room, where Ron opened the door.  It revealed his very orange room, advertising the Chudley Cannons without a single wall marked untouched by the only team Ron supported.

            Harry walked in and immediately started looking for things.  He found _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_ by Miranda Goshawk near Pidwidgeon's cage.  He also found about seven missing pairs of socks hidden near Ron's largest Chudley Cannons poster, smelling as though they had been Crookshanks' litter box.  Ron claimed to have had no knowledge of this, but Harry thought he saw Ron's fingers crossed behind his back when he said this.

            As Harry was searching, his eyes found a rolled up piece of parchment that he recognized instantly as the letter that had informed him of his O.W.L.s.  Harry opened the slip of parchment and read through the list once more:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ordinary Wizarding Levels for Harry Potter

Astronomy- "A" Average

Care of Magical Creatures- "E" Exceeds Expectations

Charms- "O" Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts- "O" Outstanding

Divination- "D" Dreadful  "T" Troll

Herbology- "A" Average

History of Magic- "P" Poor

Potions- "O" Outstanding

Transfiguration- "E" Exceeds Expectations

            Harry smiled.  Potions had been, and still was, the biggest surprise of all, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination the least.  Harry had almost choked over his breakfast when he read these almost a month ago.  Harry put it back in his trunk, thinking over Ron and Hermione's as well.  Ron had gotten tons of "Average", and had almost fainted at the single "Outstanding" in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  He had failed Divination and History of Magic, and both of them were sure he'd been borderline for Potions, in which he got an "Average".  Hermione had, of course, gotten "Outstanding" in almost everything, and nearly screamed at the one "Exceeds Expectations" in Astronomy.  Harry and Ron tried to assure her that it was only because they hadn't had enough time to finish, but she was mortified that an "E" would go on her permanent record.

            Harry also caught sight of a blown-out firework.  Harry picked it up and smiled.  A week ago they had gone to Diagon Alley, and he and Ron insisted on going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  The store was definitely a sensation.  Harry could hardly move about because it was so crowded.  The Weasley's were flying about the place, attempting to fill everyone's order, and seemingly doing a decent job of it.  Harry and Ron had been planning on buying the armloads of pranks they had picked out, but when the twins heard that Umbridge was gone, they gave it to them for free.  Harry now had Scorpion Sprinklers, Frenzy Fireworks, Weasley's Wildcards, and a couple more of their fake wands to use at Hogwarts, naming the least of the items he now had in his possession.

            Harry had most of his books and a few other random things packed when Mrs. Weasley called for lunch.  Harry and Ron ate quickly and then ran upstairs again, hoping to finish packing so they could play one more game of Quidditch.  They had a hard time concentrating when they heard the girls laughing outside.

            "Harry, are these your pants?" Ron asked, pointing to a pair of blue jeans with lots of holes.  Ron kept making furious glances toward the window, where the girls' laughing was still being carried.  He kept making small movements towards _Crazy for the Cannons_, like he was ready to throw it at the girls outside.

            "I don't think so, Ron," Harry said, shoving his robes into his trunk.

            Ron looked loathingly at the pants.  "Well, they're not mine, either."

            Harry seriously doubted this, but kept on piling his robes into his trunk.  He listened to Mrs. Weasley yell at someone from the Ministry, saying she wasn't going to wake Arthur up, as he hadn't gotten proper sleep for weeks.  Laying his pajamas on his bed for that night, he continued packing.

            It was half past five when Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.  She had conjured a feast worthy of Hogwarts to say goodbye.  With Mr. Weasley joining then, they ate to their hearts content of roasted chicken and turkey, corn, beans, potatoes, fudge, cookies, and cake.

            "Are you boys done packing?" Mr. Weasley asked as he chewed some roasted turkey.

            "Not yet," Ron answered.  "But we're almost done.  We're hoping to get in a game of Quidditch before we have to go to sleep."

            "Ooh, can we play?" Ginny asked, excited at the prospect.

            "Sure," Harry said before Ron could protest.

            Ron glared at him.  He started muttering about how he wasn't going to play Quidditch with a perfect prefect.  Ginny had received an owl saying that she was the newest Gryffindor female prefect.  Harry didn't bother to point out that Ron was a prefect as well.

            "I doubt you'll be able to play," said Mr. Weasley.  "It's getting late, and we'll be waking up early tomorrow." He added in a whisper, "And your mother probably won't let you."

            Harry and Ron sighed and continued eating.  They finished their meal half an hour later and trudged up the stairs again.  Harry continued searching for his things, and at eight o'clock was done packing.

            "Are you finished yet, Ron?" Harry asked, looking over at his friend, who was putting the last of his things in his trunk.

            "I think so.  You?" Ron asked.

            "I'm pretty sure I've got everything," Harry said, looking around again.

            "Do you think mum'll let us play Quidditch?" Ron asked hopefully.

            Harry shook his head.  "Not really."

            "Wanna try anyway?"

            Harry shrugged.  "It's worth a go."

            Harry and Ron trudged downstairs and found Mrs. Weasley tidying up the living room.

            "Mum, can we play Quidditch?" Ron asked, putting a face he apparently thought his mother couldn't resist saying no to.

            "No," Mrs. Weasley said without looking up.  "You need to go to sleep now."

            "Please, Mum?" Ron asked, emphasizing the "please" in an effort to get her to look up.

            "No," Mrs. Weasley said, straightening a pillow.

            "Mum, look at me!" Ron said, bending down on one knee.

            Mrs. Weasley looked at him, bending on one knee, giving her an adorable face.  She looked at him sympathetically for a moment, as though she was about to give in, but then there was a sharp "no" from her lips and she turned back to the couch.

            "Aw, mum!" Ron protested, stopping his attempt at cuteness.  "But we wanted one last game!"

            "There'll be plenty of games at Hogwarts, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said.

            "Nuh uh!" Ron moaned.  "They'll be all for points!  None for fun!"

            "Well go ask the Ravenclaws if they'll do a match for fun with you, just for practice," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

            Ron looked disgusted at the thought.  "You don't just ASK something like that!  If we lost, they'd never let us live it down!"

            "Then don't lose," Mrs. Weasley said simply.  "Now go to bed.  Perhaps Ginny and Hermione are still asleep, if you haven't woken them up with your moaning."

            Harry walked up the stairs, inwardly groaning.  Ron, however, who was behind him, stomped his way up.  If Ginny and Hermione weren't already awake, they were now.

            "Really!  What _is_ going on down there?" Hermione exclaimed as she walked out of the room she shared with Ginny.

            "None of your business!" Ron said harshly.  "I'm not telling _anyone_ who got to do what they wanted today because they think they're so smart to do it all yesterday!"

            Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry.  Harry mouthed "later" and continued walking up the stairs to bed, though not tired at all.  With all the packing he'd been doing, he still had a lot of energy.

            When he reached Ron's door, he opened it and walked toward his bed, where his green-and-white striped pajamas lay.  Harry changed into his pajamas and sat down on his bed.  He watched Ron in amusement for a while as Ron missed his pajamas pant leg six times before turning out the light and lying down on his bed.

            Though Harry went to bed at eight-thirty, he didn't sleep until eleven.  Harry allowed his thoughts wander.  They drifted to Sirius, though he quickly changed them to the Burrow, to what he was going to do tomorrow, and the prophecy.  He'd been replaying what he could remember over and over all summer.  He hadn't told Ron and Hermione yet, still not ready to see their faces.  He knew he would have to do it soon, it being a new school year, because Harry's years were never uneventful, and this would somehow come into play soon enough.  Harry's thoughts drifted more and finally came to rest on Hogwarts.  Harry thought of the warm Gryffindor fire and the cozy four-poster that he'd be sleeping in tomorrow night.  He thought of the welcoming feast and fell asleep, thinking he could smell the aroma already.

A/N:

YAY!  Chapter one is up!  Everybody be happy.  –sigh-  I've been waiting to post this Fic for a while, so I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks!  Probably a billion flames, because no one reads my pleading to say stuff nicely, but if that's what you think, it's not like I can stop you….

Next chapter you finally hear about the new girl.  You don't see her until the chapter afterwards, but you do finally get a name.  You'll just have to pretend I haven't told it to you already. 

Yay… so I'm excited… might be because not even God should be up this late… but whatever works….  Please review and help make someone happy.  I went shopping today for camp, and the happiness of my new clothes kinda died like… an hour ago.  I need to be cheerful again!  Help a girl in need!

Thankx for listening to the ramble!  (Or did you just skim through to the end?  xD)

Riles


	3. The Bus and the Train

Now would be a good time to inform you of the Secret Students….

Serenity now dates Ron (but not for long… -evil cackle-) and is a Secret Student at Hogwarts along with her apprentice, Uriko; Riles (Riley) of Gryffindor and her apprentice May; Vikki of Ravenclaw and her apprentice Crystal; and Bunny of Hufflepuff and her apprentice Amber.  Their job is to watch over the four houses.  Last year they informed Harry, Ron, and Hermione that a transfer student would be arriving this year.  They also erased all the other students' memories of their presence.  They do reveal themselves to certain students as they please however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione being just a few.

            Harry sat up straight in his bed, shivering with cold water running down his face.  He looked around; Ron was standing next to him, a bucket in his arms.

            "Sorry, Harry.  I had to throw the water on you.  We need to hurry—it's ten o'clock!" Ron said.

            Harry jumped out of bed, dripping wet.  He started running toward his trunk to get his clothes, but slipped and fell.  Harry screamed in pain as a sudden throbbing flew through his left ankle, ensuring it was broken.  "Of _all_ days!"

            "I'll go get mum!" Ron volunteered as he dashed out of the room, yelling for his mother as he flew down the stairs.

            Harry used his bedpost to help him stand up and started hopping about on his right foot, wincing with every hop.  He'd just managed to open his trunk when Mrs. Weasley and Ron bounded in.

            Mrs. Weasley took one look at Harry's foot and said, "Oh, it's a broken ankle."   With one quick spell, Harry's foot was healed.  "There.  Now, hurry!  We haven't got much time!"

            Harry quickly changed into some muggle clothes, grabbed his wand, and ran downstairs, nearly braking his ankle again as he tripped over Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.

            "Hurry, Harry, let's go!" Mrs. Weasley urged as Harry entered the kitchen.  She ushered Harry outside and Harry's eyes met a giant, three-story, purple bus.

            Harry ran inside the Knight Bus and followed Mrs. Weasley to the second floor.  Harry had been on this bus twice before.  The first time he had been on this bus, at night, there had been beds.  Now, like the last time he'd been on this bus, there were chairs set all across the edges.

            Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione on the left side of the bus, but was thrown out of his seat as the Knight Bus took off.  He crawled back to his seat, not being able to stand, and sat down beside empty chairs—Ron and Hermione had been thrown to the floor as well.

            They made three more stops, and Ron fell magnificently to the floor all three times, Hermione managing to cling to the candlestick holders behind her.  Ron almost ran out of the bus when King's Cross came in sight.

            "Hurry!  You've only got six minutes!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in alarm.

            Stan, the conductor for the Knight Bus, piled Harry's belongings onto a trolley and Harry sped off toward the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters.

            Harry ran straight through the wall, hoping no muggles had been watching him.  He stopped sooner than he expected, however, when he ran straight into Narcissa Malfoy.__

            "Sorry!" Harry called over his shoulder as he jumped to his feet and sped off, not feeling sorry at all.  A flash of yellow light that just missed his right ear told him Narcissa had not accepted his apology.

            Laughing as he heard Narcissa yell again and Ron yell a hurried apology, Harry heaved his things onto the Hogwarts Express and started searching for a compartment.

            "Hey, Harry!" Ron yelled when he boarded the train.  "Save me and Hermione a seat!"

            Harry had forgotten that Ron and Hermione had to sit in another compartment with the prefects for the beginning of the journey.  He reluctantly nodded and continued his search for a compartment in a much more sour mood than he'd started with.

            "Hey, Harry, you can sit here," Neville invited from inside the compartment Harry had just opened.  Neville, Seamus, and Dean were the only people in this partition.

            "Okay.  I'm saving seats for Ron and Hermione, though," Harry said.

            "Sure," Seamus said, inviting Harry to sit next to him.

            Harry stored his luggage and sat next to Seamus.  When Harry had entered, Dean had been explaining to Seamus why he hadn't written all summer.  Dean continued with his explanation.

            "…so, you see, Seamus, I couldn't write you.  I had my mum to look after, and I was on vacation.  I don't understand how that works out, but I was," Dean finished.

            "Oh, yeah?  Well I had to look after both my parents this summer, you know how they are, but I still had time to write you fifteen letters!  If you had only your mum to look after…" Seamus trailed on.

            Harry, however, became immersed with the scenes passing by the window.  At present, there were signs of civilization nearby—tall buildings could be seen not too far away.  Backyards were passing, children playing in them, some children even waving to the unknown train.  By the time Ron entered, however, rolling hills and plains were the only things visible for miles.

            "Harry, you won't _believe_ who's the new boy Gryffindor prefect.  Do you know who it is?  Do _you know_ who it is?  Oh my gosh, I swear, I had to repeat everything twenty times to Colin Creevey.  Oh, and then he repeated them each and every time!  I heard everything I said forty times!" Ron yelled in fury.

            For the first time in a long time, Harry was glad he wasn't a prefect.  Colin Creevey's obsession with Harry had not subsided over the years.  Harry had a distinct feeling that if he'd been in Ron's place, he'd have had his face on forty pictures instead.

            "Well, come on and sit down.  Where's Hermione?" Harry added, looking behind Ron at the empty space.

            Ron turned around.  "I dunno.  She was right behind me a second ago." He paused as a sudden thought occurred to him.  "You don't think she has a… back in our third year…?" Ron trailed off, but Harry understood.  He was talking about a Time-Turner that she'd had three years ago.

            "I hope not.  Besides, what would she need it now for?" Harry said.

            "Point," said Ron.

            The five boys in the compartment chatted happily about what they did over the summer for another hour.  By then, darkness was approaching, and Hermione was still nowhere to be seen.  Several people popped in after the summer chatting finally faltered.

            "Hiya, Harry!"

            "Hi, Colin," Harry repeated dully.

            "Did you hear, Harry?  Did you hear?  I'm the new prefect!  I can't believe it!  Mum and Dad are thrilled!  Oh, and rumor has it my brother's going to be prefect when he gets in fifth year, too!  Oh, Harry, have you heard?" Colin said this very quickly.

            "I have now," Harry said, wishing Colin would throw himself out the window.

            "Oh, good!  Like I was telling Dennis, Harry, prefects a BIG job, and only BIG people can handle it.  Isn't that right, Harry?  Isn't that right?  And even BIGGER people get the BIGGER jobs.  Isn't that right, Harry?  Isn't it?  You know, big jobs like the Head Boy job.  Ooh, I just _know_ I'll get that one.  Don't you think so, Harry, don't you think so?" Colin asked excitedly.

            "Er… yeah," Harry said, personally feeling that if Colin became Head Boy they'd all be doomed.

            "Oooh, I can't wait!  I'm a prefect!  Uh huh!  Uh huh!  I'm a prefect!  Uh huh!  Uh huh!" Colin said, doing some kind of jig to his chant.

            "Colin, come on!  Come on!  It's the owl!  They turned him green, Colin!  They turned him green!  …  Ew… that is so wrong…" Dennis said from a couple compartments away.

            "Oh, gotta go, Harry!" Colin said, and ran off.

            And then, of course, there was the memorable time when Malfoy showed up, flanked, as always, by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to exist to do his bidding.

            The door flew open and a drawling voice floated into the compartment.  "Let's see… who do we have here?  A mudblood, an idiot, a weasel, a freak, and a potty."

            Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

            "Shove it, Malfoy," Harry said.

            "Oooh, you want to be careful Potter.  I'll be Head Boy next year… I could make things a lot harder for you than they are," Malfoy said, smirking.  "Not to mention what I can do to you this year."

            "Oooh, the horror.  Whatever shall you do to me?" Harry asked in a mock-scared voice.

            "Watch yourself, Potter.  The moment you step off this train…" Malfoy trailed off, smirking.

            "Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm still on this train.  When I step off it, I'll be quite a long ways from you," Harry said moodily.  He'd been in good mood before Malfoy decided to disgrace them with his presence.

            Malfoy smirked.  He was about to retort when Dean cut him off.

            "Leave Harry alone.  If you have to be a git, go be a git where no one can see you," Dean said coldly.

            Malfoy looked at him for a moment, then surprised everyone in the compartment by saying, "As you wish." He bent down toward Harry and whispered so that only he could hear, "The Dark Lord's coming for you, Potter." Then he smirked again and strode out of their compartment, Crabbe and Goyle stupidly following him.

            "Git," Ron said, slamming the door shut so hard the glass shattered.

            _"Reparo!"_ came a voice outside the compartment.  The glass replaced itself, and Hermione opened the compartment door and walked inside.

            "Hermione!  Where have you been?" Ron said, scolding.

            "I've been up front talking to Kelly," Hermione said, shutting the door behind her and taking the only empty seat, across from Ron.

            "Who?" everyone in the compartment asked simultaneously.  They all grinned at each other.

            "Kelly.  Kelly Damen," Hermione said.

            "And who, may I ask, is Kelly Damen?" Ron said.

            "The new transfer student.  You remember, don't you?  The Secret Students told us there would be a transfer student coming to Hogwarts this year.  She's really nice, actually.  I wouldn't be surprised if she comes up in Gryffindor.  Of course," she added thoughtfully, "by the sound of it, Ravenclaw would suit her well."

            Neville looked confused.  "The Secret Stu--?"

            "So?" Dean asked apprehensively, cutting Neville off.

            "So what?" Hermione asked him.

            "So what does she look like?" Seamus asked.

            "You'll find out soon enough.  We'd better change into robes.  Kelly was up front with the driver, and before I left I asked when we'd get there.  He said we'd be arriving within fifteen minutes."

            They changed into robes, still questioning Hermione about the new girl.  Her reply was always the same, however: "You'll find out soon enough!" The train slowed down suddenly, and Hogwarts came into view.

A/N:

YAY!  Everybody be happy.  Chapter 2 is up!  ("Obviously," says an anonymous voice behind her)  Shut up.  No one asked you, _anonymous person_.  So, like I promised, you know her name: Kelly Damen.  Next chapter you shall formally meet her.  I can promise all of this because I've already written the entire Fic.  I'm just bringing out the Slytherin in me (because we all know there's some in all of us) and making you wait… however long I decide until I post the next chapter.

Ok, so what's going on next chapter…?  -looks, for lack of knowledge-  Let's see… you meet Kel… she does something slightly suspicious… oh, and I pity you now.  You have to read my Sorting Hat song.  It's very… interesting.  It's good, really—for me.  You'll just have to read it and tell me just how pitiful an attempt at poetry it is.

Review and make me smile!  I don't care if it's "good job, continue" or "you suck, delete this", just REVIEW!  Make me smile!  : )

Thankx for listening!

Riles


	4. Kelly Damen

            It looked as magnificent as ever.  The lights on in the castle glowed like shining jewels.  As the castle loomed ever closer in the darkness, it looked like something from a fairytale.

            Harry gazed at the one place he could call his home and was totally unaware of the chatter going on around him.  The welcoming bright lights were almost calling him home.  He stared at the dark Gryffindor Tower and was already imagining the warm four-poster waiting for him to sink into….

            Harry looked up suddenly as he heard his name.  It took only a moment to notice that Ron and Hermione were gone.

            "…prefect duties, don't you think, Harry?  I, personally, would hate to be a prefect.  You're up half the nights and you have to make sure the first years stay out of trouble.  It's murder, I heard Caleb talking about it—" said Dean.

            "Who?" Seamus asked, confused.

            "The older Hufflepuff prefect, Seamus," Dean answered.  "And he was talking about how horrible this one Hufflepuff first year is.  James, I think his name was?  Most unusual for a Hufflepuff, he said, and quite frankly, I must agree.  Why, it was just before he walked onto the train…"

            Dean continued talking, and Harry couldn't help but smile.  Another troublemaker named James…

            The train stopped in Hogsmeade, and Harry got out, accompanied by Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  Ron and Hermione could be seen supervising the emptying of the Express, which was a bit tougher this year because the first years were even more clueless than usual.

            "I'm waiting for Ron and Hermione.  You guys go on and get a carriage," Harry suggested.

            "Sure, Harry?" Neville asked.

            "I'm sure," Harry assured Neville.

            Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked up to the nearest empty carriage and stepped inside.  As Harry looked ahead, he saw a pair of thestrals staring blankly at him.  He looked into their pupil-less eyes, and had half a mind to reach up and pet them, but Hermione walked up at that moment.

            "Harry, Ron said to go on and save him a place in a carriage.  He's got to stop a first year from hexing another.  I can already tell we've got several Slytherins on the way," Hermione said knowingly.

            "More Slytherins," Harry said.  "That's just what we need."

            "Come on," Hermione urged, pointing to a carriage several feet away.

            Harry followed Hermione toward the carriage, now looking at a new pair of thestrals.  They, too, were staring at him, as though they could tell that he could see them.  Harry had a sudden urge, and reached out and touched the nearest one.  Its scaly skin was odd to touch; the reptilian part of it was unmistakable.

            Harry could sense more than see Hermione staring at him, but she made no comment.  He kept petting the thestral until Ron returned, looking very disgruntled.

            "Harry, come on!" Ron snapped.

            "Coming," Harry said, following Ron into the carriage.  He was surprised to find someone other than Ron and Hermione sharing the carriage with them.

            "Oh, hello!  Harry, you heard me talking about Kelly Damen?" Hermione asked.

            Kelly was a pretty girl with long, wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.  She didn't have many freckles, which suited her appearance well.  At the moment, she had a rather nervous smile placed upon her slightly pink face.

            "Hello," she said quietly.

            "Hi, Kelly," Harry said.

            "Well, sit _down_, Harry!" Ron snapped.  "I'd like to eat today, ya know!"

            Harry grinned and sat down next to Ron.  The carriage started moving immediately and questions were passed to try and get to know each other.  It seemed Kelly lived in a muggle orphanage and didn't know who her biological parents were.  She had no family at all that she knew of.  She was transferring here from Beauxbatons, and she, too, was in her sixth year.  What surprised Harry most was that when Hermione introduced him, her eyes didn't flit up to his scar, as everyone else who met him had done.

            The carriage came to a sudden halt and the great oak doors leading into the Entrance Hall sauntered into view.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelly stepped out of the carriage and walked up the steps, still talking.  They walked into the Entrance Hall and came upon Peeves, the poltergeist that caused chaos at Hogwarts.

            "Oooh…" Peeves cackled.  "Students!"

            "Who's that?" Kelly asked.  She was now quite comfortable talking to Harry.

            "Peeves.  He's a poltergeist, if you haven't noticed.  You should watch out for him," Harry advised.

            At that moment, Peeves started throwing chairs at the newcomers.

            "I see what you mean," Kelly said, smiling.  It was the first real smile she'd given.

            "DUCK!" Ron yelled as a chair came whizzing through the air toward them.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione ducked, but with reflexes Harry had never dreamed Kelly to have, she pulled out her wand and yelled, _"Locomotor chair!" _The chair Peeves had thrown stopped just in front of her, and she made it zoom back at Peeves.  Peeves ducked the chair's assault just in time and turned himself invisible.  Kelly looked around for him in amazement, the chair still in her control.  Finally, she set it down on the ground and released it.

            "Where'd he go?" Kelly asked, still staring around desperately.

            "He… he's invisible," Hermione said, goggling at Kelly.

            "Where did you learn to do that?  Not even Harry could do _that_!" Ron asked.

            "What do you mean?" Kelly asked.  "Does Harry have really good reflexes?"

            "Yes.  Harry's Seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team," Hermione said.

            "_Really?_" Kelly asked, turning to Harry.

            "Yeah," Harry said, still pondering how she stopped the chair in time.

            "That's _amazing_!" Kelly exclaimed, as though this was a huge achievement.  "Seeker is my favorite job!  That's really great, Harry.  You must be good to get to be Gryffindor Seeker!"

            "He's fantastic," Ron said dully.  "Can we go eat now?"

            They started walking, still on Quidditch.

            "You're good, too, Ron.  We won the Cup last year because of you," Harry congratulated.

            "You play Quidditch, too?" Kelly asked Ron, her eyes wide in amazement and admiration.  "What do you play?"

            "I'm Keeper," Ron said, as though this was a horrible memory.

            "You must be excellent, too!" Kelly exclaimed as they sat down across from each other.

            "Not… really…" said Ron as they sat down at Gryffindor table.

            "Oh, come off it, Ron." Hermione continued to Kelly.  "He's really good.  Like Harry said, we won the Quidditch Cup last year because of him."  
            "There's a Quidditch Cup?!?!" Kelly said, her eyes shining in amazement.

            "You've got a lot to learn.  There's a Quidditch Cup and an Inter-House Championship Cup.  We earn or lose points throughout the year, and at the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup," Hermione explained.

            "What are the different houses?" Kelly asked.  "What house are you in?"

            "We're in Gryffindor.  The house over there," Harry nodded behind him, "is Slytherin.  They're a really mean lot.  I don't think you'll be in there.  The house behind you is Ravenclaw, for the really smart people.  Hermione thinks you could be in there.  And then farthest away is Hufflepuff.  They're kinda… I dunno, meek?  Quiet, hard working and all.  You might be in there, but I doubt it."

            "What's Gryffindor for?" Kelly asked.

            "The Sorting Hat says it's for brave people," Ron said, glaring at Dumbledore.  He was obviously wanting to eat, and was hoping Dumbledore would start the feast without the first years.

            "Wait…" Hermione said suddenly.  "Don't you need to be sorted?"

            Kelly went from looking amazed to worried.  "What if it puts me in Slytherin?"

            "It won't," Hermione assured her.  "I can promise you that."

            "I hope not.  I want to be in Gryffindor!" said Kelly.

            "You—" Hermione began, but was cut off by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

            "There you are!" McGonagall exclaimed to Kelly.  "We were wondering where you were!  It seems you've already made friends.  Well, come along, now.  You will be sorted with the first years."

            Looking very nervous and worried, Kelly slowly stood and followed McGonagall toward the doors.  She looked back when she reached them, and Harry gave her an encouraging smile.  She returned a nervous smile and left the Great Hall.

            "Well, what do you think of her?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as the doors to the Great Hall closed once more.

            "She reminds me of Colin Creevey," Ron said.  "She's so interested in everything as though it were the best things in the world."

            "Well, you have to understand, she came from Beauxbatons and she wouldn't have been here for the Triwizard Tournament.  It seems Beauxbatons isn't as exciting because she was glowing when she saw the Great Hall," said Hermione.

            "Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully.

            "What do you think of her, Harry?" Hermione asked.

            "Now that Ron mentions it, she does remind me a bit of Colin Creevey, though she's not obsessed with me." Harry gave a silent prayer of thanks.  "But, I guess once she gets used to Hogwarts, she'd be okay."

            They were quiet for a moment, listening to uprising talking going on around them.  Ron finally broke the silence.

            "How did she stop that chair?" he asked.  "Harry, you've been playing Quidditch ever since you arrived at Hogwarts, and your reflexes aren't even that good."

            "I dunno," Harry said, a slight amount of jealousy arising in him.

            "Well, she's from Beauxbatons, and they might teach to a degree above Hogwarts.  Or maybe…" Hermione trailed off.

            "What?" Ron asked immediately.

            Before Hermione could answer, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years, led by McGonagall, walked in.  Kelly followed them, looking very odd, being a much taller sixth year.  She looked as nervous as she had when she'd left them minutes ago.  She looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gave them a small smile.  They returned it and crossed their fingers.

            McGonagall stopped a little ways in front of a stool with a very old hat on it, patched up in places.  The whole hall was staring at it, and it began to sing:

_You may wonder who I am_

_And what I'm here to do._

_I am called the Sorting Hat_

_And I am here to sort you._

_There are four houses—_

_To which will you belong?_

_Daring Gryffindor?  Slytherin?_

_Hufflepuff?  Ravenclaw?_

_When Hogwarts was founded_

_There came to be a dispute._

_Which students should they allow?_

_Which students should they boot?_

_Gryffindor decided the brave_

_Would be all he would allow._

_Slytherin said only those_

_Who, like him, played foul._

_Ravenclaw said the smart_

_Were all that should stay._

_Hufflepuff said she'd teach the rest_

_And treat them the same way._

_But how would students be sorted_

_When they weren't still alive?_

_Gryffindor whipped me off his head,_

_Gave me brains so Hogwarts could thrive._

_And here we are, a thousand years later,_

_And Hogwarts is still the same._

_Tell me, Professor, so we can move on,_

_What is the first name?_

A/N:

So I was going back through this, and I felt I needed to explain something that had just occurred to me.  Much of Kelly's Mary-Sueness is actually just parts of a secret she holds.  You may have already perceived as much, you may have not had a clue that Kelly already isn't telling them something.  For those of you out there that actually use your brains (because I know I don't), I felt the need to explain a bit about her.

Oh yes, what do you think of my pitiful attempt at poetry?  xD  The Sorting Hat's song… something to remember for certain.

Next chapter!  What do we have going on…?  The sorting… Hermione's suspicious behavior… and the new Quidditch Captain!  That's about all… fun fun.

Oh, and always remember… review!  Make me smile! 

Thankx,

Riles


	5. The Sorting

The Sorting Hat fell silent to bursts of applause from the students in the Great Hall. When the students had quieted down again, Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and began calling out names.

Harry was surprised that after the new Ravenclaw, Rachel Daffers, they went straight to Ryan Darren, who became a Slytherin. More students went up to the Sorting Hat, and when McGonagall reached "Tames, Alan", Harry heard Ron's stomach rumble annoyingly. Finally, there were only two people left: Kelly and another girl who looked like she was going to rip the Sorting Hat thread by thread if it put her in anything but Slytherin. Sure enough, when McGonagall called, "Wane, Jamie", the Sorting Hat was on her for only a moment before it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Damen, Kelly," McGonagall said to the last person there. All the students' eyes were now on Kelly. McGonagall lifted up the Sorting Hat and set it on Kelly's head.

Kelly sat there for a very long time. Harry had feared when he was going to be sorted, several years ago, that the hat would not put him in a house at all, and that he would be sent back to the Dursley's. Kelly looked utterly petrified, but several times he saw her eyes narrow in anger at something the Sorting Hat said in her head. Harry looked at McGonagall after what must have been two minutes of the hat being on Kelly's head. She was staring at Dumbledore. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, too, and it seemed he was staring, transfixed, at the hat and the back of Kelly. After another, eternal-long minute, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was applause for Kelly, but it was rather muffled. No one, for as long as anyone could remember, had taken that long for the Sorting Hat to decide. Kelly walked toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sat down, and said nothing.

"Congratulations," Hermione said, smiling.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Nearly Headless Nick exclaimed, as he had just floated over.

Dumbledore stood up and silence entered the hall. "Welcome to our new students, and to our old, welcome back! Along with our first years this year, we have a transfer student! Kelly Damen, who is now a member of Gryffindor, was a student at Beauxbatons Academy, but has decided that she would like to spend her remaining two years in school at Hogwarts! And now that we know who our three-minute decision was, some questions have been answered and the feast may begin."

The plates filled themselves with food, and Ron couldn't have looked happier. "About time!" he said, piling his plate with food. Kelly was slowly putting food on her plate. She hadn't said a word since her sorting, and she looked like she was very deep in thought. Hermione was watching her, putting food on her plate, and she, too, looked like she was extremely deep in thought. Harry was just starting to eat his chicken when she jumped up so suddenly that Ron, who had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice, made his pumpkin juice come out through his nose.

"I need to go to the library," Hermione said.

"Hermione! It's the middle of the feast! Are you crazy?!?!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione did not answer. She exited the Great Hall, to very few people's notice. Harry and Ron stared after her, but Kelly, it seemed, had not made a single movement as to Hermione's sudden decision to go to the library.

"She's obsessed with the library," Ron explained to Kelly. "I'm surprised to doesn't _live_ in there!"

Kelly merely nodded and continued eating quietly.

Harry made conversation with Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron and left Kelly to her thoughts. She didn't join in until late into the conversation, saying she was sorry not to have spoken to anyone, but she needed some time to think. Everyone nodded in understanding, quite unable to relate, but getting the general picture. The only question in their minds was what the Sorting Hat had taken up three minutes to say.

Hermione still wasn't there when Dumbledore stood up to make his normal announcements, which made Harry worry a bit, but when Dumbledore announced that the Quidditch season would be starting again a bit more swiftly than usual, his mind was taken off Hermione.

"…so who'll be our Chasers? Our Beaters really stink, so if we can find replacements for them, too, that'll be great…." Ron was saying as they exited the hall.

"Yes," Dean agreed. "And, I wonder, who's the new Quidditch—?"

"Weasley!" McGonagall's voice rang through the Entrance Hall.

Ron turned around, looking at McGonagall.

"Follow me," McGonagall said.

Ron followed the strict head of Gryffindor, looking worried. She led him into an empty nearby classroom and shut the door.

"Should we wait for him?" Harry asked the others.

"He'll be okay," Dean assured Harry.

"Yeah, let's go," Seamus said.

"I'll wait for Ron," Kelly said.

"Okay. I'll wait with you," said Harry.

Shrugging, Neville, Seamus, and Dean continued up the Great Staircase.

Kelly and Harry didn't speak while the crowd of students continued up the staircase and no sound was heard from the classroom in which Ron was located. When there were only a few students still climbing the stairs, Harry asked, "Why do you think McGonagall called Ron?"

Kelly looked at him and gave him a knowing smile. "She has her reasons."

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Are you not telling me something?"

She grinned. "The amount of things I'm not telling you could fill several books, stealing the words from a wise friend."

"You wanna start sharing?" Harry asked.

"Not particularly," Kelly answered, staring at the doorway into the classroom, which had just opened. Ron came out, and Harry swore he was bouncing with delight. McGonagall followed him, looking quite pleased herself.

"Harry! Harry, guess what? Harry, _I'm the new Quidditch Captain!_" Ron exclaimed with the utmost delight.

Harry looked at him in amazement. "Congratulations!"

"I know! McGonagall took me into the classroom, right?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Kelly started climbing the staircase. "And I'm thinking, _'She's gonna expel me for something'_ because the look on her face was serious. And she shuts the door and looks at me and then she smiles at me! And she says, 'Mr. Weasley, I have great pleasure in telling you that you are the new Quidditch Captain.' And it was so cool, Harry! But it's a lot of responsibility! I've got to arrange practices and stuff and book the field… oh, but Harry, it's so cool! I'm gonna go to the Owlery and write mum!"

And Ron raced off to the left towards the Owlery.

Kelly looked after him, her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face. "Fragrant Holly."

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to find about a dozen people left inside. The rest had gone to bed, and a drowsy silence lay among those that remained. Harry sat down on a couch to wait for Ron, but Kelly said she was going to go see if Hermione was in their dorm. Harry nodded and watched her go off, drowsiness falling over him.

Ron entered the Common Room about ten minutes after Kelly had come down to tell Harry that Hermione was up there. Harry and Ron left for their dorm, Ron babbling to use up his excess energy.

"Yes, and I bet mum'll be so pleased she'll get me something else! Maybe she'll get me a new cauldron, since Percy's is really bad. Percy's cauldron bottom report got in, and now cauldron's are 'so much better, that I'll be surprised if anyone needs to get two in their lives', as Percy says. Or maybe…" Ron trailed on.

Harry changed into his pajamas and slipped into his four-poster and under his blankets. He was so warm and comfortable, he even fell asleep with Ron still droning on about "new vials for Potions, because Fred and George's are really cracked. And she might…"

A/N:

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer broke down a bazillion times, and then it took my mum ages to reinstall Microsoft Word (I originally write everything on Microsoft Works because I'm more familiar with it.) So forgive me, don't sue, and here's the 411:

Next chapter we've got the M.P.G. from Rita Skeeter, Transfiguration, and something very shady by Kelly, something that might have your mind going a bit.

Review! Make me smile!

Thankx all,

Riles


	6. Know

"What's up with you two? You look so tired," Harry asked Kelly and Hermione. Indeed, they looked as though they'd been up all night.

"We were up talking most of the night," Kelly confirmed, trying to stifle a yawn.

"What could take that long to talk about?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Lots of stuff, Ron," Hermione said sleepily. "Now be quiet."

Ron rolled his eyes at her and started piling food onto his plate. He'd barely started on his hash browns when the owls arrived with the morning mail. It took Hermione a full minute to realize she had mail.

"Oh…" she said and yawned. "I forgot. I order the _Daily Prophet_." She paid the annoyed delivery owl a knut and unfolded the newspaper. She hid behind her newspaper for a couple minutes and when she looked up, the sleepiness had gone and a triumphant smile was present.

"What are you so happy about?" Kelly asked dully. She, it seemed, had not yet found a motivation to be anything but tired.

"Oh, I never told you!" Hermione exclaimed as though this was the best thing she'd ever said. She lowered her voice to a whisper that Harry, Ron, and Kelly had to lean in to hear. "I found out something about Rita Skeeter."

Kelly suddenly looked wide-awake. "The ex-_Daily Prophet_ reporter? The one who did that article about Harry and the night Voldemort returned?"

Ron, luckily, didn't have anything in his mouth at the time. "Be_ quiet!_" he hissed.

Hermione ignored him, though Kelly looked a little concerned at him.

"Anyway, I found out," Hermione put on an air of triumph as she continued, "that Rita Skeeter is really an unregistered Animagus!"

Kelly, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. Having just taken a sip of pumpkin juice, it came flying out of her mouth in disbelief and landed all over Ron.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry!" Kelly apologized. _"Scourgify!"_ She continued to Hermione. "Rita Skeeter is an Animagi?"

"Yes! She can turn into a cockroach. I found out and told her that if she wrote anything for a year unless I asked her to, I'd spill the beans on her! And here's her first article back at the paper, and she hasn't made anything bad about them!"

"Lemme see," Harry asked. Hermione gave him the paper and he unfolded it.

MINISTRY'S PROTECTION GUIDE

Late yesterday evening, the Ministry of Magic produced its first guide to self-protection, _writes Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter._ Nicknamed M.P.G., it is available at the Ministry of Magic and other magical locations (St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, etc.).

"This guide will be a great help to everyone who reads it," says Rob Derveys of the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. "The Ministry's been working on it for months. It's a very big packet and should help the modern witch or wizard in defense."

"Looks like they're not letting her do much," Harry said, staring at the short article.

"No, not yet. Soon, she'll writing big, nasty articles about people, and I'll tell on her. Mind you, I'm not too keen on relinquishing that weapon. It can come in handy, like it did with that article for _The Quibbler_," said Hermione.

At that moment, McGonagall came over with their schedules for the day and handed them around, forcing them to drop the conversation. "Miss Damen, I'm sure someone can show you to your classes."

"Oh, we can!" said Hermione with delight.

"Thanks," Kelly said, smiling.

They took their schedules and Hermione scanned hers with glee while Ron groaned as he looked at his.

"Transfiguration already! Ooh, this is excellent!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Double Potions? That's excellent?" Ron asked her.

"One dark cloud on a day full of sunshine!" Hermione said.

Ron looked up at the sky, then looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows. The sky couldn't have looked grayer unless it was black.

"Come on. We've got Transfiguration first, and McGonagall will kill us if we're late," Harry said, standing up and leaving his bacon behind.

"We don't have Transfiguration for another fifteen minutes!" Ron groaned. "Don't put me in classes before I need to be in them."

"We have to show Kelly around," Harry said. "What's your schedule say, Kelly?"

"Er…" Kelly looked her schedule over. "Transfiguration, double Potions, lunch, then double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're taking all the same classes I am!" Ron said. He snatched her schedule from her and read down through her entire week's schedule. "Harry, she's got the same schedule we have for the whole week!"

"Okay," Harry said, taking Kelly's schedule and handing it back to her. "Fantastic. Now, c'mon. We've got ten minutes left, and if we're lucky, we can show her Defense Against the Dark Arts and see who the new teacher is."

"Have you heard anything at all about the new teacher?" Hermione asked as she stood, scanning the staff table. There was definitely no new face. "Dumbledore didn't mention it last night during the announcements."

"I haven't," Harry said, beckoning her to follow them out of the Great Hall.

"We'll find out after lunch, if we can't get by there," Ron said, shrugging as they left.

They walked up the flights of stairs, pointing out classrooms as they went. They stopped to chit chat with Professor Flitwick with whom they had such a long chat that they only had three minutes to get to Transfiguration.

"Bye, Professor!" they called as they hurried out of the Charms classroom.

They arrived in Transfiguration just before the bell rang. They took their seats and looked up at McGonagall, who was watching Dean and Seamus duel with their wands like swords. A moment later, however, Dean's tip became a rubber duck and Seamus' entire wand became furry.

_"Accio! Accio!"_ McGonagall summoned the two fake wands into her hand. "A creation you bought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, no doubt," she said, examining them. "Truly ingenious…"

Ron grinned at Harry, and Harry leaned in towards Ron. "I didn't hear anything about Fred and George's competition this summer," he whispered. "Did you?"

Ron grinned. "Dr. Filibuster _is_ out of business, so I know they're okay."

Harry nodded and returned to McGonagall, who was now talking about what they would be doing today. "…I think you're ready. Now, transforming your desks into swans is not an easy task. Those who just scraped it into my N.E.W.T. class will have great difficulty with this, I'm sure."

Harry saw Neville—who had apparently just scraped it into the N.E.W.T. Transfiguration—gulp nervously. Harry returned his attention to McGonagall.

"…two circles with your wand going clockwise, then say _'Martier Dramit'_, and make sure to roll the 'r' in 'Dramit'. First, I'd like you all to show me the wand movement…."

Harry picked up his wand and made two circles going clockwise as McGonagall walked about the room.

"No, no, Finnigan, not that big… no, not that small… there. Longbottom, _clockwise_. That means going to the right…." McGonagall reproved. "All right, Miss Granger, show me…."

Hermione did two perfect clockwise circles.

"Excellent!" McGonagall approved. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron's circles were too big twice, and then in aggravation he made them microscopic. After correcting his, McGonagall turned to Harry. "Potter?"

Harry did two clockwise circles that were too small. After spending several moments correcting his, McGonagall went on to Kelly. After looking around, it seemed Hermione was the only person McGonagall hadn't corrected. The circles had to be precise, as it seemed.

"Perfect!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Excellent, Miss Damen."

Harry and Ron goggled at her, but Hermione just gave her an encouraging smile. "I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed.

"Great," Ron muttered so that only Harry could hear. "Another Hermione…"

The bell rang half an hour later and Hermione, predictably, and Kelly were the only people to have made decent progress. Both of their desks were now white, though Hermione's had grown wings and Kelly's had grown a beak that made an awful racket. The rest of them had managed very little. Neville did make his grow webbed feet, though his desk walked off, so McGonagall didn't give him much credit.

"Homework is to practice this spell. I want sufficient progress made by Wednesday!" McGonagall ordered, dismissing the class.

"And now, Kelly, you are about to experience our favorite subject in the world," Ron said with marked sarcasm. "Potions."

Kelly smiled. Harry packed his things, and he and Ron walked out ahead of Hermione and Kelly, who were discussing the Transfiguration assignment behind them. They reached the dungeons too soon for Harry's liking. The Slytherins were there, and all were eyeing Kelly. She was new, and for all they knew was nearly put in Slytherin.

Malfoy wasn't among the present Slytherins, but in moments they heard his drawling voice echoing off the walls.

"…yes, so that's what he said. Of course, mother didn't know too much about the subject… for the better I guess…"

Malfoy spotted Kelly and eyed her with interest. He walked up to her and held out his hand, just as he had done to Harry. "Hello, you are…?"

"Kelly Damen," Kelly said before anyone could answer for her.

"Hello, Kelly, my name's--"

"Draco Malfoy," Kelly cut in. "I know."

Malfoy stared at her, his hand still outstretched.

"I know your father," Kelly explained.

Several people stirred as they heard this statement. Everyone now knew that Lucius Malfoy was Death Eater, and several whispers started.

"Know?" Malfoy asked, and a slight smirk spread across his face.

Kelly smirked back. "Know."

"Inside, all of you!" someone barked behind them, making everyone jump.

Snape had just opened the doors into his classroom and was looking white, yet livid. "It's time for class to begin!"

A/N:

BUM BUM BUM…. Yeah. So suspiciousness! Meh, I needed to edit this thing. I got all sad because I just saw the newest episode of Teen Titans with Terra stoned, and I'm all… sad, I think. I mean, she really made me mad (-STABS TERRA-), but then at the end there… and now I dunno what to think…. And you're probably thinking I'm lame to even WATCH Teen Titans. Well I DON'T CARE! Teen Titans is the best show ever. Then comes Boy Meets World. I am SO buying the seasons when they come out.

Next chapter, what've we got going on? -checks- -gasp- So we finish Potions (bah), then Ron pushes the "knowing" thing and we get Kel's response on that. Then… -BUM BUM BUM, SUSPENSFUL MUSIC- … the new DADA teacher! And she's satanic, lemme tell ya. (-stabs new DADA teacher more than she stabs Terra-) I was kinda villainless and DADA-teacherless, so I came up with this mad idea (which really isn't so mad by the end of the Fic). It's lame, it's psycho, and it's so INFURIATING! -stabs DADA teach- -again- Don't stone me like Terra, just imagine it as another complication in Harry's life. Even though you don't see the DADA teach very much. But she's there, and she's… actually, she puts more stress on Kel's life than anyone else's… especially since.... I'M GIVING AWAY PLOT! -silences self-

A silent thankx,

A silent Riles


	7. Stolen in the Night

Diane seemed to be just like her sister. When she realized none of the class was writing, but was staring vividly at Hermione, she seemed not to be able to ignore it any more.

"Did you have a question, Miss… Granger, was it?" Diane asked.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered. "I had a question about the course aims."

Diane looked astounded. "The course aims are quite clear, aren't they?"

"No, I'm afraid they're not," Hermione stated flatly. "You see, they say nothing about _using_ defensive spells."

Diane gave a little laugh. "Why would you need to use magic in my classroom? The theory should be plenty."

Dean's hand shot in the air.

"And you are…?" Diane asked.

"Dean Thomas," Dean said. "And, I wanted to tell you, that if you don't let us use magic, you're in for a hard year."

Diane raised her eyebrows, and the excitement they once held vanished. "Are you threatening me, Mr. Thomas?" she asked lightly.

"Not me, Professor, but your… um… I guess she was your sister? She did the same thing, and surely you know what happened to her?" Dean said.

Diane smiled sinisterly. "As a matter of fact, I don't. Would you like to elaborate Mr. Thomas?"

Harry felt sure that Diane knew what happened, but didn't say such. Hermione's hand, however, shot in the air, and Harry could practically feel the hatred radiating off of her.

"Miss Granger?" Diane asked, over Neville's "ooh!", whose hand had been waving in front of her face in the air.

Hermione was shaking with anger as she answered. "Dolores Umbridge, your _sister_, didn't let us use magic. The result: rebellion of students, ghosts, poltergeists, and personnel. Dolores Umbridge wasn't a success, she was a—"

"That's enough!" Diane sang through the room, and Hermione stopped abruptly. "I will NOT have you insulting my sister, who was the best teacher who ever came through this school!" Several people snorted, but over her own raging, Diane didn't hear them. "Her way of teaching will be continued because it was the best yet! You will now _kindly_ write your course aims without complaint!"

Harry raised his hand into the air to ask a question, a question he already knew the answer to.

"Mr. Potter!" Diane bellowed, and Harry thought he was in trouble instead of being called upon. _"Well?"_ she asked, when Harry paused, thinking she was going to start yelling at him for asking a question.

"Oh, well, I have a question," Harry stated.

"Obviously," Diane said, annoyed.

"Well, did the Ministry of Magic make you come here?"

Diane stared at him long and hard for a moment, taking him in. She finally answered, and in her voice, Harry could hear a daring, as if she was half-wanting him to challenge her words and say they were untrue. "Cornelius Fudge informed me, being the new Undersecretary to the Minister, since my dear sister is not able to at the present," several snickers rang through the room, "that Dumbledore was once again looking for a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He asked me if I would be interested, seeing as I have had great experience in the subject. I didn't want to, but I would if the Ministry needed me."

Harry sat there for a moment as she stared at him, then she bent down over her work. This time, it was Neville whose hand rose shakily into the air.

"Oh, what is it now?" Diane asked irritably.

"Oh, um… sorry, Professor, it's just…" Neville began.

"Spit it out, Mr. What's-your-face, spit it out!" Diane shouted.

"Excuse me!" Hermione's voice rang through immediately after Diane. Diane looked at her, showing she had her attention. "His name is Neville. Neville Longbottom."

A truly evil grin spread across Diane's face, Harry thought, as she turned toward Neville with new light. "Longbottom?"

"Uh… yes, Professor. I was wondering if you believed that… that You-Know-… that V-V-Vol… Voldemort," several shivers ran down the room as Neville got out his name, "if he was back."

Everyone stared at Diane. She finally smiled, producing the type of smile Dolores Umbridge sometimes wore. Harry heart was pounding against his ribs as he waited. "Do I believe the Dark Lord's back?" she asked quietly, sinisterly, Harry thought. She smiled balefully and looked deliberately in Harry's direction. "No."

Harry stood up so fast his chair flew backward. He felt rather than saw someone else near him stand up, too. Harry didn't say anything, just stood there, his anger keeping him in silence as words were not enough. The other person who stood, however, had immediately stormed one word: "DIANE!" By the voice, Harry knew it was Kelly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Diane cried triumphantly. "Now sit down!"

Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced him down, but Hermione didn't reach back for Kelly quick enough. Kelly kicked back her chair and stormed up to Diane's desk, Diane looking a mix of amazement and triumph.

She whispered something so quiet, that even in the tense silence, it couldn't be understood. Diane seemed to be the only one who had heard her. Her expression went grave and she glared at Kelly. "No," Diane whispered.

"Then shut it," Kelly said bluntly, turning on her heel and heading back to their table.

The rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts was spent staring at a page that no one was taking in. Diane was making them read the second book in the series by Wilbert Slinkhard with the amazing title of _Defensive Magical Theory Two_. Harry, however, was staring at the page blankly, thinking of what he always did in Defense Against the Dark Arts these days: plans for the next D.A. lesson, in this case, the first of the new year.

It was amazing how in ten minutes, it seemed all of Hogwarts had known what happened in Diane's class. Members of the D.A. simply had to look at Harry. He'd nod without them having to ask—the D.A. was on again.

Kelly, it was obvious, was in a huffy mood. She snapped at anyone who came up to her, glaring at Diane after every mouthful. Harry thought she caught Dumbledore's eye once, and that they exchanged dark looks, but Harry scratched that out immediately, because next second he looked, Dumbledore was deep in conversation with McGonagall, and they looked like they'd been talking for the whole of dinner.

Harry went up to the common room after dinner and dropped off his bag without touching his homework—he'd be doing none of it tonight. He sat in armchair and waited for Ron and Hermione, who came up ten minutes later with Kelly at their heels, looking a little better now that she was out of Diane's vision.

"Hermione, the—" Harry started.

"No," Hermione said sharply.

"What?" Harry asked, unbelieving.

"You know what happened last time, with Umbridge. Don't tell me you've forgotten. Dumbledore had to flee here so you could stay. I don't—"

"Hermione, please! I get the idea!" Harry said. He wasn't going to stand one of her lectures on the first day back.

"I think it's a superb idea," Kelly said suddenly. "Whatever this secret Defense organization is."

"The D.A.," Harry said, looking at her happily. He had an ally.

However, the moment Harry said "the D.A.", Kelly almost screamed. She looked utterly petrified. "W-w-what?" she asked shakily, collapsing on the couch, shivering at a chill that flew down her spine. Ron was looking at Kelly as though he feared for her sanity, but Hermione was looking at her as though she was trying to understand her properly.

"The D.A.," Harry said, and Kelly almost screamed again. "Dumbledore's Army."

Kelly suddenly lightened and relaxed. "Oh," she said calmly.

"What'd you think it was?" Ron asked, looking disbelieving.

"Oh," Hermione said softly.

"What?" Ron asked immediately.

"It's none of your business, Ron," Hermione snapped.

"Well excuse me!" Ron said.

"You're excused. Bathroom's down the corridor," Kelly said quickly, in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood, and, so Harry thought, to divert the subject.

Ron glared at her, and that made Kelly laugh.

"The D.A.," Kelly said finally, settling down. "I like it. Has anyone else mentioned it to you today, Harry?"

"Well, not verbally, but we would just meet eyes and I'd nod, and then they'd nod to show they understood. Everyone thinks the D.A.'s on again," Harry said.

"I'm all for it!" Kelly said happily. "Anything against _her_."

"I think it's okay… but we can't have any sneaks. No one new, just the same people. That way we can continue from where we left off," Ron said slowly.

"Sounds good, but we have to include Kelly now. And if we can't trust you, Kelly, I'll have Hermione hex you into an oblivion," Harry said, turning toward Hermione. "You?"

"I don't like it," Hermione said flatly. "And you don't control me, Harry. I'll hex her out of my own will."

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Kelly pleaded. "We need some brains in this operation!"

"You've got brains! Use them!" Hermione said with a slight edge of asperity in her voice.

Kelly looked at Hermione, then said abruptly, "We're going to bed early."

Hermione looked up. "We are?"

"Yes," Kelly said so firmly that Hermione didn't object.

Kelly started walking up the girls' staircase and looked back when she neared the top. "Hermione?"

Hermione reluctantly followed her up, and Kelly immediately started a whispered conversation with Hermione.

"Well… that was… interesting…." Ron said. They were silent for a moment, then Ron spoke again. "Should we let the other D.A. members know? I've still got my galleon. Have you got yours, Harry?"

"Of course I've got mine, but Marietta might still have hers. I doubt it, but she could. And if she doesn't, who knows who has it now," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yes…" Ron said. "But it's not like the person who would have it now knows what it means."

Harry thought about it. "True…"

"I say stick to the galleons," Ron said.

Harry thought a little longer before saying, "Well… okay. But let's at least give out new ones, just in case."

"Excellent!" Ron said.

"What's excellent?" Dean asked as he came striding forward. "Oh, Harry, I meant to ask you, is the D.A. starting up again?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "We're using the galleons again, but issuing new ones. Do you still have yours? You can chuck it."

"Of course I still have mine! I didn't think we'd have another teacher like Umbridge, but just in case we did…." Dean trailed off.

"The D.A.'s up again?" Neville asked as he crawled through the portrait hole. "Fantastic! Gran was really amazed at all the stuff I told her I could do now. Mind you, she wasn't too happy about dad's old wand, but she was really proud of me all the same."

"Good, Neville," Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah," Seamus added as he walked down from their dorm. "Listen, Harry, me mam wanted to ask you if you would accept her apology. She believes you now."

Harry smiled, glad Mrs. Finnigan finally did. "Sure, of course—"

A giant crash came from a girls' dorm upstairs.

"What's going on up there?" Ron asked.

A loud thud erupted from somewhere to their right. Ron started walking along the common room, trying to place where the sounds were coming from. Several screams were coming from the same area. Seamus dashed toward the girls' staircase and started climbing, which suddenly turned into a slide. After flailing his arms hopelessly while trying to stay put, he fell to the bottom. Harry was about to explain that the staircase turned into a slide if boys tried to climb it when Ron interrupted.

"Harry," Ron finally said after another thud. "Harry, that's coming from the sixth year girls' dorm! Remember? Theirs is the second door to the right, too!"

Another loud crash—louder than before—erupted and then… silence.

"What—?" Seamus started.

Someone screamed and slid down the slide. It was Parvati Patil, a sixth year Gryffindor.

"H… help!" she gasped. "H… Harry!"

"Sit down, Parvati," Dean said, showing her to a chair.

Parvati sat down and kept staring at Harry, utterly petrified. It took several seconds that seemed like an eternity before she spoke. "A person…"

"What person?" Ron asked quickly.

"A hooded person came and took them," Parvati said.

"Took who?" Seamus pressed.

Parvati looked at Harry. "Hermione and Kelly."

A/N:

BUM BUM BUM… I love doing that. So this is the first semi-exciting thing that happens. It's actually pretty lame by tomorrow, but it's my lame snack to try and tie you over until dinner. The next huge thing is at Christmas, and from there it's bam, bam, bam! From one thing right to another. Christmas is only… chapters away! We're… so… close…. WHAT DID I PUT IN THERE THAT FILLED UP THAT MUCH SPACE?!?! (It's really not that much, but it's more than enough) -checks- Oh. Well, I'm not sure if that's much of an excuse, Riles…. But maybe… I mean, it is… semi-important. Perhaps. Not really. We'll see. –I was talking to myself there-

Next chapter! Erm… well, the sixth year boys discuss the kidnapping, Harry has a dream about something… something. -.- Helpful, I know. Then he wakes up and goes to breakfast and gets murdered! BWAHAHA!!! No, sorry, had an urge to put that. Then he goes to breakfast and you'll have to see what happens then!

SO WAHOO!!! -ish in trouble with lots of peoplez now- HEY, I DON'T ASK MY MUM TO GROUND ME, OKAY?!?! -goes quiet- I'm done now.

Review and make me happy, as alwayz.

Thankx for listening!

Riles


	8. Who Dunnit?

"I need to, Professor!"

"Absolutely not!" McGonagall barked.

"But—"

"No, Potter, and that's that! Now get to your dorm!"

"But—"

"NO!"

Harry stomped off to his dorm, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean behind him. McGonagall refused to let them into the girls' dorm to see what the scene looked like. Harry didn't even need to ask if she'd let them go after the girls, especially when he had no idea where they were. Not like he needed her _permission_ to go gallivanting away from Hogwarts anyway, Harry thought angrily.

The five sat down in their four-posters but none lied down, nor spoke for a while. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Who did it? Wormtail? Malfoy? Voldemort himself?"

Several shivers ran through the remaining four, though Seamus, Dean, and Neville held confused looks.

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, the guy who _really_ betrayed Harry's parents." Ron looked back at Harry. "I dunno. What can we do, though?"

"Well, we have to get Hermione back, at least. How'll I survive Potions?" Neville uttered as though it were the fiercest the memory of his life, which, Harry reminded himself, it was.

_And Kelly_, Harry found himself thinking. _Kelly has to come back, too._

Harry gave himself an annoyed look. The stupid heroism inside him was talking again.

"Can we do anything? We've all been to at least half a D.A. meeting," Dean asked. He was referring to Seamus, whose first meeting had been the last meeting.

Harry silently knew there were several things they could do, but had no idea how to work any of it out. He lay down, thinking. He forgot to keep himself uncomfortable, and fell asleep fairly quickly….

Kelly was screaming her head off at Diane for criticizing Harry's Patronus. "How _dare_ you! I doubt you can do one at all yourself—you insolent fool! How could you let this happen? My plan was perfect, but now… thanks to your foolishness, I'll have you know, it has failed. And you have no idea where?" a high, cold voice asked.

"N-no, my Lord…" a hooded person said quietly.

Voldemort glared at them. _"Crucio!"_

The hooded figure screamed in agonizing pain. They tore at the curtains surrounding them and got themselves tangled up in them, Ron's screaming becoming louder and louder.

"Harry, stop that! Harry _stop!_ … Oh, Seamus, come help me! … Of course he'll be all right, we just have to get him out! Ouch!" Harry's foot collided with Ron's jaw. "Oh, Harry, you idiot, _STOP!_"

Harry stopped moving. Ron got him out of the curtains and looked positively alarmed at the cold sweat all around Harry's face.

"Go on back to bed, he's fine…." Ron said to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. "He'll be fine, I'll get him fixed up…. I know, Seamus, but now we don't need you anymore. Go on…."

Ron raced back to Harry's side. "What was it?" he muttered.

"He's angry. His plan didn't work. Someone did something wrong somewhere and he put the Cruciatus curse on them," Harry whispered back.

Ron thought for a moment. "Maybe…"

Harry didn't need for him to elaborate. Maybe it had been Hermione's and Kelly's kidnapping that had gone wrong. Harry went to sleep hours later, with that small, but possible, comfort.

¨¨¨

Harry spent twenty minutes waiting for Hermione to come down so they could go to breakfast before Ron came back from a trip to the Owlery and sadly pointed out that Hermione wasn't going to come to breakfast. Harry, remembering the night's events, felt rather stupid and said nothing as they walked down to breakfast.

The nighttime kidnapping had spread. Everyone knew about it, and Harry heard talk of nothing else. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the only two witnesses, had become the center of attention, and Harry was quite grateful to have less eyes looking in his direction, as was common every day at Hogwarts.

Harry had just finished piling his plate with eggs, toast and butter, bacon, and one pancake when the owls flew in for the morning delivery. Harry looked up instinctively, and was thoroughly surprised to see a snowy-white owl among the mass of gray and brown. Hedwig dropped several letters into Harry's lap while Ron received just as many. Harry thought he had an idea what this was about, and when he met Ron's eyes, they confirmed that their suspicions were the same—these were from members of the Order about the kidnapping.

Harry had one from Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley, all basically telling him the same thing: _Do NOT go looking for Hermione and Kelly. We have a good idea what's happened to them, don't worry; we'll take care of it._

_Well, that was pointless,_ Harry told himself. They all knew what happened to Hermione and Kelly—they were kidnapped! Voldemort might have them, but according to Harry's dream, something had gone wrong, and he prayed continually that it had to do with the kidnapping.

Harry had just finished his toast, the last thing on his plate, when the doors to the Great Hall slowly started to open. The people trying to open them were obviously weak and having trouble moving properly. One looked like they had a broken leg, as it was twisted at an odd angle and they were hopping, the other's right arm limp at their side.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all stood up at the staff table. Hermione and Kelly were the ones who opened the doors.

Hermione could have been shot and looked better. Her robes, which she must have still had on at the time of the kidnapping, were so torn they looked like a couple pieces of thread magicked together. Her hair had more sticks, thorns, and leaves, and dirt than Dudley was overweight. Her arm was limp at her side, and she seemed unable to move it.

Kelly looked similar to Hermione. It was her leg that stuck out at an odd angle and made several people gasp and look away. Her hair was stringy and scattered all over her face. Her robes, in a similar state as Hermione's, looked extremely dirty and bloody, giving the impression that they'd just been through the Forbidden Forest or something of the sort.

"Dumbledore," Kelly gasped, falling to her knees.

Dumbledore was at her side in an instant. "What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Tromedlov," she whispered. "Sih regnassem." Harry thought this was a foreign language, and it seemed several others did, too. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all tightened as she spoke.

"Come on," Dumbledore said, helping her to her feet. "I'll—"

But he was going to do, they didn't find out. At that moment, Hermione and Kelly collapsed simultaneously, both looking rather surprised. Harry tried not to scream.

A/N:

BUM BUM BUM… Wow, I love doing that for some reason. Go ahead, figure out Kelly's "cryptic not-so-cryptic message". I didn't bother to code it in some special, hard-to-break manner. If you're one of those people who like challenges and would prefer such, let me know before you figure it out. I'll come up with something too difficult for you. Yes, I do believe that IS a challenge. I'd have to have your word that you wouldn't cheat, though….

Sorry, this chapter's kinda shorter than the rest. I'm trying to keep it generally the same length, but I do fail miserably at times; sometimes they're a lot longer, though I don't think any are as short as this one.

Next chapter! Harry and Ron barge into the Hospital Wing to find out how Hermione and Kelly are (take a wild guess). Then it's story time. And then Harry sends Ron out for a "mission" that's on the DL, at least from the Slytherins.

So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. I know I, personally, think it to be rather lame. It's kinda… just an appetizer for Christmas, though Christmas is much more fun and adventurous…. Two in one day…. BAHAHA! PLOT GIVEAWAYS!!! They're so much fun. Though that was a crappy one. ANYWAYZ….

Make me happy! Review! : )

Thankx,

Riles


	9. Never to Be Repeated

"Let me in!"

"No, I can't—"

"Madam Pomfrey, _now!_"

"Certainly not with that attitu—"

"MADAM POMFREY!"

"SHUT UP!" someone from behind Madam Pomfrey yelled. "And just let them in, Madam Pomfrey. They'll go to Dumbledore if you don't."

Madam Pomfrey glared at Harry and Ron, who were screaming outside the Hospital Wing at lunchtime. She slowly opened the door, and Harry and Ron pushed the door the rest of the way, knocking her off her feet in their haste to find Kelly and Hermione.

The two were in beds near the back, side-by-side. Both looked the worse for wear, but otherwise all right. Harry had feared they had been murdered in the Great Hall, only to find to his relief that they had used up all their energy in their trip here. Neither had yet explained how they had got here or what happened to anyone but Dumbledore.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, running over to them. "Kelly!"

Harry followed him, getting there just a little before Ron did because he was faster. "What happened?"

Kelly and Hermione exchanged smiles. "Knew it," they said together.

"Knew what?" Harry asked, still too relieved they were alive to really care what.

"That would be the first thing out of your mouth," Hermione answered.

"Well…" Ron asked slowly. "What… what did happen?"

Hermione and Kelly looked at each other, faces now a little grim.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "Just—"

"No, it's okay, Ron," Kelly said. "We need to tell someone other than Dumbledore."

Ron looked a little relieved, and he and Harry pulled up chairs to listen to their story, Madam Pomfrey huffing about as she did her duties, angry with the pair of them.

"Well, we were talking in our dorm when it happened," Hermione started.

"A hooded person burst through the window and grabbed us!" Kelly exclaimed.

"We put up a good fight. We couldn't use spells because they took our wands away the moment they got there, but you might have heard all the thumping?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we heard it," Harry said, listening intently.

"Well, they eventually got us when they stunned us," Kelly continued. "They're not a fantastic stunner, though. Or maybe it was the exit. Anyway, they put us on broomsticks that were magically connected to the one they were riding, and we woke up just in time for the take-off."

"But they weren't careful enough," Hermione continued. "About halfway over the forest, they looked forward for a little too long and we slipped off."

"You slipped off?!?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. We had to get away, didn't we?" Kelly continued. "Anyway, we landed in a clump of trees, and that's where I broke my leg, and Hermione misplaced her shoulder. The person came searching for us. It was a really close call. They almost found us, but we were quiet."

"It was weird. They looked right at us and didn't see us. I guess it was because of the darkness," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Kelly said loudly, making Hermione come back to the present, "they left, I guess thinking we had run off somewhere, and we got down."

"That's how we got several scars and bruises and twigs all in our hair," Hermione said. "We started walking through the forest, but we were really weak because of the fall. Not to mention every step we took drained energy. We didn't see the person again, thank God."

"We walked for what seemed like ages. It was many hours until we spotted the edge of the forest. By then, daylight was obvious," Kelly said.

"We guessed it to be about six o'clock, it took so long. I'll never forget it, " Hermione finished.

"But… it took you forever hours to get to the castle from the forest edge?" Ron asked.

"No…" Hermione answered slowly.

They went quiet.

"Then… what?" Harry asked.

"Well… okay, so it took us about twenty to thirty minutes to get to the castle," Kelly admitted. "Ya know, with my leg and her arm, it was quite difficult."

"So what did you do for the rest of eternity?" Ron asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Well… it wasn't six o'clock when we arrived at the edge of the forest," Hermione said.

"What time was it?" Harry asked. Why wouldn't they stop beating around the bush?

"Twenty to thirty minutes before we arrived in the Great Hall," Kelly said.

"It took you that long to get through the forest?" Harry asked, amazed. He didn't think it took that long, but then again, the forest was rather large.

"We would have gotten there sooner," Hermione explained. "but…"

"But what?" Ron asked instantly.

"Well… our kidnapper's not the only bad thing in the forest," Kelly said slowly.

"What'd you meet?" Harry said, suddenly understanding.

"Oh… stuff," Hermione said absentmindedly.

"More like things," Kelly said grimly.

"What?" Ron pressed.

"Well, you know… the usual," Hermione said, as though it weren't anything important.

"Chimaeras?"

"If only."

"Centaurs?"

"Bane's a pain in the rear."

"Hippogriffs?"

"It had to be the ones Hagrid didn't tame."

"Werewolves?"

"Barely got away without a bite."

"Arcomantula?"

"Aragog's not nice."

"Vampires?"

"Just the one on vacation from Madagascar."

"Grawp?"

"Never again…"

"Well, you two sure had an interesting night," Harry said, shaking his head. No wonder they were sitting in hospital beds. Chimaeras must have seemed like a walk in the park compared to what they went through, and Hagrid liked Chimaeras.

"Yes, it was very interesting," Hermione agreed. "A night never to be repeated."

"Hermione, that's the best suggestion you've had since bowing to the Hippogriff," Kelly said, closing her eyes.

Hermione grinned but said nothing.

A bell rang outside the Hospital Wing, making them all jump.

"CLASS!" stormed Madam Pomfrey, who was obviously eager to get rid of them. "NOW!"

Harry and Ron reluctantly headed off toward Herbology. As soon as Madam Pomfrey shut the door, however, they immersed themselves in conversation.

"Grawp? Hagrid hasn't taken him away somewhere else?" Ron asked, disbelieving.

"Apparently not," Harry said. "But what annoys me most is that Kelly didn't explain what she said to Dumbledore. You know, 'trow-med-love' or something."

"Yeah… that is odd. Think we can risk asking McGonagall?" Ron asked, though sounding very doubtful.

Harry gave a hollow laugh as they entered the grounds. "McGonagall? She wouldn't tell us if our lives depended on it!"

They continued the conversation until they reached Herbology. They left the class one hour later, however, in very foul moods, with a stench to match. Harry didn't remember what Professor Sprout called the plant things they had worked with, but he was determined to never mess with one again.

The Gryffindors went to take showers, and then headed off for their last class of the day. Dinner couldn't have been more welcome. Harry and Ron gulped down food and sprinted back to the Hospital Wing to talk to Hermione and Kelly and bring them their work, for both insisted on not staying behind.

"Besides," Kelly had said, "it will give us something to do."

Harry and Ron went back to the common room, not able to get out of Kelly what 'tromedlov' and whatever else she'd said meant. They sat down in two chairs for a short discussion before Ron nodded and left the common room. Harry laid back and waited.

He looked at the portrait hole expectantly. It was Parvati. He sighed and turned back to watch the fire.

The portrait hole opened again a few minutes later. Harry looked around, but it was Lavender searching for Parvati. Harry directed her to her dorm and turned back around.

Ten minutes later the Fat Lady allowed someone entrance again. Harry looked around, and it was Ron.

"Well?"

A/N:

BUM BUM BUM…. (Gotta stop doing that…) So, are you wondering what Harry and Ron talked about, and what Ron went to do? Well I'll tell you next chapter. Speaking of which….

Harry calls the first D.A. lesson of the year because it's obvious that with a DADA teacher as satanic as Diane, they've got to be ready for whatever's she got. Then… Harry has a surprise request for Ron. While Harry will be clearing his mind by himself at night for Occlumency, Legilimency is something that requires two.

So, I was wondering if I made you worry at the end of last chapter? That's the single reason I said that they specifically looked surprised. Did I kill Hermione and Kelly? Actually, I do kill one of them…. Oh, BUT THERE I GO WITH PLOT GIVEAWAYS AGAIN! (-DIE, EVIL, NOT-SO-EVIL, KINDA, NOT REALLY GIRL!-)

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the part where you know I'm having too much fun writing the author's notes. This is also the part where you pray I realize this and move on to what is stated below.

Review, make me smile!

Thankx,

Riles


	10. Dumbledore's Army

"I found Cho and Ernie, and they said they'd tell the others in their house. It took me forever, though. Cho was hiding behind Madam Pince's desk in the library from Roger Davis, who apparently is trying to get a little too fresh with her. Ernie was in his common room, and it seemed to take forever for anyone to enter or leave the place!"

"So everyone will know within the hour?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully," Ron said. "If not, the D.A. meeting might be short a few members."

"And Cho knows not to invite Marietta?" Harry asked.

"I told her," Ron ensured. "No new people?"

"Except Kelly," Harry confirmed, though she wouldn't be joining them, of course. They waited.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender entered the common room almost simultaneously from their dorms.

"Thanks for waiting," Lavender said.

"No prob," Harry said as Ron picked up a heavy box. "Let's go then."

Harry felt in his robes to make sure his wand and parchment were still there—they were. Harry led them out of the common room and walked along the seventh floor until he reached the stretch of blank wall that he recognized so well from the year before. Harry paced around it three times wishing for the hidden room he was so familiar with when Parvati gasped.

"They… they just appeared!" she whispered.

"They do that," Harry said dismissively, opening the doors and walking in.

The room was just as Harry remembered. Hermione's favored books were left along the innumerous bookshelves, dark detectors on the shelves against the back wall. Harry's much-used whistle lay on the shelf to his left. Harry picked it up and stuffed it in his robes.

"Sit down. The others should be here soon."

They all did so without another word, Ron laying the box he carried in a corner. They simply stared about the room and relived memories until more people entered. The first person to arrive was Cho Chang, leading the Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs came in groups, but by the usual eight o'clock everyone was present.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all could make it," Harry said, standing. "I told you not to invite any new members. We mistakenly spoke openly of the D.A. in front of Kelly Damen, whom you might recall as the transfer student. She will be joining us as soon as she and Hermione are out of the Hospital Wing."

Terry Boot raised his hand.

"Er… yeah, Terry?" Harry asked.

"How did she get there? What happened?" Terry inquired.

Harry hesitated before answering. "She and Hermione fell into the Forbidden Forest after they were kidnapped. That's all."

"Fell? As in they were above it?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"Their captor tried to escape on brooms," Harry said.

"Who did it? V… V… You-Know-Who?" Dean asked.

Harry sighed. "We don't know who did it, at least I don't, but now that you mention it, I want to get something straight."

Everyone paid rapt attention as Harry continued. "I don't care how scared you are of him, but from now on, you _will_ call him _Voldemort_." Shivers ran through the room followed by audible gasps. "It's his proper name, and I don't want to hear another person call him 'You-Know-Who'. Say his name with me now. Vol-de-mort."

Very few people said the name with him, and they finished long after he did, still terrified of the word.

"C'mon, that was terrible," Harry criticized. "Vol-de-mort."

"Harry, how can you expect us to get over it so fast? We've been afraid of him our whole lives."

"Ernie, I've encountered him multiple times, and how many of you have even seen his face?" Harry asked. "You fear him when you've never met him, and I've met him countless times and could laugh in his face. I want you to say his name out loud several times before we continue."

The room was slowly attacked with the sound of "vol" as people attempted to get his name out, for none could immediately say it without fear. For ten minutes Harry waited, listening to the most substantial amount of use of the letter "v" he could ever remember in his life, seldom hearing the full name.

Finally, it was only Zacharias Smith who was left, still attempting to say his name. "V… vol… volde… oh, I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Ginny said, standing and walking over to him. She sat down in front of him, looked into his eyes, and said, "Voldemort."

Zacharias flinched terribly. "Vol… voldem… mo… mort."

Ginny's face showed one of slight exasperation. "Voldemort. Say it at once."

Zacharias stared at her. "I can't."

"VOLDEMORT!" Ginny yelled, the fear hidden far behind her eyes. "VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!"

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Zacharias yelled back.

"You say it, or I will yell it the entire lesson," Ginny threatened.

Zacharias considered this. Quietly, he spoke. "Vold… Voldemort."

"Again."

"Vol… demort."

"Correctly."

Zacharias took in a deep breath. "Voldemort."

"Once more."

"Voldemort, gosh dang it! Stop making me say it!"

"One more time." Harry knew she asked again just because of his last statement.

"Voldemort."

Ginny nodded curtly, stood, and walked back to her seat next to Dean.

Harry gave her a quick nod of thanks. "Get used to it. I don't want to hear 'you', 'know', and 'who' in the same sentence coming from you guys, all right?"

There was a silent crowd of heads going up and down in unison.

"Good. Now let's get on with this lesson. I want to get a start on the Impediment Curse, for those of you who don't know how. Ron will come up and help with a demonstration, and then we'll get started."

Ron walked up and stood next to Harry.

"Okay, Ron, back up and run towards me," Harry ordered.

Ron backed up, braced himself, and started running towards Harry.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Harry yelled, pointing was wand at the approaching Ron.

Ron froze in mid-step. Only a few people gaped in awe at the spell, the rest having seen it in action previously.

"Go ahead and get into pairs and try it," Harry said. "I'll come around and help you if you're doing it wrong."

With Hermione, Kelly, and Marietta not present, there was an even amount of people, leaving Harry free to roam about the room and correct people. Harry's heart soared as he went about the area, tweaking people's form, reliving memories, repeatedly returning to Dennis Creevey. The use of Voldemort's name so many times in ten minutes seemed to have scared people, but it was being handled well, only slightly decreasing the efficiency in their casting. The common mistake was that people tried to make it complicated, adding swishes and jabs as they said it. Ginny, Dean's partner, caught her hair on fire when he added two swishes and a sharp jab at the end of his incantation. When Neville reminded Harry that they had to be in their common rooms by nine-thirty, and that it was nearing that time, Harry took the red whistle out of his pocket and blew hard.

"It's time we got going," Harry said. "That was really good, though we'll probably work on it some more next time." A thought suddenly came to the forefront of Harry's mind. "Oh, one more thing! Ron?"

Ron grabbed the box of galleons he had carried over and set it next to Harry.

"On your way out, grab these. They work the same as last time, they're just new ones. Remember not to spend them. So, er, I guess you can go."

They filed out, Harry using the Marauder's Map to let them out when it was safe. Diane was busy talking to Dumbledore in his office, and Filch and Mrs. Norris stayed on the second and fourth floors, only once Filch suddenly appearing on the seventh floor and delaying students from leaving.

"That was a great lesson," Ron commented. "Except when Seamus shocked me."

"He scared you?" Harry asked. "How?"

"No, not scared," Ron said, correcting Harry's impression. "Like with lightning. He said 'Impediment' and zapped me."

Harry grinned as they walked into the common room, which still had a few lingering students.

"Go on to bed?" Ron asked.

"You read my mind," Harry said. "Except… well… I've been thinking about this for a while, and I was wondering…. Ron, could you help me with something?"

"Sure," Ron said lightly, pausing at the foot of the stairs.

"I've been thinking… since I'll need to be practicing Occlumency in my spare time and all, just blocking out my head at night…. Well, I kinda want to give Legilimency a try."

Ron was speechless.

"What?" Harry asked hurriedly.

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times before getting out a scratchy, "Why?"

"Well, I'd just like to be able to. It seems like… well, I dunno, I'd just like to know how in case I ever needed to know it."

"When would you need to know it?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Er…" Harry paused. "I dunno. I may not. I'd just like to know how to do it."

Ron was silent for a long moment, then shrugged. "If you want, Harry."

Harry could tell he wasn't enjoying the prospect as they walked up to their dorm where Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already in bed.

"Great lesson," Dean complimented as Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas. "I'm getting better at saying… Voldemort."

"Yeah, it was great," Seamus said. "Oh, sorry, Ron."

"It's all right," Ron said facetiously.

"I enjoyed it," Neville added as Harry and Ron pulled the blankets overtop of them.

"I'm delighted," Harry said with a slight lack of enthusiasm.

Neville smiled in the dark, and Ron tried to hide a snort at Harry's tone. Curtains were pulled as each boy attempted sleep. Harry slept several hours later, Neville's snoring a steady rhythm in the room. He had no idea how much he would long for these uneventful nights by the end of the year. He had no idea how few of these nights there would be.

A/N:

BUM BUM—WAIT!!!!! No "BUM BUM BUM"ing allowed. It'll become a habit, and it wasn't even that suspenseful at the end. So what a lovely D.A. lesson. The Legilimens thing was actually added in because later I realized that Harry uses it without any practice. 'Course, he does that with another spell too… but that's a special thing. So what I was going to say is that you don't really hear much of Harry and Ron practicing Legilimency, you just have to keep it in mind that they are.

Next chapter…. Hermione and Kelly are out of the Hospital Wing, and they put Ron in it. We've got a quick thing of Quidditch tryouts (not like the last one I did… -shivers-) and three new Chasers. Kirke and Sloper are there too, but… well, you'll see. I've never pictured them as the brightest bunch. And then… that's all. So it's not that exciting. Slightly comical, depending on what you find funny. We just have to get the Quidditch thing going on.

-cries- I saw the new Teen Titans preview. I mean, I knew Starfire was going to get married (I cheated and looked on a website), but now… I dunno. I mean, Star's my favorite character, and I want a S/R relationship going! But according to the comic book, she marries the blob (ROBIN, DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T LET HER MARRY THAT GREEN… THING!), and that's just wrong. And why was Blackfire there? Isn't she supposed to be in jail? OR MAYBE THIS IS BLACKFIRE'S REVENGE! … That's pretty harsh revenge, Black. Getting your sister betrothed to an ugly green blob. That's bad. Maybe the show will do something different from the comic…. –pause- Not likely. But Star's my fav… and I'm going to repeat myself, and you don't want to listen to that. Thankx for listening, if you did.

Review! Make me smile! Sympathize with me about Starfire's fate!

Thankx,

Riles


	11. Tryouts

Hermione and Kelly came out of the Hospital Wing two days later, for Madam Pomfrey had insisted on making them stay a little overtime just to make sure it was safe. Hermione had been fretting—Harry and Ron hadn't managed to get her Arithmancy homework for her.

"We'll be so behind!" Kelly said.

"We've been bringing you all your work," said Ron.

"Will Professor Vector forgive me?" Hermione asked.

"She won't even notice you were gone," Ron muttered.

"Can I catch up on Potions?" Kelly wondered.

"We haven't had any more Potions," Ron pointed out.

"I haven't been to the library in weeks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Madam Pince won't mind." Ron grinned.

"Ron," Hermione and Kelly said simultaneously, "SHUT UP!"

"Here that Harry?" Ron whispered, purposely loud enough that the girls could hear. "They said they wanted quiet!"

That was the last thing he said before the boils started appearing.

"Well, look at the bright side," Harry said as they left Professor Vector's room late Friday because Hermione wanted to get her homework. "At least you have the weekend to make it up."

"I guess." Kelly sighed. "Has Ron come out of the Hospital Wing yet?"

Harry grinned in spite of himself. "No. Madam Pomfrey can't figure out what combination of spells you two used. Whatever it was, it's doing a rather nasty job." Harry had just been to his friend that morning, and the once-red boils had now turned a sickening blue-green.

Hermione and Kelly grinned.

"Good," Hermione said, still grinning. "Maybe it'll teach him something."

"Like what?" Harry asked, though knowing the answer.

"Like not making sarcastic remarks about what I say," Kelly informed him.

"Ah," Harry said, grinning again.

"Harry, did Ron mention tryouts to you?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"What'd he say?" Kelly pushed.

"That they were in two days, whether he's out or not," Harry said. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking of trying out," Kelly said casually.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I can play!" Kelly said, as though offended.

"I've never seen you," Harry mentioned.

"Well, you'll see in two days, won't you?" Kelly said with a superior look on her face.

"I s'pose so," Harry said, inwardly smiling. She was trying to keep it a secret, but he'd find out how well she flew before the night was over. She would undoubtedly go out to practice later that day.

Harry was furious with himself when Sunday arrived, two days after he'd made his vow to find out well she flew, and he still hadn't seen her fly once. Whenever she practiced, if she practiced at all in the last two days, he had not been present. Ron was still not out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry, Kirke, and Sloper to decide on the new Chasers. Harry was personally feeling like it was a one-man task as he walked out to the field at noon.

Several people were already present, and anxiously waiting. Kirke and Sloper were in the stands, watching Harry as he arrived. Kelly, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, the Creevey brothers, Lavender, and three second years Harry vaguely recalled as Samuel, Jason, and Cheryl.

Harry flew up to Kirke and Sloper and said a quick hello. He looked quickly toward the Hospital Wing, where Ron was supposed to be watching. Harry looked back down, and then took a list from Sloper.

"All right, Jason Carter? You're up."

Harry didn't know what he liked better: Umbridge's detention the last time there had been tryouts or being out here alone. Harry was deeply opposed to being out here without suitable conversation, though decided that all he need was a simple sentence with Umbridge's quill before he'd be rushing out to the Quidditch Pitch to do tryouts himself. It was rather boring, with no one to argue with over who was better. Kirke and Sloper never spoke a word until Harry had said what he thought. They immediately agreed; whether they truly did or not, Harry never knew.

Harry had quickly eliminated the people that were not Chaser material. The three second years could hardly throw the Quaffle more than two feet in front of them, and the Creevey brothers had come close to falling off their brooms. The others who showed up could do it, with a little more training, Harry decided.

"Colin and Dennis Creevey, Jason Carter, Samuel Newsome, and Cheryl Porter, we're sorry, but you didn't make it. You can go make a better use of your time," Harry said dully.

"But that's too many Chasers!" Samuel contradicted.

"We're going to narrow it down some more," Harry said, as the others left in an angry huff. "All right, we're going to judge more fiercely. We'll be cutting two of you, so play your hardest."

Half an hour later, Harry was facing a tough decision. Ginny had already been inducted for certain, and they—or rather, _he_—were thinking Kelly would be inducted, too. He was having much difficulty deciding between the other three. Lavender had excellent aim, Neville was good at dodging, and Parvati was great at catching anything that was thrown near her.

"What d'you guys think between Lavender, Neville, and Parvati?" Harry asked Kirke and Sloper.

"I think those are excellent choices for our three Chasers!" Kirke said.

"Yes, great choices!" Sloper agreed.

Harry tried not to look at them as though they were only slightly smarter Crabbe and Goyle's. "If you had to pick one, who would you pick?"

Kirke and Sloper exchanged glances. "Who would you pick?"

"I want to know who YOU think."

Kirke and Sloper exchanged another glance.

"Lavender," Kirke said suddenly.

"Neville," Sloper said immediately afterwards.

Harry stood. "Congratulations to Ginny, Kelly, and Parvati!"

Kirke and Sloper looked stunned, as did the Gryffindors below at his sudden announcement.

"But I said Lavender!"

"And I said Neville!"

Harry pretended as though he couldn't hear them. Their answers were the reasons why he'd chosen Parvati.

Ginny, Kelly, and Parvati smiled and silently celebrated as Neville and Lavender trudged away. Harry, Kirke, and Sloper flew down to meet them.

"So, when's the first practice?" Kelly asked.

"Right now," Harry said. "Hop back on those broomsticks and grab that Quaffle while I run and get the Snitch and Bludgers. Go on ahead and start practicing, but we're going to try something different. Ginny, Kelly, Parvati, you're all your own team. You have to score in the opposite goal that was most recently scored on. This is to work on dodging opponents. Get started."

Harry left quickly while the others were still trying to comprehend this information. Harry grabbed the trunk from the changing room and headed back out, where the Chasers were just starting to get the hang of their assignment.

"Kirke, Sloper… if any Slytherins come, I want you to get some practice on aim. In the meantime, work on getting the Bludgers through the hoop. Make sure you don't hit any of the girls."

Harry released the Bludgers, Kirke and Sloper zooming after them to take control. Harry let the Snitch out and gave it a minute's head start before hopping on his broom and racing around to find it.

A/N:

It's not very suspenseful, but I needed a stopping place. I originally do all my work on Microsoft Works, as I told you before. Approximately every three pages on Works I try to find a new chapter point. Should I make the chapters longer, shorter, or keep them the same? Actually, well, you can tell me what you think, but I'm not sure I'll change the length. I already designed this entire Fic, chapter changes included. If it gets to be an issue, though, I can go back and modify it to fit the reader's preferences.

Next chapter! Fun fun! … Meh. Next chapter's shorter than usual, but that's okay. The end of practice, the passage of time, Diane Umbridge, and a visit to Ron. Sounds fun! … Yeah.

So I'm watching Teen Titans right now… oh, wait, now it's Jackie Chan. Erm… -pause- Right. So I just saw the "Rising Titan" episode, where Terra becomes a Teen Titan. TRAITOR GIT!!! I read on a site that whenever Terra's hair falls on the one side of her face she's doing something evil for Slade. Guess what happened at the end of that episode as she said, "I don't believe it. They actually trust me."? Take a wild guess. And I'm still waiting for Betrothed. –cries- ROBIN, YOU IDIOT, STOP THE WEDDING!!! DO _SOMETHING_!!! I have a Softball game Saturday, though, so I dunno if I'll get to see it. –pause- I'd better. But if I CAN'T, I'll see on Sunday. Assuming hurricane Ivan doesn't come before then. –pause- Better not. And what's bad, I don't know anything about my Softball game. I dunno the time, the place, how I'm getting there (parents going on a marriage retreat for the weekend), etc. I'm in a crapload of trouble, wouldn't you say?

Review! Make me smile! Get ticked at Robin unless he does something to stop the wedding, ks?

Thankx,

Riles


	12. Visiting the Hospital Wing

Practice ended an hour later, with good results for a first practice. Kirke and Sloper had somehow managed to hit the hoop rim so hard that it fell over. Kelly quickly repaired it and they went on like nothing had happened, though everyone was seen giving nervous glances toward the castle. They had made twenty-seven in the hoops, though, as they recounted. Kelly had scored eleven times, Ginny seventeen, and Parvati six. All three admitted to it being a real challenge, however. Harry had somehow managed to catch the Snitch seven times before he called it quits.

"Not bad at all," Harry complimented. "See you on tomorrow at seven, if not sooner."

Ron was delighted at how the first practice had gone. He droned on and on about how he wanted practices to be done, forcing Harry to take notes and to do as he was told. Harry tried to do practices the way Ron had envisioned them, but after the first time he ignored them. They were much too vague and Ron seemed to have every detail planned out in his head, some very important fine points remaining there.

Time passed quickly, as it usually did while at Hogwarts. Ron still remained in the Hospital Wing, Kelly and Hermione's stubbornness willing them on not to tell what they had done. He was most displeased when Harry admitted to not going about Ron's schedule, not even giving him a chance to explain. Hermione was very taken in her studies, as she usually was, yet seemed in deep thought more than Harry was accustomed to. Kelly remained the same for the month that passed, only revealing new qualities about her. She had a bad row with Diane every Defense Against the Dark Arts and somehow managed to gain insurmountable detentions. Somehow, however, she made it to every practice without tardiness, and refused to say how she finished her detentions so early. Harry's suspicious were that she skipped.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was definitely improving. While they had no Keeper, Neville was glad to try his turn out and attempt to defend the hoops. Harry, Kelly, Ginny, and Parvati instructed him as much as they knew on how to be a good Keeper, and he seemed to be doing a decent job. Kirke and Sloper's aims were improving little by little, and now missed their target no more than ten times a practice, a definite improvement for them. The three Chasers were going a little easy on Neville, Harry thought, but were still doing an excellent job, even with Neville's lack of experience. They had most plays that Chasers could do in their heads, though at times they forgot to move where they were supposed to be. Harry was now not keeping track of the number of times he caught the Snitch himself, almost too involved in getting the team ready to even look. Many nights he stayed behind to find the Snitch, when he'd had no time to during practice.

This particular night he was free of finding the Snitch, and was walking the halls with Kelly and Hermione before they had to go to the common room.

"Wanna go see Ron, by chance?" Harry asked suddenly as they entered the sixth floor. He had a sudden urge to see his friend.

Hermione and Kelly looked at each other.

"Wanna go see how good our spells are?" Hermione asked. "_Again_?"

"I already know I'm excellent," Kelly said, grinning mischievously, "but sure, more proof wouldn't hurt."

They therefore started walking down, talking about all the different spells they'd cast, mostly at Malfoy, and how that had helped them. They walked around on the sixth floor for a while before remembering they had to go down the stairs. Laughing a bit at their mistake, they walked down the stairs to the fifth floor, but stopped before Harry could make a comeback at a joke Kelly had just made about him.

"Yes…. Yes, I know…. Of course…. Yes, I feel it was enough…. I realize it was deserved…. Next time…? As you wish, as you wish…. Who shall it be…? A wise choice, very wise…. I shall not…. Until next time…."

The voice speaking with Diane was too quiet to hear. Diane came striding out of her office, looking rather pale. She turned to look their way and stopped, becoming very stiff. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"We were on our way to see Ron," Kelly said boldly.

Diane shifted and glared at her. "Well, go on then!"

"We were until you stopped us!" Kelly snapped back.

"GO THEN!" Diane shouted.

"FINE!" Kelly screamed, stomping past Diane, hitting her shoulder, Harry thought purposely.

"DETENTION!" Umbridge yelled.

Kelly turned purposefully to look at her. She bowed and said, "As you wish…." in a voice that was exactly like the tone Umbridge had just been using to the person in her office.

"FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" Umbridge cried, but Harry noted the fear in her voice.

"Whatever," Kelly said, turning and walking. "Come on Harry, Hermione."

Harry and Hermione quickly followed her. Kelly said nothing until they turned the corner and were out of earshot from Diane, who was glaring at Kelly as she walked away.

"That woman…" she steamed. "No… she's not even a woman… she's half toad! Her sister hates half-bloods, she should go for her twin!"

Kelly continued to mutter things all the way to the Hospital Wing, where Ron looked at her in concern.

"What's up with her?"

Harry and Hermione quietly explained what had happened, careful not to make it loud enough for Madam Pomfrey to hear. Ron looked at Kelly with amazement. Very few people had stood up to teachers like that, though all three of them had. Harry had done it to Dolores Umbridge, something they would never forget. Ron had done it to Professor Snape, along with Harry, when he'd made fun of Hermione and her teeth. Hermione had done it with Trelawney, who they thankfully no longer had.

"You stood up to her like that?" Ron asked, amazed.

"What?" Kelly snapped, annoyed that someone had interrupted her thoughts and stream of cursing at Diane.

"Nothing…" Ron said, grinning as Kelly continued her eternal threats to Diane. "So, Harry, you're still going to take care of practices?"

"Yeah," Harry said as something clicked. "You'd better be out of here soon."

"I know," Ron agreed with an angry look at Hermione and Kelly.

Harry had completely forgotten. They had their first game against Hufflepuff in a week. Harry looked at Kelly, who was still cursing Diane, Ron, who was in a hospital bed, and thought of the other members of their team. This did not look promising.

A/N:

-yawn- Bear with me until Christmas. It's coming… I promise…. It's less than ten chapters away…. o.o What kind of buff did I put in this thing? Well, I guess when I go back through and read it, I'll find out.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!! -has a bloody party- STARFIRE DIDN'T MARRY THE GREEN BLOB!!!!!! CELEBRATE WITH ME!!!!!!! -celebrates- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, now that that's out of the way, I feel much better. I'd been hyperventilating. I'd been reading a R/S Fic up until 8 o'clock, and then there's this! And in the R/S Fic, Star got kidnapped! I was all up and tense, and then THAT episode! But I loved it, nonetheless. Of course I loved it. It was a R/S episode. DUH, I loved it. One improvement: ROBIN, TELL THE GIRL YOU LIKE HER!!! It happened in the Fic….

So blah-de-blah, the chapter is here, and now it's gone. Next chapter, hey, it's the Secret Students! OOOH!!!!! PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!! The Secret Students throw a party, and the trio plus Kelly are invited by everyone (it doesn't feel right say the quadruple or anything…. -shivers-). We also have an even greater than Kelly and Diane tossed around…. From the moment Kelly and Riles (note where I got my name ) see each other, there's a lovely Harry/Snape relationship going (and I didn't mean that in any sickening slashy way). As you can imagine, they hate each other from the start, but they ain't telling why. More suspensefulness. WHY, when they've never met before, do they have such an immediate dislike?

And now I'm done. The bath's running, I'm home alone, and I'm having a party tomorrow night. Parents are away on a retreat, and EVERYONE is invited! xD Well, the party's really play-by-ear, but we're having fun all the same.

Review! Make me smile! CELEBRATE FOR STARFIRE AND HER UNMARRIED, UNBETROTHED-EXCEPT-TO-ROBIN SELF!!!

Thankx,

Riles


	13. Unknown Hatred

MORE INFO ALERT! (Bear with me once more)

Snape has a daughter, Serenity, who he thought was dead but really wasn't. She's Voldemort's granddaughter at the same time, her mother being Voldemort's daughter (Voldemort married Sarah, then fled, Sarah had Jessica who met Snape and married, was murdered by her own father, but not before she had Serenity). (Dang, there are a lot of Mary Sue's that I write.) Oh, please don't comment on the name "Serenity". If you ever read my Fic, _Serenity Snape_, you'll see the flames about the name, and just around everything else. Believe me, I got the point. I also didn't choose the name, it was my friend. -points at the Slytherin- Satan's child, she is. I swear it.

Serenity's now a Secret Student at Hogwarts along with her apprentice Uriko, Riles (Riley) of Gryffindor and her apprentice May, Vikki of Ravenclaw and her apprentice Crystal, and Bunny of Hufflepuff and her apprentice Amber. Their job is to watch over the four houses.

Serenity and Ron are presently going out. Not for long…. -evil cackle- BWAHAHA! I let my friends rule my Fics too much. At least, I let the Slytherin run me. THIS WILL BE CHANGED. -points- Her fault for half my Mary-Sue's. She was the reason for _Serenity Snape, Serenity Snape, Serenity Snape, Snape's Warning, _(but that wasn't really a Mary-Sue) _Serenity Snape…_.

-is adding on as she reads through- The Secret Students found this "other way" to get into the Chamber of Secrets. The secret behind the Secret Students and others like them will be revealed before the end of the Fic.

---

The next day Kelly and Hermione revealed the jinxes they had used on Ron. With this knowledge, Madam Pomfrey was able to heal Ron in an instant. Ron had been fuming for the last hour that he wouldn't have had to spend a month in the Hospital Wing if they had just told Madam Pomfrey to begin with. Kelly and Hermione, it seemed, had rather enjoyed Ron's absence and were quite amused with his ramblings.

"I wouldn't have had to! A week's worth of homework! How am I supposed to catch up? Sprout says this, McGonagall says that, Snape says, 'You've got two days, Weasley!' I mean, _honestly_, if they'd have just told her what they'd used…." Ron trailed on as they left the Potions classroom, Ron just having received what well could have been two months worth of homework that Harry couldn't ever remember doing in his life.

As they passed Moaning Myrtle's on their way back to the common room, they were rather surprised to hear voices, more than just Myrtle's constant howling.

"Riles, you've got to get over it!"

"How can I? You know what our relationship's like!"

"Yeah? Well the past should be forgotten as there are more important things at hand."

"Certainly, like ripping off her head and shoving it down Fluffy's throat!"

"Don't you dare talk like that! She's—"

"She's a—" (Here, Riles said such a bad word that Vikki hit her upside the head.) "—OW!"

"Don't talk like that, or I'll hit you harder."

"You do, you die."

"I'd love to see the day."

"You hit me again and it'll come sooner than you think."

"If you—"

"Hello?" Ron asked, opening the door into Moaning Myrtles.

"Ron!" Serenity exclaimed. She looked surprised to see him, though not too pleased. "Come on, I'd love to talk to you."

Ron followed Serenity into a corner of Moaning Myrtles bathroom where they started a whispered conversation.

"Hey, Hermione, Harry," Bunny said, smiling in welcome.

"Hello," Riles said, looking determinedly at Harry. Harry thought she was gritting her teeth.

"And who's this, Harry?" Crystal asked, nodding toward Kelly.

"Oh! This is Kelly, everyone. Kelly, this is Riley of Gryffindor, Vikki of Ravenclaw, Bunny of Hufflepuff, and Serenity of Slytherin, talking to Ron over there." Serenity waved absentmindedly as she listened to Ron. "Their apprentices are May of Gryffindor, Crystal of Ravenclaw, Amber of Hufflepuff, and Uriko of Slytherin," Harry said, pointing to each girl. "They watch over the different houses."

"Er… hello," Kelly said quietly.

"Hello," the Secret Students said simultaneously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Riles added. She said it almost like she was forcing herself to. It came out rather cold.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Harry asked, looking from Kelly to Riley.

"Yeah, we're fine," Vikki muttered.

"Er… can I ask a question?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"You already have, but go on," May said benignly.

"What are your last names?" Kelly asked.

"Over there, talking to Ron, that's Serenity Snape," Uriko said, nodding toward Serenity and Ron in the corner, still talking in whispers. They both looked a little grave.

"Serenity _Snape_?" Kelly asked.

"Professor Snape's daughter," Harry explained.

"I didn't know Snape had a daughter," Kelly said.

"Join the club," said Uriko.

"Anyway, I'm Vikki Valentine," Vikki said proudly.

"I'm Bunny Key," Bunny announced.

"I'm Riley Andrews," Riles said coldly. There was no mistaking the dislike in her voice and in her eyes.

"Riles! Chill," May said. No one could miss the dislike that was apparent in Riles. "I'm May Heisner, by the way."

Riles would have taken her advice and chilled, but the dislike seemed to be returned by Kelly. It was almost as though the two girls had met before and had a bad reputation for each other.

"I'm Crystal Lewis."

"I'm Amber Ottey."

"And I'm the best of all the Secret Students, Uriko Wolf!" Uriko announced. Serenity snorted in her corner, making Uriko think it was at her. She glared. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

"And what's _your_ last name?" Riles asked. She asked this even more coldly than she'd said anything that day.

Kelly and Riles just glared at each other for a few moments. The look of pure hatred that Harry and Snape shared was unmistakable.

"Damen," Kelly finally said. "My name is Kelly Damen."

There was an awkward silence after these words.

"Hey," May said finally. "We're holding a party tonight. And these aren't those crappy parties, either. I'm talking a _party_. Wanna come?"

Riles kicked May so hard that she almost screamed in pain. Riles gave no explanation, and May asked for none.

"Well, you're still invited," Vikki said, dodging Riley's attempted kick.

"I don't think we're wanted," Kelly said, renewing her known defiance.

"Of course you're wanted!" Amber exclaimed, glaring at Riles.

"Well, you could've fooled me," Kelly said, glaring at Riles herself.

"You want them, _DON'T YOU, RILES?!?!_" May said, elbowing Riles hard in the ribs.

Riles said nothing. Instead, she turned around and walked a few paces toward the sink that lead to the Chamber of Secrets. She stuck out her right hand and muttered a few words Harry couldn't hear. The Chamber opened and Riles said, without turning around, "I've got party duty. I'd better get started." She then jumped into the hole without another word.

"Don't mind her," Uriko said, looking back at Harry. "She's just…"

But apparently what Riles was, she couldn't explain. There was another awkward silence. Finally, Hermione said, "Well, I guess we'd better be going. We've got homework."

"See you around, then," Vikki said.

"Bye, Ron," Serenity said.

"Bye," Ron said, looking very sad.

"See ya," Harry said,

"Later," Kelly said, turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom.

"Don't mind her either," Hermione said, watching the door Kelly had just walked through.

"Well, you can still come to the party, tonight at ten. You're welcome to it, even if not by everyone…." Bunny said, looking at the entrance to the Chamber.

"We'll be there. Why's Riles got a problem with Kelly, anyway?" Harry asked, interested.

"Are you _coming_?" Kelly asked from outside the bathroom, annoyed at her delay to the common room.

"Let's go," Ron said, hurrying to the door. "I saw Kelly fuming at Diane, and she reminded me of my mum. Don't remind me of my mad mother at Hogwarts, where I'm supposed to be free of her."

"Okay. I just want to talk to them for a moment," Hermione said, watching Ron leave. She turned to Harry. "Harry? Can you leave for a moment? I promise I won't be long."

"Okay…" Harry said, slowly leaving. When he left, he immediately heard Hermione start in urgent whispers.

She was right. He didn't have to endure Kelly's huffing for long. Within a minute she was out, and they had started toward the common room. When Harry kept persisting about what Ron and Serenity had talking about in the corner, Ron finally said that he and Serenity had broken up. Kelly continued her bad mood for another hour, but then she let it go and became friendly again. When ten till ten came, she stiffened a little, but got up and followed the rest as they entered the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry wasn't aware how they managed it to Moaning Myrtle's alive and Filch-free. Filch had walked by them seven times, and twice Ron's feet were showing. He had grown very tall and had to crouch to fit without the cloak showing. Miraculously, though, Filch seemed entirely unaware of their existence in the not-so-empty corridor.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelly entered Moaning Myrtle's. The Chamber was already open.

"Shall we, then?" Kelly said, walking closer toward the entrance.

"Hey, er… well, you guys have never been down there. Um… well, unless they've cleaned house, it's really…." Harry trailed off.

"It's really full of skeletons and stuff because a basilisk once lived there. We're prepared, Harry," Kelly said, jumping down the hole.

Kelly screams of delight filled the echoing Chamber. Ron quickly shut the door so as not to alert anyone beyond the bathroom.

"Ooh, Harry!" someone hollered happily.

"Hi… Myrtle," Harry said awkwardly.

"You came to visit me! Just like you said you would!" Myrtle exclaimed joyfully.

"You said what, Harry?" Ron asked, turning to him, his eyes looking abnormally large.

"Harry said he'd try and come visit me when I…" Myrtle stopped suddenly, but was still grinning with joy.

"Actually, Myrtle," Harry said, trying to ignore Ron and Hermione's accusing stares, "we're here for a party."

"Not the Secret Students' party?" Myrtle asked.

"The very same," Hermione said, turning her glare away from Harry. "Have you been to one?"

"Ooh, _have_ I!" Myrtle exclaimed. "They're excellent! Of course…" She frowned. "I have to dance with ghosts, and none of them are my age…."

"Dance?" Harry asked, despising the word itself. "I don't dance."

Myrtle giggled. "Then you'd better learn to really quick! You don't just _not dance_ at a Secret Students' party!"

"HEY!" Kelly screamed. "ARE YOU COMING?"

"My mother…" Ron said, shivering as he realized it was Kelly. "I'm going." Ron jumped down the hole.

Hermione looked after him nervously, then at Myrtle, then Harry. "Me too." She jumped after him.

"Myrtle," Harry asked, "who all comes to a Secret Students' party?"

"Ooh, well, everyone who knows about them! The… the ghosts… the few students who know of their existence, sometimes a teacher will come, the Secret Student's boyfriends…." Myrtle trailed on.

"The Secret Student's have _boyfriends_?" Harry asked, suddenly not wanting to go to this party at all.

"Well, of course!" Myrtle exclaimed. "Even May! At first, she hated her boyfriend, but then he did something… oh, I'm not supposed to tell! Ooh!"

"HARRY!" Ron yelled. "C'MON! THE PARTY'S ABOUT TO START!"

"I gotta go, Myrtle," Harry said unnecessarily.

"See you there, Harry!" Myrtle exclaimed joyfully as she fell through the floor.

Harry, half-thinking of turning around and leaving, jumped down the hole.

The hole wound and wound for several moments, many different paths on either side of him. Finally, Harry slid down onto cement, scraping his knee in the process.

"Ow…" Harry said, pulling up his pant leg so he could see his bloody knee.

"I got it," Hermione said. She muttered something and Harry's knee was healed.

"Thanks," Harry said looking around. All the skeletons were gone. It was just a big, cement room with a tunnel leading away and toward the Chamber. From what he could see of the darkened tunnel, the skeletons in there were missing, too.

"C'mon," Ron whispered, hesitantly walking toward the tunnel, as though he was still afraid a basilisk might pop out and eat him.

Hermione and Kelly walked confidently up to the tunnel and vanished in the darkness. Ron looked back at Harry, who shrugged and followed Hermione and Kelly.

It was very dark, and the only way he knew Hermione and Kelly were in front of them was from a light erupting from one of their wands. He heard Ron, who was making a racket, apart from seeing the beam of light coming from his wand. Harry lit his wand and pointed it toward the blank walls and floor before him. The grayness didn't suit the lonely chamber. The rock wall Lockhart had created was gone, and a clear path toward the ruby-eyed snakes lay before them.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him anxiously from ahead.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, though he thought he knew what was coming.

"We can't get in unless you speak in Parseltongue," she said quietly.

Harry nodded and stepped forward. Before he could say a word, however, the circular entrance opened of it's own accord. A girl stepped out.

"We were wondering if you'd even come! Come on, the party's just started!" Crystal invited, opening the door wider, shoving party hats on their heads that read _SSP_, so they could see the chamber. Only it wasn't the chamber Harry knew.

It had been transformed into a madhouse. Multi-colored lights were swooning around from nowhere he could see. A group of guys were playing a full rock band, and the ghosts and Secret Students, apart from Crystal, were dancing to the song. A fire was roaring and a few marshmallows were making themselves brown, though one of them kept lighting itself on fire. A Jacuzzi was placed near the dance floor, where they were sure to end off the night. An entire gaming section like no other had appeared in a corner that would keep anyone, perhaps even Dudley, happy. The words "snack bar" had a whole new meaning, as tons of food was jammed, and overflowing, in a corner towards Dumbledore's statue.

Harry stopped. He looked again.

Albus Dumbledore had replaced the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry grinned. He should have expected something of the sort. He could imagine Serenity and Uriko didn't take too kindly to this; indeed, in the few short moments he watched them, they glared up at the statue.

"Come on!" Crystal invited, nodding toward the dance floor. She flew down and joined the others for what was left of the song.

What surprised Harry most happened about two minutes of their arrival.

A/N:

Wow… I'm so… out of it. I'm sorry, I didn't update for a few more days than is usual for me, but I've had a lot going on this week. And just today, I got my ordered copy of the fourth Fruits Basket DVD. I watched it.

For all Furuba fans out there, that was the biggest mistake of my life.

I had gotten so attached to Furuba, it'd be hard for most to understand, and then I watched the ending… and I felt so detached. So alone. I felt like pulling a Kisa, and I have so far, but it won't last, really. The Furuba fantasy was so… enjoyable. It started out so innocent, so sweet, that naïve little love tale…. But then it turned into a dark story with Kyo and his true form. And Tohru… to see her like that tore me up. It was so… uncharacteristic; I couldn't believe it. I think that's what really got me, that she could get so… like she was. And now I'm all detached from the Furuba thing now. I wish I wasn't, but I feel like I've been split in two, and I even when I see a picture that REMINDS me of Furuba now, I flinch and turn away. It's… heartbreaking. The only Furuba-relating item I can stand is the Yuki Rat Plushie I've been carrying around with me all day. It symbolizes what once was… how my Furuba fandom once kept my brain sane, so I wouldn't overload myself with homework and such. Now I'm torn apart.

But you didn't come here to listen to my sorrow on Furuba, did you? I thought not.

How do you like this chapter? There's the immediate tension between Kelly and Riles, how completely unobvious. –is reminded of Tohru and her dense self at unobviousness- -takes a deep breath and continues- Now they're headed to a party, and one that is reputed to be one of excellent taste. I, personally, have never been to a party of excellent taste as such is reputed of the Secret Students, so I made up something that would entertain me for quite a while, a party that I wouldn't soon forget. While the party is not elegant, it cultivates many different auroras of different styles to fit most people's style. If you think "the great party" is lame, I'm sorry. This is what happens when I spend hours on end writing my Fic, staying up until five in the morning to finish it. I'm just so intelligent like that.

Next chapter: New guests, meet the boyfriends, telepaths, and the rest of the party, really. Story time is fun, too. That's the first time I've smiled all day, or at least since Furuba Movie 4.

I henceforth declare that I will never cheat again, whether it be sneaking an answer to a test (I think I did that on a spelling test in fifth grade once) or buying the fourth DVD that has stuff the manga has yet to produce. NEVER shall I cheat again. On anything. … Unless the occasion calls for it.

Thanks for listening, really this time. I needed this time to kinda vent a bit. Now I'm going to go into another fantasy realm of mine, Teen Titans (STARFIRE AND ROBIN FOREVER!), and continue writing my Fic. I've decided that I'm going to write Teen Titans Fics too, and I've got so many R/S ideas, it's not funny. They may not be completely original, but I try.

Review! Make me happy! (Or give it your best shot)

Thankx again, really,

Riles


	14. Party's End

Harry had just reached the dance floor, stopping first to take off his party hat, not sure how to tell Kelly that he couldn't dance, when the door into the chamber opened again.

"Oh, you're here!" Serenity exclaimed, rushing over to meet one of the new arrivals and kissing him on the cheek. Ron burned with anger, and Harry, personally, was revolted Malfoy had been invited.

But that was the least of Harry's worries for a few, earth-shattering moments. McGonagall walked in behind Malfoy, followed by Dumbledore, Snape, and every teacher at Hogwarts, with the exception of Diane.

"Oh, Minerva!" Riles exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Albus! You don't mind some students, do you?"

McGonagall looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelly. Harry was quite certain she did mind very much, but Professor Flitwick answered first.

"Oh, jolly good! The more the merrier!"

Kelly laughed, and Riles deliberately didn't look at her.

The band stopped playing, to Harry's relief, and walked over to the girls. Each guy seemed to know exactly where he was going, for each walked over to one of the girls, except for Serenity.

"Oy! Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kelly! Come over here!" Bunny invited.

Harry and the rest walked over, half-expecting what was coming.

"Hey, people, this is Eric, my boyfriend. He's an Unspeakable," Vikki said about the guy next to her, then left it at that. "Eric, this Kelly Damen, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

"Potter? Not the Harry Potter?" Eric asked. He had black hair that was spiked with shining gray eyes that stood out against the tanned face and dark hair.

"The Harry Potter," Vikki answered. Eric's, and the rest of the guys' eyes, moved to Harry's scar, then back down.

"Nice to meet you," Eric said, holding out his hand. Harry shook it—it was a strong grip. "I've heard all about you, of course."

"Haven't we all?" This time, a dirty-blonde man spoke: Bunny's boyfriend. "I'm Bill, but everyone calls me Billy."

"Hey, my brother's name is Bill!" Ron said, as though it was of great importance.

"Not Bill Weasley?" Billy asked.

"Yeah! Do you know him?" Ron asked, delighted.

"Oh yeah. Bill was my partner in curse-braking the tombs, but he went to a desk job for… other reasons," Billy said. He explained that he was on vacation from Egypt, and that's why he was here. He gave Harry the impression that he was in the Order.

The rest of the guys in the band were introduced. Riles' boyfriend was a handsome brunette with sparkling blue eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. Riles grinned as she said he was an Auror. Though the youngest and most inexperienced on the team, even Harry thought he had the makings. He grinned as he thought that Brandon was a lot like himself.

Travis, another strong-looking brunette, was on vacation from Madagascar where he helped control dragons. May was delighted at everything her boyfriend said, though the fact that he had a slight burn mark just below his brown eyes, where he said he'd gotten too close to a dragon breathing fire, might have been an exemption.

Uriko's black-haired boyfriend, Rodger, worked in the Department of Magical Creatures. His beetle-black eyes had warmth that reminded Harry of Hagrid, though Harry was sure Hagrid was a little bit nicer. It was clear, however, that Rodger and Hagrid had the same love for magical creatures; the same, as Harry felt, bad taste.

Crystal had a blast introducing Gary. With pure-blonde hair and light blue eyes, it was easy to see why she liked the guy. Harry thought she'd gone into a little too much detail about his work for the Nimbus company, however. Gary didn't seem to mind though; in fact, he added little bits in her story of his part in broomstick making.

Nathan, Amber's boyfriend, had dark brown hair and eyes to match. On the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, he knew most counter-curses, since he had to work with them daily. Amber didn't cease her speech about him until Serenity gave a _hem hem_ so much like Umbridge that they jumped.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Serenity said proudly. Malfoy puffed up his chest.

"We know, Seren," Vikki said, turning to Eric, "and his _amazing_ job as a student."

"He's more than a student!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, you're right," Riles said, and Serenity turned to her, grateful for what she thought was an ally. "I forgot about the ferret."

Most people laughed. Serenity, Draco, Snape, and Dumbledore were not among them, though Dumbledore was smiling.

"Eh, come on. I want a marshmallow," Travis said, walking over toward the fire with his arm around May.

"Hoping to have a romantic dinner with her, eh, Travis?" Billy joked.

"Oh, yes," Travis agreed. "Roasted marshmallows are _so_ romantic."

"I wanna play some air hockey. Who's gonna challenge me?" Uriko asked. She eyed Rodger expectantly.

"Ooh… but you always win against me!" he complained. "Why don't you pick someone else?"

"Because she can't _win_ against anyone else. I'm going to the Jacuzzi. See ya there!" Riles said, walking over to it. She flicked her hand, changed her clothes into a red bathing suit, and got in while Rodger followed Uriko to the gaming zone.

Everyone looked at Brandon. "She wants me to follow, doesn't she?"

"Probably," Vikki said. Then she grinned. "Of course, she'll forever deny it…."

At this point, all the Secret Students, except for Riles, jammed their hands over their ears.

"RILES!" Serenity screamed. "KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN WHEN TALKING TELEPATHICALLY!"

"So you've learned how to talk through your minds?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Crystal answered. "It took a while, but we got there."

"Congratulations," Dumbledore replied, smiling, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Thanks," Amber said.

"Okay, okay," Brandon said, shaking his head. Everyone looked at him. "Riles is bugging me to go in with her. I'll see you later."

Riles turned to him. "I AM NOT!" This time Harry thought she was being truthful.

"Forever denial," Vikki said, grinning.

Riles glared at her. Where Vikki had once been wearing jeans and blue T-shirt, she now wore a bright, orange and blue, strapless Gator-supporting bathing suit with a small bottom.

"RILES!" Vikki screamed as everyone laughed. She changed herself into her normal clothes with a huge mound of anger on her face. She started to stomp toward the Jacuzzi to teach Riles a lesson she wouldn't soon forget, but Eric grabbed her arms and refused to let go.

"Go have a time-out, missy!" he said as he laughed.

The hosts and guests spread out over the party over time. While Ron and Hermione, whether they had wanted to become "dates" or not, went over to the gaming section, Ron hoping to find Wizard's chess, Harry and Kelly walked over to the fire for some roasted marshmallows. Riles, Brandon, Vikki, and Eric were sitting there, a large variety of expressions on their faces. Vikki was glaring at a smirking Riles. Brandon was trying not to laugh, and Eric was clueless as he looked around for why. It seemed Vikki had not yet noticed that Riles had turned her wand green with pretty pink flowers all over it.

After several marshmallows, the tension seemed to lift a little bit and some stories started. Eric, of course, couldn't say anything about his job, and it looked like he really wanted to. Harry felt he was doing a very good job at holding his tongue, because it looked like he was about to burst his secret. Brandon, however, had several interesting stories.

They were soon joined by Madam Sprout, who told an intriguing story of the time a Venomous Tantacular almost killed her in the greenhouse because Fred and George had fed it carrots. When McGonagall joined them, she told the story of when Holly Grandovitch transfigured her quill into a poisonous toad and how twenty-one people had been poisoned before the toad was caught. Thankfully, all twenty-one went to the Hospital Wing just in time for Madam Pomfrey to cure them.

Dumbledore, by far, however, had the most interesting stories. By midnight, everyone was gathered around the fire, listening to Dumbledore with rapt attention about the time he defeated the dark wizard Grindalwald in 1945, the time McGonagall had got a turtle wrapped up in her hairnet, and when Snape had accidentally set his hair on fire and couldn't get it out for ten minutes, all of which Dumbledore seemed to have been a part of.

Teachers were embarrassed, but so were students. Harry had had no idea that Bunny sleepwalked, or that while sleepwalking, she normally threw pie at people, which she honestly would have no memory of at all. He did know about Serenity's Care-Bear obsession, but did not know Uriko slept with her thumb in her mouth and holding on to her bright pink teddy bear (Crystal showed a video).

When McGonagall called time to quit at three thirty in the morning, it was not a welcomed goodnight. Dumbledore agreed, however, that since there were normal students who attended this school, it was time to end the party. They had a Quidditch game tomorrow to prepare for anyway, he said to Harry and Malfoy in particular. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kelly said their goodnights and left, very much to their disappointment. Even Kelly seemed to have relatively enjoyed herself.

As they left the brightened fire of the party, however, sleepiness rolled over them. By the time they had reached the portrait hole, they were trudging at an extremely slow rate.

"Stinkersap," Hermione whispered, her eyes drooping.

If the Fat Lady had not been half-asleep, she would have been rather surprised to hear a voice but see no one awaiting entrance. She merely turned over and opened the portrait. They said their goodnights to each other and slowly walked up the stairs to their dorms, glad to be back in a familiar place. Harry fell down on his bed without changing and was asleep within seconds of Ron's immediate _thump_ and snore.

A/N:

I'M SOWWY….

I haven't updated in forever. Bad Riles, bad! -hits self- There's a girl I know, May, who I usually talk over ALL my ideas to. She's my living pensieve, and enjoys the title because she gets to the hear the dramatic endings to all my stories. Well, I told her about the Teen Titans one I'm doing, and decided I'd let her read a great deal of what I had so far. That was one rather large mistake and blessing, I think.

I had gone slightly—well, okay, REALLY FAR—off the plot with this one event that changed everything, and May FLAMED it. I've told her to flame me if I need it, but I guess I've always been so used to her telling me it's great that it kinda… shook me up. Not the same shaken up as Tohru was in relation to Kyo transforming, but a different one. I can't really say any more, but I got really off balance after that, and even started drawing! THE GLASS IS STILL IN THE WINDOWS, PEOPLE! -ish happyful at that- But anywayz, tonight I just got off computer restriction, and was really eager to stay on the computer all night. So this is what I'm doing tonight! Editing a chapter for you peoplez.

So… here it is. -long pause- OH! NEXT CHAPTER! Ron's theory on how to psyche out a team, fraternizing with the enemy, and the first half of the Quidditch match. We shall see just how entertaining my Quidditch scenes are…. -vomits-

Ooh, ooh! I got this really cool desktop! -ish happyful with it- It's like… waterfulness, but kinda mixed…. I dunno. I found it at I love those strangeness things! They're so coolio!

So I'm happy about my desktop. But that's the not the question. The real question is…

ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT YOURS?

Right! Now that that's over with… -pause- I really DO need to go to bed…. -pause- NAH!

Review! Make me smile!

Thankx,

Riles


	15. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

The Gryffindor team ate happily at lunch. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team at the far table whispered to each other nervously and sat in long silences. It was obvious to the Ravenclaws and Slytherins who was the more confident team.

Of course, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins never bothered to listen in to the conversation the smiling Gryffindors were engrossed in.

"But I know that Hartford is good, I had Colin watch him in practice," Ron said, that excellent impression of a happy smile on his face.

Kirke suddenly looked alarmed.

"Smile! It'll make us seem intimidating if we don't look like we're worried about the game," Ron said, once more enforcing his theory as Kirke gave a very fake smile. "Make it real!"

"I can't make it real," Kirke said. "I'm _not_ happy or relaxed about the game."

"Guys, really," Kelly said, smiling her heart away as she picked up a biscuit. "It's Hufflepuff. We can beat them! Sure they're not that bad, but we're better."

"Never underestimate any team," Harry said. "I've learned it over and over. Don't forget, Hufflepuff was the team that beat us last time, back in our third year."

"Yeah, but then they had Cedric," Ginny said, and there was a sadness that came behind her eyes, though she refused to let up her smile.

"Like I said," Ron said again, "Hartford is good. Maybe he's not as good as Diggory was, but he's still an excellent Seeker. Harry, you might have some competition."

"I'll be ready," Harry assured.

The Hufflepuff team stood, quickly followed by the Gryffindors. It was time to get to the field and change. The two teams hustled out to the pitch, broomsticks at their sides, Ron in the lead of the Gryffindor team with a proud look on his face. The Hufflepuff team was several paces behind, looking as solemn as they had been at lunch. Harry paused, then decided and turned around, waiting for the Hufflepuffs to catch up.

"Good luck today," Harry said.

"Yeah, same to you." It had to be Hartford who had spoken; he was the only person Harry didn't recognize.

"So you guys ready for us?" Ernie Macmillan asked, who had just this year become a Chaser.

"The question is are you ready for us?" Harry asked.

Zacharias Smith laughed. "You better believe it!"

"Harry! Let's get a move on! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron yelled.

Harry laughed quietly and shook his head. "If you'll excuse me?"

"See you on the field," Hartford said.

"I look forward to it."

Harry hurried into the changing room, where the others were already changed.

"What took you?" Parvati asked.

"Wishing Hufflepuff good luck," Harry explained, grabbing his clothes and retreating where the girls couldn't see him.

"Hm," Kelly said, rolling her eyes and turning to the door, opening it slightly. The students of Hogwarts could be heard strolling by, in no hurry to get into the stands.

Harry emerged back out a few minutes later.

"Everyone ready?" Ron asked.

There was a mutual nod of agreement.

"Well, then let's get out there and beat these guys!"

They followed Ron out into the stadium, where the brilliant sunlight hit their faces, temporarily blinding them.

"Let's move." Ron stepped out first, got on his broomstick, and flew up into the air, the rest of the team following suit.

Harry rose into the air last, the wind brushing at his face. Hartford rose several feet away; they made eye contact, and smiled.

"—Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor! Madam Hooch enters the field with the chest of balls in her hand. For our first years, inside them are the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch. The Chasers handle the Quaffle and—"

"Dean, we don't need to know how to play Quidditch!" McGonagall was heard through the microphone.

"But what about the first years?" Dean asked.

"They'll understand soon enough!" McGonagall chided their new announcer.

There was an outburst of noise as Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, and a vast flurry of movement began below Harry. Ginny grabbed the Quaffle and headed down towards the Hufflepuff Keeper—

"—Oh, go, Ginny, go! C'mon, love, get it in! Get it in!" Dean encouraged. "She's racing past Graham, dodging Sparks, she throws and—SHE SCORES!"

Harry looked around. The Snitch was still nowhere to be seen. Harry kept a close eye on Hartford, who was circling the other side of the field.

"Macmillan takes the Quaffle. He shoots past Patil, flies upward, throws the Quaffle down—oh, it's the Porskoff Ploy, and Damen has fallen for it! C'mon, ladies, pick it up!"

There was cheering and screams of rage as Sparks flew down the field, Ginny and Ron now the only people in her way.

"Sparks is cutting it close! Ginny moves for a steal, but—no! Sparks does a sharp turn and Ginny flies behind. Now it's only Weasley in her path, c'mon Ron!"

There were groans from the Gryffindor end of the field as Dean added a point to Hufflepuff.

"Damen takes the Quaffle. She's—wow, she's flying well today—shooting past Macmillan and dodges Graham, and passes to Ginny! Ginny moves spectacularly throughout the field, Sparks just ahead. Sparks moves in, Ginny flies up, Sparks moves to block—oh, another Porskoff Ploy! Damen now holds the Quaffle, heading toward Freemont, she flies straight down—what in the world is she thinking? She tosses the Quaffle randomly up in the air—! Oh, and Patil grabs the Quaffle and throws! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Hartford made a sudden dive to the ground, where Harry saw the Snitch hovering. He raced after Hartford, urging his broom to speed on as the crowd gasped, and the Chasers and Quaffle were momentarily forgotten.

_C'mon, c'mon…_

Harry was level with Hartford; they were racing toward it, each daring the other to go closer to the ground and a crash. The Snitch was suspended tauntingly above the grass, waiting for them to reach it.

At the last moment, it dashed upward and right past them.

There were more gasps from the crowd and Harry and Hartford had a nice encounter with the ground.

Harry was chucked off his broomstick and tossed twenty feet. He had no idea what had become of Hartford.

"HARRY!"

"Oh my—are they all right? Someone should call time-out!" Dean said abruptly, even though he knew that their crash was quite fair game. "Where's Madam Hooch? There should be some kind of foul!"

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry looked up dazedly to see the Quaffle in play above him, yet Kelly standing next to him.

"What are you doing? Get back up there!" Harry reprimanded.

"You're all right, then?" Kelly asked.

"I'm fine, go!"

Kelly stood and rushed to her broom, where she lifted off and made a dazzling reappearance into the play.

Harry sat up and looked around. Hartford was in the same feeble position, looking at Harry with a look of stupidity.

"We should've seen it coming."

Harry grinned. "Probably."

"Well, you learn something new every day," Hartford said, shaking his head.

Harry slowly stood, then walked over to Hartford and held out his hand. "I don't even know your name."

"Damian Hartford," Hartford said, taking Harry's hand.

Harry lifted him up off the ground. "Harry Potter."

Hartford smiled. "I couldn't have guessed."

Harry smiled back. "Ready to get back in the game?"

"If I have to," Hartford said with a joking shrug.

A Bludger came shooting in their direction, at neither of them in particular, missing them by only inches. Hartford and Harry exchanged a glance.

"That'll be one of our beaters," Harry said.

"Race you to your broom," Hartford challenged.

Harry fled to his broom, hopped on, and immediately started looking for the Snitch once more, listening to Dean's commentary.

"And the seekers are back! Meanwhile, Ginny has the Quaffle again, she's almost to Freemont, she throws and—oh, Freemont catches the Quaffle in mid-air and throws it to Macmillan, who tosses to Sparks, who throws to Graham, who races up the field. Graham flies past Patil, but Damen steals the Quaffle! Oh, no, Macmillan just stole it back…. He heads up the field and throws—yes! Excellent block by Weasley!"

Something shiny moved just above him. Harry stalked it, unable to decipher what it was. Was it the Snitch or something else?

A Bludger came zooming in his direction and hit him square in the face. The shiny golden watch was attached to Zacharias' wrist.

Harry fell off his broom with darkness sweeping over him. The sky above was growing dark. He was falling fast; he could hear the gasps from the crowd. He made a sudden jerk and stopped in mid-air, then gently landed. He lay on the ground and stared at the sky, trying to make it blue. It was black, then purple, but still he couldn't get the light blue it should be.

"HARRY! HARRY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"HARRY!"

"WHERE'S MADAM POMFREY?"

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!"

A/N:

Lateda… Well, I had to stop somewhere. Quidditch scene was too long. So now we're halfway through Quidditch! YAY!

I just watched "Switched". That's a great Teen Titans episode. For those of you who are clueless, the Puppet King (wasn't he in Batman?) appears and puts Robin's, Cyborg's and Beast Boy's bodies into puppet dolls of them. He tries to do the same to Raven and Starfire, and he does for a moment, but with Raven's last words, she took their souls back out of the puppets. The problem was that she put them in the wrong bodies. So now Starfire in Raven's body and Raven in Starfire's body are walking around the city, running away from Robin's, Cyborg's, and Beast Boy's bodies who are trying to attack them (they're now the Puppet King's slaves), and then they have to save their friends before the Puppet King destroys their souls. It's really good; I love it. Starfire's my favorite character, too. Let's see… then Raven, then Robin, then Beast Boy, then Cyborg, I think. I like Cy, he's just… meh, I dunno. I'm not a Cyborg fan, but I'm certainly not a basher. Kinda like my opinion on Hillary Duff….

Whoa, that was random.

So next chapter! Next chapter has a really gay name (was I drunk when I did this? I did get drunk of coke once…). Not much happens, really…. We finish up Quidditch, and then… -sniffle- … we have a little bit on Sirius. Everyone cry now! -cries- We miss you, Sirius!

AND WHAT'S THIS CRAP ABOUT JO KILLING ANOTHER CHARACTER?!?! JK, WHAT'RE YOU THINKING?!?! WHO'RE YOU GONNA KILL?!?! HAGRID?!?! GIVE ME INFORMATION!!!

So life is peachy right now. Ooh, Mad Mod's about to come on! That's the episode where this psychedelic madman who has this alternate reality world—kinda, not really—kidnaps the Titans. But they're trying to get out the whole episode. Slightly R/S fluff. Not really. No. But he saves her, and she saves him, and then with BB! xD

Review! Make me smile!

You know, that's getting kinda old…. So… um… I love you, review? No… I'll have to work on that….

Thankx for listening,

Riles

Ok, I wrote that A/N like… two days ago. Right now, it's TWO HOURS AND COUNTING UNTIL THE NEW TEEN TITANS EPISODE!!! It's called "Revolution" I think, and it's where Mad Mod comes and claims the place for Jolly Old England! SO MUCH FUN! The last episode where Mad Mod was involved (titled "Mad Mod"), it was really funny, especially with Beast Boy! Oh, I just talked about it up there…. And did you know that even though Mad Mod was about to come on, I FORGOT ABOUT IT?!?! What, I think Gwen updated on Durmstrang Institute, and I got all excited to reply, and then… somehow time passed… and it was like… ten o'clock…. So I got mad. I missed three episodes I wanted to tape this week. . THAT REALLY TICKS ME OFF!!! But I WILL tape Revolution. -runs to set an alarm so she won't forget- Thankx for listening! Byez, ppl!


	16. Happy and Sad, Good and Bad

The students and teachers in the stands were leaning over to see if he was all right, a grimace on three house's faces.

Harry kept staring at the sky, ignoring the ongoing game. Getting hit by a Bludger was legal in the game of Quidditch, and there would be no pause for his injury this time. The sky was a deep purple again, not quite black, but nowhere near blue.

"Move aside, move aside! Potter, look at me!"

Madam Pomfrey was leaning above him. Harry stared at her blankly. She was a nasty shade of green.

"I think you're sick," Harry said quietly. "Do you need to see a Healer?"

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything, only checked him over, peering deep into his eyes and feeling around the rest of him for anything broken.

"Potter, what do you see?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"A purple sky and a green Madam Pomfrey." Harry blinked. She was still green.

_"Monendias!"_ Madam Pomfrey had her wand pointing at his eyes as she said the spell twice, both times a swift, red light appearing from her wand and hitting him square in the eyes, though Harry felt nothing.

"Give him a moment," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"He'll be all right, though, won't he?" It was Hermione.

"Give him a moment!"

Harry blinked several times. It was progress. Madam Pomfrey now looked a mucky orange and the sky had turned pink.

"What's wrong with him? Will he be able to play?"

"WAIT A MOMENT!"

Harry blinked some more. Madam Pomfrey was slowly turning her natural shade and the sky was slightly darker than usual, but definitely blue. Harry sat up and looked around. He could make out everyone staring at him with bated breath.

"I'm okay," Harry said, blinking a little more to make everything it's proper color. He stood and searched around for his broom.

"Just a minute now!" Madam Pomfrey said shrilly. "I don't think you should be playing again just yet!"

"I'm fine," Harry repeated. He located his broom and picked it up, turning to give Madam Pomfrey a stubborn stare.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a scowl, but stood up and headed back to her seat in the stands. Harry immediately hopped on his broom and met the air. He had new vigor to find the Snitch, and gave contemptuous glares to Zacharias whenever he came within sight. Zacharias made sure they never made eye contact.

Harry kept a close eye on Hartford, who seemed out of luck for finding the Snitch. Harry had a sudden idea, and flew down toward the ground right when Hartford would have looked at him to make sure he hadn't found anything.

Harry's plan worked, he realized as he sped toward the ground. Hartford was in moments right by his side, desperately searching for a Snitch that wasn't there.

At the last moment, just as the Snitch had done to them before, Harry pulled up out of the dive, leaving Hartford to make another lovely dent in the ground.

"Ooh, the Wronski Feint! Potter got him on that one! Graham back with the Quaffle, throws it to Sparks, throws it to Macmillan, throws it back to Sparks, shoots—c'mon, Ron, stop that Quaffle!" Dean reluctantly added another ten points to Hufflepuff. "The game is tied, forty to forty."

Hartford flew near Harry and gave him a competitive smile. "We'll see if that happens again!"

Harry smiled back and resumed to searching for the Snitch.

It was hiding behind Ron's goalpost.

Harry raced after it again, a hesitant Hartford vaguely behind. Harry flew faster, urging his broom to go on even harder. If Hartford saw the Snitch, he would stop his reluctance and would race Harry head-on for it. The wind whistled ceaselessly and pricked at Harry's ears. Hartford suddenly sped up as he caught sight of the Snitch, too. Now it was simply Harry against Hartford, and who would arrive first.

Harry was almost there, Hartford now close enough to touch Harry if he wished. The Snitch moved away from the goalpost, and Harry made a desperate swerve to stay with it. Hartford came on the inside of the turn and was level with Harry.

The game above was now totally useless as all players were cheering their Seeker on, the tension building with every passing second. If one of the Seekers lost sight of the Snitch, and the other didn't, it would mean an almost certain victory.

The Snitch stayed just in front of Harry's grasp, twisting and turning, though neither Harry nor Hartford lost track of it. The Snitch dived down and brushed the grass as it attempted to get away, Harry and Hartford still on its tail. It flew to the opposite end of the field, then dashed up and nearly hit Freemont, Harry and Hartford consequently almost doing the same. The Snitch moved more, up into the clouds above the vision of the people in the stands, and then made a straight dive down again. Harry and Hartford followed.

The Snitch was going straight down to the ground, in an obvious attempt to make them crash. Harry sped his broom faster, faster. If he could only reach it before that opportunity arrived….

Hartford reached out his hand and they both grasped about for the Snitch that was only inches out of their reach. The ground was approaching them fast; they were soon going to crash—

Just before collision was inevitable, Harry swerved away and became level with the ground, Hartford crashing once more. This was it; it was Harry's chance! Harry reached out again once more to grasp it.

A Bludger came crashing into his outstretched arm. Harry quickly brought it back with a yell of pain, but refused to let the Snitch out of his sight. Harry quickly reached his other hand out, reaching profusely for the still-moving Snitch.

Hartford was by his side again, both level once more. Someone had to catch it!

The Snitch made a sudden stop and attempted to race back past them, but it flew straight into Harry's hand. Harry closed his hand around the cold Snitch and raised it high above him, slowing his Firebolt down. He did it.

Cheers came from the Gryffindor side of the stadium, the Quidditch team ready to pile down on Harry for the close catch. The Hufflepuffs were dejectedly leaving the stands, the Slytherins now bored and following.

"Great catch!" Hartford yelled.

Harry smiled. "Great match!"

Hartford smiled back and went to land with the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Ron gave Harry a monstrous hug, nearly throwing Harry out of the air and to the ground. Kirke and Sloper chanted Harry's name through the deafening cheers of the Gryffindors still celebrating in the stands. Kelly, Ginny, and Parvati screamed in delight and dog-piled him, making them fall the three feet they had left to the ground, screaming, "WE WON! WE WON!"

The Quidditch team left ten minutes later, still in moods to celebrate their narrow victory. Dean already had a party in mind, but McGonagall declared that they would go straight to dinner and there would be no party that night. Dean shrugged and made do with a feast in the Great Hall as their celebration.

Harry noticed little during his time of festivity. He noted that McGonagall and Diane left, and then she came back absolutely furious with Kelly a few minutes later. Harry assumed she wasn't ecstatic about the fifty-point loss and month of detention she had gained so early in the school year. Kelly wasn't seen again until they were back in the common room an hour later, where she trudged through the portrait looking woebegone.

"Man, that woman has lungs."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Don't we know it."

"Have you ever gotten yelled at like that?"

"No, but close enough to it."

"Like when?"

Harry started naming off the times they'd gotten on McGonagall's bad side. Harry relived many memories, including Norbert and the Sorcerer's Stone. The Sorcerer's Stone memory led to the many adventures the three had had at Hogwarts, and Kelly was bolt upright in her seat, eyes wide, and being a perfect audience by gasping in all the right places. When she heard about Voldemort's rebirthing party, her jaw dropped and she let out a silent scream.

Harry finished his most recent encounter with the Dark Lord, and Kelly let out a long, slow, "Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooow…"

"You're telling us," Ron said. "That chess game was hard!"

"I was so worried the library would fail me in the second task!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was quiet, then whispered, "I really miss Sirius."

Ron, Hermione, and Kelly looked at him painfully.

"I knew him," Kelly said quietly. "He was a really good friend of mine, but I lost contact with him. I know what a great guy he was."

There was silence as Harry tried to blink back tears.

"Harry," Hermione asked quietly, her voice shaking. "Harry, there's something I have to know. And I know you know."

Harry had been waiting for Ron to ask this question all summer, for Hermione to owl it to him. The question was finally being sprung upon him.

"Harry, what was in that prophecy thing the Death Eaters wanted back at the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry sighed. He glanced at Kelly, but decided he could trust her. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"We can handle it, Harry," Ron said encouragingly. "Whatever it is, we can handle it."

Harry opened his mouth once more without success before the words he was searching for came out. "The prophecy… well, I could recite it to you. I've been thinking about it so much ever since…. The prophecy we fought for was made seventeen years ago by Professor Trelawney. It was about a boy. This boy, me, would be the only person able to defeat Voldemort. Someday the time will come when Voldemort and me will duel or something. I'll either kill or be killed by Voldemort."

Harry wanted to close his eyes so as not to see the looks on their faces, but he didn't.

Hermione gasped and such a terrified look came upon her face that Harry turned to Ron. Ron's mouth was hanging slightly, and the fear was present all over him. Harry winced at his friend and looked at Kelly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and the fear was seen behind her eyes.

"Harry, I…" Hermione began.

"Don't," Harry said quietly. "Don't. I just want to forget it for now."

"Harry," Kelly said hoarsely. She cleared her throat and continued. "Harry, you can't just forget. Not about the prophecy or Voldemort or Sirius."

Harry shrugged slightly, and then wiped his eyes on his shirt. He slowly got up and looked at the clock in the common room.

"Come on, it's near midnight," he said quietly. They were the only ones left in the common room. He stopped when Kelly whispered, "Harry…"

"I'm fine. I came to terms with this over the summer," Harry said.

"Harry…" Hermione started. "I know—"

"Really, I'm fine," Harry said. "I came to terms with everything."

Kelly walked over to him, taking a deep breath. "Everything? Harry, even I'm not over Sirius, and he was much closer to you than he ever would've been to me."

Harry stood there, tears threatening again. Kelly hugged him, and he hugged her back, tears starting to fall. "It's okay, Harry," Kelly whispered. "It's okay…. Well all miss him. It's okay…."

Harry let go of Kelly after a long much-needed hug. Harry barely noted that Ron and Hermione were holding hands until they split ways to go to their separate dorms. Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and lay down on their beds. It was a few minutes, when Harry knew everyone was asleep, until he allowed himself the hours of tears he'd been needing to get out ever since Sirius fell beyond the veil.

---

A/N:

Yay, another chapter. Blah. I'm not very happy at the moment. My mum blocked me from chat rooms, and then my step-dad came in and gave me this huge lecture about "all the bad things that could happen in chat rooms". "Don't give your phone number or address out, because there are some real sicko's out there." Blah blah blah. AS IF I DON'T KNOW! Baka parents, they act like I don't know anything.

Next chapter a dance is announced and they go about getting dates. It is much Kelly Mary-Sueness. It's a VERY short chapter, so I'll probably update it soon. Sorry for taking so long to update this one!

Thanks, and don't forget to review!

Riles


	17. Dates to the Dance

The next several weeks passed, rather uneventful, Harry thought. The D.A. members were improving dramatically. Harry was suddenly feeling very proud that he had helped them all to such an extent, and thoroughly looked forward to every one. His practicing Legilimency on Ron continued, though Ron was still uneasy about it. Harry was getting better, now able to get blurry visions of Ron's memories. Kelly kept receiving never-ending detentions. She was so furious with Diane that every Defense Against the Dark Arts she managed to gain another weeks' worth of detentions. She refused to go to half of them, and was then given more.

"That woman…" Kelly was remembered saying after the first night of her first detention. "Writing lines… puh… more like destroying your hand… 'Dolores said' this… 'Dolores said' that… geez, it makes you wonder…."

However, on December thirteenth, Kelly went to her detention with new spirit.

"We will be having a ball on Christmas night," Dumbledore announced. "It will be for fourth years and above. You may invite younger students if you desire. Also, as I may remind you, the trip to Hogsmeade ends half an hour before the dance, so no one can excuse themselves from the dance do to Hogsmeade."

A week went by with people asking others to the dance around every corner. Harry was thoroughly annoyed when Kelly turned out to be around every corner. Everyone seemed to ask her. She politely turned them all down, however, as though she were waiting for someone. Harry nervously exchanged glances with Ron.

Ron was asked by a second year Gryffindor whom Ron had never formally met, only seen around the common room. While blushing crimson, he turned her down. Hermione was asked by Neville once again, but she blushed and said she couldn't. Neville didn't ask for details, and Hermione didn't give him any.

Harry was asked by a first year Hufflepuff whom he had never even seen before, a fourth year Ravenclaw who was shyer than Neville was forgetful, and even Cho Chang. Harry took vague pleasure in unfortunately having to turn her down. He wasn't really interested in her anymore, and he was going to try for someone else this year. Harry gulped at the thought.

"Harry, you can do it," Ron told him.

"Ron, I don't think I—"

"Harry, I promise you. You can do it. Anyone can, it's just really hard," Ron said, trying to coax Harry into entering the portrait hole.

Harry suddenly couldn't do this. There was no way. It had seemed so much easier to do this morning. Even if Ron was asking Hermione to the dance, there was no way that he could ask Kelly. She was gorgeous, fun, and Umbridge-hating. But all the same, asking her to the dance was like committing suicide.

"I can't," Harry protested for the hundredth time that minute.

"Harry, just do it. Come on!" Ron shoved Harry through the portrait hole. Harry went out the other end and glared at Ron as he crawled through. Harry looked around. Hermione and Kelly were both talking near the fire, their fully transfigured swans waddling around them, squawking at everything, especially the fire.

"Do I have to go first?" Harry whispered, extremely nervous.

"Of course!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his sweaty neck. He'd been acting confident to convince Harry to do this, but it seemed he was just as nervous.

"I'm not going first," Harry said bluntly.

"Er…" Ron said. "Same time then?"

"Sounds better than me going first," Harry said.

The two slowly walked over to the girls, who barely noticed their nervousness.

"Hey, took you two long enough," Kelly said, petting Crookshanks. "We thought you'd gotten lost!"

"No, we didn't get lost," Harry said nervously.

"So what were you up to?" Hermione asked, jotting something down on a scrap of paper for Arithmancy.

"Um… well… do you want the truth?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Kelly both looked up at this, interest alight in their faces.

"What have you two been plotting without us?" Kelly asked, a smile spreading across her face. "And how dare you plan it without me! I can be mischievous myself, you know. I do hold the detention record, remember? Or I'm at least up there with Fred and George."

"Have you two been playing Quidditch hard?" Hermione asked, nodding toward their red faces.

"Well… no…" Harry said, shifting.

"Well?" Kelly asked him, and a truly encouraging smile spread across her face.

"Well… um…" said Ron. "Er… wanna… um…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but a smile was spreading across her face as she understood.

"Do you… I mean… wanna go… er…" Harry stuttered.

Kelly smiled politely, but she looked very much like she was trying not to laugh.

"Hermione," Ron said nervously, "do you want to… well, ya know…"

"Hmm?" she asked, in what Harry thought was an evil way, because he knew she knew exactly what they were trying to get out.

"Kelly," Harry mumbled. "Wanna… um… go to the… the… er… dance?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "What he said, Hermione."

Harry had thought it wasn't possible, but it obviously was, as both girls' grins grew even wider.

"Of course, Ron," Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure, Harry," Kelly said, smiling at him. Harry felt himself go red, and he thought he could feel the heat coming off Ron's face.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling in relief.

"I'm glad to come," Kelly replied.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Hermione agreed.

"I hope so," Ron said, sighing.

While Hermione busied herself petting Crookshanks to hide her reddening face, Kelly leaned over and said, "I didn't know 'fun' was even in her vocabulary."

---

A/N:

Tah. I have absolutely nothing to say right now.

NO, WAIT, I DO!

Have you guys seen Darkness? If so, ARE YOU SEEING SEVEN DEAD CHILDREN EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK IN THE NIGHT? I swear I saw them staring at me through the window last night…. BAH! I'm freaking out. Tah. Ks, NOW I have absolutely nothing to say.

Oh, yes I do. Next chapter is as short as this one, really. It's just a D.A. meeting, and Ron proposes a plan that I don't reveal in that chapter. Ks, _NOW_ I'm done.

Wait, I lied again. Thanks for reading my nonsense, and don't forget to review!

Riles


	18. Ron's Plan

Hannah Abbott entered with a silent apology and sat down on the last remaining cushion.

"You're fine," Harry said. "Well, here we are again. I hope everyone's been doing well. If you have any requests for spells you want to learn, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Now, originally I was planning on us continuing the Impediment Curse, but I heard that some of you had sufficient practice with it."

Almost everyone grinned mischievously.

"In fact, it's rumored that _most_ of you had lots of practice in the time span that we didn't meet. We may come back later, or you can see me privately if you're still not up to speed with the Impediment Curse. Today we'll start on the Immobilizing Spell. Hermione, c'mere, will ya?"

Hermione walked up as Harry continued. "It's simple. One swish and the spell. Hermione, watch out." Harry pointed his wand at her and did one swish. _"Immobulus!"_

Hermione froze.

"This is more complicated than the Impediment Curse, because that one's only temporary. This is permanent. You'll find it more difficult. Get into pairs and try it out."

With an odd number of people, Neville was left without a partner.

"Right, Neville show me the swishing movement first," Harry said.

Neville did so without a word, swishing his wand.

"Good," Harry said. "This might not be so hard after all. Okay, try me."

Neville raised his wand and brought it down with a swish as the room was filled with a single word: _"Immobulus!"_

There were few people who froze on the first try, Harry being one of them. Neville stood there for a while before asking when the spell would wear off. It occurred to Harry that he had not shown them the counter curse. He had restored Hermione after ordering them to get into pairs.

Kelly had frozen Hermione and had a look of mock puzzlement. "Hm… oh, what was it? I can't seem to remember that counter-curse! Hm…." She walked over to Harry and mocked him with her eyes as she spoke. "Harry, you couldn't help me remember could you…? Oh, what _was_ the counter-curse? It seems to have slipped my mind…."

Harry watched her, the only thing he could do. When Kelly decided it was boring she unfroze Hermione, and Neville, picking up the spell, did the same to Harry.

"That was excellent, Neville," Harry commended. "The first time you've gotten something on the first try."

"I heard from Ron that that would be the next spell, so I started practicing," Neville confessed.

"You did fine. Could you go join Dean and Seamus, though?" Harry asked.

Neville walked over to join the two boys, Dean mocking puzzlement as Kelly had done. Harry walked around the room, correcting the many errors. Several people had a problem with the getting the incantation out of their mouths right, Michael Corner even managing to blow a hole through the roof—twice. The majority had the swish down without difficulty, though Dennis denied turning Hermione's precious books into ice when he did two and a half jabs. Kelly spent half of the time attempting to calm Hermione. Harry continued around, his feet leading him nowhere in particular. They drifted wherever someone was having difficulty, which seemed increasingly towards the back left corner, where the Creevey brothers, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were clustered. By nine-fifteen there was significant improvement, and the number of people who had no difficulties with it pleasantly surprised Harry.

Harry blew the famous red whistle, which the D.A. members had learned to subconsciously listen for. The spells stopped and they all looked at Harry pleadingly, not wanting to go.

"Time to head out. Be sure to keep the galleons near for when the next meeting is decided. Oh, do you have your Quidditch practice schedules?" Harry added.

Two sheets of paper rushed towards him from opposite ends of the room.

"Thanks," Harry said. "See you next time, if not sooner."

Harry looked over the practice schedules. Again it would be difficult to find a date that all three houses could come, but there were some days that matched up. Harry thought for a spare piece of parchment, quill, and ink and saw some lying on the floor. Harry picked it up and began to write the free dates of all teams, doing Gryffindor's by memory.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as Harry stood, pocketing the papers, though leaving the ink and quill.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said, smiling. It had been another great night.

The girls walked ahead a little, Ron and Harry lagging behind. When they were far enough that they were out of earshot, Harry gave Ron an annoyed look.

"What? I couldn't miss those meaningful glances during the lesson. What's up?"

"This." Ron slipped a note in Harry's hand and then called, "Hey, girls, wait up!"

Harry fumbled with the note in his robes until he was in his dorm, where he raced to his four-poster and shut the curtains. Harry opened the note and read it with interest, intrigued at the idea Ron had put upon the table. And if they did it inconspicuously enough, Hermione and Kelly would never know.

---

A/N:

So, what was the proposition? Well, I'm not telling! Not until next chapter, anywayz….

Next chapter, while we're on that topic, you find out what Ron's idea was. Then Harry relives a memory of another suspicious thing of Kelly. Then Ron proposes they have a snowball fight, and the Secret Students have some fun in Harry's mind.

That's all I've got for now. Byez! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review on your way out!

Riles


	19. Suspiciousness

Harry and Ron talked often in their dorms now, Kelly and Hermione complaining all the time about it.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Kelly had asked during lunch, when Harry and Ron had moved to sit away from them so they could talk by themselves.

"Should we un-invite ourselves as your dates?" Hermione had asked after her.

In truth, Harry and Ron had surprises awaiting the trip to Hogsmeade. They had sent out an owl to a small place called Hasty's Diner for reservations for a special dinner. The girls didn't know about it; it would be tricky, and in truth, Harry was a little nervous about it. The diner was right next to Madam Punifoot's, or whatever it was called. He'd had an experience there that he didn't want to repeat, and he'd never even been in Hasty's Diner to know if it was anything similar.

The day before Christmas was loud and packed with things to do. The common room, normally lacking people around Christmas time, was full to the brim. The only people who seemed to have gone home were the people who hadn't been asked to the dance or weren't interested in the dance anyway.

It was common knowledge inside the house of Gryffindor that Kelly and Harry were going to the dance. Knowing smiles spread across the room whenever they entered together, and Harry couldn't understand why. He barely liked her as more than a friend.

Though it was public knowledge inside the common room, outside occupants had no clue. Guys still frequently asked her to the dance, and she made many enemies by turning them down, no matter how nicely she did it. The most interesting revenge on her was taken by Draco Malfoy. It still had Harry wondering, and now certain Kelly wasn't telling him something important. When Malfoy had tried to get revenge, a showdown had occurred.

_A blast of orange light flew past Harry to his right. He stopped walking, horrified, because Kelly had been on his right. He turned, but she had ducked the spell. It was amazing; how could she have known it was coming? Especially when it was eight o'clock and they weren't likely being followed?_

_ Malfoy threw another spell, this one blood red, at her. She jumped up and it flew right under her. For a moment, Kelly and Malfoy just glared at each other. Then, like it was planned, Malfoy started firing spells while Kelly started doing front-flips, heading towards Malfoy._

_ One spell went over her just before she came up. The next, badly aimed, went to her left. The third went underneath her. The fourth just missed her neck by an inch. Malfoy didn't fire a fifth. Kelly stopped just in front of him and grabbed his wand before he could cast another spell. She let her hand, holding his wand, fall to her side._

_ "Leave us alone or I will hurt you, Malfoy," Kelly said._

_ "Why? What can you do to me?" Malfoy snarled._

_ Kelly smirked, then whispered, "Do you really want to know?"_

_ Malfoy's smirk wasn't there for long. Kelly swung her foot up and kicked him hard in the face. Malfoy staggered backward, using the wall for support, a giant red mark appearing on his face. Soon covering it, however, was blood. Harry wasn't sure what was bleeding, his nose or his mouth, only that it was hurting badly and bleeding Niagara Falls. Malfoy put his hand to his face and lifted it away, staring at the blood. He looked up and glared at Kelly. Kelly threw his wand back at him and said, "That's only a taste of what I can do. If you want more, just ask. I'll be glad to help you out any time."_

After that, Kelly snapped at every Slytherin who asked her.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Go where?" Hermione asked, playing innocent, but curious. She and Kelly had been chitchatting for quite a while, postponing what Ron had woken up for. Their time was running out.

Ron scowled. "Harry, come on. We'll have the snowball fight by ourselves."

"Not without me, you won't," Kelly said firmly, crossing her arms.

"We're leaving right now," Ron said. "We won't wait. So unless you're ready, which I can see you aren't—"

"Harry," Kelly interrupted, looking at him sweetly. "You won't leave me, will you?"

Ron turned to Harry, raising his eyebrows as if to say, _"Well?"_

_Just say you'll wait Harry,_ said a voice in his head; it wasn't his own.

"What?" Harry asked, looking around wildly.

"You won't leave me, will you, Harry?" Kelly asked again, now eyeing him as though trying to figure out what he was thinking.

_Wait for her, Harry. It's May. Trust me, if you like her, wait. It will—_

_ CALL HER A SCUMBAG AND BOLT, HARRY! DON'T WAIT FOR THE—_

_ RILES! _Harry thought this was Vikki. _CALM YOURSELF! Harry, _I_ personally recommend you wait for her, but it's your—_

_ DITCH HER!_

"Harry?" Kelly asked, now looking at him with alarm.

"W-what?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. It was the—" he stopped suddenly, remembering the common room was still full. He leaned forward, and Kelly and Ron did, too. "It was the Secret Students."

"What?" Ron asked.

"They entered my mind and started arguing. It was weird," Harry said.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Kelly called. Harry noted that she was stiff and seemed to be glaring at anyone who dared look at her.

"I'll wait for you," Harry said.

Kelly turned to him and at his words, or because it was simply him, her eyes softened and she smiled. "Thanks," she said, while Ron shifted angrily.

"Hurry up!" Ron called after her, impatient. "I ain't waitin' all day!"

Kelly was gone for half an hour. When she finally returned, she had nothing new on and her excuse was, "Well, I just got talking to Parvati about… well, ya know… _girl_ stuff, and then Lavender showed up and I started talking to her…." Harry noted Parvati and Lavender playing a long-standing game of chess in the corner of the common room.

The grounds, usually so fresh and green, were now covered in a white blanket. Plenty snowball fights had been fought before; it was obvious. Several mounds of snow were at different intervals on the grounds, used as barriers for refueling snowballs. Hagrid's hut looked like a giant white cake in the distance, with just one candle lit off to the right. The trees in the distance remained still in the silence of the beautiful morning.

"You do know," Kelly said, leaning over so that only Harry could hear, "I did that just to annoy Ron."

Harry grinned, knowing she did just that. Ron was stomping through the snow, leaving very big pits where he had been treading.

"Aight, _finally_ ready, are we?" Ron snarled.

Everyone but Ron grinned.

"Yeah, we're all ready," Harry said, as Ron seemed to waiting for a verbal answer.

"Okay. Hermione, you're with me. Harry and Kelly, you go over to that mound and get ready, 'cause I'm showin' no mercy," Ron said, stomping over toward the mound a few feet to his right.

Hermione shrugged, and then grinned at them as she started walking toward the mound Ron was hiding behind. Harry and Kelly had just started walking toward the mound Ron had assigned them when Hermione screamed.

---

A/N:

So I leave you wondering why Hermione screamed. Oh, and earlier in this chapter I said, "_Harry wasn't sure what was bleeding, his nose or his mouth, only that it was hurting badly and bleeding Niagara Falls._" The whole "bleeding Niagara Falls" thing is sort of an inside joke between me and a friend. We were playing Softball, and she got hit in the nose by the ball and her nose started bleeding really badly. Therefore we say that she was "bleeding Niagara Falls". Just some background information, if you wanted to know….

Next chapter you find out why Hermione screamed. Then you meet a first and second year Slytherin, who aren't really very nice. This is their one-time appearance. Then explained suspiciousness on Kelly's part. The snowball fight actually takes place, and then there's fluffyfulness. Then they go to bed, get questioned, and Harry has a rather patronizing dream.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Ooh, and you know that little button in the bottom left-hand corner? I bet if you click it, something cool will happen! Try it and see! -.

Riles


	20. Fights

They turned around and raced over, where Hermione was kneeling, just visible behind the mound. They turned to look around and Kelly snorted. Harry had a hard time concealing his laugh. Hermione, Harry could tell, was desperately trying to hide a grin and look panicked.

Ron was stuck in the middle of a "Snow Hole", as Fred and George had named their creation. Like a sandpit, the Snow Hole gobbled you up, but unlike a sandpit, it spit you back out when it was through. Hermione was tugging Ron's hand, the only thing still above the surface, to try and get him out, when a little girl's voice rang through the grounds.

"Oh! Oh, Francine, they work! They really do!"

Another little girl ran toward the one who'd shouted. The first year who'd shouted was a rather small girl with auburn hair, and pointing excitedly at Ron. The girl who ran up, who Harry guessed to be the other's sister, looked very similar, and maybe a year older.

"Ah ha! He got caught in it! What a loser!" the girl called Francine said. "Never become an idiot. You got that, Sherry? I ain't gonna be related to no loser. You got it?"

"Uh huh!" Sherry replied, dancing on her tiptoes to see if there was any of Ron left.

But they'd gone too far.

"_Excuse_ you?" Hermione bellowed, standing up to her full height and glaring down at them from half a courtyard away.

"You heard me, Mudblood!" Francine shouted.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the two. Harry made a furious movement toward Hermione, trying to stop her, but Kelly grabbed him from behind and wouldn't let go until it was too late. _"Accio! Accio!"_

Harry turned around to face her, unbelieving. "You—"

"She didn't do any harm, Harry," Kelly said quietly as Hermione started telling off Francine and Sherry. "Now, come on. Ron—"

But Ron was no longer someone they could help. His hand, and the rest of him, was gone, deep below the snow. It was an eternal-long four seconds before he came shooting up from the snow and thirty feet into the air.

Kelly whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ron. As Ron started to fall, he fell slowly, and when he hit the ground, he was controlled by Kelly's wand.

"Thanks," Ron gasped.

"No problem," Kelly said.

Hermione was still telling off Francine and Sherry.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Kelly asked, not understanding. "Do what?"

"You didn't say a spell. You got Ron to stop without saying a spell. Only advanced wizards and witches can do that," Harry said, gazing at her.

"I said a spell," Kelly said. "I just said it quietly. I guess you didn't hear me."

_"Do you understand me?"_

"Like I'm gonna listen to you!" Francine snarled.

"Detention!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ah, shut it, Hermione," Kelly said. _"Wengardium Leviosa!"_

A snowball came whizzing from their right as Kelly's wand made it fly and hit Hermione upside the head. Francine and Sherry started laughing hysterically, while Harry and Ron tried not to even grin, for fear of Hermione's long lecture abilities. Kelly, however, was grinning explicitly and waiting for Hermione to stand.

But before Hermione stood, something else came up first. Hermione murmured something too quiet to hear, but a pearl-sized snowball flew up and hit Kelly in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kelly screamed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst out laughing. Neither Francine nor Sherry did, however—they were gone.

_"Wengardium Leviosa!"_ Another snowball came pelting in Hermione's direction. Hermione hit the snow with a laugh, trying to avoid getting hit. Kelly made it turn around and aim for Hermione again as the know-it-all stood, but she jumped to the left and instead it hit Harry.

"HEY!" Harry yelled, wiping snow from his eyes. _"Wengardium Leviosa!"_

He aimed the snowball at Kelly, but she ducked it. Harry made it go back for her again, but she ran towards Hermione. The snowball, now coming towards Harry, just missed him as he moved to the right a bit, but instead the ball of snow hit Ron.

"HARRY…" Ron warned. He whipped out his wand and aimed a snowball at Harry, which Harry didn't duck in time.

And so a snowball fight began.

Harry walked upstairs, shivering, but delighted. He had snow in his hair, and because of which, he looked like a seventy-year-old man. His hands were numb, his cheeks and ears pink, and his lips were purple. Ron, Hermione, and Kelly looked very similar. They'd been throwing snowballs at each other all day, with the exception of meals.

They'd had a couple temporary teammates, but they hadn't stayed long. Ginny had come several times, but she could only stay for ten minutes before, as she said, "mischief called". Harry thought she had hired herself as the new Hogwarts Mischief Maker to carry on her brother's legacies. The Creevey brothers had stopped once, but Kelly "accidentally" pelted Dennis with every snowball she had, saying she'd thought it was Harry. Harry, having taken deep offense to this, chucked a snowball at her that hit her ear, making her deaf in that ear for twenty minutes.

"S… squat… squattleduck." Hermione shivered as the portrait hole opened. A warm gush of air hit them and they ran inside to the fire.

They silently fought over the best chairs near the fire, and finally Kelly got so sick of watching Ron and Hermione "fight" over the chair that she stood and moved down in front of the fire so Hermione could sit. Hermione looked disappointed; she'd obviously liked "fighting" with Ron. She sat, however, and enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

Harry got off his chair next to Ron and sat down next to Kelly as Hermione jumped toward Harry's now-empty chair. No one said anything, and Harry couldn't see what was going on behind him (and he was sure he didn't want to), but Kelly laid her head on his shoulder and he didn't push for her to get off. It was comfortable, sitting in front of the roaring fire, Kelly's head on his shoulder, a pleasant silence between them. Harry watched the fire flicker about, reaching out to him as though wishing to set his robes on fire.

The clock stroke ten o'clock and none of the four had moved. A dorm door shut upstairs and someone, who sounded like Hermione, yawned behind him.

"I think it's time for bed," Ron said.

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed, gently pushing herself off her chair.

"Hmm," was all Kelly said. She was staring at the fire, clearly having been enjoying the past hour at Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned. She slowly, reluctantly, lifted herself up and stood.

"C'mon," Ron said, walking over to the stairs with Hermione. They started whispering their goodnights to each other.

"Night, Harry," Kelly whispered.

"Night," Harry echoed.

Kelly grinned and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She started walking away and yawned as she neared Hermione. "C'mon, Hermione. I ain't waiting forever."

"Just a sec," Hermione murmured to her, but Harry heard it nevertheless. Kelly rolled her eyes and grinned at Harry, who hadn't moved.

"Going to bed anytime soon?" Kelly asked him.

Harry personally thought not, but still answered, "Yes." He added, "I'm waiting for Ron."

"Ah," Kelly said, leaning against a wall. She stood there for a minute before turning her eyes back on Hermione and saying, "C'mon, Granger. I wanna hit the sack. You see I, unlike you, cannot live off books. Sleep is a necessity in my life."

Hermione nodded. "Night, Ron." She kissed him on the cheek and started climbing the stairs with Kelly.

Neither Harry nor Ron moved for a moment, both reflecting on the day. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed the day and didn't want it to end yet.

"C'mon," Harry muttered, starting up the stairs, realizing there was no point to remaining the in common room.

"K. I'm comin'," Ron said, staring at the stairs where Hermione and Kelly had vanished.

Harry walked a few feet. Ron didn't move. "_Now_, Ron."

Ron still didn't move. Harry walked back down, grabbed Ron's wrist, and dragged him up the stairs and into their dorm. He was surprised to see Neville, Seamus, and Dean awake.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So what?" Harry asked, dropping Ron on the floor. Ron didn't move, and Harry lost confidence that his friend was still breathing.

"So what happened?" Seamus pushed.

"Happened?"

"In the common room!"

"What d'you mean 'what happened in the common room'?" Harry asked, knowing perfectly well what they meant.

"You know…" Neville said, and a grin spread across all their faces. "With Kelly and Hermione!"

"We saw you, don't lie," Seamus added.

"Yeah. We wanna know what happened, and there's no getting out of it," Dean said, grinning again.

"Um… we said 'goodnight' and went our separate ways?" Harry asked.

"Don't gimme that. If Ron's like that, we know a _lot_ more happened than you're saying," Dean contradicted.

"Nothing happened," Harry lied. After all, it was only a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…" Ron murmured from the floor. "What Harry said. Everything happened." Apparently everything was a simple kiss on the cheek from Hermione.

Neville, Seamus, and Dean grinned and turned back to Harry. They didn't have to say anything for Harry to know what they were about to ask.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said before they could say a word.

As he changed, they badgered him with questions, but he refused to answer them. Ron finally got off the floor, at the pace of a snail, and walked to his bed. When Harry had said he was not going to tell them anything, and that was final, they went to try and get something out of Ron. Harry fell asleep listening to them hassle Ron into telling them something.

_"It is ready."_

_ "Good. If had not been, you would pay." A cold, high, familiar voice issued from Harry's mouth._

_ "Yes, Master. Malfoy and Dolohov have said they can handle the girls. Jugson has volunteered for the boy. I called the last," Bellatrix Lestrange said, smirking._

_ "Yes…" Voldemort said. "Yes, you would want him, wouldn't you?"_

_ "Master, if you please, we wonder how we're getting there unnoticed?"_

_ Voldemort and Harry smirked. "Leave that, Bella, to me…."_

"GO AWAY!"

"What?" Harry jumped up in his bed. He was sweating slightly. If Ron hadn't woken him up, it would have been worse.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville were trudging back to their beds, looking put out. Ron didn't seem to have told them what had happened. The redhead looked over Harry's way, having been the only person to hear him. Ron looked concerned, but Harry only slightly shook his head. He didn't want the other's to hear. He'd tell Ron in the morning.

Harry rolled around in bed for hours. _It is ready._ What was ready? Who were Malfoy, Dolohov, Jugson, and Bellatrix going to handle? Where were they going? Questions rolled around in Harry's mind, and the first light of dawn had appeared before he fell asleep.

---

A/N:

How fun this chapter was. Lalala… again, I have little to say.

Um… school's starting tomorrow. My mum came in and told me to go to bed. I almost cracked up. Fourteen years, and that woman still doesn't know me. I won't be asleep until 2am. I have to wait for INUYASHA!!! (Everyone clap and applaud!), and I just recently got into Wolf's Rain and Witch Hunter Robin. I'm slightly lucky, I guess, that they're all in succession. I'm going to rearrange my sleep schedule, I think. I'll take some pills to make me fall asleep when I get home tomorrow, hopefully sleep through the day, and live through the night. That way I'll get to see all my favorite shows! Teen Titans… um… well, they're all reruns anyway. xD

Next chapter Harry has slight difficulty waking up, but when he finally does, they're off to Hogsmeade! Nothing really extraordinary happens in this chapter. The good stuff is the chapter afterwards. That's when all the action begins!

And I'm done for now, I think. Thanks for reading, and press that button below! You all know the one I'm talking about….

Riles


	21. Hogsmeade

Harry was gently shaken awake. "Harry… oh, Harry… HARRY, WAKE UP!"

Harry opened his eyes. Kelly was standing there, her hands on his shoulders. "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh, not much. You have to get up and buy me a gift in Hogsmeade, because there wasn't anything from you in my pile. Also, if you don't GET UP, we're going to be late," Kelly said, in an imitation of Diane's sweetness. "And then we won't be able to go."

"We can't go?" Ron asked, sitting up so fast that Hermione had to jump back.

"Unless you hurry," Kelly said, and the two walked out.

"Hurry," Ron ordered.

Harry rolled his eyes and jumped out of bed, opening his trunk. He and Ron pulled on his shirt and jeans and brought their socks and shoes to the common room where Hermione and Kelly were anxiously waiting.

"Go on ahead," Harry said. "We've gotta finish. Go tell Filch we'll be there soon."

"If you say so." Hermione shrugged.

The two walked out and Harry and Ron started to put on their socks.

"What's up?" Ron asked as soon as Kelly followed Hermione out.

"The dream I had last night," Harry said. He immediately plunged into an short summary of the dream as they finished getting ready. They were out of the portrait and near the sixth floor before Ron put his thoughts in order and spoke.

"Harry, you need to take Occlumency again."

That was the last thing Ron should have said.

"WHAT?" Harry said, stopping.

"Sorry, just my opinion," Ron said, shrugging.

"Take Occlumency again?" Harry asked, unbelievingly. "With Snape? Why don't you just kill me."

"Harry, from what I understand and what you've told me about the whole prophecy thing, the only reason you had to take it with Snape was because Dumbledore was afraid of what would happen if you took it with him. Now that we know it doesn't make a difference, and may be even better with Dumbledore, why would you go with Snape?" Ron asked.

Harry considered his words until they met the girls in the Entrance Hall, Filch tapping his foot impatiently while Mrs. Norris eyed them with distaste. Filch checked them out and huffed away, murmuring incoherent things.

"So what d'you want to do first?" Harry asked.

"Hmm…" she said. "Well, um… how does--?"

"_Please,_" Harry interrupted, "_please_ don't say you want to go to Madam Puckyfoot's."

Kelly laughed hard. "Harry, it's Madam Puddifoot's, anyway. And no, I wasn't planning on it. I'm not really a tea person, myself. Least, I don't feel like it at the moment. I was more thinking Quality Quidditch Supplies or Zonko's or something."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God!

"Sounds good to me!" Ron said.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh, didn't Ron tell you?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

Ron grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Harry. The girl's decided to double-date."

"Oh, thanks. And everyone found it of great importance to inform me!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. Personally, he was a little grateful. If this date turned out to be anything like his last, he would be thankful for Ron's company.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron apologized.

They entered Hogsmeade in what seemed like only a few moments. Quidditch lasted them a little while of chatter, and whether they thought Slytherin or Ravenclaw would win the next match. While Ron and Hermione thought that Slytherin would take the lead, Harry and Kelly believed Ravenclaw had a good chance. By the time they entered, however, chat had changed to what new things Zonko's might hold.

Hermione and Kelly didn't know which way to turn as they entered the village. Each shop seemed to be full of things they just _couldn't_ live without. Harry and Ron tried not to look each other and do nothing more than grin; they'd be back here soon.

Harry walked in to a red room full of smoke and chattering people. A loud _BANG!_ followed by green smoke and a crowd of cheers erupted from somewhere to their left. A squeak, a crash, a lot of screams, and then laughter came from their right. As they walked on, an explosion came from their direct left, engulfing them in orange smoke and sparks. After a coughing fit, Harry opened his eyes. A little girl's eyes were on springs coming out from her eye sockets, bobbing up and down.

"Awesome!" the girl said, looking around and hitting Colin Creevey. "I can see, like, so weird!"

The girl's eyes went back to normal in a flash of pink. "Aw…"

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. People eyes popping out on springs, hair constantly turning different colors, stilts appearing out of people's feet and making holes in the roof; no wonder Fred and George had come here first--it was amazing!

After spending half an hour in the joke shop, Harry decided to buy a Garroting Gas (colorless smoke that he didn't understand), Fiery Fire ("Spook your friends by making the fire go berserk at your word, without your wand!"), Pokey P.J.'s ("Put this on your friends pajamas and watch what happens when they put them on!"), and a Rocket Rally ("The teachers won't know what hit them!").

They left Zonko's and Harry was amazed at just how fresh the air was out here; or rather, how polluted Zonko's was. Ron, his pockets loaded, was anxious to start using his fireworks. He kept looking around for an unsuspecting victim to throw a Billowing Bomb at.

A slight mist was beginning to come over the snow-covered fairyland. Harry entered Three Broomsticks, almost dragging Kelly, and Ron, Hermione, because they were still in a window-shopping mood. Harry promised them they would finish up later.

They sat down at a table after ordering four butterbeers. For a moment they listened to the bustle of people around them, glad to have a warm place to rest their feet.

"You know," Hermione said, grinning in spite of herself, "I want to go to Madam Puddifoot's."

Harry and Ron looked at her, horrified. Kelly and Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you forgot, Hermione," Kelly reminded her, "It's 'Puckyfoot's'."

They laughed again, and this time Harry and Ron joined in.

"Well, it's not like I'd remember the place," Harry said, though this was a lie.

Kelly smirked, but said nothing. Hermione snorted into her butterbeer. Ron burst out laughing again.

"Yeah, right, Harry…." Ron said, grinning at his best friend. Harry grinned back. It was good to be able to joke like this, and especially now be able to laugh at a memory like that.

Hermione took her last sip of butterbeer, and Kelly soon after. Harry and Ron still had over half a glass to go.

"I'm ready to do some more shopping!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes dancing.

"Me, too!" Kelly agreed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. What had they agreed to?

---

A/N:

Wahoo, wasn't that exciting? Well, I really don't care about this fic anymore because of all it's Mary-Sueness, so I'm going to stop editing it and just post everything else as is. I'm too lazy to do otherwise. So I hope you're enjoying the Mary-Sueness! It gets worse, I promise!

Oh, and if you're bothering to read, do try and review, won't you? It's interesting to get a review for this once and a while.

Riles


	22. Veritaserum

And so, with much coaxing from the girls, Harry and Ron drained their butterbeers and were back in the wondrous fairyland. They stopped by several girl shops, Hermione and Kelly's idea, of course, but it wasn't as bad as Harry thought. He and Ron had a blast trying to hide from Hermione and Kelly what they were getting them, or indeed that they'd gotten them anything at all. Ron just _knew_ Hermione would like the new book. Of course, Harry doubted Hermione wouldn't like _any_ book shoved under her nose. Kelly, however, didn't seem to be as bookish as Hermione, so he got her a jeweled necklace, with real diamonds and sapphires.

"Ooh, just _one_ more store, Ron, just _one_ more?" Hermione pleaded.

"That's what you said seven stores ago," Ron argued.

"_Please?_" Hermione begged.

"Harry, this is the last one. It's the last one, I promise!" Kelly said.

They did this four times before Harry and Ron abruptly said _no_ before they even opened their mouths. "You may, however," Harry added, "pick where to go for dinner."

Harry and Ron crossed their fingers.

Kelly and Hermione lit up like light bulbs. _"Hasty's Diner!"_ they said together.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, checking each other's look of fake bewilderment. "What?"

"Ooh, come on, it's this _awesome_ little place! Don't tell me you've never been there?" Kelly asked, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him toward the street Madam Pookyfoot's was on.

"Kelly, are you--?" Harry started, suddenly worried she was going to the place next to Hasty's Diner.

"Ron, you'll love it!" Hermione interrupted. Ron was having difficulty moving. He knew what had happened to Harry down this hardly-known street.

Harry shrugged and continued letting himself be pulled by Kelly. Ron looked horrified at Harry, then slowly looked at the falling snow and let Hermione pull him.

"…charming little place, wouldn't you think, Harry?" Kelly asked.

"Uh… what?" Harry asked. "Oh, oh, yeah…I…guess…."

Hasty's Diner was, unfortunately, right next to Madam Pertyfoot's, or whatever it was called. Harry glared at the place as Kelly dragged him inside to the restaurant next to it. He heard Ron's moans as Hermione dragged him in, and couldn't help but grin. Harry looked around at Hasty's Diner, and his mouth dropped.

This wasn't at all what he was expecting. He was expecting a small place like Madam Poofyfoot's, while Hasty's Diner was closer to the size of Three Broomsticks. It's warmth was felt from the moment of entry, so much so that Harry took off his gloves and coat. Glass, round tables were set everywhere with fancy chairs that could seat from two to eight, depending on the size of the table.

"How many?" a tall, brunette asked them. She a plump woman with her hair tied back in a bun, a welcoming smile on her face. She wore a simple outfit as a uniform--just a red shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes with an apron overtop labeled with the store's name.

"Ooh, Mrs. Hasty!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How lovely to see you again!" Kelly chimed in.

"Um… hi," Ron said, not quite sure what to say to the new acquaintance.

"Hello…." Harry said, unsure of what to say either, though trying to give her a meaningful glance.

"Oh! Hermione Granger! And…" She looked at Kelly, grinning. "Kelly Damen, isn't it? How lovely to see you again! And who are these two fine gentlemen?"

Ron blushed furiously and hid behind Hermione's bushy hair.

"That's Ron Weasley," Kelly said, pointing to the ball of red behind Hermione. She whispered to Mrs. Hasty, "He's a little sensitive."

Ron blushed even more, but put in a defiant, "I am not!"

"And this is Harry Potter," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"How lovely to meet you!" Mrs. Hasty said, smiling. Harry could tell she was using all her self-control not to look up at his scar, and he was grateful for it. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Damen, this way please!"

They followed Mrs. Hasty to a four-person booth sitting against the wall near the back. It was a quaint little place, Harry thought to himself. It wasn't that bad at all. Not near as "lovey-dovey" as Madam Puggyfoot's.

"Now, what can I start you with?" Mrs. Hasty asked.

"Hmm…" Hermione wasn't even scanning the menu. "How about a Strawberry Valentino?"

"Excellent choice!" Mrs. Hasty said, jotting Hermione's order down. "Unfortunately, are star Valentino isn't here…."

"What?" Kelly asked. "Where's Kara?"

"I'm afraid she's sick. She's getting sick a lot these days. It makes we wonder if it's really sickness or boys she doesn't think I'll let her see…."

After jotting down Kelly's Banana Garsh, Ron's butterbeer (he wasn't in a daring mood for something new), and Harry's Chocolate Froth, Mrs. Hasty left them to get their drinks, leaving them free to talk.

"Who's Kara?" Harry asked.

"It's Mrs. Hasty's daughter, Kara Hasty. She's in a weird stage, month-lasting mood, or something. She can't stop talking about guys, last I heard. It's no wonder Mrs. Hasty is getting worried--she hasn't come to work in weeks!" Hermione explained.

"How do you know she hasn't come to work in weeks?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because she also works in one of the other stores we went into. _The Perfect Gift For Her_…" Hermione said dreamily.

Kelly raised her eyebrows at Hermione, then smiled the most fake smile Harry had ever seen and nodded. "Smile and nod… just smile and nod…."

Harry and Ron burst into fits of laughter.

"Well, I'm glad to see we're all having a good time!" Mrs. Hasty said, smiling as she handed out each of their drinks by memory. "Enjoy!"

Kelly took a sip of her Banana Garsh, smiling as Mrs. Hasty left. Her face suddenly went pale and alert.

"Kelly?" Harry asked. "What's--?"

But before he could finish, Kelly spit out her Banana Garsh.

"What? Does it taste bad?" Hermione asked.

"Veritaserum!" Kelly exclaimed. "Hermione, get Harry and Ron out of here NOW!"

_CRASH!_ The glass in front of Hasty's Diner smashed open and two people in cloaks burst through. They were looking straight at the four of them.

"NOW!" Kelly screamed, grabbing Harry by the arm and dragging him away.

"Here!" Mrs. Hasty yelled, though it was barely audible through the rush of noise, pointing toward a back door.

"GO!" Kelly yelled, shoving Harry toward the back door.

A second crash and two more people in cloaks were entering through the back door.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Kelly screamed, snatching Harry away. "HIDE!"

Harry hid under a booth under a booth until Kelly's back was turned, then started to look for a nonexistent opening through the people desperately trying to leave. Harry kept an eye out as Kelly ran forward and did some of the fasted spell work he'd ever seen. She was fighting two of them at once. A deep red spell and one was down for good. A shining yellow and the other was down, too.

A scream. A familiar scream.

Harry looked around as fast as his neck would allow. Ron and Hermione, having been trying to sneak past the two Kelly weren't fighting, screamed as they were seen, grabbed, and ran off with. Kelly chased them, yelling at Harry to stay there. As one of the two cloaked people ran out the door, one of their hoods fell down--Lucius Malfoy. Harry's vision came back to him: "_Malfoy and Dolohov have said they can handle the girls. Jugson has volunteered for the boy. I called the last."_

Bellatrix Lestrange was here. And she was looking for him.

One of the two Kelly had struck down slowly sat up, then stood. Harry took out his wand, knowing exactly what was coming. He got out from under the booth as the crowd of people dispersed, the only opening that he could get through being the end. Harry knew the booth wouldn't hide him. The hood fell off the standing Death Eater--sure enough, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You know, Potter," Bellatrix sneered, "you're really stupid. You had fair warning of what was coming, yet you still came to Hogsmeade. And all for a girl who's soon going to be dead… not to mention your other friends. Of course, you're going to die, too, unfortunately not by my hand…."

Harry shook his head, visuals of Bellatrix killing Sirius in his head. He hated this woman more than any other, and he would kill her for what she did.

_"Stupefy!"_ Bellatrix screeched.

_"Protego!"_ Harry said in the nick of time.

_"Stupefy!"_ Bellatrix shouted again, dodging her own spell.

_"Protego!"_ Harry repeated.

_"Stupefy!"_ Bellatrix yelled after cursing the other spell away.

_"Prote--"_ Harry started.

_"Dark Lord, Banish Him!"_ Bellatrix pleaded.

Harry halted. Bellatrix could banish? A purple mist erupted from her hands, and before Harry could do a thing, it engulfed him.


	23. The Banished Realm

Harry flew into a ton of nothingness. He swirled and swirled long after he was sure he would vomit. Blackness…it was all he could see. Darkness… it was night that never ended. Yet it wasn't as calm as night could be. It was horrible… and yet, it was all black. There was a sense of eeriness about the swirling and blackness that encouraged all fear and lived off of terror.

And then he stopped. Harry stood there, in pitch blackness, waiting for something, though nothing came. However, he had no sooner gained a slight feeling of relief when he dropped--and he kept on dropping.

Harry screamed, but no sound came out. He kept on falling, his heart thumping dramatically, ready to come out his mouth….

And an hour later, he was still falling.

And then he saw something.

It had a human form, from what he could tell, but it was glowing slightly. The whitish glow erupting from it became more pronounced as it neared him. They both were falling, but this… _thing_ could walk and fall at the same time.

The thing, which Harry decided was a glowing human, just barely had an auburn beard and eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, except they didn't have the same kind of twinkle. Wearing robes of green and looking around twenty, he walked up to Harry, and held out his hand as they fell.

"Hello," he said. "Who are ya?"

Harry looked at him, not sure what was going on. "Er… Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet ya," the man said, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it. He didn't look toward Harry's scar, and Harry was given the impression that he wasn't even trying not to. The man continued, "I'm Aberforth Dumbledore."

Harry gaped. "E-excuse me?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore," he repeated.

"Not…" Harry started. "not… not Albus Dumbledore's _brother_?"

"One and the same." Aberforth laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"How… how did you get here?" Harry asked, thankful he felt that his heart was where it should be. The feeling that his heart was in his throat had gone, but after learning this man's identity, it wouldn't have surprised him to find it back there again.

"Oh, well, I got into a lil' trouble with a hag. Said I didn't show her no proper respect. Sh, no 'proper respect'… I showed all the respect that ol' hag deserved, which, mind you, wasn't any at all, so maybe that was it….

"Anyway," Aberforth continued, "she said something funny, and a purple misty-like-thingy came out of her hands and ate me up! I've been here ever since."

"H… how long is that?" Harry asked, uncertain of how he would react to the question.

"Oh…" Aberforth thought a moment. "I'd say a good hundred and ten years or so."

"WHAT!" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Yep… see, no one wanted me to come out, 'cause o' some weird things I did, which weren't really weird, just… well, okay, maybe 'weird', but they didn't want me out, so I'm still here," Aberforth said.

Harry gaped at him. Would _he_ be here one hundred and ten years? "You don't look a hundred and ten years old to me."

"Oh, well, I've noticed that everyone who comes 'round here stays the same age as when they got here, so if you were banished at two, ya'd stay that way. Ack… this one time, a two-year-old _was_ banished here… dunno why… probably to shut it up, because _dang_ it made a racket… could here it two hundred miles away…."

Harry couldn't help himself. It was really bugging him. "Er… you know you're glowing, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Took me forever to find out." He looked at Harry. "You know, yer glowin', too."

Harry looked down at himself for the first time. Indeed, he was glowing white, reminding himself of a ghost.

"Why are we glowing?"

Aberforth shook his head. "Eh, I dunno. Maybe to light the way… shh, it ain't done no lightin' fer me! Just been a nuisance, 'specially when that Kwuugart was sent in here…." He shivered.

"A… what?"

"A Kwuugart. Creature of the night. It could spring up on ya and eat ya and ya wouldn't know the difference. Nearly got me twice. Thankfully, ol' Freddy was 'round and got eaten 'stead o' me…"

Harry gulped and looked around, as though a Kwuugart might spring up on him at that very moment.

"Eh, no worries, word travels fast here. No Kwuugart's have been seen."

"H… how does word travel?"

"Well, with the silence most of the time, it's easy to hear a scream, even at the other end o' the realm, wherever that is…."

Harry gulped and dreaded the answer to his next question. "So… we can't get out of here?"

"Nope!" Aberforth said happily, which scared Harry a bit. "Not unless yer called for!"

"How do you get 'called for'?" Harry asked.

"Hm…" Aberforth thought a moment. "Well, I was talkin' to this guy… Peeves, was iz name? And then this big ol' portal opened up, like they do when some'un enters, and a girl walked in, grabbed 'im, and walked back out!"

"What did the girl look like?" Harry asked, eager for the answer.

"Ooh, I'd say 'bout 5"2, short black hair, wearing green robes, an'… oh, Peeves called her somethin', but I can't remember what it was…."

"Oh, _please_ try and remember!" Harry pleaded. It sounded like Serenity, but a name would ensure her identity.

"Um… Georgie? No, no, that was Sam's lil' sister… er… Sheryl? No… Snape? No, that was the guy Peeves talked 'bout a bit… wait… Snape… er… yeah! Her name was Snape! Somethin' Snape! It was the guy's daughter or somethin' of the sort."

Harry sighed in relief. Surely, if Serenity would come to get Peeves, she'd come for him?

"Um… just one more question?" Harry asked.

Aberforth bounced with anticipation. "Fire 'way!"

"How did you control where you were going when you were falling?"

"Oh, well, ya see, you can do more than control where you fall, ya know. Takes a lotta, lotta self-control o' the mind and stuff. The guy 'at taught me was a genius, he was. Made it up himself. See, ya just gotta wanna stop. Or control how ya fall, whatever ya want. Look, I can even stop!"

And Aberforth disappeared.

"Up here!" Aberforth called.

Aberforth was growing smaller and smaller quicker than Harry thought anything could. Then, in a moment, he was back at Harry's side.

"See? Ya can stop, walk, fall, whatever ya like," Aberforth said.

"And… how do you do it, again?" Harry asked. Aberforth looked like he was about to stop. "No, no! I want the directions. Don't show me. _Tell_ me."

"Well, like I said, ya just gotta wanna."

"I want to, believe me."

"Well, concentrate on it. It's hard the first time, 'cause ya keep worrin' 'bout the fallin' and all, but after the first time, ya can do it at will!"

Harry shut his eyes and focused solely on stopping. He thought he must look silly, but still kept on concentrating. He kept falling.

"It's not working!" Harry said, folding his arms together, fighting the wind telling him to lift them up.

"Well, then you weren't thinking' of just stopping'!" Aberforth said, looking at him sternly.

"I was too." But no sooner had he said this then he figured out the problem. Apparently, thinking that he would be looking silly counts as taking his focus off stopping.

Harry thought. _Stop. Stop. I want to stop. Let me STOP!_

And he stopped.

Aberforth appeared in front of him, not having stopped at the same time Harry did. "Ooh, congratulations! Now you can do it at will. It will be much easier."

He was right. Harry could walk on the endless black land, fall, control his falling, stop, and even go up, all at his very thought.

"Well, I'll be going now. Give me a call if you want to chat!" And he vanished, Harry figuring that he'd fallen some more.

Harry stood there, not sure what to do. What _could_ he do? He could walk, fall, rise, and stop. That was about it. Harry started walking around the vast wasteland of nothingness.

Murmuring in the silence. It was just a whisper in the night at first, but it grew louder. A glowing red creature was approaching, at first a speck of red, then growing to become someone Harry was horrified to recognize.

Harry turned around and started running as fast as he could. Now was not the time to once again meet Salazar Slytherin.

"Who… who is that?" Salazar asked as he caught sight of Harry.

Harry didn't answer, but kept on running. Salazar flew after him faster than Harry could ever run in his lifetime.

"Well… my, my, Harry Potter… how I do remember you…. I was hoping to get the chance to finally kill you."

Harry's heart beat fast as he put his brain to work. He had to get away.

"Isn't that something?" Harry asked vaguely, still thinking.

"Yes… it is indeed… may I inquire as to how my newest nemesis got here?"

"A servant of your heir sent me here," Harry said, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

"Oh, which one? I'll have to tell him thank you when I am released from here."

"Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman," Harry said. "See ya round."

Harry fell and let the realm itself take him down. Salazar gave chase by his own power, but he quickly fell beyond Harry's vision. Harry stopped and ran to his right, if there was any direction in this place, and kept going until he was sure he'd lost Salazar.

And again he had no idea of what to do.

The only thing Harry could think of to do ten minutes later _was_ think. The first thing that came to his mind was: Will someone ever come get me, or will I be stuck here forever like Aberforth? No, he mustn't think like that. Of course someone would get him… right?

The second thing Harry thought of was how he got here. What had become of Kelly, Ron, and Hermione? The Death Eaters? Had they gotten out all right? Personally, Harry didn't know how they could have, but tried to keep his hopes up.

And what was it Bellatrix had said? It wasn't what Serenity said to banish someone.

_"Dark Lord, Banish Him!"_

_"Dark Warlord Banishes Thee!"_

It sounded like Bellatrix was asking for the Dark Lord to banish him, while Serenity did the banishing herself. But… why? Harry mulled it over for hours, coming up with so many solutions, each more unlikely than the last. And then… he thought of it.

"Of course!" he whispered. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Bellatrix had to ask her master, Voldemort, to do the banishing, because she couldn't do it herself. Serenity, being Voldemort's heir, was born with the ability. That must be it!

_Great,_ Harry thought to himself. _Now what?_ He was out of things to think about.

The question was answered for him almost immediately.

Out of the sheer and utter darkness, a light erupted, just in front of him, making him temporarily blind. Shielding his face with his eyes, he stepped back several steps and turned around; he could see the light through his eyelids.

"Harry!" someone called.

Harry didn't turn around.

"HARRY!" they called again. "Harry, come here! We've gotta get you outta here!"

Harry turned around that time, afraid he'd go blind, but suddenly the light was very dim.

"Harry, come on! I've only got so much time before Serenity can't hold it anymore!" Kelly urged.

Harry ran toward her. She grabbed his hand, and together, they jumped through the light. The light went searing white, and then vanished behind them.


	24. Switching Bodies

Harry and Kelly tumbled out into the Entrance Hall, rolling on the ground until they stopped, never letting go of each other's hand. When they finally stopped, neither of them moved.

"HARRY!" That sounded like Riles….

"KELLY!" That sounded like May….

A rush of feet and noise came toward them. That would be the rest of the gang….

"Are you all right?"  
"Harry, what happened?"

"When Kelly told Serenity she needed to get into the Banished Realm because you were in there, she didn't explain…."

"And Serenity was so eager to banish someone, even if they'd get back out again…."

"She'd just been talking about it before Kelly walked in…."

"Who cares about Kelly? Harry, are you all right?"

Kelly and Harry slowly sat up. They looked at each other and couldn't help but grin. Riles didn't care about Kelly. They were back at Hogwarts all right.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" a loud voice rang through the hall. McGonagall walked up to them, bewildered by what was going on.

"Professor, we--" Harry started.

"I'll handle it," Kelly interrupted. "You go on up to the common room."

Harry shook his head. "I'm staying."

Kelly looked at him. "As you wish…." She turned back to McGonagall. "We were in Hogsmeade--Hasty's Diner, to be exact. Four Death Eaters entered. They took Ron and Hermione. I chased the Death Eaters who took them, but lost the Death Eaters. On my way back to Hasty's Diner, I heard Bellatrix Lestrange. I hid, and she was laughing to another about how she banished Harry. I came back to Hogwarts immediately, and asked Serenity to open the Banished Realm to get him out. And so here we are."

No one spoke. After a moment of unbelieving silence, it was Harry, surprisingly, who spoke. "Ron and Hermione… are gone?"

Kelly looked at him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get to them."

Harry didn't move. Numb disbelief was overtaking him. Moments passed in total silence.

"Potter, go to your dorm and go to sleep. I do not want to see you until tomorrow morning," McGonagall said. "Damen, come with me. We are going to go see the Headmaster. You eight will go… somewhere… just go and don't talk to Potter. If I find out you've been bothering him…."

"All right, all right, Minerva," Vikki said.

"We're going!" Bunny said.

They flew off looking very much like they wanted to do exactly what they'd been told not to.

"Potter, bed!" McGonagall barked.

Harry jumped. "Aight," he said, and started walking away. "Night, Kelly."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Kelly joked.

Harry gave a slight grin and he walked away. "I won't."

Harry walked up the stairs to the second floor and heard footsteps close behind, followed by hurried whispered voices. He didn't need to look back; he knew McGonagall and Kelly were on their way behind him to see Dumbledore.

Harry tried to slow down, to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too quietly. The most he could hear was _special… Harry… Death Eaters… Dumbledore… Ron and Hermione… idea…_

Harry continued up the stairs, thinking. _Where were Ron and Hermione?_

"Banana Nut," Harry said a few minutes later as he reached the Fat Lady.

The portrait opened and everyone immediately looked at him.

"HARRY!"

"Harry, what happened?"

"We saw Hasty's Diner, and Mrs. Hasty said some guys came after you, Kelly, Ron, and Hermione!"

"Harry, what's up?"

Harry looked around at everyone. He sighed and took a deep breathe. "Some Death Eaters have kidnapped Ron and Hermione. Kelly is talking to McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Several people gasped. Whispers were erupting like wildfire. Harry didn't care, however. He marched up to his dorm and slammed the door. He walked straight over to Ron's bed and opened the curtains, as though his best friend had been sleeping the whole day. The bed was empty.

Harry walked over to his trunk and dug through it until he found what he was looking for. The Secret Students' Instant Write was blank, but the Apprentices' was zooming with all eight witches.

Harry grabbed a quill and ink bottle, though doubting he'd use them, sat down on his bed, and closed the curtains, just in case someone came in.

Banished?

Yes. Bellatrix Lestrange banished him, and Kelly went to get him out.

Yeah, but--

Serenity, be quiet.

What?

These lines are not always secure. Face to face is best if you're about to say something like that.

Fine.

Weren't there any clues to where Ron and Hermione were taken?

Well…

Speak now or I'll make sure you have no peace.

That is so corny.

SPEAK!

Well, because of some information Dumbledore's found, Voldemort--

GOLDILOCKS!

… "Goldilocks" is supposed to be hanging around Malfoy Manor.

There's a surprise.

Yes, but all the same.

So you're saying you think that's where Ron and Hermione are?

I'd bet my life on it.

okay, then I have a question: Why are we still sitting here?

That's the best question I've heard all day.

Because it would be positively foolish to go into Malfoy Manor at this point. We've got no proof that that's where they were taken! If we barged in there without a warrant, for starters, and they weren't in there….

But they **_are_**!

Give us proof. Give us proof and we'll bust their door and make them pay for it. We'll search the house until we find them, and then leave in glorious appraisal.

You forgot a major part, Vik.

What?

Voldemort.

GOLDILOCKS!

… Goldilocks … Right, well, the highlight would be us battling _Goldilocks_, for which, mind you, we'd probably die.

But why does… _Goldilocks_ want them? Well, I guess that's a rather stupid question.

Indeed. He's luring Harry, if that's not obvious. I hope Harry has enough sense to see the bait.

Harry knows. He's not stupid. Not stupid enough to go alone, that is.

What do you mean?

Oh, C rystal, isn't it obvious? He likes Kelly. Kelly likes him. They wouldn't let the other go on a life-threatening journey alone. Well, not without them, anyways….

What was that supposed to mean? Sure he liked her, but maybe not as much as the Secret Students were suggesting.

Someone walked into the room and closed the dorm door behind them. "Harry?"

Harry quickly hid everything under his bed and opened the curtains. "Yeah, Neville?"

"Well, I just came to tell you… um… the dance is gonna start in half an hour and Kelly's back. She's in the common room, but says she not going to tell anyone anything unless you tell her otherwise," Neville said.

"Oh…" Harry could picture the image. "Thanks."

Neville nodded and exited. Harry got down and looked at the Instant Write. Now the Secret Students were talking about cows. Harry was quite confused as to how the conversation went to, in Bunny's words, "Pretty pink Callahan cows", but was quite certain he didn't want to know. He put the paper back in his trunk, the quill and ink bottle back where they belonged, and went out to the common room.

Kelly was sitting in a chair, many people sitting around her, begging her to tell them what happened.

"No," Kelly said, exasperated, giving Harry the impression this was the hundredth time she'd said it. "Not unless Harry says."

"Harry!" someone exclaimed, and everyone turned his direction. In moments, he was bombarded with people, begging him to tell his own account of the story, or give Kelly permission to tell them.

Harry worked his way over toward Kelly herself and whispered, "Can we talk?"

Kelly nodded and stood. She and Harry managed to get their way to the portrait hole, refusing to tell stories for the present. They had to talk.

They climbed out the other side and started walking around the floor, Kelly waiting for him to speak, and Harry trying to figure out how to start.

"I guess," Harry said finally, "that I want to go on… well, an adventure, I guess you'd call it."

Kelly nodded, grinning. "I'd have thought you'd have had enough adventure for one day."

Harry grinned. "Never."

Kelly shook her head. "So what kind of adventure are we partaking tonight?"

Harry smiled a true smile. "I was rather hoping you'd say 'we'. I'd rather not get in trouble with the Secret Students." Kelly's eyes lost the warmth in them, but that was all Harry noticed as to his mentioning of the Secret Students.

"Hey," Harry said, stopping. Kelly stopped too. "what's up with you and Riles? You've hated each other since you first laid eyes on one another."

Kelly looked at him and all she did was blink for a while. When she answered it was in a voice that was about to crack. "Some things are best left unsaid. Unexplained. This is one of them."

Harry slowly nodded, conceding that she wasn't about to tell him… whatever she wasn't telling, which was quite a lot, in Harry's opinion. They started walking again. Harry said straight out what he thought, or rather, what the Secret Students thought.

"Ron and Hermione could be at Malfoy Manor."

Kelly looked at him, but did not stop. "It makes sense."

Harry nodded, agreeing. "I want to go there tonight, but the dance…."

"And that's why you wanted to talk."

Harry nodded again.

"Well, I'm quite all right skipping some ruddy dance in order to save them."

Harry smiled his relief. Kelly returned it. They started walking back toward the portrait hole, but Kelly suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned. She looked dazed, like she had temporarily left her body.

That was exactly what she had done.

"Hello, Harry," she said, turning to him and smiling in what Harry thought was a manic, evil sort of way.

"Um… hi?" Harry said, utterly confused.

"Long time no see. When was the last time I saw you… last June?" Kelly asked.

Harry was silent. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Come on, Harry… don't tell me you don't remember me…. I'll have to remind you in a rather painful way…."

Harry stayed silent again, glaring at the person before him, knowing for certain it wasn't Kelly.

"Let's see… oh yes! Remember? Remember when my faithful servant murdered your godfather?"

Harry's anger was getting the better of him. He had to control it. "I remember."

"Wasn't that such a lovely moment? I so wish I was there to see it… but Bella gave me all the gory details after my anger subsided."

"Be quiet," Harry said quietly, his anger rising quickly.

"I could tell you the details again, in case you forgot. Let's see… Black said, 'Come on, you can do better than that!' Then Bella--"

"SHUT UP!" Harry found himself yelling. "SHUT UP AND BRING KELLY BACK!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Voldemort chided. "You must learn to control that temper of yours. Besides, Kelly's having fun…."

Harry shut up immediately. Then--

"What have you done with her?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. She's watching… what were their names? Oh, yes, she's watching Weasley and Granger struggle for their lives…."

"LET HER GO!"

Voldemort laughed so hideously Harry almost hit him, but then thought better. If he did, he'd hurt Kelly. Voldemort spoke his last words, _"When the clock strikes midnight, say goodbye…."_


	25. Thestrals

"Now?" Neville asked.

"Not quite!" came Lavender's response from upstairs.

Neville groaned. He whispered to Harry, "I didn't know you'd have to wait so long for a girl." He added, "Where's Kelly?"

"I can only imagine she's putting on twice the amount of make-up she needs, sees one hair sticking up and is desperately trying to flatten it, or fell asleep and no one realizes it," Harry said, grinning as he pictured each image, which he surprisingly could.

"I'm ready!" Lavender said from the top of the stairs. She look pretty in bright red robes, to match Gryffindor's color.

"okay," Neville said, watching Lavender come down. The two were going to the dance together. He held out his arm, and she took it, and together they walked out.

And so Harry was alone in the common room.

At least, to an outsider, he would seem alone.

"Ready?" Harry whispered, not quite knowing why.

"Ready," Kelly said in the chair across from him. The chair was empty.

Harry got up and Kelly took off the invisibility cloak so he could come under. Together they walked out of the common room, and were out of Hogwarts within fifteen minutes.

It was a misty, cold night, the snow looking gray because of the absence of daylight. The forest, as it so commonly did, was swaying slightly in a breeze that Harry couldn't feel. Hagrid's cabin had smoke coming from the chimney, and two enormous shadows lay behind the curtains.

"Hagrid's got company," Harry muttered.

"Hagrid's got a special friend," Kelly said, grinning.

"Madam Maxime, but you probably already knew that," Harry said. "Your old Headmistress. I didn't think she'd be able to come though, since she's a Headmistress. Wouldn't she need to stay with her school?"

"When you're Headmistress, you get to make… certain exceptions for yourself… as long as you make them for others, of course," said Kelly.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh, well then the first I'll do if I become Headmaster of Hogwarts is fire Snape, the ugly git, and then…"

Kelly giggled. For having switched bodies by Voldemort earlier that day, she seemed to be doing rather well. Kelly had come back shaking, and said that they were correct about Malfoy Manor. Ron and Hermione were alive, chained to a wall. As for informing anyone else, they hadn't told anyone anything yet. They weren't about to until they were back.

They stopped at the edge of the forest. Harry stopped his ramblings and turned to her. "Look, this might be pretty weird. I don't know if you can see them--"

"I can," Kelly assured.

Harry was about to ask who she had seen die, but in a glance saw the merest trace of a warning look in her eyes. He turned back toward the forest and they walked in.

Harry had been in the forest many times, and this occasion was no different. It was still a dark forest that got darker the farther you got in, until there was no light at all. Spiders roamed the place like dust in a wasteland, centaurs were always watching, and now the threat of Grawp was exposed. The forest was just as unsafe as ever.

They walked a long time without incident. The hair on the back of Harry's neck was sticking up, and the distinct feeling of being watched by unseen eyes was upon him. Harry looked to his left and right and saw nothing. Harry started to walk on, but Kelly saw something he didn't.

Kelly stopped. Harry kept on walking, and the cloak almost came off because of it. He walked back and gave her an inquiring look. Kelly gave the merest nod to their left. Harry turned and looked at what she meant. A centaur, chestnut in body with black hair, was watching them with eagle's eyes. Harry doubted it could see through invisibility cloaks, but realized then that must have been making a lot of noise. Looking back, he saw footprints in the dirt.

Neither they, nor the centaur moved for fifteen minutes. Then the centaur, convinced it must have lost its prey, or that he was going to get help, left them and turned away. Kelly took out her wand and pointed it at the ground. She muttered something incoherent and their footprints disappeared. She whispered something else, then turned around.

"All right," she said. "We won't leave any more footprints behind. I've taken care of that. Now we need to be quiet and move on. That centaur will be back, I promise you."

"Just a bright ball of sunshine, aren't you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Kelly nudged him in the ribs. "C'mon, or you'll be dead before we even get there!"

They walked farther into the forest, and now it was almost pitch black. Harry looked down at their feet, or where their feet should have been. Indeed, no footprints came from them, no matter how hard he tried to make them. Kelly stopped suddenly, and Harry bumped into her, having changed to walking behind her.

"What?" he whispered.

"This is it!"

There was a fence, and Harry recognized it as the one Hagrid had brought them to so they could see the thestrals the year before. Harry looked around, but no thestrals were in sight.

"Kelly…"

"I know. Just a sec."

She quickly pulled the cloak off of her, making sure to keep it on Harry. After pulling out her wand, she did a series of wand movements. Finally she muttered something, though Harry couldn't understand it. A ton of red flew out of her wand, and Harry was in doubt no more than a moment that it was blood.

And then they waited. Harry stood there, looking around, hoping to see a thestral, but to no avail.

"Are you sure they can--"

"Shh…" she cautioned.

Harry waited silently. Then he heard it, too: a rustling in the bushes just ahead. Harry looked closer. There was something there, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Kelly stepped up cautiously. "Hello?"

A thestral stepped out. Kelly sighed. She, like Harry, must have been thinking it was a centaur or something worse. Kelly stroked the thestral and motioned for Harry to step out from the cloak. Harry did, and walked over.

"We need another," Harry reminded her.

"More will come." Kelly was certain.

The thestral stepped away from them and toward the blood, where two more thestrals they hadn't noticed were licking it.

Kelly walked over to the one that had just left them. "So, we ready?"

"You sure about this?" Harry asked. "We can go back. I don't want you to feel pressured--"

"Harry, are you sure _you_ want to do this?" Kelly asked, grinning, stroking the thestral.

"Of course," Harry said, taken aback. "I just didn't know if you really--"

"I do," Kelly said, grabbing the thestral and pulling herself on. "Now, come on. What was it you said? Midnight?" She looked at her watch. "Harry, it's a quarter to nine!"

Harry got on his thestral, though with a little more difficulty. "okay, let's go." He looked down at his thestral. "Um…" It had just occurred to him that the thestral probably wouldn't know where Malfoy Manor was.

"Malfoy Manor," Kelly said for him.

The thestrals didn't move.

"Please?" Harry pleaded.

"You know, Malfoy Manor. The place where Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy live?" Kelly added hopefully.

The thestrals moved restlessly. Then Harry's, seeming to have an idea of where it was going, leaped into the air, and Kelly's followed it.

"Oh… oh… oh, not good, not good, not good!" Kelly screamed behind him as the forest quickly became nothing in the night.

Towns and cities passed below them; the only way Harry knew of their existence was the little dots of light below them. One city… two cities… three…Harry lost count. They must have passed over fifteen fields, Harry thought, because there were more long, dark areas than others lit by lights.

"How much longer?" Kelly yelled from behind him. He just barely heard her. The rushing wind made him blind, the whistling of the quickening wind deafening him to most sounds. Harry gripped his thestral even tighter as it turned. If he slipped…

"I'm not sure!" Harry yelled back.

Kelly screamed. Harry looked back, and almost fell off himself.


	26. Malfoy Manor

Kelly was hanging to her thestrals' hind leg with one hand, her right grasping her left shoulder, which was bleeding freely. Harry looked around for the cause of the blood. As he looked to his left, he quickly ducked a yellow spell, just missing him. Another was thrown at Kelly's feet, since that was the only part the hexer could see.

"KELLY! LIFT YOUR FEET!"

Kelly complied immediately, though the pain showed on her face. She lifted up her feet and the spell flew under her. Her thestral, however, was getting tired. It looked at her and jolted its hind legs in protest. Kelly screamed again, but managed to hold on.

"I'm trying!" Kelly yelled to her thestral.

Harry pulled back on his thestral, making it turn around. He tried to direct it toward Kelly, but flew right past her. He turned around again, and this time managed to get the thestral under her. Kelly carefully let go and fell on the thestral behind him. She grabbed his waist nervously, then moaned in pain. She took her left arm off his waist, and Harry grabbed her right, which was still around him, refusing to let go. If she fell off….

Harry looked around for Kelly's thestral, but it had turned around and was now a little black dot in the darkness, soon to be disappearing.

The thestral quickly sloped down and started speeding toward a dark area, where there were blurry lights, half covered by trees. He heard Kelly shift behind him, bracing herself for an impact, but he squeezed her hand lightly and she relaxed. The thestral touched the ground light as a shadow.

Kelly took her hand off Harry, and Harry jumped off. He turned around back toward her and helped her down. "You okay?"

Kelly removed her right hand, which she had put over her left shoulder. Her robes near the shoulder had turned red. "Oh yes, fine," she said, grinning slightly, putting her hand back. "Do you know the spell?"

"To heal you?" Harry asked. Kelly nodded. "Sorry."

Kelly nodded again, in understanding. She took her hand off again and reached into her robes. "Please still be there…" she muttered. Harry reached into his own pocket. His wand was there. "Yes!"

Kelly took out her wand and pointed it at her shoulder. _"Frienta!"_

Her shoulder immediately complied. The skin covered itself back up, though the blood that had already flowed out remained. Kelly took a deep breathe of air and sighed. "Now _that_ is better!" she said, putting her wand back into her robes.

Harry nodded and turned to look at the building where the thestral had landed. A dark, gray manor stood before them, and manor was quite an understatement. Not near as large as a castle, but certainly larger then a regular manor, Draco Malfoy's seven-story home stood before them.

The trees surrounding the place were probably a very large forest that the Malfoy's hid themselves in. Some of the windows were shut, some open with curtains covering the room within. There was no driveway, and then Harry remembered that they probably didn't even know what a car _was_.

Harry looked at Kelly, but she was looking at a window, and almost glaring at it. Harry followed her gaze, and saw the curtains sway, like someone had just left them.

"Our presence is known," Kelly said, though she hadn't needed to.

Harry nodded. "Let's go."

They started walking toward the house, wands out and ready, not sure what to expect or where the first challenge would take place. Now that Voldemort knew they were here, he'd surely have someone ready to strike.

Kelly took a glance at her watch. "Ten o'clock!"

Harry neared the front porch, and still there was no one to greet them with a flurry of spells. He didn't like this at all. He was entering enemy turf with no clue where he was going or what to expect.

Kelly seemed to know exactly what she was doing, however. She walked straight up to the front porch and did, what Harry thought, was the stupidest thing anyone had done all night. She knocked on the door.

They stood there and waited, for what, Harry thought neither of them knew. There was silence except for the whistling of the wind which made the eeriness impenetrable. They waited on the front porch, glancing at each other for a split second if they dared. The snake-shaped doorknocker seemed to be glaring at them, as if telling them to go away without words.

A thud came inside. Both their eyes immediately turned to the door. Someone's footsteps sounded toward the door. They held their wands up high and pointed them at the door, thinking of the best spell to use. Before Harry had decided, however, the door opened.

Lucius Malfoy, his blonde hair jelled back, was standing at the door, smiling at them in a rather strained sort of way, like he was trying to be friendly, though failing miserably. Harry doubted he'd ever smiled like this in his life. Kelly and Harry glanced at each other. Neither were about to let their guard down.

"Come in, come in! We've been waiting…" Lucius said menacingly.

Kelly pointed her wand so close to Malfoy's face Harry thought she was about to shove it up his nose. "Where are they?" she asked sternly.

"Oh, come in and you shall see…" Lucius replied.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Harry yelled, his sudden temper surprising even himself.

Lucius looked up at him. "They, if you mean the weasel and bookworm, are waiting to be rescued. I'd hurry… you don't have much time to waste…."

"And what's to stop us from cursing you now?" Kelly asked, an edge in her voice.

"Well, if you curse me, the Dark Lord says you'll need to say goodbye to your friends a little sooner than planned." Lucius smirked. "Oh, _please_ hex me!"

Kelly glared at him so furiously that any braver man than Lucius Malfoy would have ran and hid. Lucius backed away, uncertain if she would really curse him, and opened the door, bowing them inside.

Kelly stomped in, kicking Lucius in the stomach, and reminding him that it was only if she hexed him that they would kill Ron and Hermione early, and beckoned Harry inside. Harry followed hurriedly. It seemed that Kelly could play just as dirty as any Death Eater if she really needed to, but only when she was close to infuriation, which Harry had thought that no fool would be dumb enough to do. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Where to?" Kelly asked impatiently.

"Wherever you wish…" Lucius said, smirking as he held his stomach.

Kelly had halfway raised her wand, then turned around, infuriated that she couldn't hex him, kicking a bucket in her anger. The bucket leaped away, and grew arms and legs, grabbed the mop, and started swinging it at them.

Kelly didn't even bother with her wand. She stomped forward, grabbed the mop, snapped it in half, and kicked the bucket so far it burst through a window. The two halves of the mop grew into two mops instead, and as Harry turned around to see what Lucius was thinking of this, he saw the man leaving, smirking so viciously Harry felt it should be fined. When he turned back around, the mops were on fire, and Kelly was tapping her foot in impatience, staring at him.

"Kelly, take a chill pill," Harry advised.

Kelly stopped tapping her foot. "I'm just… stressed."

"Calm down. We'll get there in time. Where to now?"

"Upstairs?" Kelly asked. Harry nodded, and they started up.

The stairs creaked beneath them, and cobwebs actually littered the place, reminding Harry of a house he'd seen in a dream--the Riddle House. For such a place that Malfoy boasted about, it was quite unkempt. Harry imagined that the loss of Dobby the House-Elf had made quite an impact, but he hadn't imagined one this size. Maybe it was only because Voldemort and his Death Eaters now inhabited the place….

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!"


	27. SPIES

Something sliced at Harry's leg. He jumped away on his one good leg while a spell just missed him, thrown by Kelly. Whatever the thing was, it vanished.

"What was that?" Harry asked, gasping as he grabbed his leg.

"Here, let me see," Kelly said pointing to his leg. He let it go and wiped the blood off on his robes. Kelly whispered the same spell she had said to heal her arm, and Harry's leg repaired itself.

"Thanks," Harry said, moving his leg. "But what was that?"

Kelly didn't answer for a moment, then said, "S.P.I.E.S."

"Spies?"

"S-P-I-E-S. Super Protective Intricate Eccentric Syndroids. Voldemort uses them as spies and protectors. He knows where we are, what we're doing, everything. We can't hide, we can't take him by surprise."

"Oh, that's comforting," Harry said, starting to walk toward the next set of stairs, just visible beyond the next corner.

"No, Harry, don't--!"

_CRASH!_ The floor below Harry crumpled with Harry aboard. He tried to reach for the edge, but missed and fell.

Someone grabbed his arm. He looked up; it was Kelly. She started pulling Harry up, tugging at his weight. Harry got his waist up above and looked behind her.

"Kelly, behind you!"

Kelly randomly kicked behind her and hit, what Harry thought, must have been one of the S.P.I.E.S.s. It was rather ugly, Harry said to himself. A brick red, the term "monster" could have described it, aside from the fact that it was two feet all. Harry looked into its eyes before Kelly smashed it--Harry could feel something, _someone,_ else looking at him through it. With a spiked back and claws that looked menacing, it could easily scare off its prey.

Kelly lifted him up and turned around, to make sure there were no more around. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said, dusting himself off. "Was that one of the S.P.I.E.S.s?"

"Was it ugly?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. It was _definitely_ ugly.

"Then probably," Kelly said, turning a corner. "This looks safe. C'mon."

They walked along the floor, which creaked, but remained stable. Kelly turned a corner, and Harry followed her. The stairs were just ahead.

Kelly stopped and held out her right arm to stop Harry, pushing her finger to her lips. Harry listened. A buzzing sound was coming from directly in front of them. Kelly slowly walked backwards and looked around. She picked up a small piece of wood and motioned for Harry to move away. He backed off and she chucked the wood at it.

An electric shock ran through it; blue sizzling lights ran all around it. It looked like it was on the point of exploding, smoke searing Harry's vision temporarily. Harry shut his eyes to try and keep the smoke out of his eyes. A giant flash erupted, that he could see through his eyelids, and then… silence.

Harry opened his eyes. The wood was gone. Kelly's eyes were open, and Harry doubted she'd shut them, since she was farther back than he was and probably hadn't needed to.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Kelly stared. "It just… disappeared…"

Harry looked at the place to, where the buzzing was still heard like nothing had happened. They stared at it for a while, then Harry suddenly shook his head and said, "Well, we're not going _that_ way. C'mon."

Kelly nodded and they headed off together. Voldemort wasn't playing--he didn't want them to find Ron and Hermione.

Harry saw the stairs again after several minutes where neither of them dared to speak. "Ready?" he whispered.

Kelly nodded and together they stepped forward. Nothing. They both sighed in relief and started up the stairs. The stairs made noises as they walked. Harry couldn't tell, but it sounded like someone whispering.

Kelly stopped again, staring at the stairs blankly.

"Kelly?"

Kelly didn't say anything. She kept listening to the whispering of the stairs as though she could understand them. The whispering near Harry stopped. She slowly turned to look at him. "RUN!"

Harry ran without delay. From the bottom up, the stairs started falling. Harry and Kelly ran up the stairs as fast as they could, hoping against hope that they wouldn't fall. Kelly reached the top first, and Harry immediately followed her. After the last stair had dropped, Kelly and Harry sighed in relief.

But naturally Voldemort wasn't going to stop with the stairs.

Kelly and Harry screamed. The floor underneath both of them dropped just like the stairs. Harry missed the ledge, but Kelly managed to grab it. Harry grabbed her hand before he fell too far, and they hung there, watching, terrified, as the floor they had once been standing on vanished into darkness. Harry didn't know where the floor below them had gone, but he wasn't willing to drop and find out.

They hung there, breathing heavily after their scare.

And then it happened.

The floor that Kelly's hand now held onto so tightly started cracking. She looked at Harry, horrified, then looked back up. She started to swing, and Harry swayed with her. Soon, he was near level with her.

"Harry," Kelly said while swinging. "I need you to let go of me and get on the floor. Okay?"

Harry mutely nodded. She swung him up again, and he let go.

He couldn't get all the way up. One of his hands made contact with the floor and he held on for dear life in the same way Kelly was.

The floor Kelly was holding onto broke.

Harry made a quick grab for the hand that had been holding the floor and caught it. She sighed and gave a grateful smile.

"Ready to swing?" Harry asked.

"Have I got a choice in the matter?" Kelly asked, grinning.

"Probably--"

The floor around Harry hand started to crack.

"Hurry!" Kelly unnecessarily urged.

Harry started swinging. It was difficult at first, but when the momentum built up, he had her swinging near level. Kelly looked at the floor, and at just the right moment, let go. Her waist up got on the floor, and she pulled herself the rest of the way up. She grabbed Harry's hand just before the floor he was holding onto fell. She quickly pulled him up, and then they ran.

The floor all around was breaking. Wherever they stepped they couldn't stay for long. Twice they pulled each other out of danger just in the nick of time.

"The stairs!" Kelly finally exclaimed after she jumped away from the falling floor.

The two raced toward the stairs and jumped up them without delay. They raced up and didn't look back until they were well at the top. The stairs were no longer falling. The floor below, which angered Harry, was going back to normal. The pieces were all rising from the blackness and forming themselves back into the floor he and Kelly had just crossed.

"C'mon," Kelly said, sighing, as she continued forward. Harry followed, wondering what challenges could await them next.


	28. Troll Trouble

They walked forward together, ready to grab onto each other if the floor fell again. They walked around and around… they passed a picture of an old lady with a slug up her nose… the turned right and left and right again… Harry lost track. They turned another corner, and Harry saw a picture of an old lady with a slug up her nose….

"Kelly," Harry said, worried.

"I know," Kelly said, sighing and stopping. "We've been here before."

"How do we get out?"

"I don't even remember where the stairs to get _down_ are, much less where the ones to go forward are."

"Couldn't we…? I mean…" Harry started.

"What?" Kelly persisted.

"Couldn't we… um… use magic to help us out?" Harry asked.

Kelly looked at him sternly, then grinned. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

Harry smiled and they both took out their wands. Together they pointed them at the wall in front of them and yelled, _"REDUCTO!"_

The wall burst apart and they stepped through. The stairs were ahead.

"Finally!" Kelly exclaimed.

They rushed toward the stairs, then hit something so solid it knocked them both backwards and onto the floor. Harry grabbed his nose; it was bleeding. Kelly, beside him, wasn't moving.

"Kelly?" Harry asked, trying to get to her without dripping blood on her. "Kelly, you okay?"

She didn't answer.

Harry felt her neck for a pulse. There was something there. Then--

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!"

Harry backed away so fast he hit his head on… air? There was nothing there. He lifted his hand and felt the blank area, but his hand hit a wall of some kind.

"Do you like it?" Kelly said, smirking as she stood. "I had Lucius put it in just so you _would_ brake your nose."

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. He'd seen this before.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort smirked again. "You won't get them. It's eleven o'clock and you've got a ways to go. I'll be surprised if you even get out yourself."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, the things ahead are much more deadly and terrifying than the ones you've left behind," Voldemort explained menacingly.

"Well, Kelly and I will still take them on," Harry said.

"You know, you might have to go on alone."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't have to leave her. I could stay here and have my Death Eaters come kill her. I could stand right here and refuse to move until--excuse me, _if_--you get to your friends."

"Get out of her," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Voldemort laughed. "What, have I found a soft spot? I'll have to have Bellatrix make a note of that…."

The name alone made Harry's insides burn with anger. "Go away."

"Okay," Voldemort said to Harry's surprise. "Bye!"

Voldemort started walking off in Kelly's body.

Harry pulled out his wand. _"Accio!"_

Voldemort came zooming back. Harry just glared at him, and Voldemort glared right back. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity, each one's hate for the other overpowering the ability, or indeed the need, to move.

"One hour, Potter," Voldemort finally said. "One hour, and they're gone."

Kelly went stiff again, then fell on the ground. Harry didn't move to help her up, his anger on Voldemort too great. Harry glared at the invisible wall as if it was Voldemort himself.

Harry yelled in his anger and kicked the invisible wall, making his foot ache with pain. "AAAARRRRGGGG!"

Kelly slowly sat up and shook her head. "What happened? The wall! Do you know how to get through?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, hopping on one foot.

"We have to get to it to find Ron and Hermione," Kelly said. "They're not far, I know it!"

"Like I didn't know!" Harry said grouchily. This place was only seven stories high. They had to be on one of the floors.

Kelly glared at him. She took out her wand and pointed it at his foot. She said a spell and the pain in Harry's foot vanished. "There's got to be another way around."

Kelly started tapping the walls. A hollow sound came from the first place she tapped, and Harry thought they'd struck gold on the first try, but Kelly kept going. Hollow sound, hollow sound, hollow sound… solid sound.

Kelly stepped back and pointed her wand at the wall. _"Reducto!"_

The wall exploded and was gone. Kelly walked right through without even feeling for an invisible wall. "C'mon!" she called. "I see the stairs!"

Harry followed her through and they slowly treaded up the stairs, listening for the slightest sound out of place. When he and Kelly reached the top, they peered cautiously around. The whole floor was one big, empty room. There was a door over to their left and the stairs near there.

"I don't like this," Harry whispered.

Kelly shook her head in agreement.

Slowly, they started across the room, there eyes fixed on that door. They crept toward the stairs, and they had almost reached them when the door slowly creaked open.

Harry and Kelly stopped dead, barely daring to move or breathe. Harry's head told him to move, but his feet were glued to the ground.

_BANG!_ The wall exploded on the other side of the room. An angry roar. Harry and Kelly stood there, frozen with fear, as a huge shadow emerged from the opening. _Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound._ Giant footsteps were coming.

_Go!_ Harry's brain told him again. _Now! Now would be a good time to leave!_

But Harry's brain didn't seem to be getting to his feet. It seemed Kelly's weren't either--until they saw what the giant monstrosity was as it stumbled through the opposite wall.

"GO!" Kelly screamed, but no sooner had she said than all the stairs at once disappeared. She and Harry fell onto the cold floor, but stood up almost immediately.

They were trapped in a room with a troll and no way of escape.

So Harry thought.

"THE DOOR!" Kelly yelled.

She and Harry raced toward the door, but it shut in their faces, a lock turning loud and clear. They looked at each other, horrified, and slowly turned to face the troll. They both reached into their robes for their wands, and as one gasped. They were gone.

Now they were stuck in a room with a troll with no wands and no means of escape.

At least, that's what Harry thought.

The troll was nearing them, and a sickening crunch came from under its feet; Harry and Kelly's wands were smashed. It raised its club high above it's big head.

"THE WALL!" Kelly yelled, pulling Harry aside from the monster's blow.

They raced toward the wall, but it was rebuilding itself as they ran. By the time they reached it, it towered above them.

So now they were trapped in a room with a troll without their wands, and definitely no means of escape.

The troll, meanwhile, was just now realizing it hadn't hit anything. It turned it's big, stupid self looking for its prey, while Harry and Kelly seemed to cower in a corner. What else could they do? There was no way they could defend themselves.

The troll saw them after several moments and started trudging toward them. _Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound._

_Is this how you're going to end it?_ Harry asked himself. _Are you going to die hiding in a corner, with the girl you like thinking you're a coward?_

No. He had to do something. He didn't know what, but he wasn't going to die a coward. It was the same thing the night Voldemort came back. Now he just didn't have his wand, and he was facing something much uglier.

Harry stepped forward, not at all sure what he was going to do. Maybe he could lure the troll away….

Someone grabbed his hand. "We can do it."

Harry turned to face Kelly. He looked at her face for a long time. She was looking at him like there was still hope. He couldn't help it; he smiled. Whatever they did, they'd do it together.

The troll raised its club, and Kelly and Harry moved out of the way. The troll stood there for a few moments, not sure where they went, giving them time to work out a plan.

"Uh…" Kelly thought out loud. "I'll… I'll distract it or something. You… um… I don't know what we can do without wands…."

"We can do it," Harry reminded her.

She smiled and nodded. The troll turned to them. Kelly walked forward, then started moving away little by little once she had the troll's attention. The troll followed her with its eyes, then when she moved to far out of view, turned its big body to face her again. The troll now had its back to Harry.

_Think…_ Harry told himself. _Come on… it's the perfect opportunity. What can I do…?_

And for the second time in his life, when dealing with trolls, he did something that was both very brave and very stupid. He ran up behind the troll and jumped, grabbing its waist, because it was so tall. This was _not_ what Harry had planned. The troll, however, seemed oblivious to the new addition. Harry quickly grabbed its shoulders and pulled himself up to its neck. The troll was just getting an inkling that something might be wrong. It was turning its head slightly, trying to figure out what was different.

Harry climbed onto the trolls shoulder, one leg around each side of its neck, grabbed its neck, and sat there. He looked at Kelly for some kind of instruction, and she nodded and ran around.

The troll, however, was no longer interested in her. It was well aware something was on its back, and now refusing to let go. It swung its head angrily, trying to shake Harry off. Harry kept his hands around its neck, now looking away because it smelled horrible. The troll stopped shaking momentarily, as if to make sure something really _was_ on its back, and Harry grabbed its ears and pulled away. The troll howled in pain and started trying to shake Harry off again. Then it howled again and started hopping on one foot; Kelly must have done something.

The troll, being as stupid as it was, started tottering dangerously. Harry quickly removed his feet from around the troll's neck, so as not to get them smashed. The troll hopped around some more, then teetered and started to fall to Harry's left. Harry jumped off the troll and out of harm's way just before he heard a _crash_, signaling the troll's fall.

A scream.

_Oh no…_ Harry thought. Without having to turn around, he knew what had happened.

He dashed over to the troll and search around it. Near the stomach, Kelly's lower body was trapped, and the troll didn't look like it would be moving soon. Her face was contorted with pain, and she was staring immensely where her leg would have been, had a troll not been covering it.

Harry grabbed her arms and tried to pull her out, but he should have known; he was no match for a troll's weight. Kelly looked at him as he stepped away, trying to think of something to do. She looked back at the troll, then sighed.

"There's nothing else…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Come here," Kelly ordered. Harry walked closer. She took his hand and looked into his eyes.

Blackness.


	29. That Kungfu Crap

"Harry, come on!"

Harry shook his head slightly and opened his eyes. "W-what?"

"Harry, we can go forward! The stairs are back, but we must hurry! It's five till midnight!" Kelly exclaimed, eyes bright.

Harry shook his head again and sat up as quick as he could. The troll lay a few feet away, as smelly as ever, but clearly knocked out, if not dead. The stairs had reappeared where they had once disappeared underneath Kelly and himself. As Harry looked at Kelly, thinking about his last memory, he saw that Kelly's lower body was all right. She was a little red, but no bones were crushed, like it should have been. She stood up, and held out her hand. She seemed to be feeling fine.

"What--?" Harry started.

"--happened?" Kelly finished, smiling and helping him up as he took her hand. "I don't know. Right after I took your hand, I went black. I just woke up to find the troll out cold, the stairs back, and you unconscious. Are you saying you didn't do it?"

"I didn't. Did you?" Harry asked.

Kelly laughed a little. "I couldn't take on a troll without my wand."

Harry nodded and looked at the stairs. Then he looked back at Kelly. "What will we do without our wands?"

Kelly shook her head. "I don't know that one, either."

Harry nodded. They looked at each other again, and then started toward the stairs. They stopped just in front of them and looked up. They couldn't see the floor above because the steps turned, like all the others. Slowly and carefully, they started to climb them, well aware that it wasn't likely they would come back down them.

They stopped near the top. They could hear whispering above, and then the distinct voice of Hermione.

"Leave them alone!"

Someone snickered and muttered an incoherent threat. Hermione was silenced. Harry and Kelly exchanged a glance, then stepped up so that they could see the room before them.

Whatever they were expecting, this wasn't it.

"I called them after Bellatrix, so go buy your own. Wait, I'm sorry, you don't buy--you steal," Hermione snapped.

"Oh… but I want the cookies!" Avery whined.

"Live with it," Hermione shot at him and went to sit down, eating chocolate chip cookies.

There was a party in front of them. Lights were flashing near the back, where it looked like Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were dancing (Harry dared wonder what Narcissa would think). Hermione and Ron were whispering together at a table, unbound, not gagged, and eating the chocolate chip cookies Avery was eyeing so sternly from a giant snack table. An entire throne was on the wall near the middle, where Voldemort sat, staring at a clock on the other wall, about to tick midnight.

Harry and Kelly looked at each other, bewilderment all over their faces. They were about to whisper a plan of some kind when Voldemort stood. The music, lights, whimpering, eating, and dancing stopped all at once. Everyone looked at him.

"Well," Voldemort said in his high, cold voice, "it looks as though Mr. Potter and Miss Damen will not be joining our party."

Several Death Eaters exchanged smirks.

"Shall I contact them once more?" Voldemort asked.

The Death Eaters exchanged glances, then gathered around Voldemort. Voldemort closed his cat-like eyes and seemed to temporarily go into a daze. Kelly gave Harry one horrified look before she, too, went into a daze of some kind. Then she straightened up and looked around.

"Well, you're… oh, how long have you been spying?" Voldemort asked.

"Hermione! Ron!" Kelly screamed from beyond the ranks of the Death Eaters. They moved in closer.

"Why didn't you show yourself?" asked Voldemort. "I'd been waiting…"

Voldemort stepped over the stairs, and the Death Eaters turned to see who it was.

It was exactly what Kelly had been hoping for.

In the few seconds of their distraction, she burst through the circle and raced toward Ron and Hermione, close to cursing at how pale she looked.

"Come on!" Kelly yelled, grabbing them and digging Voldemort's nails into their skin, making them scream in pain.

Kelly looked at Voldemort's hands. "Geez! He looks like Dracula and he's got nails the size of Ireland! Doesn't he ever cut them?"

"Well, actually, I rather like them that way," Voldemort said, eyeing his nails fondly. "Yes, well, SEIZE THEM!"

Harry ran up the steps to help out his friends. Kelly kicked the nearest Death Eater who, from the gasp of pain, Harry thought was Lucius Malfoy. He, Ron, and Hermione just watched her kick, slap, hit, punch, and severely injure any part of a Death Eater she could until she noticed they weren't helping.

"Well, come on!" she yelled, ducking a spell Rookwood had tossed at her.

"We can't do that… that… um…" Ron said. "that Kung-fu crap."

"Well," Kelly said, tripping Jugson, "that 'Kung-fu crap' is the only reason we haven't been captured yet. Don't tell me you don't know how to bite!"

"Bite them!" Ron said in disgust. "I might get rabies!"

"Excuse you!" Bellatrix Lestrange snapped, taking a swipe at Kelly, "I wash every day, for your information! I do _not_ have rabies!"

"Coulda fooled me," Ron muttered.

Kelly gave a slight scream as Crabbe punched her and she flew back into a wall. Harry nudged Ron and Hermione and they went forward, not sure what they were going to do, only that they had to do it if they wanted to escape alive.

Ron looked around, then attempted to tackle Goyle. This didn't work, as Goyle was five times his size. Goyle just looked at him, picked him up by his feet, and carried him over to Voldemort.

Hermione ran toward Bellatrix Lestrange and bit her wand arm, then started spitting because Bellatrix tasted so bad. Bellatrix kicked her and she flew back into Crabbe, who was unceasingly punching Kelly so that she couldn't leave the wall. Crabbe looked around stupidly like the troll, not sure what had hit him, and Kelly staggered away, gasping for breath. Crabbe saw Hermione, bleeding slightly near her head, and picked her up by her hair and carried her to Voldemort's throne.

Kelly, gasping for breath, was met by Lucius Malfoy. She tried to dodge his stunning spell, but it hit her and she collapsed. Lucius didn't carry her to Voldemort--he dragged her, her own blood leaving a trail behind her.

Harry, meanwhile, had gone after Avery. His back had been turned—he'd been eating Hermione's cookies. Harry pounced on him and punched him the face. He screamed, spit out a mouthful of cookies all over Harry's fist, and started raging like a madman. He tried to reach Harry, but Harry just hung on, refusing to let go.

The last thing he saw was Peter Pettigrew, alias Wormtail, pointing a strangely familiar wand at him before he fell unconscious.


	30. More Trouble with a Troll

Muttering.

It was all around him.

It was closing in. On his left, on his right, in front of him. Something was behind him, but he didn't know what.

Hermione. Ron. Kelly. Voldemort. Wormtail. Malfoy Manor! Click.

"Yeah, well, 101 ways to kill Voldemort sounds better to me."

"Agreed. Unanimous?"

"Of course!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Ron, Hermione, and Kelly were whispering all around him. Ron was bound in front of him, Hermione to his right, Kelly on his left.

"How will we get out of here? I mean, we will, won't we?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Hermione, I promise you," Kelly said, "we will leave here alive."

The two made eye contact and seemed to make an unsaid agreement on the subject.

"Well, I don't know how you two can be so confident," Ron said, trying to shift from the magical ropes that bound him. "I for one am not. Wonder if Harry is…" Ron looked Harry's way. "Oh, Harry! You're awake!"

"Yeah…" Harry said, moving his neck from side to side because it ached. "And… you got your body back, Kelly?"

Kelly nodded.

"Well, what d'you think? Think we'll get out of here?" Ron asked.

Harry said nothing. He knew Kelly wasn't telling something, but what? How far would her secret get them? Could her secret help them escape? "Dunno."

Kelly leaned her head back against the post that she was bound to. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "You know…" she said suddenly. "I was wondering…. Ron, Hermione, what happened to your wands?"

"Voldemort took them," Hermione said, sighing. "We had almost escaped, but he was waiting for us at the door. He took our wands and led us back upstairs. Almost… fatherly. It was very uncharacteristic of him, like he was mocking being nice."

Kelly was about to speak when a loud sound interrupted her. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances, while Harry and Kelly could only look at each other, horrified.

"We have to get out of these bonds," Kelly said, trying to slip out of hers.

"Why?" Ron asked, as he watched Harry and Kelly struggle desperately.

"Because that sound," Harry said, throwing himself against the pole that held him, "means a troll is coming."

_Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound._

Hermione took a sharp intake of breathe. "Oh god…"

"Ug… what is with these people and trolls?" Kelly said, agitated. She was now pushing with all her might to get the bonds off as the troll's footstep's neared.

"Tuh, like I know--" Harry stopped dead.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry felt again. Something sparked behind him.

"I've got them!" Harry exclaimed, his first ray of hope in his back pocket. "I've got…" He felt again. "I've got four wands in my back pocket! But… Kelly and mine… ours smashed…."

"Apparently not!" Kelly exclaimed, and she seemed more relieved than any of them. "Can you toss them to us?"

Harry grabbed one of them and tried to move. "I think… no! I can't move over far enough!"

Kelly's breathing started to shallow. "Harry, you've got to hurry and find a way because--"

There was a huge explosion from Harry's left, behind Kelly. The wands flew out of Harry's hand and the giant figure of a troll slowly came into view, though it was quickly concealed by a huge cloud of smoke and debris.

"NEVER MIND!" Kelly yelled over the rush of debris.

Smoke was everywhere from the wall the troll had crushed. Harry couldn't even see his own feet in front of him. He felt for the wands, but couldn't feel anything. The troll's pounding, signaling its movement, erupted again, and Harry didn't move. It sounded like it was headed toward--

"KELLY! LOOK OUT! IT'S COMING RIGHT--"

The troll's club came smashing down--right where Kelly was.

"NO!" Harry screamed, thrashing wildly at his bonds that kept him from helping her. He turned, he twisted, he felt blood falling into his hands where the ropes were so tight around his wrists, but still he refused to stop.

"Harry," someone said gently behind him. "Harry, stop, and I'll help you out."

Harry didn't dare believe his ears. "K-Kelly?"

"Shh…" Kelly whispered. Harry stopped struggling, and the bonds immediately released him. He turned around, but could just barely make out her outline through the smoke.

"How--?"

Kelly held up a wand, though Harry could barely see it. "Come on," she said. "We need to free the others before--"

_Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound._

"Come on!" Kelly exclaimed. She threw a wand at Harry and rushed toward where the troll sounded like it was headed: Ron. Harry followed her, but could barely keep up because of the fact that he could barely see her. She stopped suddenly as she reached him, Harry almost tripping over Ron's long feet.

Kelly tapped the ropes that bound Ron and muttered something so soft in was incoherent. The bonds bounding Ron dropped limply and Ron stood just as the troll's outline came into view--about two feet away.

Kelly thrust Ron his wand and the three rushed toward Hermione as the troll's club came crashing down. Kelly reached the pole and bent down--then gasped. Harry and Ron looked around her, and Harry had to grab Ron's mouth to stop him from screaming out loud.

The ropes that bound Hermione were broken, and Hermione herself was gone.

The smoke was clearing now, and they could vaguely see the troll wondering where Ron had gone. Harry looked around and saw a door that was open. Someone just vanished behind it, someone who looked like--

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and he rushed toward the door.

"Harry, what--?"

But Harry was out the door before they could finish. He looked around. Hermione vanished around another corner. He ran after her, and he could hear her footsteps quickening. Had she switched places with Voldemort and was leading him into a trap?

"Hermione!"

Hermione didn't answer. Harry turned the corner, but she was gone.

"Harry, did you see her?" Ron asked as he and Kelly caught up.

"Yeah, but she… she didn't stop," Harry said.

"Could she and Voldemort have switched?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe. She didn't answer me when I called her," Harry said, looking up and down the hallway again.

"So… what do we do?" Ron asked. "We can't just leave her!"

"No… no, we can't," Harry agreed.

"But… what if we can't find her?" Ron asked, alarmed at the very thought.

Kelly looked at him. "Well… I don't and won't like it, but… we may, well…"

"But we _can't_ leave her!" Ron moaned.

An explosion came from behind them; the troll had burst through the wall and was looking right at them with red, cat-like eyes--Voldemort's eyes.

"Oh yes we can," Kelly said, grabbing Harry and Ron's hands and pulling them around the corner. They were sprinting to the other end, but the troll was quickly gaining. This was no longer an ordinary troll.

"You don't think," Harry wondered aloud, "that Voldemort would be… er… willing to put himself in such a sickening creature?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Kelly breathed, sprinting forward and keeping pace with Harry, who was an extremely fast runner, though he didn't look it.

They turned a corner, and saw the stairs ahead.

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" Kelly yelled to Ron, who was lagging behind.

"I'm… trying…" Ron wheezed.

Meanwhile, the troll was gaining. It was nearly about to trample Ron.

"RON! GO FASTER!" Harry screamed as he and Kelly reached the stairs.

Ron didn't even bother to reply. He did seem to run faster, however, when he felt the troll breathing down his neck.

Ron reached the stairs and together they raced down them, the troll now deciding if it was safe to follow. It took one cautious step forward, and the stairs sank below it, trapping its foot in the wood.

They went down until they reached the edge of the stairs.

"The maze," Kelly said, already starting ahead.

"Kelly, wait," Harry started.

"I know," Kelly said. "Ambush. It would be perfect. But as far as we know, there's no other way out without getting killed. I'm not too keen on jumping."

Harry nodded and he and Ron followed her, Ron taking a tighter grip on his wand. Harry reached into his robe and pulled out a wand. Instead of his own, it was Hermione's.

He looked at the wand longingly, hoping against hope that they would find her. A crash took him back to reality, however--Kelly had demolished part of a wall and was now going through it, Ron close by, beckoning to Harry.

Harry put Hermione's wand away, took out his own, and followed them.


	31. Nasal Spray

"DUCK!" Kelly shouted.

Harry and Ron complied immediately. A spell zoomed over their heads, blasting the wall behind them. The wall was destroyed.

They stood back up, only to duck again as a fiery red spell came zooming past. Rolling around, they stood up on opposite sides of the wall. Harry and Ron looked at each other, one thought through their minds: Who did it?

That question was answered immediately. Several people holding wands, wearing black cloak's came into view, ready to fire.

"MOVE!" Kelly said unnecessarily as the Death Eaters started firing. Harry and Ron ran, this time Harry not going as fast as he could so that Ron would keep up. Kelly was behind them somewhere, though they didn't worry. She could take care of herself.

A spell zoomed over Kelly's shoulder and landed in the middle of Ron's back.

Ron stopped, and an unwelcome expression came on his face. It was dazed, but not like the one Kelly had when she was switching bodies. Ron suddenly looked at Harry, smiled maniacally, and then looked around carelessly.

"RON, MOVE!" Harry yelled, running back to his friend.

Ron didn't move.

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and started forcing him to move forward, Ron's feet dragging.

"Harry, look at that picture! Ha! She's got a slug up her nose! Slug up her nose… like nasal spray goes up your nose…. SHOVE THE NASAL SPRAY UP YOUR NOSE, HARRY!"

Harry kept pulling, thinking this was _not_ the best time for Ron to go into the weird giggle-fit he'd been in before, at the Department of Mysteries. Harry tugged him around a corner, and leaned against it, listening to the sound of spells flying just beyond the corner. He dared to peek around just a little bit, but quickly stepped back; a spell that missed its target had been coming his way.

Ron was still having his little giggle-fit. "Na… _nasual porafora!_" Ron said, giggling uncontrollably. A bottle of nasal spray appeared in his hand. As he looked at Harry, his eyes lit like a child's. He looked back at the nasal spray, took a firm hold, then attempted to shove it up Harry's nose.

"Uh, no, Ron, no! Ron, sto--give me that! Ron, NOW! Ron, you idiot, give me the spray!" Harry fought with him.

Kelly screamed and flew past them, then hit the wall and fell down. She slowly stood, looked at them unbelievingly, and said, "Guys, a little help? This is no time to see who can spray it up the other's nose!"

She left before Harry could correct her impression. Harry turned back to Ron, who was now having a blast. "Ron, _give that to me,_" Harry ordered, snatching the nasal spray from Ron.

"Aww… you're no fun, Harry…" Ron pouted.

"Good," Harry said. He took out his wand and pointed it at Ron. _"Incarcerus!"_

Ropes erupted from his wand, tying themselves upon Ron. "H… Harry! Get me out! I don't like it!" Ron moaned.

Harry didn't answer, but jumped around the corner, wand raised, ready to start firing away… except that there wasn't much to fire on. Kelly was fighting the last of the half dozen or so Death Eaters, and was just finishing him off. She fired one last spell, and he collapsed.

Kelly sighed, flipped her hair, and looked at Harry, who was in bewilderment. "I wouldn't have minded some help."

"Ron's in quite a state," Harry objected.

"Yes, I know," she said. "But you're not with him now."

"That's because he's bound down," Harry said.

"You could've done that earlier," Kelly pointed out.

"I didn't think of it earlier."

Kelly sighed. "Oh, well. Let me see him. I know a spell that will bring him back to normal, if it's what I think has happened to him."

Together they walked around the corner. Harry looked around, and was so horrified at what he saw, that he actually let out a scream.


	32. Marriage Proposal

"It's not my fault!" Harry protested once again, as they ran through the maze, their hearts pounding. They could hear him--he was stupid enough to keep shoving the nasal spray up his nose.

"I don't blame you!" Kelly repeated for the hundredth time. The sneezing was getting close now.

"It's my fault!" Harry said, knowing it contradicted his last statement entirely.

"No, it's not!" Kelly objected, turning a corner. "There!"

Ron was running funny, sidestepping himself and tripping like he was drunk, still shoving the stupid nasal spray up his nose, and sneezing his lungs out.

"Ron, come _here_!" Harry shouted, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Ron kept on going.

"I got him," Kelly said, nodding toward Ron. She sprinted ahead and raced after him, Harry just behind her.

Kelly ran in front of Ron and stopped right in front of him so he'd have to ram into her to move. Ron stopped and looked at her.

"Ron, come on," she said, reaching out for him.

Ron grabbed her outstretched hand. "Kelly, will you marry me?"

Kelly closed her eyes and looked like she was using every ounce of patience she possessed. "Of course, Ron. Now, come on."

Ron grinned like a child who just got a new toy. "I wanna get married now."

"Of course, Ron," Kelly repeated as they started walking, searching for her wand in her robes.

"Can I get married in a playground?"

"Of course, Ron," Kelly said again, still searching.

"No, no, in my bedroom!"

"Of course, Ron."

"Can Malfoy be my best friend?"

"Of course, Ron."

"Can Malfoy be my best man?"

"Of course, Ron."

"Can I wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course, Ron."

Harry was about to object to going this far, but Kelly found her wand and pointed it at Ron. She said the counter curse, and Ron got a funny look on his face, before looking normal again.

"Let's go," Kelly said, like nothing had happened.

Ron looked at her. "Can I _not_ wear the dress?"

"Can we _not_ get married?" Kelly asked, looking around the corner for any more signs of danger.

"Oh…" Ron looked thoughtful. "Yeah… yeah, that would work, too…"

"You're going to marry Hermione, remember?" Harry asked, racing forward as Kelly moved on.

Kelly slowly descended the stairs. "Oh, be careful. This is the one where the floor falls under you."

Ron looked at Harry, not sure of what Kelly had just said. Harry cast Kelly an anxious glance and said, "Just be ready to run."

Kelly took a cautious step forward and her foot fell through. She grabbed the railing behind her and pulled herself back up again, however. "This is it. I want you guys to follow me, okay?"

Harry and Ron nodded, looking at each other. Her secret gave her authority over them in a way, because she might know something they didn't. Harry hated it.

"Ready…" Kelly started looking around the room before them. "Set…"

A hideous screech came from above, letting them know they had unwelcome company.

"GO!" Kelly yelled, racing down the rest of the stairs and into the room, Harry and Ron close at her heels.

A bright green spell just missed them as they sped onward, opening the doors into rooms and praying they got there before the collapsing floor. Harry dared a glance back--another half-a-dozen Death Eaters were following them, treading where the floor was rebuilding.

Kelly opened another door, and they saw the stairs ahead. "Come on, come on!" she urged, racing toward them, then sliding the railing. Harry and Ron raced after her, not daring to look back any more.

They stopped at the end of the stairs. They could hear the Death Eaters close behind. Kelly had her eyes shut tight, and Harry and Ron followed suit. The electrical barrier that Harry vaguely remembered was buzzing to their right.

Harry and Kelly lead the way away from the barrier, Ron's confused questions on what had just happened no more than background noise. Kelly reached back into her robes as she ran, searching desperately for her wand. Harry reached in for his, and Ron followed suit, not certain what he would need it for, still asking questions.

Kelly turned a corner and screamed, _"REDUCTO!"_

Harry turned just in time to see one of Voldemort's S.P.I.E.S.s blow into smithereens. They proceeded onward, hoping the Death Eaters had the reward of running into one of them, too.

They were screaming _"reducto"_ at every turn. Voldemort seemed to have sent every one of the S.P.I.E.S.s he had in his possession to come after them, making their journey to the stairs much more difficult. The Death Eaters had no trouble at all, as Voldemort seemed to have made the S.P.I.E.S.s not go after them, or make the Death Eaters invisible to the hundred or so S.P.I.E.S.s he had racing after Kelly, Harry, and Ron.

"There!" Kelly yelled, nodding toward the stairs ahead. "That should be the ground floor!"

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed, racing after her and Kelly, and ducking a spell thrown by a Death Eater that looked like Rookwood. "I was really starting to admire how you'd gone through so many floors!"

"You'd still better," Harry told him, reaching the bottom of the stairs just behind Kelly.

The trio almost screamed.

Every non-living item had been turned alive. And all of them were blocking the door.

"Not cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Kelly yelled, racing around the stairs. Harry and Ron were about to object to running _away_ from the way out when the Death Eaters fired a spell that just missed Harry's shoulder. They looked at each other, then ran after her.

Kelly stopped in front of a wall, horrified. She turned around to race away and find whatever she was looking for, but the once-not-now-alive items were closing in around them. They were looking at them heatedly, and the Death Eaters were right behind them, grinning maliciously at the fact that their prey had been cornered. They had no way of escape.

And then Kelly did the greatest bit of magic Harry could have ever hoped for at that point, and it wasn't even magic.


	33. Rescue of the Rescuers

Kelly jumped up, spun in mid-air, and kicked the wall behind them. ((A/N: Almost, but not quite, a blatant Matrix rip-off.)) The wall burst open, revealing a hidden doorway. They raced down more steps, which they now realized was an underground passageway, Harry silently protesting about the countless secrets in the manor that were starting to annoy him. He had hoped to get in, rescue Ron and Hermione, and get back out. The detours were many and irritating.

They raced farther down, uncertain of when it would stop, the only light in the freezing tunnel the torches that cast the eerie glow around them. They could hear the Death Eaters close behind, cursing one another at the other's stupidity for not hexing them earlier.

They hit level ground and started racing along that, looking around them for some means of escape, but all they could see was the endless tunnel ahead.

"I'm… tired…" Ron protested after racing for several minutes down the tunnel.

"Well, then you stay here and die," Kelly shot back, still looking ahead for any sign of a way out.

No one protested after that.

"There!" Kelly finally exclaimed after what felt like an hour. The Death Eaters could still be heard behind them, but Harry thought he, Ron, and Kelly had been slowly getting farther and farther ahead.

Stairs rising upward were ahead. Ron moaned, but Harry hit him upside the head. Ron glared at him, but ceased.

They raced up the stairs, hoping these wouldn't be too far. Torches were still around, still casting an eerie glow. Ron was trailing behind now, and Harry was getting very tired himself. Kelly, also, seemed to be going slower than usual, and the Death Eaters seemed to have been saving up their energy for this time. While Harry, Ron, and Kelly were slowing down, they were gaining.

"OUCH!" Kelly yelled.

"What?" Harry asked, bumping into her as she made a sudden stop, and Ron bumping into him.

Kelly looked up. "A door!"

She opened the door, which had been placed directly above her, and hopped out, helping Harry and Ron out after her. Harry looked around. They were in the middle a field.

"Perfect! Just perfect! Where are we going to hide?" Ron asked hysterically.

"This way!" Kelly urged, as the Death Eaters neared.

Harry refused. She was urging him back toward Malfoy Manor. "That's the way we just came!"

"The thestral is there!" Kelly pointed out.

Harry silently resigned himself to racing back toward the place he was trying to leave.

A muffled cry announced that some unlucky Death Eater had made the same mistake Kelly did, by bumping their head on the door. Harry, Kelly, and Ron raced on harder, not daring to look back at what was coming out of the tunnel.

The trio entered the forest in front of the manor. They flew through the area, destroying any S.P.I.E.S.s that dared show their ugly faces. Ron almost leaped with fright when he first saw one of the S.P.I.E.S.s, thinking it was his old pet Ralph back from the grave. Harry was personally amazed Ron would have had a pet anything remotely similar to one of the S.P.I.E.S.s, but didn't say so. They hexed several creatures whose species they were unsure of, and one Harry felt sure was a werewolf, his suspicions helped on by the fact that it was a full moon.

They exited the forest, looking around desperately for the thestral. The Death Eaters were close behind, they knew. Harry looked around, and almost screamed again.

"Kelly!" he exclaimed, running toward a pair of hoof prints. They had moved around a bit, and then disappeared. The thestral had taken flight.

Kelly moaned in frustration. "That was our last hope!"

"No, it wasn't," someone said behind her.

"May!" Harry exclaimed, relief all over his face.

"Come on," Riles said, flying down beside her. "They'll be here any moment."

Vikki and Crystal flew out from the trees. "They're just around the corner!"

"Let's go!" Riles grabbed Harry's hand, May grabbed Kelly's, and Vikki grabbed Ron's. As one, the seven of them rose high above, away from sight of the Death Eaters.

"Where'd they go?" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed as he exited the forest.

"I don't know!" Avery exclaimed.

"You mean they're not there!" Bellatrix exclaimed, infuriated.

Amazingly, Harry, Kelly, and Ron weren't lagging behind, but were right beside the people grabbing onto them. Ron was amazed, Kelly seemed relieved, and Harry was too tired to care about the new bit of magic he was a part of.

"Hermione?" Crystal asked them.

No one spoke for a moment. Then it was Ron, surprisingly, who answered. "We faced a troll, with our hands tied. We freed each other, but when we got to Hermione, she wasn't there."

Crystal and May looked sharply at Vikki and Riles, but neither looked back, each lost in thought. Riles suddenly looked at May. "Switch."

"Absolutely not," May replied swiftly, as though she'd known all along what Riles was going to ask.

"Now," Riles ordered.

"No, you'll just--"

"Switch," Kelly said quietly.

May looked at her, horrified. "You… you want to…"

"Switch," Kelly repeated in the same voice.

"Oh…" May looked from Riles to Kelly, back and forth. "Oh… very well, then!"

Riles quickly grabbed Kelly's hand, and May quickly grabbed Harry's. Riles and Kelly slowed their flight down, and started talking whispers, glaring at each other, and occasionally saying things loud enough that Harry could hear.

"Killed…"

"Wasn't…"

"Close enough…"

"Done… too…"

"As if…"

"Don't worry about them," May said quietly. "They're just getting on each other's case."

"How come they hate each other so?" Harry inquired of her, for what seemed the thousandth time.

May looked at him thoughtfully. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Harry was taken aback at this response. "But…"

"If you want to know," May interrupted, "you'll have to ask them yourself. I cannot and will not tell you their secret."

Harry looked at her. "_Their_ secret? Can Riles do all that stuff Kelly did? All that fighting and stuff? Can—"

"Harry," May interrupted again, "ask them yourself. Yes, it is _their_ secret. _They_ are the two primary people between _their_ secret. If you want to know _their_ secret, ask _them_ yourself. I am not involved in _their_ secret and am therefore not entitled to tell you."

Harry sighed and looked back at Riles and Kelly. The two were at each other's necks with words. Harry turned forward again, wondering if he would ever know.


	34. Returned

They quietly landed at the crack of dawn on the grounds, looking up at the castle. It wasn't bustling with activity, but a few people could be seen walking around, maybe to send an early owl or get an early start on breakfast. The dance had been last night, so Harry was surprised anyone was up at all.

A bird chirped brightly in the early morning air. They looked at each other. It was hard to believe that today was a day after Christmas, that everything could be so peaceful, after they'd just looked death in the face and made it out alive. No one spoke, but they started walking forward, heading for the great oak doors that led into the castle Harry called home. Harry wasn't looking at the doors, however, and when a new voice spoke, he was caught by surprise.

"I see you found one of them," Albus Dumbledore said, looking at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say, so Kelly answered for him. "We… we were in a room with a troll, sir, and when we went to get Hermione, she was gone."

Dumbledore nodded. "Many people were quite surprised to find that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, _and_ Kelly Damen were all missing. It wasn't surprising to others, however…."

Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes again.

"Yoflam Ronam," Riles said quietly, looking at Dumbledore.

"Surprise, surprise," Dumbledore said. He turned to the others. "Come. I suggest you all go to the Hospital Wing, whether you feel sick or not. I know you're tired," he added, "and there you can get some peaceful sleep."

Harry, Ron, and Kelly reluctantly nodded and headed off toward the Hospital Wing. They met McGonagall on the way. She opened her mouth for an old-fashioned telling-off, but then slowly closed it and walked on, to Harry's amazement.

They came into the Hospital Wing, and from the moment of their arrival, Madam Pomfrey had a fit. They ignored her, however, walked over to beds side-by-side, and collapsed one by one, finally getting some sleep.



Kelly let out a half moan, half scream.

"I told you!" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"Go away," Kelly said, and from the sound of it, she jammed a pillow over her head.

"Oh…" Madam Pomfrey said angrily. "Take this now!"

"Take it yourself," came Kelly's muffled voice.

"Now!"

Harry felt around for his glasses. He knocked something over in the process, and it crashed with a _bang_. Harry put on his glasses to see what it had been. A broken potions flask and lethal-looking black liquid were spilled upon the floor.

"Oh, Potter, now look what you've done! Professor Snape made that _just_ for you!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Well, then I'm _definitely_ not taking it," Harry said flatly, all tiredness dispersing immediately.

"Potter, take it. It will help, as I told Damen," Madam Pomfrey explained. "All it does is force you to let out emotion of what is most prominent in your mind, in your life. We can only hope that your adventure yesterday would be one of the things you release."

"Guess that's not too bad," Harry commented. He looked at Madam Pomfrey suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"The only possible drawback is that you shout whatever you see."

"Absolutely not," Harry said swiftly. Even if the adventure was what erupted from his mouth, there were things he might say that Madam Pomfrey should not be exposed to. If he didn't burst of the Christmas day escapade, he hated to imagine what else he could say. "There is no way I'm putting that potion down my throat. Look at it! It's a deeper black than even Snape wears, you can't overlook the fact that Snape made it, you say he made especially for me and he _hates_ me, and--"

While Harry was still speaking, Madam Pomfrey inhaled and exhaled several angry breathes. "Potter," she said through gritted teeth, "take the potion or I shall make you."

Harry considered that for several long moments. "Well… do I have to? I mean, I feel all… right…." He remembered that Hermione had not joined them on the return trip and suddenly didn't feel all that fine. The look on Madam Pomfrey's face told him that there was no getting out of this. "Fine, but if something bad comes out, I'm hunting Snape down."

Madam Pomfrey shoved a new bottle into Harry's hand and Harry looked at it. It was deathly black. Harry looked at her with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look on his face.

"Drink up!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

Harry looked over at Kelly, who was peeking at him from under her pillow, and at Ron, who desperately trying to snore convincingly. Neither of them had taken this yet.

"Go on!" Madam Pomfrey urged.

Harry bit his lip, then chugged it.

It was one of the most wonderful sensations Harry had ever felt. He was flying! He could zoom around the whole world if he needed to, flying like this, like there was no tomorrow, because their wasn't. He could see all his friends below, cheering him on, the Snitch was waiting! Harry raced around and saw it quickly. He dived… the Snitch was just ahead… he was battling Slytherin, so Malfoy was bound to be close behind…he caught it! He caught the Snitch!

"Gryffindor wins!" Dean announced happily.

"I award Gryffindor the World Cup," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"_WAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Harry, calm down!" The voice was distant.

"WE DID IT!" Ginny yelled, piling down on him.

"Harry, stop!" This voice was distant, too.

"POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!" the crowd chanted.

"Harry, please!" Another distant voice, but coming closer. Were they after him?

Harry flew down to celebrate. "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"

Someone sighed in the distance. "I'm going to make you win a knuckle sandwich."

Kelly was in front of him, shining. "Harry, you did it! You're so brave!"

Harry smiled back. "It was nothing, Kelly."

"Oh God," someone said in the distance. Harry vaguely heard them turn away.

"Oh, Harry, now look what you did!" someone else in the distance said.

Harry was slapped. He turned around. _"Malfoy?"_

"POTTER!" Malfoy screamed at him, though Malfoy's voice was slightly distant. What was happening to him?

Harry was slapped again, this time by Ron. "Harry, you git, stop it!"

Harry shook his head. "W-what?"

"Harry, get up! You're making me blush horribly," Kelly said.

"Yes, I'll have to check you on that, too," Madam Pomfrey said, taking note of it.

"HARRY!" Kelly screamed.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "What happened?"

"That potion," Ron explained. "The second you took it, you went into this weird state, and you started shouting what everyone was saying."

"Everyone?" Harry gulped. "I didn't think it would be everyone."

"Everyone," Kelly repeated, rolling her eyes. "Me, unfortunately."

Harry shook his head, grinning. "So it's all Snape's fault?"

"_Professor_ Snape," Madam Pomfrey corrected.

"_Professor_ Snape," Harry repeated mockingly.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a warning look, but other than that commented no further on his lack of enthusiasm on proper names.

Ron was quiet, then said, "So… can we leave?"

"I should think not!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"But Dumbledore said it was only so we could get a good night's sleep!" Kelly protested.

"You are my patients! Lie down!" Madam Pomfrey insisted. All three glared at her, and she glared right back. "Now."

Kelly and Ron stomped back to their beds, threw the sheets off them, and laid down, Madam Pomfrey having just been taken off their good list.

"So… when do we get to leave?" Harry dared to ask.

"Next semester!" Madam Pomfrey said sarcastically. "Damen, Weasley, get ready. You're taking the potion next."


	35. Voldemort's Poetry

Madam Pomfrey let them out the next day, under Dumbledore's orders. The next day, however, was a long time ago.

Their daily lives continued. Classes went on as usual, the teachers already discussing N.E.W.T.s as though they were coming the next day. The D.A. lessons went on, new spells being taught, the members learning with ease. The hardest thing they had yet to learn was saying 'Voldemort' instead of 'You-Know-Who', a habit they were hard to break from. Hermione was still missing, Ron's moans at night starting to creep into Harry's dreams like water on tile. They were out of ideas and had no leads on where she might be, now that Voldemort had undoubtedly moved from Malfoy Manor.

Another area of specific concern, though no one spoke it out loud, was Kelly's continued possessions by Voldemort. It took place so frequently that by now, if Voldemort was whispering taunts in his ear, Harry could easily just tell Voldemort to bug off without a second thought.

But Voldemort wasn't one to play that game. He wasn't going to give up until Harry was no longer living to taunt. It was on a chilly February night, with stars everywhere, lighting up the night sky; when everyone else had gone to bed except he, Kelly, and Ron, he decided to spice things up a bit.

"So I see you haven't discovered where Miss Granger is," Kelly suddenly said.

Harry wasn't fooled. "Hello, Voldemort."

"Potter, I'm bored. Please come try and find her. It would make things so much more interesting," Voldemort said, looking at Harry accusingly.

Harry set down his quill. "Where? I have no idea where she is."

"Ah, I knew you would say that," Voldemort said, "so I prepared."

"Did you now?" Harry asked, turning back to his work.

"I did," he repeated. "And here is your clue…"

He grabbed a spare piece of parchment and snatched the quill out of Harry's hand as he started writing:

Where she is, you'll never find

Though you see it all the time.

She watches as you go to class

She knows whether you fail or pass.

She sees you when you go and eat

She sits there, crying; she bawls, she weeps

For if she gets a crumb of food,

Lunch time caught me when I was in a good mood.

So hurry, Potter, find her now

She's only got 'till the sun goes down.

Harry looked up from reading the page, vaguely registering that Voldemort could use some help on his poetry. Voldemort was smirking, waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry purposely kept his face blank, but his voice gave away his anger.

"What do you mean, 'she's only got till the sun goes down'?"

Voldemort smirked even wider. "What do you think?"

"The sun isn't up," Harry said. "Do you mean after the next sun sets, you'll kill her?"

Voldemort repeated himself. "What do you think?"

Kelly went into a daze again, to Harry's anger. He had a few more things to say to _Goldilocks_.

When Kelly looked around at them all, and saw them glaring, she asked, "What did he say?"

Harry handed the paper to her. She read it with worry. "She's watching. As in she can see us now? And she's only got until the next sun goes down?"

"All Voldemort would say was 'What do you think?'," Harry said.

"So… so at least it's not definite," Kelly tried to encourage.

"But… if she _can_ see us now…" Ron started.

_"Where she is, you'll never find, though you see it all the time,"_ Kelly recited.

Harry thought. "Where do we see all the time, but we'd never think about as a hiding place?"

"Well, if we don't think of it, that's a stupid question," said Ron.

"Maybe not…" Kelly said. "It makes me think that she's here in Hogwarts." Kelly looked at the paper again. _"She watches as you go to class, she knows whether you fail or pass._ That sounds like she's close enough to see the grade on your paper. Like she's…"

"In a classroom?" Harry asked. "No way. The Marauder's Map would've showed her."

"Have you even checked the Marauder's Map, Harry?" Ron asked suddenly. "If you did, I wasn't there."

Harry thought again. "Good point."

He raced upstairs and stopped in front of his trunk, hoping that in his rush he wouldn't wake the others. He quickly grabbed the Marauder's Map and brought it back down to the common room. Kelly and Ron gathered around him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said, tapping the map with his wand. The introduction came up, and then the map appeared. Harry, Kelly, and Ron searched the map, but they couldn't find Hermione, Voldemort, or any Death Eaters. In fact, the only suspicious thing was that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott were nowhere to be seen on the map.

"But… then how can she know what grade we got? How can she be watching if she's not even in Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Well… this _is_ Voldemort we're talking about," Harry reminded them.

"Yes, but to fool the Marauder's Map, made by three excellent wizards?" Kelly asked.

"Four," Harry reminded her bitterly.

"Three _good_ ones. I never said Wormtail was good," Kelly said.

"So where else could she be? She's not at Hogwarts. Could she be in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Kelly thought, "she could be, but that was the first place we thought when we realized she wasn't in Hogwarts or on the grounds."

Ron nodded. "True. This could be something Voldemort's done just to get us going, though."  
Kelly nodded. "A possibility, and a likely one, if she's not in Hogwarts."

Harry thought. "Yes… he said he was bored… he wanted to make things more interesting… us going on a hopeless search for her might keep him entertained."

"True…" Ron agreed.

They were quiet for a minute, thinking of what they might do. Harry couldn't think of anything, and was about to speak, when Ron's eyes widened, almost in understanding.

"Ron?" Harry suddenly asked instead.

"Harry…" Ron whispered. "The lake!"

Harry was quiet, thinking of this. It could be…

"Yes…" Kelly agreed, "the lake would be an excellent spot to hide. No one goes in there, at least not very deep…."

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes, but you can't breathe underwater. We can't perform bubblehead charms or transfigure ourselves. They, and we, would need…"

"…gillyweed," Kelly finished. "And loads of it."

"But where will we find any gillyweed?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Harry slowly looked at him. "In Snape's private storeroom."


	36. Snape's Storeroom

Ron and Kelly slowly crept down the stairs, careful not to let Ernie Macmillan hear them. Their footsteps would echo endlessly if they went too fast or were too careless.

Harry, however, flew down the stairs, careful to stay in the shadows. With the Shadow Cloak, he could be seen, but not heard. Ron and Kelly, under the Invisibility Cloak, could be heard, but not seen.

Harry looked around the corner and gave them the all clear. No prefects were in his sight. Kelly lightly knocked on the wall, which echoed a bit, nevertheless, showing she'd seen his hand where the moon lit the wall.

The three tip-toed across the moonlit corridor, Kelly and Ron jumping at Harry's shadow. They should be passing the infirmary in the next corridor, and if they were caught, Madam Pomfrey would have a fit about her patients being woken up, even if they were dead asleep.

Harry looked around the corner again. Another prefect-less corridor--excellent. Harry gave the okay, and they moved on.

A prefect turned the corner. Harry stopped dead--a major mistake.

"Hey!" the prefect called, looking around.

Harry wasn't in the shadows. He started running, praying Kelly and Ron would have enough sense to move away if the prefect pursued him.

The prefect had a different, and worse, idea. _"Accio!"_

Harry went flying towards the prefect, though still connected to the wall as a shadow. The prefect walked up to him, and Harry bolted again, this time into shadows. The prefect, who, now that Harry had a better chance to look at, Harry recognized as Hannah Abbott, looked around. She sighed and stomped off in the opposite direction, though Harry thought he saw her look around a little for him.

"Harry?" Kelly whispered when Hannah was a safe distance away.

Harry moved his hand near a torch and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Then let's go," Ron murmured, and they started off again.

Any more prefects they encountered they were well prepared for. Harry no longer sprinted the area, in case a prefect suddenly turned the corner, just as Hannah Abbott had done. Instead, he ran from shadow to shadow, careful to let no one see him. A few times, even Ron and Kelly got lost.

Harry gently lifted the cloak as they neared the dungeons. "Ready?"

Kelly or Ron, Harry wasn't sure which, lightly knocked on the wall, indicating a yes. The knock echoed eerily even after they entered the freezing dungeons. Harry desperately wanted to get near the torches, but knew it would give himself away if he did.

Harry was startled to a see a light on in the room next door. What was Snape doing in his office so late? Harry neared a torch and pointed toward the slightly opened door. A thumbs up came from the middle of nowhere.

Harry crept through the door and quickly entered shadows, watching Snape. He was grasping his forearm with a pained expression, Harry's thoughts left to wander very little on why.

"Pay attention, Severus," Snape mocked. "I _was_ paying attention. I know when the next meeting is…. But, of course, he would mumble the important part about where they were hiding…. And he _still_ didn't tell me!"

Harry left, hearing murmuring outside the room. Ron and Kelly had the cloak half off, shooting retorts at each other.

Harry stepped into the light, Ron and Kelly jumping at his sudden appearance. Harry slipped off the cloak, being sucked away from the wall. "What are you two doing?"

"He said--"

"She started--"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Snape's voice rang through the dungeons.

"Go!" Harry whispered, motioning towards Snape's storeroom as he threw the cloak over himself again, being thrown against the wall.

Kelly and Ron drew the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and quietly walked in, leaving Harry for lookout. There was no one in sight.

Harry could barely make out shuffling, though Snape, thank God, seemed oblivious to the fact that there were strangers in his storeroom as a whispered conversation with the Headmaster took place. Harry could have sworn he heard Ron and Kelly whispering to each other for a few moments, but then it stopped. The moving of a glass followed it, followed by more movement of glass. Snape still spoke in incoherent whispers with Professor Dumbledore.

And then something happened that made Harry wish he wasn't connected to this echoing wall.

_CRASH!_ Which idiot was clumsy enough to drop something?

Snape came bursting out of his office, the conversation with Dumbledore forgotten for the moment. Harry moved into the darkness just as a scream of, "Daddy!" came from the storeroom. Snape, just as bewildered as Harry, raced into the storeroom, Harry at Snape's heels.

_"Lumos Olem!"_ Snape shouted into the darkness.

Harry rushed back out, still listening.

"Serenity!" Snape exclaimed, amazed. "What are you doing here?"

Serenity sniffed. "I needed an ingredient for this new potion I'm concocting, but I wasn't sure if you'd let me use some!"

"Oh, I'd let you use anything, Serenity…" Snape consoled.

Though Harry couldn't see it, Harry was sure Serenity was grinning triumphantly as her father hugged her sympathetically.

"Come on, Serenity…" Snape said gently. "Let's get you back to my office… what ingredient did you need?"

"The… the gillyweed…" Serenity whimpered.

"Here…" Snape stopped. "It seems some of my gillyweed is missing, my dear…"

"Oh…" Serenity said, sounding as though she was thinking quick. "I already got some of it. Uriko was helping me, too…"

"Oh, I see," Snape said, sounding as though he only half believed her. "Well, come on. The dungeons is no place for a crying girl…."

Snape led his daughter out of the storeroom and up into the entrance hall, instead of his office. Harry heard Ron and Kelly come up shortly afterward, and Kelly whispered that they had three glasses of gillyweed.

"We'll explain later," she continued, and Harry heard her and Ron start walking back to the common room.

The journey up was much harder than down. Snape seemed to have alerted prefects that wandering students might be about, so prefects were strolling double-time, careful not to let any wandering students get by. Harry was seen numerous times, but none summoned his back, just demanded an army of prefects search that floor, making Kelly and Ron's job much more difficult. They were almost trampled several times, but the three made it back to the common room in one piece.

"You know," Ron said, setting down the glass of gillyweed he carried on the table in front of him, "it's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday."

Harry nodded. "When should be ready to go down?"

Kelly looked thoughtful. "I'll take the gillyweed and hide it. Let's go to bed; I'll wake you two at about nine--"

"Nine!" Ron was ready to protest.

"Nine," Kelly said firmly. "We don't know if Hermione's down there, and if she's not, we'll need all the time we can get to search the forest or wherever."

Ron looked very disgruntled at the idea, but protested no more.

"So I'll see you at nine?" Kelly asked, grabbing the three glasses of gillyweed.

"Nine o'clock sharp," Harry confirmed.

Ron got up and stomped to his dorm, while Kelly laughed softly and started walking up to hers. She shifted all three glass jars to one hand, turned and blew Harry a kiss, then continued up to her dorm.

Harry just smiled as he walked up to his dorm, close to skipping, ignoring the nine in the morning prospect ahead. He was going to find Hermione!


	37. Obstacles

Harry awoke and looked around to find that only he, Ron, and Neville were still in bed. He quickly got dressed in clothes he wouldn't mind getting wet, slipped a robe on overtop, and walked down to the common room. Few people were inside, as it was Saturday, but Harry was delighted to find that Kelly was among them, reading a book in a corner.

"Harry!" Kelly exclaimed when she saw him. "Let's take a walk."

Several people snickered, and Harry glared daggers to silence them.

Kelly quickly walked outside the common room, pretending she couldn't hear them. Harry followed without a word, and it wasn't until they had come out on the grounds and were nearing the lake did Kelly speak.

"Harry, have you thought of what we might be up against?"

Harry looked at her. "Of course." He'd dreamed about being attacked by merpeople with fish balloons the night before.

"Well, all morning I've been reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_," Kelly held up the book Harry had seen her reading, "and I've come up with a list of all the water creatures I found."

She handed Harry a list of creatures:

Grindylow

Hippocampus

Kappa

Kelpie

Lobalug

Merpeople

Murtlap

Plimpy

Ramora

Sea Serpent

Kelly went on about the creatures as though she spoke of them every day, which Harry was quite certain she used to with Hermione.

"Well, of course you'll know about Grindylows, but they shouldn't be a problem. A good repelling charm should do. The hippocampus is mostly found in the Mediterranean, so we shouldn't have any problems there. We would have major problems with a Kappa, but they're only found in Japan. We could have difficulties with a Kelpie, though I've never known one to be at Hogwarts. The Lobalug's found at the bottom of the North Sea, so I don't know how the merpeople would get one…."

Harry was about to ask about this one, but Kelly kept on going, determined to get this out.

"The merpeople themselves, of course, will be there, but I'm pretty sure they're friendly…."

Again, Harry was about to interrupt, but she plowed on.

"Murtlap are only found on the coast, but if there are some here, don't step on them if you like your foot where it is…."

Harry didn't see why he even bothered opening his mouth.

"We'll probably see a Plimpy, but they're not really dangerous. The Ramora's only found in the Indian Ocean, but pray we see one, anyway…."

Harry didn't open his mouth this time, though his brain was still reeling with questions.

"…And as for the Sea Serpent, well, it's just scary looking." Kelly said this all in a very quick succession.

"Uh huh…" Harry said, trying to take this all in. "Okay. Well, first--"

"Hey!"

A pair of doors shut, and Ron came bounding out of them. He raced toward them and arrived fairly quickly. "Harry, why didn't you wake me?"

"I wouldn't let him," Kelly said quickly. "I told him he _had_ to come take a walk with me."

"Oh…" Ron said. "Did you come in our dorm?"

"No," Harry said firmly, in case Ron got any ideas.

"Well," Ron said, turning to Harry, "you could have woken me up when you got up, then."

Kelly was about to intervene on his behalf again, but Harry spoke first, not wanting an argument.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Harry admitted. "Now can we please get back to the list?"

"What list?" Ron asked curiously, peeking at the parchment Harry held.

"A list of obstacles we might face," Harry said, looking down the list again.

"More mischief after I just got you out of last night's gillyweed incident?" someone said near them.

"More mischief?" another said. "Excellent!"

Serenity Snape and Uriko Wolf stepped out from behind two trees. Kelly started muttering incoherently to herself.

"More mischief?" Serenity repeated. "My, my, we are a troublesome group, aren't we?"

"I know, and they're Gryffi's," Uriko agreed.

"And _what_ is wrong with being a Gryffindor?" May jumped off a high limb in a tree.

Uriko snorted. "Do you want the short list or the long?"

"Aight, aight, break it up you two," Riles said as she also jumped from a limb in a nearby tree. Kelly stopped murmuring to herself and glared.

"So what mischief have you planned this time?" Vikki said as she leaned back lazily, just reaching one of the trees lower limbs.

"The usual?" Crystal asked, joining her predecessor.

"The usual?" Ron asked, confused.

"Have a holly, jolly Christmas!"

_BANG!_

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CHRISTMAS SONGS ANY TIME BUT DECEMBER!"

"And any hour of the night," Uriko reminded Vikki, shuddering at a memory.

"And any hour of the night," Vikki agreed.

Yellow writing came shooting down from a tree, in answer to Vikki's question:

Um… let's see… don't try and shove any of Fluffy's heads down the toilet… Seren's Care Bears are _not_ chew toys…

Here, Serenity nodded vigorously. Past experiences seemed to be coming to life.

_Avada Kedavra_ **does** kill… Do _not_ try and take off Dumbledore's beard… um… Christmas caroling… early or late Christmas caroling… was it "don't"?

"Yes…" Vikki said slowly. "That would be why you cannot speak."

… Can I speak now?

"NO!" Vikki yelled.

"Come on…" Amber protested, climbing down a tree and looking up, where Bunny obviously was. "It's not that bad…."

Vikki turned on her. "I would have thought you, of _all_ people, would be tired of it; you're around her more than any of us!"

"Well…" Amber shifted uncomfortably.

She sings with me.

"You WHAT!" Vikki screamed.

"Calm yourself!" Riles suddenly exclaimed. "I will not tolerate your pointless bickering any longer!"

"So--" Vikki stopped. She saw the glint in Riles' eye. "Whatever…"

"I'm going up to the common room," Kelly said, unable to stand being around Riles anymore.

"Bye," Riles said viciously.

"Bye," Kelly retorted with just as much malice as Riles. She stomped away, slamming the doors to Hogwarts behind her.

"Riles, what's up with you?" Harry asked.

"It's not me, it's her!" Riles said haughtily.

"Well, what's up with her?" Harry said, rephrasing the question to make her happy.

"None of your business!" she snapped and stomped away toward the forest.

"Titchy…" Ron murmured.

"Don't mind them. They're just…" But apparently just _what_ Riles and Kelly were, May couldn't say.

"Hey, can't you tell us what's going on between them?" Ron asked desperately. "I can't stand this much longer."

No one answered, but slowly, one by one, they all looked at May.

"Their secret is their own," May said at last. "It is not for me to tell, but for them in their own time. However, I will let you in on this--the secret can easily be found within Kelly. Within her, the answer lies."

With that, the Secret Students walked away, leaving Harry quite a bit more confused than he had been when he woke up that morning.


	38. Dolphin

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

"Is it time yet?"

"NO! Now go throw yourself in the lake."  
_Please don't,_ Harry thought inwardly. _I'd rather _not_ see a dead body when we go into the lake._

"Okay."

"NO!" Kelly stood up and screamed.

The first year quickly sat down, looking quite aghast. No one had missed Kelly's sudden boiling temper. Most glared at Harry; he'd been the last they'd seen with her. Harry mouthed that he didn't do it, but he didn't think anyone believed him.

"Noon, right?" Ron whispered.

"Yes," Kelly confirmed. "When most people are eating lunch."

Within ten minutes Kelly managed to tell everyone off. She quietly said she was gong to get the gillyweed.

She returned momentarily, carefully balancing the three jars. She quickly handed one to both of them.

Ron walked over to the window and looked outside as Harry and Kelly started discussing what they might be up against for the thousandth time that day. Ron's jar of gillyweed became so lose it almost slipped from his grasp. Kelly was watching.

_"Accio!"_ she said as she quickly took out her wand and pointed it at the jar, making it fly to her hand.

"Ron?" Harry asked, concerned. How many things could cause Ron to destroy his only ticket for saving Hermione's life?

Apparently several.

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "It's… it's a thing!"

"Oh, well done!" Kelly said sardonically. "I mean, he must be really smart to see a thing. There aren't that many _things_ in the world, are there?"

Harry glared at her, and she gave him a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it look. Harry took a deep breath, remembering how he must have been like the year before with Dolores Umbridge, and looked out the window in an effort to ignore her.

Harry really did drop his jar, but Kelly, already having her wand out, summoned it to her before it hit the ground.

"Really!" Kelly exclaimed, trying to balance all three jars again.

"Kelly, you have to see this," Harry said. "This isn't at all what you'd expect."

That was the truth. Harry sure hadn't been expecting to see a bottle-nosed dolphin swimming in the lake.

"Oh, come on, I'll see it later," Kelly said dismissively, pushing a jar back into their hands and deliberately not looking out the window. Ron looked back out the window, and Harry missed the alarmed look that came across his face.

Harry grabbed Kelly's arm with his free hand. "No, really, you gotta--"

He stopped. As he looked out the window now, the dolphin was gone.

"There's nothing unusual out there," Kelly said, peering over Harry's shoulder. "C'mon."

Harry and Ron looked out the window a moment longer, then reluctantly turned and walked outside the portrait.

It was just before noon, so few students roamed about. Those that were tended to keep a safe distance away, however; Kelly's temper had spread. In fact, there was only one person _didn't_ go out of their way to avoid he, Ron, and Kelly.

"Oy! Peebrains!"

Figuring no one would call them a peebrain with Kelly's temper about, they kept on walking.

This was not, however, the case.

"Oy, peebrains! Potty, Weasel, Demon, that means you three gits!"

Kelly stopped and closed her eyes, almost as though praying for patience.

"I gotta bone to pick with you three and…" the speaker trailed off, and as Harry turned, he saw Malfoy with a huge smirk on his face. "Aww… still not found poor little Granger? That's a shame….

"Oh, and _Kel_," he added with emphasis, "if you ever need someone to talk to who knows your secret," he smirked, "I'm here." He blew her a little kiss.

Kelly brought up her foot so quick Harry doubted whether lightning was faster.

But Malfoy was prepared. His hand flew up, and he caught her foot in mid-air.

"Ah… so you learned some new tricks recently? Tell me, did they teach you how to play dead?" Kelly asked, swinging up her other foot and kicking Malfoy in the face, forcing him to let her go. "Because if they didn't, you're about to get one" (--here, Kelly said an inappropriate word--) "of a lesson."

Kelly kicked him again, and Harry thought she was finding it as a way of letting out some of her stress--he knew he would have.

"Oh--and--don't--you--ever--kiss--me--again," Kelly said, kicking him after each word. She kicked him again and flipped her hair. "Butterfly or otherwise."

"Detention!" a voice suddenly rang out.

Harry didn't dare turn around. "Oh, God…."

"Mr. Creevey, what _have_ I told you about that camera? Haven't you taken enough pictures of Hogwarts in the last five years?"

"That way!" Kelly whispered, pointing toward the opposite corridor from which the voice was protruding.

Harry and Ron sprinted away, but Kelly remained where she was.

"Kelly--" Harry started.

"Go!" she whispered.

Harry hesitated, then turned and raced to catch back up with Ron.

"Think she'll be okay?" Ron murmured a few minutes later as they walked along the corridor, their footsteps echoing eerily off the walls.

"Yes," Harry said with such confidence that Ron blinked. "She can take care of herself, or have you not noticed, Ron?" Harry continued.

Ron grinned. "I've noticed."

They entered the Entrance Hall and looked at each other, ignoring the noise of lunch going on in the Great Hall.

"Reckon we should wait?" Ron asked apprehensively.

Harry thought for a moment. "Let's wait outside."

Ron nodded, and they walked outside.

"Harry, look!" Ron said almost immediately. He pointed toward the lake.

Harry looked. "The dolphin!" he exclaimed as it swam about, eying them.

"Come on!" Ron said, and together they sprinted toward the lake.

The dolphin kept swimming around, even after they approached.

"What's a dolphin doing here?" Harry asked.

"Why're you asking me?" Ron said, though Harry knew he had a point. "So this is a dolphin…" Ron continued. "Hermione used to talk about them loads…."

Ron suddenly flinched at the memory of Hermione.

"Where's Kelly?" Harry asked quickly.

"I don't--" Ron stopped.

The dolphin was swimming as close to them as it could, flapping its fins impatiently.

"What?" Harry asked it.

The dolphin flapped its fins again.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, "I think it wants us to ride it. Do you know where are friend is? Is she down there?" Ron asked the dolphin.

The dolphin flapped its fins joyously.

"Harry, it knows!" Ron said excitedly. "It knows where she is, Harry, it knows!"

"Ron, I heard you the first time!" Harry said, grinning.

"Come on!" Ron said, racing toward the dolphin, Harry right behind him.

They somehow managed to get on top of the dolphin, Ron holding the fin, Harry holding onto Ron. They broke open their jars of gillyweed and, Ron looking very reluctant, swallowed the slimy substance.

It suddenly became increasingly difficult to hold onto Ron, and Ron to hold onto the dolphin's fin, as webbed hands and feet were developing. Something flitted in the light breeze around Harry's neck as gills formed.

"Go," he gasped to the dolphin, which complied immediately. The first breath felt like heaven, but Harry and Ron didn't have time to celebrate. They quickly adjusted their hold, as they'd been slipping. Harry looked ahead, but then shut his eyes--the dolphin was moving abnormally fast.

But they had made one fatal mistake: they'd forgotten Kelly. And that one mistake would cost a life.

Kelly streamed out of Hogwarts trying not to think about what she just did. Screw the Statue of Secrecy, she could be put in Azkaban for breaking her code!

She looked around but didn't see Harry or Ron anywhere. "Oh, where can they be?" she asked out loud, thoroughly irritated. She'd just saved their rear ends--or rather, her and her bad temper--and now they were gone!

Kelly raced over to the lake. Had they, perhaps, just gone on ahead without her? Well, there were two ways of finding out….

_No,_ said the angel on her shoulder, who seemed to be masking one of her associates. _You'll get sent to Azkaban if you use extensive magic!_

_Uh… you're going there anyway!_ retorted her demon, mimicking the other.

_You'll make the sentence even worse!  
Aw, sentence, shmetence…_

"Oh, God…" Kelly prayed, seeing something in the lake. "No…"

She raced over to the water and saw a few bulrushes floating nearby. She picked one up and examined it.

"Curse their stupidity!" she exclaimed, staring at the bottomless lake. "A Kelpie…."


	39. Battle with a Kelpie

The dolphin swam faster and faster, and Harry was gaining an uneasy feeling. He didn't know much about dolphins, but he didn't think fifty miles an hour and counting was an average speed. He'd once tried to voice his opinion to Ron, but almost choked; the water had rushed into his mouth and he had had trouble closing it again.

Harry patted the dolphin on the side, not sure why. He either wanted it to know he was still on there or for it to know it should stop. What he didn't want was another hundred reasons why he shouldn't be on the back of this dolphin.

The dolphin turned its head toward him and opened its mouth playfully, thanking him for the pat.

The dolphin had a bulrush for a tongue.

Harry squeezed the part of Ron he was holding as hard as he could. Harry lessened his grip for a moment, then grabbed Ron tightly again and purposely fell off, making sure not to lose Ron. They fell for a moment before the density of the water stopped them, and only when he was sure Ron had an even footing did he release him. Harry wasn't sure what was wrong with that dolphin, but it was bad.

Ron gave Harry a very inquiring look. Harry didn't see how Ron could have missed the bulrush, but somehow he had. Harry ignored Ron and looked around at the dolphin. It was staring at them inquiringly several feet away.

Harry stared at the dolphin. "What's wrong with it?" he murmured, though only bubbles erupted from his mouth.

The dolphin swam a couple cautious feet further.

Harry didn't want to be anywhere near that dolphin. He turned to Ron and the scene that met his eyes made him scream, though only bubbles came out of his mouth in a long series of circles. The last thing Harry needed had just occurred--Ron was gone.

"Ron?" Bubbles. "RON?" Harry bubbled.

Harry looked at the dolphin, half-ready to accept its help… but it had disappeared, too.

"Anybody?" Harry bubbled quietly, desperately, as he turned around.

He didn't even have time to scream.

Before the unexplainable jerk upwards, Harry saw a creature that he could only remember seeing in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. A horse with bulrushes for a mane, Harry suddenly understood what was wrong with the dolphin: it hadn't been a dolphin at all, but a Kelpie.

The sudden jerk upwards Harry didn't understand for several moments. He heard a snap below him--the Kelpie had tried to bite him, or swallow him whole; which, he couldn't tell, nor did he care; both were bad.

Bubbles that were not his own, as well as a murmuring he recognized sounded below him.

"GO!" Ron seemed to yell, though Harry couldn't tell for sure.

A hand let go of Harry's robes--the reason for the jerk, he knew--and he saw Kelly swim toward the Kelpie, somehow holding her wand in her webbed hand.

Ron grabbed Harry and had to drag him away. It wasn't that Harry didn't like his head where it was, but he didn't want Kelly to have to fight the Kelpie on her own. Her opinion on the subject was different; when she saw Harry struggling against Ron, she glared at him with such a demand for control that Harry quickly turned around and sat behind a rock. Kelly almost got bitten when she saw him struggling, so he made no further attempts against this unsaid order.

He didn't disobey for another two minutes.

A piercing scream sounded, even through the water. Harry spun around, and saw a horrible sight.

There was a cloud of blood surrounding something. Through the blood-cloud, Harry made out Kelly, her arm stuck in the mouth of the Kelpie, unable to lurch herself free.

Harry jumped out from behind the rock, this time Ron following him instead of trying to stop him, as they headed toward the Kelpie and Kelly. They stopped very quickly, however, as something very unexpected occurred.

It started small, and the fright could be seen on both the Kelpie and Kelly's faces. A golden glow seemed to be coming from inside the Kelpie's mouth--from Kelly's immobile arm. It was light, then it started to grow as the Kelpie refused to let go. It grew so bright that Harry shielded his eyes in an attempt to not go blind.

Finally, after several moments where Harry was sure not even heaven was this bright, there was a non-human shriek and something exploded. Harry looked up, though he couldn't see anything from a mass of blood.

_Oh no…_ he silently pleaded. _Not Kelly, no…_

The blood didn't clear. He and Ron would have to go through it.

Harry nudged Ron and nodded toward the storm of blood that Harry prayed was not Kelly's. Ron looked horrified, turned to look at the blood, but then looked back at Harry and slowly nodded. They swam cautiously forward.

Harry didn't know how he managed to keep his eyes open through the mass of blood, but he did. He and Ron reached the center after several moments of not knowing what would happen next. The "center" was an area of water that had no blood in it; rather, the blood was circling this one area.

Kelly was looking at her arm, which was slowly loosing it's golden glow. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. She was all right.

Harry and Ron stared at Kelly, speechless with relief, aside from the fact that they couldn't have spoken even if they wanted to. Kelly stared at her arm until the glow was completely gone before looking up at them. She just shook her head, unable to explain. She kept shaking her head as she started to swim off, not believing what had just happened. Harry and Ron exchanged utterly confused looks, then followed her.

They had traveled in aimless directions for several minutes before Kelly spoke.

"Oh!" she said in perfectly regular tones. "I forgot! Here," she held out two small, orange pills. "Take these. They allow you to talk regularly underwater, like I am now."

Harry and Ron nodded, taking one from her and swallowing it, trying not to get too much lake water in their mouths in the process. They looked at each other a few moments later, after nothing had happened. There had been no special feeling--nothing.

"Harry, you're a git," Ron said. He suddenly looked horrified and clapped his hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean that! I didn't think I could really speak!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded sarcastically. "Sure…."

"Come on, you lot," Kelly said. "We've got to keep going."

"Okay," Harry and Ron said together.

But immediately Harry and Ron stopped. Kelly turned. "What is it?"

Harry put his hand to his neck, where his gills were slowly receding. His vision was slowly becoming obscured, and his lungs were going empty. "Breathe…"

"Oh!" Kelly exclaimed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pieces of gillyweed. "Here…"

They immediately took it from her, on the point of suffocation, and swallowed them without a second thought. Harry blinked. He could see all right again, after a few more blinks.

"Where did you get that?" Ron asked as soon as he had enough oxygen in his lungs.

Kelly smirked mischievously. "Let's just say Snape won't be happy when he next goes to his storeroom."

She winked and started swimming away. Harry and Ron grinned at what horrible examples they must have been to her, and followed behind her.

They swam farther and farther into the water, the water getting darker as they went deeper. The marine life was none, as far as they could tell. Since the incident with the Kelpie, they hadn't even encountered a Grindylow. Kelly quickly swallowed another gillyweed some time later; Harry had been really scared for a few moments. Ron kept looking around spectacularly; he had never been down here before while conscious. Kelly seemed to have her sights set, and rarely looked away from straight ahead, which at that point in time was down.

"Ooh! Ooh, Harry, look at this!" Ron had once said, pointing to a piece of ordinary coral.

"Oh, Harry, it's seaween!" Ron said, pointing toward the seaweed. Harry didn't bother to correct him; Ron seemed to be having too much fun.

"Oh, FISH!" Ron had yelled joyously at one point, swimming excitedly toward a school of fish, the first living things they had seen since the Kelpie.

"Neato! Eggs, Harry, eggs!" Ron had just said. "I WANNA CHICKEN!"

Harry reluctantly turned around, expecting another simple creature, but didn't find such a thing. They'd been traveling for nearly a quarter of an hour with no further inquiries, and Harry rather hoped it stayed that way. The eggs Ron was pointing at were semitransparent. The _creature_, whatever it was, could be seen inside, squirming around, impatient to get out of its cage.

"That… that's weird," Harry admitted, backtracking to take a closer look at them; Ron had been lagging behind. "No chickens, Ron."

"Aw…" Ron suddenly brightened. "Kelly! Look at the weird eggs!"

Kelly sighed and turned back around. "I don't know how you guys expect to find Hermione before nightfall at this rate."

She stopped as she looked at the eggs. "Hold on… I've seen those before… where…?"

She pondered for several moments, trying to think. Harry and Ron tried to imagine what kind of creature would lay this type of egg, desperately trying to remember everything in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Oh, I remember!" Kelly said at last. She suddenly turned grave. "C'mon. We need to get out of here. These belong to a--"

She flew forward with no warning, crashing into Harry. Harry looked back up at the beast responsible for her fall just as Kelly whispered, "Hippocampus…."


	40. Two Rather Ugly Sea Creatures

The image a of a Hippocampus came clearly into his mind, and he had to admit--they looked better in the book than in person. The front half was a chestnut-colored horse and the back half a shiny blue fish; it was not a pretty sight at all. It was pawing the water dangerously, it's tail swiping behind it threateningly. Its gleaming red eyes were glaring at them, daring them to move any closer to its eggs.

"Heh… heh… er, sorry…" Ron murmured, carefully backing away.

Harry, meanwhile, had other problems. Kelly seemed to have seriously injured her back, and was incapable of moving at the present time. The fact that she was only semiconscious wasn't much uplifting. He tried to back away from the Hippocampus, a rather difficult job, but wasn't doing much. He'd have to drop her, risking her getting beat by the Hippocampus' hooves, to escape.

Harry took out his wand, intent on that not becoming his last option.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The Hippocampus seemed to be immune to that particular spell, as it kept right on moving.

"A LITTLE HELP, RON?" Harry yelled while trying to dodge another hoof attack. The hooves met his left shoulder, and he immediately understood why Kelly was only half conscious. Screaming in pain, he felt that his shoulder blade wasn't functioning anymore.

_"Stupefy!"_ Ron yelled, his aim off.

The spell completely missed the Hippocampus and hit Kelly before Harry could move in time. Now that Kelly was completely unconscious, this job seemed a lot more difficult; not that she'd been helping much before, but she was usually the brains and was their ticket out of trouble.

"Excellent Ron!" Harry said cynically.

He quickly swam, one-handed, toward a place where he could set Kelly down, and hopefully far enough from the Hippocampus' eggs that it wouldn't feel threatened.

Harry swam back as fast as he could, while Ron was giving him a look that said he was in need of help--the Hippocampus had him cornered.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled, making sure his aim was right. The spell flew away and hit the Hippocampus square in the back. This did nothing but seriously anger the Hippocampus. It turned from Ron and started toward Harry, hooves ready for attack.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Harry bellowed, again taking careful aim, so as not to hit Ron. The spell hit the Hippocampus, and to Harry's relief, the monster was slowed down.

"Ron! The Impediment Curse!" Harry shouted as the Hippocampus started again at full speed.

Ron nodded, and as one they raised their wands and shouted, _"Impedimenta!"_

The creature stopped entirely this time, mere feet from Harry. Harry and Ron wasted no time, not sure how long the Hippocampus was stopped. They swam down toward Kelly and Ron picked her up, Harry barely able to do so with one arm, and they swam away as quick as they could, hoping the Hippocampus was still frozen.

To their immense relief five minutes later, they had seen no sign on the beast.

"Well…" Ron said finally, "that was lovely."

"Yes, especially now that we lost Kelly. Hold on… the Reviving Spell! Ron, put Kelly down!" Harry exclaimed, ecstatic at the prospect of getting her back.

Ron set her down and Harry quickly pointed his wand at her and muttered, _"Ennervate!"_

Kelly didn't move.

"Harry," Ron asked apprehensively, "she's not…"

Harry felt for a pulse, his pulse seeming to go off the charts. He sighed in relief. "No, she's still alive."

"Then how come…?"

"I dunno…."

They didn't move or say anything for a moment. Ron still looked fearful at Kelly, and Harry wasn't quite sure what to think. Why wouldn't she wake up? Could she not be revived by spells, as a drawback to her secret?

But she could be healed by one. That had been proven several times. Why not revived, too?

"C'mon," Ron murmured. "Let's grab her and go."

Ron picked her up and started swimming again. Harry, looking around, however, didn't move.

"C'mon, Harry," Ron said again.

"Ron…." Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron asked, totally confused.

An ugly, long-fingered, pale green monster was about to grab Ron. "LOOK OUT!"

It grabbed Ron's foot before Ron even realized something was wrong. The grindylow pulled Ron and Kelly down into the field of seaweed.

"RON! KELLY!" Harry screamed, racing toward the spot where they'd fallen as fast as his right arm would allow.

Harry dived into the seaweed, not at all sure how deep it went or what he was expecting. He couldn't continue without them, that was all he knew.

He hit the ground very quickly. His body did fit into the seaweed, but there was not much more room space. He looked around, but could see nothing but a sea of green all around him. A space of seaweed did seem to be a bit flatter than the rest, however. Harry quickly raced in that direction.

The trail kept going, and Harry was sure he was not gaining on the grindylow. Then the seaweed did a horrible thing: it split into two paths that were flat. There must be two grindylows now. Harry took the left path and prayed sincerely that he would reach Ron or Kelly quickly.

A muffled cry came from ahead. "H-Harry!"

"RON!" Harry yelled, and Ron's cries for help became silent. "RON!"

Harry swam up. He wouldn't travel through the maze of seaweed when he could see above it, and that was always better than going through it.

Ron was several yards away. Harry dared a quick look around for Kelly and whatever had taken her the opposite direction, but she was no where to be seen.

"Ha--"  
"I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Harry bellowed, making a beeline straight toward Ron. He was gaining… the grindylow looked over its shoulder, nerves taking over. At seeing Harry mere feet away, it dropped Ron and headed off on its own, moving much faster with so less a load.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, helping Ron up.

"Yeah… blimey, that was hard. You try not suffocating from one of those things… eurgh… what was it again? A grilymow?" Ron asked.

"Grindylow," Harry corrected. "We can explain it later, though. I don't know where Kelly is."

"Another grindylow came and took her in the opposite direction," Ron informed him quickly.

"C'mon," Harry said, and they swam up and started swimming toward the path the grindylow had taken.

"Harry, d'you think we can save her?" Ron asked as he searched for the grindylow.

"I know we can," Harry assured him. "How long ago were you separated?"

"Not long after you got me," Ron answered, still searching.

Something bobbed above the seaweed, then disappeared below it.

"What…?" Harry asked, staring at the spot.

"There!" Ron exclaimed; the thing had bobbed up and then disappeared again.

"Come on!" Harry exclaimed as he swam as fast as his one arm would let him.

Ron swam right by his side, then started to get ahead. "C'mon, or we'll loose them!"

"You go on ahead," Harry told him, "I'll catch up!"

Ron looked hesitant for a moment. He looked at where what looked like Kelly's hand was bobbing up and down, visible then gone. He imagined the praise he would receive for rescuing Kelly, then looked back at Harry, struggling to keep up.

"C'mon," Ron said, going back to help Harry.

"Ron, go get her!" said Harry.

"Not without you," Ron said loyally. He grabbed Harry and started swimming hard, attempting to help Harry go faster.

Harry was deeply thankful for Ron's care for him, but he wasn't going to loose Kelly. "Ron, get your sorry butt down there and get her! We can't lose her! She's got the gillyweed and the brains, for a start, and--"

"Not… without… you…." Ron panted.

"Ron, honestly!" Harry exclaimed, though resolving to kick his feet a lot harder.

"Almost… there…" Ron breathed.

He was quite right, in fact. What Harry was positive was Kelly's hand was now floating mere feet away. Her hand disappeared again.

"Ron, go," Harry ordered with an air of one in command of a huge army.

Ron hesitated. "But…"

"NOW!"

Ron quickly let go of Harry and swam toward Kelly's just-appeared hand. He lunged at her hand and grabbed it. Ron tugged hard and half of Kelly became visible, her face pale in the shadows of the water. Her head lagged, showing she was still unconscious.

Then another jerk--the grindylow knew how to play. Ron looked taken aback for a moment, then tugged again. The grindylow tugged back.

Harry took out his wand and quietly entered the mountain of seaweed. He could just see the grindylow up ahead, though its attention was on Ron. Harry pointed his wand at the grindylow and muttered, _"Stupefy!"_

The grindylow quickly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Got her!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly. "Harry, look, I did it all by my--Harry?"

"Right here," Harry said, swimming upward so he could see Ron. Ron still had Kelly by the hand and was, in Harry's opinion, unnecessarily carrying her. Harry was about to protest, but his voice suddenly stopped working, as did his lungs and his gills. "Gillyweed!"

Ron quickly started rummaging through Kelly's pockets and took out two pieces of gillyweed. He tossed one to Harry and swallowed the other immediately. Harry's didn't get to him, however; it hovered for a moment, then started falling.

Harry, now certain he wouldn't live to see Hermione again, swam toward it. His lungs were clouding up and it was still out reach. Ron's voice of telling Harry to hurry was becoming increasingly distant by the second. His vision was blurred, and getting darker all the while….

His hand grasped the gillyweed and he shoved it in his mouth just as blackness swept over him.


	41. Voldemort's Offer

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't move.

"Harry?" Ron repeated. "Really, come on, now."

Harry still didn't move.

Ron started to panic. He couldn't be dead, he'd just watched him swallow the gillyweed. "H-Harry? R-really, get… get up, okay?"

Harry remained motionless.

"Harry, please!" Ron pleaded.

"He won't get up, you gibbering wreck," someone said just in front of him. "Oh, and let me go. I want to go see if Potter's dead. Life would be _so_ much easier…."

Kelly staggered out of his arms and headed toward Harry.

"Oh, darn! I was rather hoping never to have to say good-bye. Ah, well, all hope is not lost, I presume?" Kelly said a malicious glint in her eye.

"V… Voldemort?" Ron whispered. He couldn't be facing Voldemort by himself. Not all by himself! He wasn't ready for this. The D.A. hadn't prepared him enough yet!

"Yes… I see you are not as dull-witted as Lucius likes to presume…. Hm… he is not quite wrong, though…." Voldemort replied, eyeing Ron and he circled him.

"What?" Ron dared ask. Ron's real temper didn't come up too much, but when it did, it flared.

"Well, you are poorer than Lucius complains… no wonder your mother is so poor… my, my, Lucius underestimates your financial problems…." Voldemort remarked.

_"Excuse you?"_ Ron asked incredulously. He could not believe the Dark Lord was talking to him like this! What would his mother say?

And her voice rang in his mind. He'd been around her all his life, after all; he ought to know what she would say (he'd been in trouble enough with her, too).

_Oh, _Ron,_ are you sure you're all right? You-Know-Who didn't hurt you, did he? Oh, my poor, poor baby…_

"I AM NOT A POOR BABY!" Ron suddenly found himself yelling.

Voldemort looked at him in mild surprise. "I didn't say you were a baby, though if that is what you wish, I will by no means disillusion you that you are not."

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I AM NOT A POOR BABY, SO DON'T YOU CALL ME ONE! IF YOU WANT TO SEE A POOR BABY, GO TALK TO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, BUT IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE CRACK ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY, I PROMISE YOU--I _PROMISE_ YOU--YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO REGRET IT!"

Ron breathed very heavily. Voldemort just looked at him, as thought sizing him up.

"You have a lot of anger in you," Voldemort finally said. "Why not use it for us? Play spy for us, and I could give you power you never dreamed of… beyond your wildest dreams… I could make you better than all your brothers…."

He'd touched a nerve. The image Ron had seen in the Mirror of Erised came back to him, but much better than before. Not only was he holding the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, and hold team captaincy, as well as being Head Boy, but he had an Order of Merlin, first class, and he was Minister of Magic; he'd replaced that ugly git, Fudge! And he was an Auror! He was Minister of Magic and an Auror! And all he had to do was follow Voldemort….

_But then there's Harry… _said a small voice in his head.

_Oh, who needs him! Look what he's done! He's almost gotten you killed multiple times!_ another voice argued.

_Yes… but not on purpose. Voldemort murders for the fun of it._

_Eh, who knows? Maybe killing is fun…._

"I'm sorry," Ron said finally, shoving the evil voice in his head aside. "I'm not going to betray Harry. I'm not going to murder innocent people for the sake of that reason alone. The fact that they _are_ innocent."

"As you wish," Voldemort said, raising Kelly's wand. "Goodbye. _Avada Ked--"_

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ someone shouted from below.

Voldemort was thrown backwards with a jolt. Ron looked down--Harry was up! He was smiling at Ron; Ron returned the smile. Harry had heard his decision.

Harry looked up at Voldemort, leaving Ron's face. His eyes changed from compassion to a burning hatred in the blink of an eye. He had a fire in them Ron had never seen before, like now he had a purpose for destroying Voldemort, a true purpose.

But Voldemort started laughing. Ron looked at him. "Can you hear that, Potter?" Voldemort cackled. "Can you hear her screaming? You haven't hurt me, you've hurt her! And now she's screaming in agony, in even more than I put her through when I take over…."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing his wand directly where Voldemort's heart would be, if he had one.

"You'll never find her," Voldemort said merrily.

"Oh, you wait and see," Harry said venomously. "You watch, you wait… we'll find her…."

Voldemort laughed. "First, you must get out of this lake alive!"

Kelly went into a daze. Harry lowered his wand and put it back in his robes. Ron reached in to make sure his was still there; it was.

Kelly didn't open her eyes, but went right back to unconscious sleep when Voldemort left her.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked seriously, amazingly ignoring Kelly and turning his attention on Ron.

"Y-yeah, I'm… I'm fine…." Ron stuttered.

Harry nodded and just smiled thankfully. "That meant a lot, Ron. I know what he said must have hit home."

"It did, so I better get a special reward now," Ron said, swimming next to Harry as they started to go get Kelly from where she had landed after being possessed. "You have no idea what kind of dream I gave up, and all for a lousy kid with messy black hair."

Harry grinned. "Git…"

Ron picked Kelly up and smiled at his friend.

"Here, give her to me," Harry said.

"Harry, you're hurt. I'm not going to give her to you!" Ron said.

"Ron, don't argue," Harry said. "I can--"

Kelly made an odd sputtering noise.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Ron said, looking down at her.

She made it again, her face turning more and more pale by the moment.

"Ron, she can't breathe!" Harry exclaimed, seeing her webbed hands and feet starting to turn back to normal. "Give her some gillyweed!"

Ron quickly rummaged through her pockets again. "Uh… here!" He handed it to Harry. "Now what?"

Harry quickly forced the gillyweed into her mouth. "There."

She was still growing paler and paler by the moment. Harry opened her mouth to look inside. She almost choked, but in the few short seconds he got, he saw that she had not yet swallowed the gillyweed.

Harry relayed this to Ron. "Well… um… hit her."

"What?" Harry asked, sure he misheard Ron.

"Hit her," Ron repeated. "Like this…" He quickly hit Kelly upside the head.

Slowly but surely, she started to reproduce her gills and webbed hands and feet. Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Ron said.

"Agreeable," Harry replied.

They were quiet for several moments before Harry spoke up again.

"So… what all happened while I was unconscious? I came back when I heard Voldemort ask if you wanted to join him."

Ron told Harry all that had happened. He grinned. "And I didn't go over to the dark side. I am so good."

"'Course, Ron," Harry said, grinning.

They looked at each other for a moment, then Ron said, "Shall we be off then?"

Harry nodded and together they swam off, deeply hoping no other dangers would come their way.

But this was Harry Potter, and danger followed him like Colin Creevey.


	42. Poisoned

It started quietly, a simple humming of words, but then they made themselves into real words, eerily, until Harry could understand quite clearly.

"_We know what it is you have come to seek,_

_But we have her not, the girl that weeps_

_But out from deep in the dark abyss,_

_A man came and said to tell you this:_

'_Where she is you'll never find,_

_Though you see it all the time_

_You've come to look in the lake, I see,_

_But hurry away; she is far from thee_

_The time is near, one teammate is lost,_

_You will not find her without great cost_

_You waste time, she waits patiently_

_Under the illusion you'll be there momentarily_

_Hurry, now, or risk being late_

_And sentencing her to a terrible fate.'_

_You must go now, time is not on your side_

_Just think of this: Where would he hide?"_

Ron was already moving. "C'mon, Harry!"

"Ron, hold up," said Harry, looking at the merpeople who had just appeared around the corner. "How do you know all this?"

A merman quoted their song. _"A man came and said to tell you this."_

"What man? What did he look like?" Ron asked, swimming next to Harry, still holding Kelly limply.

The merman looked at this fellows and they started to have a whispered conversation, occasionally glancing at Harry, Ron, and Kelly. Ron was muttering intensely, clearly wanting to leave.

The merman who had spoken before turned back to them. "He is the one you are looking for."

"But what did he _look_ like?" Ron persisted.

"He is the one you are looking for," the merman repeated.

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE, YOU OVERGROWN FISH!" Ron yelled.

Harry winced. They were in trouble now; even Ron realized it.

"I… I didn't mean that…." Ron began, but was silenced.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU CALL US!" the merman screeched, to several yells in protest at what Ron had just said.

"I… I said you looked really nice today…." Even Ron flinched at his horribly wrong lie.

"WE ARE _NOT_ 'OVERGROWN FISH', THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" the merman yelled. "SCROUGE, WHERE ARE THE LOBALUGS!"

"Right here, Hersh!" the one called Scrouge yelled. He started passing out what were apparently Lobalugs to each of the merpeople nearby, while Harry and Ron just watched, unable to speak, and unwilling in case they offended them again. Harry and Ron did manage a look of disgust without the merpeople thinking it was offensive, for the Lobalugs were some of the ugliest things Harry had ever seen. They had a rubbery spout and some kind of sac, and that was all. Harry, not at all sure what these were, was quite surprised when one of them moved.

The merman who shouted the order to Scrouge looked at them. "You two, for insulting the nation of the merpeople--"

Ron made another very big mistake by contradicting him. "What nation? You guys are just--"

"SILENCE!" one merman yelled so loud and with such demand in his voice that Ron shut up instantly, taking a step back.

"I only meant--"

One of the merpeople turned their Lobalug toward Ron and squeezed the sac. A liquid-like mist that reminded Harry of something similar to a pensieve shot out of the sac in the Lobalug, which Harry now saw had eyes. The mist hit Ron, though for some reason it did not spread. Ron inhaled and gave a major cough, then started a coughing fit until he collapsed, Kelly falling with him.

"What? RON!" Harry yelled, racing over to him. "What's happened to him?"

"The poison from the venom sac," the merman who had shot the mist at Ron said. "It should kill him in a few minutes."

"NO!" Harry protested, standing up. "You can't! He's my best friend! You can't let him die like this! Have you no… no…" But Harry couldn't think of any words that fit for such a thing that they were considering.

"We can't, can we?" the first merman said, who Harry vaguely recalled Scrouge calling Hersh. "Would like to watch and see?"

"NO!" Harry yelled again. "You can't, you can't, you can't!"

"Watch us," a mermaid snarled.

"No…" Harry pulled out his wand. "Give me the cure."

"What cure? We have no cure, merely the weapon!" a rather aged merman who had not yet spoken said.

"But… but… there must be something…." Harry looked back at his best friend, his eyes wetting. "He can't just… just _die_. He already died once, he can't die again!"

Harry stared at Ron, who lay motionless, except for the scarce rising and falling of his stomach, which were becoming less and less by the moment. This couldn't be happening. He'd already lost Ron once when Amanda was still alive, he couldn't lose him again! The merpeople just weren't telling him something. There was a cure, he would find it! He would. He had to. He knew there was one, and he would find it in time, because Ron wasn't allowed to die on this trip. It was just to go save Hermione….

And Hermione would be dead soon, too. His two longest friends in the world would be dead within a few hours. It would just be him and Kelly, and she wasn't even telling him everything…. No. He would save Ron and Hermione. He would show everyone: Voldemort, his Death Eaters, these ugly merpeople who had threatened his friends. He would show them all--he would save both of them. He had to.

"Where's the cure?" Harry asked, and was amazed to find his voice was confident, commanding, and yet defiant.

"Did you not listen, boy, or is your hearing impaired?" a merman asked, unfortunately reminding Harry of Uncle Vernon. _"We have no cure."_

"Yes, you do," Harry said.

"No, we don't!" Scrouge said shakily.

"What if someone used these weapons against you? I know you have a cure, now give it to me!"

"Aw… is Potty Wotty having trouble finding an antidote?" snarled a voice behind him.

Harry didn't turn around immediately. He knew that voice, but Kelly couldn't be conscious. She definitely wouldn't say that in any case.

"Hello, Voldemort," Harry said.

The merpeople even flinched, and looked at him in amazement and suspicion.

"Hello, Potter," Voldemort said, gliding through the water. "How are you today?"

"Peachy," Harry said sarcastically. He turned back to the merpeople. "Where's the cure?"

"What's wrong with the girl?" Hersh asked.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Wait… no, I don't beg for anything… I take it…."

"She's being possessed by Lord Voldemort," Harry said calmly as the merpeople flinched. "I trust you know who that is?"

"We know of the Dark Lord. He murdered many of our kind," a merman said, glaring at Voldemort.

"Well, the Malkinson's were annoying me!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"You are the Dark Lord!" one younger mermaid said.

"Yes… are you just now figuring that out?" Voldemort asked.

"You… you killed my mummy and daddy!" the mermaid screeched. She seemed about Harry's age, yet spoke like a child.

"Well, who were your mummy and daddy?" Voldemort asked in a low, dangerously quiet voice.

"Her parents _were_ the Malkinson's," Scrouge said, eyeing Voldemort closely.

"Ah, yes, your uncle, I believe, came and took you away. Isn't that right?" Voldemort asked the mermaid.

"And he says you're a bad man!" the mermaid added.

Voldemort smirked. "I am a very bad man, indeed. Would you like to join me sometime? It's quite fun…" he lowered his voice, "…we might be able to bring your mummy and daddy back sometime…."

The Lobalugs were pointed at Voldemort now. A series of things ran through Harry's brain, but one caught his attention: If they shot at Voldemort, they would kill Kelly, and Harry would be alone.

"LOOK, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Harry stormed as Ron gave an enormous cough, his breathing now barely anything at all. "GIVE ME THE CURE THAT I KNOW YOU HAVE, OR I'LL SICK VOLDEMORT ON YOU!"

"Ooh, sharp call," Voldemort said, "but you really think you can control me?"

"Dang skippy," Voldemort said in an un-Voldemort-like tone.

No one moved.

"What?" Harry asked, totally confused.

"Nothing!" Voldemort said, and Kelly went into a daze again, but it wasn't before an idea launched through Harry's brain.

Kelly was starting to fight back. Harry had just heard Kelly speak! Voldemort was losing his touch, or Kelly was getting a little too used to this. Voldemort hadn't been expecting it either; he'd fled at the realization. Kelly was overcoming him.

She fell to the ground. Harry swam over to her and moved her toward Ron, who was now in his last moments.

"Where's the cure?" Harry repeated.

Hersh looked irritated. "We have no--"

"It's in the storeroom," said the little mermaid who's parents were the Malkinson's. "Hurry and save your friend."

"Macy!" a mermaid chided in a motherly-like voice; she seemed to be the mermaid's guardian.

"He needs to help his friend!" Harry heard her say as he put his wand back in his robes and swam toward the stone building that looked like it might be a storeroom. "No more death!"

"Leave the storeroom alone!" Scrouge yelled, racing over to block his path.

"Look, I'm not even going to give you until three," Harry said, whipping out his wand again. "Move or I will thoroughly hex the lot of you except for the mermaid who helped me."

Scrouge considered this for a moment, but he was taking too long for Harry. Harry swam around him and continued towards the storeroom. The stone dwelling had seaweed all over it, and didn't look all that appealing. No one else raised objections as he neared the dwelling, so he swam inside.

The room was filled with all sorts of remedies that Harry wasn't sure even Madam Pomfrey knew of. Most had weird names, though some gave Harry clues to what they might be for. _Dragonox_ sounded like an antidote to Dragonpox to Harry, and he was quite certain that _Sorfungius_ was their cure to Scrofungulus. They were enclosed in bundles of seaweed wrapped together, the names of each antidote carved below it into the stone on which the seaweed lay. Harry was thankful the merpeople knew the alphabet; it would make finding the cure so much easier.

And then it hit Harry--he didn't know what the cure was.

Harry raced around looking for anything that might be the cure. _Besear…Craspour… Drasnow_ on the left_, Grungeous _some ways later_, Halocorpus_ (which made Harry think that they were going to kill the person if they swallowed it) soon afterwards,_ Saraphis, Talioompa, Vellonoting, Ximena, _later on the right_…_ nothing looked like it was it.

Harry was now panicking very much as he turned and started swimming in the other direction, wondering if Ron wasn't already dead. He would have jumped and hit the ceiling if he could have when he saw the little mermaid called Macy swim through, dragging Ron all by herself.

"Here…" she said as she laid Ron down. She looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what the cure is called!" Harry exclaimed, nearing the end of the rows again, now that he was swimming much faster.

Macy giggled, which surprised Harry. It was rather high-pitched and not quite what he had expected. "It's labeled as _A Lobablug Cure_, silly."

"Okay…" Harry started racing up the isles again, not paying any attention to whether or not he was going in the right direction alphabetically. Macy made some movement behind him, but he didn't care; he was just looking for the A's.

Ron gave one final, humongous gasp behind Harry.

"Oh God…" Harry murmured, not daring to turn around. "No…"

Harry swam even faster through the room, barely glancing at anything, just hoping the A's were nearby. He reached the end of the room and was horrified to find he was at the Z end.

Harry slowly turned around and closed his eyes, not wanting to the see the paling face of his best friend, who had just lost his life.


	43. Kelly's Problem

"Hey, Harry!" someone said cheerfully.

Harry opened his eyes immediately. "Ron!"

"Who'd you think it was, Hermione?" Ron asked. He flinched. "We need to get a move on."

Harry looked at Macy, who had the remains of some seaweed draped over her arm. Harry just gave her the biggest, most grateful smile he could muster. She smiled back at him and whispered, "Don't let Big Hersh see you; he won't be happy, no he will not."

Harry, just barely reminded of Dobby, swam out behind Ron. A sudden thought coursed through him and he told Ron to stop as he swam back into the storeroom where Macy was putting away the seaweed.

"Macy," Harry said, "could you… I mean… could you help my other friend?"

Macy looked at him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Um… well, I don't really know," Harry admitted. He relayed the story of how she got hurt to Macy.

"She needs to see Fraldo," said Macy after listening intently.

"Who?" Harry asked, wondering who in the world Fraldo was.

"The doctor. His name is Fraldo," Macy explained. "Come on, he likes me. I think he'll help."

Harry followed her out of the storeroom and, giving Ron a meaningful look, Ron followed them.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Their doctor might be able to help Kelly," Harry murmured. "Hey, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"  
"Heal my arm? It's been a nuisance…" Harry muttered, moving his arm so that Ron could see it.

Ron took out his own wand. _"Reparo!"_

Harry bones seemed to heal instantly. "Thanks," he said, moving his arm from side to side. "Better than Lockhart did…"

"You better believe it…" Ron muttered. "That git was horrible… poor bloke, though… in St. Mungo's…" Ron looked thoughtful. "Oh well."

"Fraldo?" Macy asked, peering into one of the houses.

"Yes, Macy?" said an aged merman who had not spoken in Harry's presence before.

"Can you help their friend? You know, the girl who…" Macy looked sad as she continued, "the girl who was possessed by the bad man?"

Fraldo looked at her. "I'm sorry, Macy." He took her into his arms and hugged her. "I'll try and help their friend if that is what you want."

"Oh, yes, Fraldo, yes! No more should die!" Macy said, looking up at Fraldo. "She's outside. He," She nodded toward Harry, "will tell you what happened. I'll go and get his friend.

"By the way…" she added, "I never learned your name."

"I'm Harry Potter, and this my friend Ron Weasley."

Macy and Fraldo gasped.

"The… the one defeated that bad man years ago?" Macy asked in awe.

"Yeah…" Harry muttered, nervously flattening his bangs over his scar.

"Wow…" Macy said, her eyes wide with wonder.

There was silence for a few moments as Macy and Fraldo took in every detail of Harry.

"Macy, go get their friend," Fraldo finally said, as if just realizing what he was doing.

"Oh… right…" Macy said, never taking her eyes off Harry as long as he was in her sight as she exited.

"So…" Fraldo said, "tell me what happened to her."

Harry repeated what had happened to Kelly, how the Hippocampus had attacked her and how Ron's spell missed the Hippocampus and hit her, and that for some reason they couldn't revive her.

"Hm…" Fraldo mused just as Macy swam in the door, dragging Kelly. "Let me see her…."

Fraldo looked Kelly over for what seemed like an eternity, opening her mouth and looking inside, though Harry was sure several times that the water would choke her. He checked her wrists, arms, ankles, and temples for something, then set her down again and looked up at Harry. Harry looked at Fraldo expectantly.

"And you say all this happened from a Hippocampus and a misaimed spell?" Fraldo asked, looking at Harry sternly.

"Er… yes… as far as we know…." Harry said, staring at him. He had a look in his eye that suggested he thought something more was at work.

"Are you sure?"

"Er… I think so," Harry said.

The merman stared at him for several moments. "It seems to me," he finally said, "that it was more than just a Hippocampus and spell that made her unable to be revived. There is something else going on that no medicine would be able to break through."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"How long have this… this switching of bodies been taking place?" Fraldo asked.

Harry thought. "Since… since Christmas, I guess…"

"Have you gone to no one?" Fraldo inquired.

"Yeah… I mean no… I mean… you're right. We haven't gone to anyone," Harry said, a little confused.

Fraldo looked at him sternly again. "This girl has more than physical ailments. Something--someone, and we can all guess who--is not letting her come back to consciousness."

Harry and Ron didn't speak, didn't even dare to look at each other. So Kelly couldn't come back because Voldemort wouldn't let her?

"You… you've got to be kidding," Ron whispered in a hoarse voice. "She's… she's the reason we're still alive. She's saved us tons of times…."

"But she broke through!" Harry exclaimed. "Back there, didn't you see it? She broke though Voldemort's forces--" Macy and Fraldo flinched "--just a few minutes ago."

"She did," Fraldo admitted, "and I thought only advanced wizards and witches could get through such a powerful blockade. It seems I was wrong…."

But Harry and Ron had a distinct feeling that he was closer on target than he knew.

"So how can we heal her? We can do something, can't we?" Ron asked.

"Well…" Fraldo thought for a moment. "there is a way, but it would require someone who knew Legilimency _and_ Occlumency…."

Ron turned automatically toward Harry. Harry shook his head, however.

"I only know a little of Occlumency, and I haven't got a clue on Legilimency."

"So? Just say the spell; I'm sure you can do it, Harry," Ron said.

"What would they do after that, Fraldo?" Macy asked, who seemed more interested in this than Harry and Ron.

"Well, they would have to enter this girl's mind and keep the Dark Lord out long enough to break the connection. It would take about three minutes for him to be away from her to break the connection, and that's assuming he hasn't got his mind focused entirely on her," Fraldo explained.

Harry and Ron looked at each other again.

"Kelly's doomed," Harry said.

"Harry, you've got to try!" Ron protested.

"What would happen if he does have his mind only on her?" Macy persisted.

"Well, than whoever entered her mind is in for a rough ride, because it could take up to ten minutes, but I don't really know the Dark Lord," said Fraldo. "Could be more or less."

No one spoke for a moment.

"Well… that's comforting," Harry finally said.

There was more silence.

"I think that's your cue, mate," Ron said, looking at Harry straight in the eyes. "Unless we go to Dumbledore--and we're liable to be expelled for being down here, not to mention stealing loads of gillyweed--Kelly'll stay like this."

Harry looked at him, then turned to look at Kelly, who was slowly breathing in and out in one steady rhythm. If he didn't do something, Kelly would be finished or he would be expelled….

"Sir," Harry quietly said, "what would happen if Voldemort _did_ break through the barrier?"

Every eye was on Fraldo, who had just flinched along with Macy. He looked up at Harry and grew stern again. He stared Harry straight in the eye as he said, "Then, my boy, I'm afraid it would be an all-out mind battle between you and the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded and stared at the floor and ruffled his hand through his hair in frustration, only afterwards realizing he was becoming more and more like his father. What would James Potter do if Lily was in this state?

Harry took a deep breath. "What do I need to do?"

"Follow me," Fraldo said, picking up Kelly and moving toward the next room, Harry, Ron, and Macy behind him. He led them into the new room, this one seeming to be a bedroom, and laid Kelly down on the bed in the corner, speaking all the way there.

"You'll need to be in direct contact with her with one hand, and your other on your wand obviously so that you can say the spell. Once you get in, you'd normally see a bunch of memories, but instead you'll be mentally transported into something like the banished realm, if you've ever been there?" he inquired doubtfully.

"I have," Harry said to Fraldo's mild surprise.

"It'll be all black like that, unless the Dark Lord's mind is fully on her. If so, then he will be waiting for you."

"Waiting? He'll already know I'm coming?" Harry asked.

"No, but he has nothing else to do but wait. It will not surprise him that you are there if his full concentration is on her, though I cannot say how. He will not be ready to shoot at you the moment you arrive, however; it will merely be no surprise that you are there. To make a blockade, you'll need to focus entirely on keeping the girl safe or keeping the Dark Lord out, either will work effectively. If your mind strays to something else, the Dark Lord will know and will attack. He will know immediately that you are in her mind the moment you enter, so you must already be thinking of keeping the Dark Lord out or her safe when you cast the spell.

"In the off chance that the Dark Lord does break through or your mind strays, and you have to battle him, I do not know what to tell you--no one I've heard of has had to go that far."

"Even more comforting," Harry said, walking over to Kelly. "Anything else?"

Fraldo thought for a moment, then added, "If you win the connection, the Legilimens Curse will run as it should. You will enter her mind, know that."

"Okay," Harry said. He took out his wand and looked nervously at Ron. Ron gave him a little nod of assurance and whispered, "We'll be here."

Harry looked at Kelly and noticed some gillyweed sticking out of her pocket. He grabbed two and threw one to Ron. "Here," he said, shoving the other in his mouth. "We shouldn't have much longer without them, anyway."

Harry watched Ron swallow his, then looked at Kelly again. She looked pale in the water, as though her gillyweed was wearing off, though Harry knew it couldn't be. He brushed her cheek with his hand and whispered, "I'm coming." He thought of nothing but keeping Voldemort out of her head as he whispered, _"Legilimens!"_


	44. Mind Battle

His body was being separated in two, one was leaving Kelly's side and entering her mind. The second Harry, a mere ghost of the real, flew toward Kelly's head and disappeared from all other's view.

_I want Voldemort to stay out, I want Voldemort to stay out, I want Voldemort to stay out…_ Harry repeated to himself over and over in the eerie blackness. An angry scream came from a few feet away. Voldemort was there, glaring at him, but Harry kept repeating the same thing in his head. _I want Voldemort to stay out, I want Voldemort to stay out…_

"POTTER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I PROMISE YOU WILL NEVER _LIVE_ TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS, YOU WAIT AND SEE!" Voldemort screamed, glaring at him.

Harry didn't talk back, not sure if it would mess up his goal of keeping Voldemort out.

"Good luck, Potter," Voldemort snarled. "You may have caught me without my full attention on this pathetic brat, but at least I know her secret… secret_s_ in fact…."

Harry didn't go for the bait, desperately trying not to think about what Kelly wasn't telling him. He couldn't think about all she could do and try and add it up to find her secret. He'd done that loads of times without figuring it out, he had to keep his mind on keeping Voldemort out.

"But… surely you know, Potter?" Voldemort asked, giving him an "I don't believe it" look. "Surely… surely your own _girlfriend_ has told you her deepest, darkest, innermost secret? Ah… of course not… she wouldn't be _allowed_ to…."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly, still trying to concentrate on keeping Voldemort out. He realized his mistake the moment it was out of his mouth--provoking Voldemort to talk with information he wanted was not a smart thing to do.

"Well, Potter… since her secret has to do with you, it would seem that she would have told you… but then, after finding out her secret, it is understandable why she has remained silent…."

_I want Voldemort out, I want Voldemort out, I want Voldemort out…._

"I mean, after all… it's not like she doesn't love you… it's more a matter that she _can't_…"

_I WANT VOLDEMORT OUT, I WANT VOLDEMORT OUT, I WANT VOLDEMORT OUT…._

"Surely…" Voldemort said, "you must have realized the seriousness of what she's not telling you? Surely you must have realized what she's _really_ doing at Hogwarts…?"

"SHE WORKS FOR YOU?" Harry shouted, desperately trying to keep his mind on keeping Voldemort out, in case it wasn't true. Then he realized he'd made the same mistake again.

Voldemort only smirked, then disappeared.

_I… want… Voldemort… out…? Where'd he go?_ Harry thought. _I've got a few more questions to… CRAP!_

**_BANG!_**

There was a giant explosion and an ugly, greenish-yellow smoke was everywhere. Harry watched it, horrified, ready to curse himself before Voldemort could for letting his mind stray.

_But… Kelly works for him?_

_Don't be a fool. You were talking to VOLDEMORT, a big liar and murderer. Don't believe him._

"Oh Potter… I've got a little present for you," Voldemort said menacingly from somewhere inside the ominous smoke. Harry looked to where he thought he heard Voldemort's voice, but then Voldemort spoke again from the opposite side. "I'm over here!" Harry looked. "Here!" Harry looked to his left. "No, here!" Harry looked behind him. "Here I am!" Voldemort exclaimed from his right. Harry slowly turned. Voldemort seemed to be everywhere.

"Behind you," said a menacing voice in his ear.

Harry turned smack-dab around, his wand in hand and ready. He pointed it at Voldemort, who was a few feet away, but then lowered his wand unbelievingly. Voldemort had Kelly placed in front of him, his wand pointing at her.

"K…Kelly?" Harry asked.

"Just as you are separated from mind and body, so is she," Voldemort said, smirking so maliciously it should have been fined.

Harry stared, then pulled himself together. _See? If she had been working for him, he wouldn't have needed to do that._

But then Voldemort let her go. She didn't move toward Harry, but merely stared at him.

"Kelly?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Kelly whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head, Harry supposing that meant that she couldn't come to him.

"You do work for him," Harry said quietly.

"No!" Kelly exclaimed, about to race toward him, but then she stopped and looked down at her feet.

Behind her Voldemort was smirking. "Come now, Kelly, tell him the truth. Don't lie to him any longer."

"What truth?" Kelly whispered.

"The one you've been denying to tell him since the day you two met," said Voldemort, looking at her superiorly like he was in control.

Kelly turned around and stared at Voldemort. Harry couldn't see the expression on her face, but by Voldemort's, he had the impression she was glaring.

"I have no secrets," she said.

"Oh, please!" Voldemort said derisively. "Don't try and pull that one. Tell him or I will kill him."

"Why do you want him to know one piece of information that is of no value to anyone but myself?" Kelly asked, still glaring at Voldemort.

"So you do admit there is something you haven't told him?" Voldemort said, trying to corner her.

Kelly tilted her head to the side, then started walking toward Voldemort. Harry merely stared. She got up in his face before whispering, though it nevertheless carried, "Did you tell Sarah everything?"

Voldemort was stunned into silence by these words.

Harry took advantage. "So… so you really don't work for Voldemort?"

Kelly turned and actually smiled at him. "No, Harry, I don't."

Harry sighed in relief as she walked toward him. He really had been thinking she might have worked for Voldemort a few minutes ago.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Voldemort suddenly burst. "I'll kill you both, anyway!"

"You can't kill us!" Harry said, almost laughing. "This isn't the real us!"

Kelly pushed Harry aside from a deadly blast. "As someone once very wisely said, 'The body cannot live without the mind.'"

Harry thought on that for a moment. "Oh, that's not good."

Harry ducked another deadly spell and raced to his left, pointing his wand at Voldemort. _"Stupefy!"_

Voldemort rebounded the spell on Harry. _"Protego!"_

Harry raced toward Kelly. "Don't you have your wand?"

"Um…" Kelly searched her pockets. "Oh, no, I don't. Voldemort took it from me. It'll be in _his_ robes…. Ew…. I don't think I want it back anymore…."

Harry and Kelly ran as Voldemort fired another spell at them.

"So how do we get your wand back?" Harry asked, this time ducking the bright green spell.

"Um… well, you distract him, since he seems to want to kill you more, and I'll go get him from behind!" Kelly whispered, stopping completely as a spell passed just in front of her nose.

"What will you do?" Harry asked, jumping to avoid the spell.

"Um… whatever I think of," Kelly said helpfully. "Heads up!"

She shoved Harry down as a spell zoomed over him.

"Thank you," Harry said distractedly. He raced around in a circle, trying to get Voldemort's back to Kelly as she raced around in the other direction.

"Surrounding me won't work!" Voldemort said, now ducking a spell Harry had thrown towards him, which then flew towards Kelly. She did a flip in the air to remain to conscious.

"You see, Potter?" Voldemort said, tossing a curse or two at Harry, "Is that something a normal person can do?"

"Muggles do it all the time!" Kelly said sardonically as she attempted to get behind Voldemort again, who just wouldn't stay still.

"I didn't know you were a muggle!" Voldemort exclaimed, reflecting another spell by Harry.

An idea hit Harry, that might make Voldemort concentrate on him. "So, _Goldilocks_, how have you been recently? I mean, I heard you'd done a bit of kidnapping… students still at school, though… I mean, isn't that rather sad, reducing yourself to sixth years?"

Voldemort stopped and simply took a little pleasure in glaring at Harry before tossing spells at Harry with rapid speed Harry didn't think he had. Harry had quite a lot of trouble identifying the majority of spells coming out of Voldemort's mouth, much less dodging them. The only ones Harry were certain he heard were _Avada Kedavra, Stupefy, Crucio, _and _Imperio_, though Harry could have sworn he heard the phrase: _Dark Warlord Banishes Thee_.

Kelly jumped and grabbed a hold on Voldemort's neck. He yelled incomprehensible threats at her as he raged and stormed, thrashing and battering about as Kelly held on. Harry lifted his arm and took aim with his wand, but couldn't fire; Kelly kept getting in the way of his shot because Voldemort kept turning.

In one last, desperate move, Voldemort shouted, _"Nox!"_

While all blackness had been around them, they had still been able to see each other until this point. Now Harry could not longer see his own wand in front of his face. Voldemort continued battering about until Kelly was apparently thrown off him in the dark as she gave a moving scream.

"Kelly!" Harry shouted. He realized a moment later that this was a bad move to make.

_"Legilimens!"_ Voldemort echoed into the dark, his wand pointed at Harry.

Harry had no time to react. The spell flew out from in front of him in a burst of green and hit him full-force, and he immediately started seeing things… things he didn't want Voldemort to see. Aunt Marge was being blown up in the Dursley's kitchen…. Harry was drinking the Polyjuice Potion…. A little terrier was chasing Harry up a tree while his Aunt refused to call it off…. Dudley was trying to flush Harry's head down a toilet…. Harry was just inside the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix….

_No,_ Harry told himself, _this isn't happening. Voldemort can't see Headquarters!_

He tried to see Voldemort ahead of him, though all was black. _"L…lumos!"_

Vaguely he saw Voldemort, but not very well. Harry tried with all his might to see Voldemort clearly as Cedric's dead body fell to the ground, his eyes wide and expressionless….

Harry raised his wand and used the only spell he knew to work. _"Protego!"_


	45. Leaving

Voldemort staggered backward as a whole new era of memories flooded Harry's brain. A small, dark-haired boy was being pushed down on the ground by a kid who reminded Harry of Dudley…. The same dark-haired, but clearly older boy was hexing a Hufflepuff while his Slytherin friends laughed…. Tom Riddle was snogging a pretty girl with velvet black hair in an empty room; the door opened and Armando Dippet walked into his office…. He was a snake, talking to Professor Quirrel about what rubbish good and evil was, that there was only power…. It was himself, Harry, scrambling to grab the Triwizard Cup to take him back to Hogwarts….

"NOOOO!" Voldemort screamed, grabbing his head and racing around, almost knocking Kelly over, who had gotten up. Voldemort's memories vanished from Harry's mind just as Voldemort, still thrashing around dangerously, ran into Harry. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! STAY OUT, STAY OUT, STAY OUT!"

And he disappeared. In one moment, Voldemort was gone.

More memories started flooding Harry's mind. Two brunette girls were fighting over an ugly, yellow-brown building block…. A six-year-old brunette was standing before Dumbledore, ready to burst into tears…. A different girl whom Harry recognized as Kelly was sitting quietly on the Hogwarts Express near the train driver as Hermione walked in…. Kelly and Riles were in Dumbledore's office screaming at each other, Riles yelling something out being killed, and Kelly about how he, Harry, was fine….

"ENOUGH!" Kelly yelled.

Harry flew backward and across Fraldo's room, hitting the wall behind and smacking his head painfully.

"Harry!" came a little girl's voice. "Harry, are you all right?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm all right, Macy," Harry said, rubbing the back of his aching head. "How's Kelly?"

"Harry, mate, didn't you hear her shout?" Ron asked, rushing to Harry's aid. "With that attitude? She's fine. She'll be giving orders in no time."

Harry looked up with blurry vision. He pointed his wand at himself. _"Impervis!"_

His vision became clear. Kelly was slowly standing, a little wobbly, but a snappish attitude that reminded Harry of Hermione during their O.W.L.s.

"Well? Why are we still standing around? Let's--WHOOOOA!" Kelly had tried to walk but just about fallen onto Fraldo. "Sorry, Mr… er…"

"Fraldo. Just Fraldo," Fraldo answered, helping her to stand straight.

"Thank you, Fraldo," Kelly said, attempting to walk again. Harry jumped up and was there when she just about fell again. "I can walk, Harry!"

"Of course you can," Harry said. "I'm just making sure."

"I can walk!" Kelly repeated, agitated, but this time taking a few steps before having to lean on the wall for support.

"As we see," Ron said, walking over to her. "We also see you're back to normal. You didn't give anyone a 'thank you'."

"Thanks," Kelly said, attempting another walk.

Harry turned to Fraldo and Macy. "She's not always this much of a git."

"Well, I wouldn't be, aside from the fact that the sun's going to go down in two hours!" Kelly snapped from the doorway.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"What's the sun?" Macy asked.

"Do you remember that big yellow thing in the sky that cast all that light when your uncle took you to your aunt?" Fraldo asked.

"Yeah… I think so…" Macy said as Harry, Ron, and Kelly left Fraldo's home.

"Thank you!" Harry called. "Thanks for everything, really!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Ron said over his shoulder.

"I owe you one; I get to hit Harry now!" Kelly exclaimed joyfully. "Thanks again!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't start sinking as they swam.

"Were you not warned about entering my memories once you had defeated… Voldemort…?" Kelly asked as they swam, suddenly constricting.

"I was," Harry said, "but that's no reason to--"

Kelly kicked him with her foot. She blinked, then put her hands around her throat. "Gillyweed…"

Harry searched through her left pocket and found some, giving it to her. She shoved it in her mouth, and slowly her gills came back, along with webbed hands and feet.

"Thank you again," she said shaking her head to get used to it. "I'm owing you stuff way too much today. Oh, and you!" She swam over and hit Ron hard upside the head.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his head.

"For hitting me with the stupid spell!" Kelly exclaimed. "Now that I feel better, let's go."

"Oh, that's all we wanted," Ron said cynically, "to make _you_ feel better."

Kelly didn't hear him as they started off.

Them swam away from the merman village, with many scathing looks from Hersh and others like him, but Fraldo and Macy swam out a little to wave goodbye, which Harry, Ron, and Kelly returned with smiles.

Ron had no quarrels with eggs or seaweed on their return trip. He did look like he desperately wanted to follow some mysterious lights that had once turned up, though refrained from stern looks from both Harry and Kelly. They had seen a Plimpy once, too, its long legs in a knot, showing them that the merpeople had found this particular Plimpy first. Ron wanted to go touch it, but again didn't say anything after receiving deadly looks from his companions. They thought they saw another Kelpie, in a Kelpie's usual form, but it moved so fast they weren't sure, and they certainly didn't follow. The grindylows had made their usual snaps, but after Kelly heard of her unconscious experience with them, she started letting them have it, suddenly in a towering temper about everything. She huffed away from twelve grindylows out cold without a swish of her hair and not a look back.

The water had been extremely cold at the bottom of the lake, though with great difficulty no one complained. As the lake water suddenly became warmer, however, Ron gave a little whoop of appreciation. They might actually make it out of this adventure alive! Kelly did give him a scathing look, but winked at Harry when Ron wasn't looking. Even if she didn't say or show it, she was as happy for this encouraging sign as Harry or Ron.

But none of them could have been more happy when daylight actually showed through. It wasn't much daylight as it was little more than an hour from daybreak, but all three were extremely happy and couldn't be put out of their delight until a little before they reached the surface.

Ron had finally dared to speak. "So… where do you think Hermione is? We've only got a little over an hour… but we have to keep trying, right?"

"Of course!" Kelly said. "But where to look…?"

"Er… I'm just about as clueless, so don't look at me," Harry said, as the two turned to him.

"Well, my next guess, I suppose, would be to look in the Forest or something, but that would seem really obvious…."

"Yeah, maybe she's in the--" Ron yelped and flew backward.

"RON!" Harry yelled, not wanting any more adventures just yet.

Harry looked down and saw the Kelpie they thought they'd seen earlier dragging Ron downward with its mouth, an expression of triumph and manic determination for revenge on its fellow species glinting in its eyes.

"Kelly, go on, I'll get him!" Harry said, swimming toward a flaying Ron and Kelpie.

"You're not getting me to stay behind!" Kelly said as she swam toward Harry.

The Kelpie was much faster than they were. In moments, the Kelpie and Ron were engulfed in the darkness.

"We'll have to use magic to catch up to them," Harry stated, taking out his wand. "But what spell…?"

"I know!" Kelly said, whipping out her wand, too, and pointing it behind her. _"Pravici Raltido!"_

Kelly zoomed away and was out of site in a moment.

Harry pointed his wand behind him. _"Pravici Raltido?_ WHOOOOOOOOOA!"

A surge went from his wand to the water behind and Harry flew off, faster than even the Kelpie had been going. _"Pravici Raltido, Pravici Raltido, Pravici Ralitdo!"_ Harry sped up more and more, faster and faster until Kelly finally came into view.

"They're just up ahead!" Kelly said as Harry joined her. "Come on! _Pravici Raltido!_"

Sure enough, the Kelpie and Ron came into view, Ron struggling fiercely against his captor. His eyes lit up in relief when he saw Harry and Kelly.

When in line with the Kelpie, Harry, hoping this was right, moved his wand from behind him to in front of him. Amazingly, the wand stopped the surge. Harry grabbed onto the Kelpie, not sure what to do, only knowing that he was slowing the Kelpie down a little.

Kelly grabbed her wand from her robes and pointed it at the Kelpie. _"Brishnal!"_

A pure white bridal appeared on the back of the Kelpie. The manic gleam in its eyes disappeared, and it slowed to a stop.

Harry sighed in relief. "Well, at least that was quick."

"Agreeable," Ron said, taking the back of his shirt out of the Kelpie's mouth. "I didn't have to be a captive for long."

"Aww, I needed a camera! Ron as a damsel in distress! Kodak moment!" Kelly grinned.

"Um… whatever a camera and Prozac moment is, but I certainly am _not_ a danny in distress!" Ron said firmly.

Harry snorted. "Nope, Ron. Definitely not a danny in distress."

Ron nodded sharply once, finalizing that he was not a danny in distress.

"C'mon, you lot," Kelly said, grinning. "Get on or use the Propelling Charm, but--Harry, Ron, are you all right?"

Harry and Ron couldn't breathe. The gillyweed was wearing off.

"Oh, here…" Kelly said as she jumped off the Kelpie and started rummaging through her pockets. "Oh no… no, I can't be… apparently I can. Guys, I'm out of gillyweed." She looked at them and did some quick thinking. "Er… the Kelpie. Get on!"

Harry and Ron did so, about to drown. Kelly hopped on and said, "Go!"

The Kelpie flew through the water just as the dolphin had, but Harry paid no attention. He couldn't get air through to his lungs, and unless they reached the top soon, he and Ron weren't going to make it….

The light wasn't very bright, it being near nightfall, but he could see it, if they could just reach it….

Kelly suddenly staggered. Her gillyweed was up, too. Grasping her throat, she looked at them.

Everything was slowly getting darker, even as they neared the light….

Harry couldn't breathe; they weren't going to make it….

He blacked out before breaching the surface.


	46. Time to Talk

Harry made an odd, sputtering noise, and found that liquid totally surrounded him. He lifted up his head quickly and his feet fell below him, though he couldn't feel the ground below. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he had been floating in the lake.

Amazed his glasses were still on, though they had just barely been hanging on at any rate, Harry put them on correctly and looked around. Kelly and Ron were both floating nearby.

Harry tried to swim over to them, but his muscles ached with pain.

_Come on!_ Harry told himself. _Let's get a move on!_

Slowly, too slowly for Harry, his muscles began working again. He could only dog paddle at first, but then his arms got the hang of it and he reached the Ron, who was closer.

"Ron?" Harry asked into the night.

And then it hit him: it was night. Hermione would be dead.

"We… we failed…." Harry whispered out loud, the comprehension of what night meant just hitting him. "We failed her… Hermione… no… _no…_ NO!"

Neither Ron nor Kelly stirred.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Ron? Ron, wake up. Please, you can't leave me, too. You can't. Not again… you--you're not allowed…."

Ron remained quite still.

"No… I mean, I made it… we took the gillyweed at the same time, so you _have_ to have made it, you _have_ to have…."

"Technically, he doesn't," said a cool voice behind Harry that he recognized. Harry leaped around in relief that Kelly was alive--but then saw the malice behind her eyes and sighed.

"What d'you want?" Harry asked bitterly, turning back to Ron.

"Well, Potter," Voldemort said, gliding over to him through the water, "it's quite interesting really…."

"Go away," Harry said, anger leaping inside him that he tried to control, though his voice shook. "You killed Hermione, Ron might be dead, and Kelly--"

He stopped. If Voldemort could switch bodies with her, surely Kelly was alive, at least?

"Your dear beloved is watching and listening to my faithful Death Eaters. As for him, I really don't care. For the other girl, she's just very unhappy at you going to look for her in the lake. She said to make sure to tell you that you were a brainless git for looking in the lake, because that would have been _so_ obvious. She says you wasted your time, and if I do kill her, she'll come back to haunt you as a ghost and she'll 'make sure you regret it'. There, just make sure you tell her I told you if you ever see her again, because _God_ can that girl scream." Voldemort shivered.

Harry smirked, glad Hermione was at least making Voldemort uncomfortable, but a little angry with her all the same. "Tell her I'm not a brainless git--at least we didn't go looking in the Forest, an even more obvious place."

"She thought you'd say that," Voldemort said, flicking some water in Harry's eyes. Harry rubbed them but Voldemort kept flicking water into them as he swam around Harry and spoke, "and she said better the forest than the lake."

"WHAT!" Harry bellowed, making some birds in a tree near the lake fly away in alarm. "THE LAKE IS _DEFINITELY_ BETTER THAN THE FOREST!"

"I tried to tell her," said Voldemort exasperatedly, now apparently trying to file Kelly's nails with a piece of seaweed, "but she just wouldn't listen to reason. Women, eh, Potter? Oh, and about this one…" he lowered his voice and stopped trying to file Kelly's nails, "you'll regret having made her conscious."

"Why's that?" Harry snapped, flicking water into Ron's eyes to see if that worked.

"Well… she's got one heck of a job, Potter, and she would have rather stayed unconscious because of all the problems it will cause… that it already has caused…."

"What d'you--"

But Voldemort had already left.

Kelly hit the water with a _smack!_ She immediately got back above the surface of the water and rubbed her head. "Ow…"

"Kelly, help me with Ron while we talk about your job," Harry said, flicking more water into Ron's face. He'd felt a pulse while Voldemort had been in Kelly, it was just a matter of waking him up.

Kelly looked at him in mild surprise. "What?"

"Your job. The one that our adventure will cause major problems for," Harry said, now poking Ron with the seaweed Voldemort had tried to file Kelly's nails with.

Kelly stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your job!" Harry repeated, accidentally poking Ron in the eye. Ron jumped up. "The one Voldemort just told me about--"

"Oh, that's intelligent!" Kelly said over Ron's moans of awakening. "_Voldemort_ said it! You seriously didn't believe _Voldemort_?"

"Well, he seems to be giving better answers than you right about now!" Harry said, his temper rising with her for the first time he could remember.

Kelly opened her mouth to retaliate, then shut it. It gave Harry a kind of savage pleasure knowing that he had cornered _The Great Kelly_ into speechlessness.

"Harry," Kelly finally said quietly, "let's get out of the lake and talk."

Harry was now rushing toward the edge of the lake. Today could be the day Kelly finally told him what was going on!

Ron and Kelly, not at all busied by getting to the edge fast, had barely moved by the time Harry had reached the edge.

"Well, come on!" he exclaimed impatiently.

They made little effort to pick up their pace.

While Harry waited impatiently, he started squeezing water out his robe and shirt, which he found would take quite a while to get even decently dried out. Indeed, by the time Kelly and Ron had reached the edge, he could hardly tell he hadn't just come in with them.

Harry eagerly went and sat down in the grass, leaning against a tree, waiting. Kelly and Ron tried to ring out their robes, but soon found, like Harry, that it was no use.

Harry's heart was pounding against his ribs as Kelly approached. She sat down next to him, soaking wet, her hair a matted mass of blonde, though it was now straight, something Harry had never seen before. It suited her well, he thought vaguely.

Kelly didn't say anything for a moment. Ron was standing awkwardly a few feet away, not sure if he should join them or quietly slip away. Harry was just sitting, waiting for someone else to speak.

It was Ron who did. "Should I…?"

His question seemed to be pointed to Kelly. She thought for a moment, then nodded her head back towards the castle. "Harry can tell you later."

Ron nodded and rather slowly started walking up toward the castle, a little too slowly, Harry thought. Harry called after Ron to stop trying to eavesdrop, and Ron grinned guiltily and started off again at a regular pace.

Kelly still didn't speak for a moment.

"Er…" Harry started. "So… you, er… wanted to talk?"

Kelly nodded her head slowly. "Yes…"

She didn't go farther.

"About… what?" Harry asked, trying to prod on the conversation.

Kelly turned to face him rather abruptly. "Harry, I must tell you something, and what I tell you, you must never tell another soul."

Harry nodded. This had to be it; this had to be her secret--

"I don't know when I'll tell you," she went on, and the excitement inside Harry seemed to vanish, "but when I do, or when you accidentally find out on your own, as you seem to do so often, you can't tell. Promise?"

Harry, who had been hoping for her to tell him the secret, merely nodded glumly, his head falling to his chest.

"Harry," Kelly said, lifting up his chin with her hand, "look at me."

He obliged.

"I will tell you, if you don't find out before the appointed time," Kelly said, her eyes twinkling in a way that reminded Harry of Dumbledore's. "When you find out is only a matter of time."

"What if… what if you're killed before I find out?" Harry asked.

"I won't be," Kelly said, smiling.

"But what if you are?" Harry persisted.

"Then there are others who will tell you," Kelly said quietly. "I am not the only one who knows."

"Riles," Harry said quietly, and Kelly let her hand drop.

"All the Secret Students are quite aware of it, Riles especially, yes," Kelly agreed, "but I am thankful they have agreed to not speak of it until I have told you."

"And you don't know when you'll tell me? Because you really could die, and I'd rather hear it from you--"

"Harry, do you trust me?"

Harry was startled by this question. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"How far would you trust me?"

"I'd trust you with anything."

"Even your life, or Ron's life, or Hermione's life?"

"Yes."

Kelly gently kissed his cheek. "Then trust me on this: I will not die before you have been told."

Harry blushed a little and nodded. He really wanted to know, but he supposed if she _promised_ she would live to tell him, and it was sooner than the next fifty years, he could wait. Of course, it wasn't like she gave him much of a choice….

"Okay," Harry said, confirming his nod. "I can wait."

"Good," Kelly said, standing up. "Now come on. McGonagall's going to be livid when she finds out, and if she catches us before we change clothes, we'll catch a cold because she won't let us leave."

An outraged scream from inside that carried all the way to where they were made Harry think that McGonagall already knew.

Kelly sighed. "Okay, scratch that. We'll just need to avoid her until we get to cha--"

"POTTER! DAMEN!" The doors leading into and out of the great castle had burst open and Minerva McGonagall rushed through them, her face, as Kelly had predicted, contorted with rage.

"C'mon, we have to get up a tree," Kelly said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

She and Harry raced up the one they had been leaning against and watched as McGonagall searched for them below.

"POTTER! DAMEN!" she screeched.

Harry put his hands over his ears. Her screams were loud!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Oh no…_ Harry thought.

"POTTER, DAMEN, GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW! FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR EACH FOR HIDING FROM A TEACHER!" McGonagall yelled, causing several windows to open from the castle and some students to look out in wonder.

Harry and Kelly jumped down from the tree. Kelly took one look at McGonagall's face and burst into fits of laughter. Harry suppressed a smile for only a moment before he, too, started into fits of laughter. There was nothing particularly funny about her face; it was just a very angry one, but somehow it seemed hysterical after what they had just been through, what they would never forget.


	47. Discovery

All was well enough for several weeks. Hermione's disappearance had been brought to the entire school's attention long ago, announcing that if anyone had any information, they should report it at once. So far there had been nothing, though Harry was certain he saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a kid he thought was called Nott smirk at this news.

This news was especially relative to the D.A., bringing on a new urge to learn spells faster. If he could take _Hermione Granger_ from their midst at _Hogsmeade_, Voldemort could certainly take any one of them. The members worked harder than Harry could ever remember seeing them push themselves, soaring to new heights so that rarely did he need to spend more than one lesson on a particular spell.

Voldemort didn't seem to feel the need for anymore adventures at the present. As far as Harry knew, he'd left Kelly alone, for which Harry was thankful. The two of them would go and sit by the lake sometimes, when homework was scarce, and just talk about things--their adventure in the lake, where Hermione might be (though nothing extraordinary came to mind), homework, Ginny's new boyfriend (she seemed to change each month), and occasionally Kelly's secret would come along, though the subject was quickly dismissed. It was quite clear that Harry wasn't going to be told until it was the right time. He'd once asked Kelly when that time would be, but all she said was, "Harry! Stop trying to spoil all my fun! You'll know when it's the right time." She had leaned in and whispered, "But until then, I'm going to hold it against you!"

This particular trip under the tree, they were talking about Quidditch.

"…so the Holyhead Harpies have to win!" Kelly exclaimed, having just pointed out the thirty-seven reasons why the Holyhead Harpies would beat the Tutshill Tornadoes.

"I know, but the Tornadoes have been in the lead since December, and last time the two went against each other, the Harpies were crushed!" said Harry.

"But they've gotten better! I was reading _Quidditch Queries_, and they said that the Harpies had a practice round on the Wasps, and they whooped them!"

"Yeah, well the Wasps are hardly better than the Cannons, but don't tell Ron I said that."

Kelly grinned. "Never. But they really did, and I heard that Gwenog Jones, ya know, the Captain and Beater, disappeared over the summer, and then came back and was superb! I s'pose we'll have to wait 'till the game to find out… you going to see it?"

"Doubt it. The Weasley's really aren't that… well, ya know…" Harry muttered.

Kelly looked at him in thought. "Well… you don't have to go back to them, do you?"

"What?" Harry asked. Where else would he go? The Dursley's? She'd have to be out of her mind to be thinking that.

"You don't have to go back to the Weasley's. I mean, I'm sure you'd want to and all, they're fantastic people, but you could go elsewhere…."

Harry didn't ask how she knew the Weasley's as well as she spoke. "Where would I go?"

Kelly didn't answer him, but sat in thought. "Just… somewhere…."

"Really, Dumbledore! We can't just pronounce that fact! What if the Angels heard? You know them, they'd take to the challenge instantly! They'd go after her, they'd find her, and they would try and kill him! They'd _die_, Dumbledore, you _can't_ tell them!"

"Get up the tree, Harry," Kelly ordered quietly, yet more commanding than Harry had ever heard her before.

Harry complied and she quickly climbed up after him.

"My dear Professor, I do believe I know them a bit better than you do. They did come to us, did they not?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall looked at him sternly as she approached the tree Harry and Kelly were hiding in. The two tried to move inconspicuously to a spot they wouldn't be seen.

"Dumbledore, you may know them better than Fudge himself, but I know this about them: they will go to any lengths if they know it is within their power and it is right."

Dumbledore pulled at his beard. "Maybe, but if they did, they would at least know where to draw the line."

"Of course they know where to draw it, they've already drawn it! It's a matter of them going over it!" McGonagall snapped.

"Minerva, what makes you so sure that they would cross this line?"

There was a pause.

"Because, Albus," McGonagall said quietly, "it would make Potter happy."

Kelly and Harry exchanged glances.

Dumbledore nodded at this. "The Angels would if it made Harry happy, under Katie's lead, of course."

"Exactly. If you tell them, they'll go after her and they won't stop until she's back, even if it costs their lives. They're that dedicated, and you know it."

"Yes, they are, which makes them so special," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Aside from another oblivious fact…."

"Oh, please, Albus, keep it to a minimum," McGonagall begged. "I don't want another speech on that."

"As you wish, Minerva."

"Then will you not tell them?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I will not tell them for now. If I feel otherwise, I shall inform you immediately so you can begin your discouraging routine as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Albus," she said, turning away. She stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Is the meeting still on tonight?"

"The one on Miss Granger?"

McGonagall nodded.

"Eleven o'clock sharp, and if you're late, you're fired," Dumbledore said teasingly.

"If it'll get me away from you, I'll come at twelve." McGonagall gave a hint of a smirk and trotted away.

Dumbledore didn't move for a moment, but then slowly headed off toward the castle, murmuring incoherently to himself. As he entered, he looked by no means happier.

Neither Harry nor Kelly looked at each other for a moment.

"Should we tell Ron?" Harry asked quietly, though not sure why, as they jumped down from the tree.

"I… dunno…." Kelly said, still staring at the doors Dumbledore had just went through. "And frankly I don't care. You probably shouldn't. Just tell him about it tomorrow. He's getting too tall for the cloak, anyway."

They went up to the common room, not saying much. Ron was still working on his Charms by the fire. He had, by far, had the most trouble with the Scorching Charm, doing worse than even Neville. While Neville had just managed to produce little sparks, Ron had, though his wand had been pointing at the wood they were supposed to be burning, accidentally turned Professor Flitwick's beard on fire. He had, therefore, been given extra work.

"No luck, yet?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Ron.

"I think I made the fire hotter," Ron offered dully.

"What have you been trying to burn?" Kelly asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Lavender's hair," said Ron.

"Oh." Harry took a glance at Lavender's hair. "I think it's a little red."

"I was trying to make it yellow," Ron murmured.

"Why?" Kelly asked, though sounding like she could care less.

"Because yellow's her least favorite color," Ron said dryly.

"But I thought you were trying to set her hair on fire?" said Harry.

"I was," Ron answered.

"Then wouldn't you want it red and in flames?" Harry said.

"No, then it wouldn't be yellow," said Ron.

Harry stopped bothering after this. Lack of sleep or lack of Hermione was getting to him.

"I'm going to bed," Kelly said at ten o'clock, when Ron had successfully singed Lavender's hair (she and Parvati and told everyone to leave them alone in a corner while they did some "secret" business).

"I'll walk you," Harry said to suspicious looks from Ron.

Harry walked Kelly to the foot of the stairs that lead to the girls dorms. "I'll see you here at a quarter 'till," Harry whispered softly, pretending to give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"I look forward to it," Kelly said, and she really did give him a kiss on the cheek.

As Kelly walked up the stairs, Harry said that he was going to bed, too.

"Oh, fine, just leave me here, then," Ron groaned, still attempting to put Lavender's hair on fire. Harry distinctly heard him mutter, "I did Flitwicks, why can't I do hers…?"

Harry went upstairs and laid in his bed for what must have been half an hour before he heard Ron stomp in, apparently angry that Lavender had left the common room before he could successfully turn her hair on fire. Harry waited. He looked at his watch as Ron finally settled into bed, and Harry distinctly heard a zap and the sound of fire as Ron set his curtains on fire. It was ten minutes until he had to meet Kelly. Harry didn't get out of bed, letting Ron know he was still awake, but did poke his wand out and shoot a bunch of water out at Ron's bed. Thankfully, Ron had been doing the exact same, though less effective, charm at that moment and had no idea he'd had outside help as he dried his sheets and hopped into bed.

It was five minutes until he would meet Kelly when a sharp pain seared across his forehead. He felt incredibly anxious, though this wasn't because of his own anxiety at the meeting to be held in twenty minutes time, though Harry had the uneasy sensation that Voldemort's anxiety and his own were somehow connected.

One minute until he should meet Kelly he crept out of his four-poster and quietly opened his trunk. He snatched the invisibility cloak from it and shut it again with a rather unnecessary amount of noise. He sidled over to the door. It creaked, but none of the other boys moved or made a sound other than Neville's fluent snores. Harry slowly closed the door behind him and snuck down to the common room. Kelly was anxiously waiting.


	48. The Hogwarts Meeting

"Let's go," Kelly said quietly. "I don't want to be late. This sounds like it'll be really important."

Harry had never needed her words less. The two of them quietly crawled through the portrait hole, not bothering to reply to the Fat Lady's reprimand of "sneaking out in the dead of night where they could lose Gryffindor house points". They slipped on the cloak and were off.

They were surprised to find, however, that there was no need for the cloak at all in the corridors. There were _no_ prefects or caretakers with maddening cats or poltergeists or ghosts about. They traveled through the halls with absurd ease. Harry and Kelly reached the Great Hall in a shorter time span than they had ever done on any night, with the absence of prefects. When they entered, it was also much fuller than they had expected; more than teachers were present.

Dumbledore sat at the head of one gleaming table in the middle of the hall; all the other tables had been cleared out and were leaning against the walls. Predictably, to his left was Minerva McGonagall, and next to her Severus Snape. A line of teachers followed along both sides of Dumbledore, followed by Filch and Hagrid, the Head Boy and Girl, and, to Harry's astonishment, the prefects. Ron was sitting near the end of the table, Malfoy and Pansy a little after him on the opposite side. How Ron had arrived before Harry and Kelly was a mystery to them, or how he'd known about the meeting, but Dumbledore stood up and they didn't word this suspicion to each other.

While minor chatting had been going on before, it ended abruptly as people realized Dumbledore was standing. "As you are all aware, Miss Hermione Granger has disappeared."

Several nods of acknowledgement ran across the room.

"We have received… a letter from Voldemort." Several shivers ran down the room, too, at Dumbledore's words. "It was a threat. If Harry Potter does not come to the Bryth on March thirteenth, he will kill her."

Several gasps went around the room, including Kelly. Harry had no idea what the Bryth was, but he understood that if he didn't show up, Hermione would die.

"Not… not the Bryth, Dumbledore?" Professor Sinistra asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed sadly. "The Bryth."

"What's the Bryth?" Hannah Abbott asked down the table.

"It's a very bad place, very bad indeed…" Professor Sprout said. "No one good ever goes there for so many horrible people stay there. Hags, I've even heard trolls were there once, goblins, giants even, a lot of horrible creatures… Death Eaters, sometimes… and apparently the Dark Lord, now."

"So… if Harry went," Ron spoke up shakily, "then… then he wouldn't likely return?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, he likely would not," McGonagall said. "But knowing the Dark Lord, I doubt Miss Granger would, either."

A vast majority of people nodded in agreement.

"So what shall we do? March thirteenth... that's a Friday, is it not?" Madam Hooch inquired.

Professor Trelawney shrieked. "Friday the thirteenth! He mustn't go, Dumbledore, he mustn't go!"

"Oh, shut up for once, Sibyll," McGonagall snapped. "Although Potter really shouldn't go anyway, stop with all this thirteen nonsense! _'When thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!'_ And now all this Friday the thirteenth rubbish! Do--"

"That is enough, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly.

McGonagall became quiet, still glaring at Trelawney, who glared right back. Several prefects who took or had taken Divination glanced at each other and repressed snorts with difficulty. It was a good thing Parvati and Lavender weren't here, Harry thought vaguely.

"The question at hand is whether to tell Harry or not," Dumbledore said softly, looking around the room, pausing slightly at members of the Order. "If we don't tell him, he will, of course, not go, not being aware of the fact. If we do tell him, it is almost entirely guaranteed that he shall go to Miss Granger's rescue."

"We won' tell 'im!" Hagrid said abruptly. "We can' loose Harry!"

"I think we should tell Potter," Malfoy said quietly, though nevertheless everyone heard him.

"You do, do you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Vector asked.

"I do, Professor," Malfoy agreed. "I think Potter should make the choice on his own."

Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore and Snape briefly exchange significant looks.

"He will most certainly choose to save her!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"So he may, but is that not his choice? Does he not have the choice to say 'no'? Are we going to make Potter's choices for him like the child he is, or let him make them on his own?" Malfoy sneered.

McGonagall gave Malfoy a scathing look at the child comment, but everyone else seemed to be thinking Malfoy's words over.

"Let's… let's tell him," Ron choked.

Everyone looked at him. He had been the last person they expected to agree with Malfoy, much less actually agree to tell Harry the ransom.

"Just… just this once," Ron said, though he seemed to be forcing the words out, "Malfoy's right. Harry can choose, even if… even if he probably will make the choice to save Hermione. Like he said, isn't … isn't that his choice?"

Some slowly nodded. It _was_ Harry's choice to make.

"I say let's tell Potter," Professor Sinistra said.

"Yeah, tell Potter!" the Head Boy said, whose name Harry did not know.

"Tell Potter," Snape echoed softly.

Soon the only people who had not chimed in were McGonagall, Trelawney, and Dumbledore, who did not seem like he was going to voice his decision.

McGonagall, not wanting to have anything to do with Trelawney, reluctantly said that Potter should know.

Trelawney looked quite nervous at being the last one. "But… the thirteenth!"

"TELL POTTER!" several teachers roared.

"Oh… all right! Tell him, then!" Trelawney abruptly stood up and forced her chair under the table. "I will be crystal gazing if anyone needs me. I will go and see about the boy's death!"

She stomped away, almost running into Harry and Kelly under the cloak.

"So when do we tell him?" Professor Vector asked when Trelawney had left.

"He already knows," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling though they did not look in Harry and Kelly's direction. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that he had known they were there all along.

"What?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Let's just say Harry has eyes everywhere," Dumbledore said, looking at Ron. Ron grinned in understanding. "Well," Dumbledore continued, "the meeting is over then! Harry knows of the ransom and the decision is his to make. I bid you all goodnight!"

The teachers and prefects except Ron and Dumbledore slowly got up, rather confused. As they filed out, Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and grinned mischievously. Dumbledore's eyes merely twinkled a little more brightly.

When it was only Ron, Dumbledore, Harry, and Kelly left in the Great Hall, Harry took off the cloak.

"So what will you do, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired quietly, looking him straight in the eyes, something Harry was rather grateful for; he had barely done it the year before when Dolores Umbridge had been there.

"I… I dunno, yet. I mean… I can't let Hermione just _die_…." Harry said.

"I'll go with you, if you choose to go," Kelly said, putting an arm around him. "I know this is a hard choice."

"And I'll go with you, too," Ron agreed, getting up and walking towards Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose I should proclaim my support next?"

Harry grinned. "If you would like to come, by all means."

"So you're going then?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, but I think I'm going to bring a few more friends than are here with me."

Harry smiled at the confused look on Ron and Kelly's faces. Dumbledore's eyes simply twinkled in understanding.


	49. Another Lesson

Harry, Ron, and Kelly got to the Room of Requirement early the next day. He thought he'd got word around to everyone that he had something important to say to them, and that if they could they should come fifteen minutes early.

Sure enough, most of the D.A. was there at seven forty-five, the few exceptions arriving just a few minutes later.

Harry took a deep breath once everyone was seated. He looked around, hoping this would go around well. "As some of you know, there was a ransom note sent to Dumbledore regarding Hermione Granger."

Some people looked interested while others gave nods of acknowledgement; apparently not everyone knew.

"If I don't go to the Bryth, Hermione will die," Harry said shortly.

Those who hadn't known gasped in horror, and Ginny breathed, "Hermione!"

"If I go, of which I'm planning to do, the probability that I'll come back, or that Hermione will come back, is slim to none."

Some nodded in agreement, others stared dumbfounded.

"We've all been in this since the last year, with that foul Umbridge toad. At the end of last year, five others had the misfortune of going with me into the Department of Mysteries--"

"It wasn't a mistake!" Neville interrupted. "I don't regret it one bit!"

Harry gave a wary smile. "Allow me to rephrase myself. Some of you came with me into the Department of Mysteries last year when I was lured there on wrong terms. Now, if you are willing, I ask you all to come with me to Bryth. You are not forced to, but if you are willing, any help would be acknowledged. We would rather like to get out of this alive, but that's just our preference."

Some gave small smiles at this. Ron, Kelly, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all abruptly stood up.

"We're with you, Harry," Ginny announced.

"We're coming, whether we get out alive or not," Ron agreed.

"You can count on us," said Neville.

"When do we leave?" Luna asked, though sounding like she didn't really care much.

"We'll be there, we'll help you fight this battle. Hermione will come out alive, I promise you," Kelly said.

"I'm coming too," Parvati said shakily, standing up as well.

"If Parvati's going, I suppose I'll go," Padma said, standing up too.

"Well, I'm not going to be the only sixth year girl staying behind!" Lavender announced, standing bolt upright.

"We'll come, too, if you'll let us." Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein stood. They looked accusingly at Cho and the other Ravenclaws.

"Well? What will they do without us? We're the smart ones; without us they'll die!" Terry exclaimed. He winked at Harry so that Cho couldn't see it.

Cho stood next. "I'll be there."

Ernie stood up. "A chance to do something real!"

Ernie made Hannah stand. "Oh… I guess… but if I don't come out alive, Ernie, I'm coming back to haunt you!"

Slowly, one by one, the entire remainder of the D.A. had stood, some forced by friends, others on their own free will. Zacharias Smith was the last to stand, but then shrugged and stood (he tried not to let anyone see that Ernie was forcing him to stand up).

"Thanks," Harry said quietly. "Thank you all. It means a lot."

"After that exciting adventure at the Ministry, do you think we'd let you go on another without us?" Ginny asked him, smiling.

Harry smiled back. "Of course not."

"So when are we leaving?" Luna asked again, though still sounding like she could care less.

"Friday the thirteenth," Harry said. Some people sat back down again, though they were forced back up by their neighbors.

"Oh, what a _splendid_ day, what a lovely day indeed, to go on a search for VOLDEMORT!" Zacharias Smith said loudly.

"What a lovely day indeed," Cho echoed.

"Don't tell me you believe Trelawney's nonsense?" Ron asked.

No one answered.

"Oh, _please_!" Kelly said. "How many times has that woman been right about _anything_? Only TWICE in the thousands of 'prophecies' she's made, only TWICE has she been right! If you hear her saying anything in her misty 'I-wish-I-was-my-great-grandma' voice, DON'T BELIEVE HER!"

There was silence after this, but then Michael Goldstein spoke up. "She's got a point… she once told me that my aunt had just won the muggle lottery… turns out my aunt was the one who was _paying_ the git who won…."

"Yeah… and, I mean, she told me once that I was going to get pink bunny slippers for Christmas, and I haven't yet to this day gotten pink bunny slippers!" Ernie exclaimed.

Silence met this.

"I mean… it'd have been for my little sis, ya know…" Ernie said.

Some people looked relieved at this, but Harry heard Hannah whisper to Cho that Ernie didn't have a younger sister.

"Right… well, then I guess we'd better start learning to block a couple things, instead of always casting them. I'm sure you can do all right when you cast them, but… well, I know a lot of the curses they throw at us won't be blockable," Harry admitted. Several shivers ran down the room as the Unforgivable curses ran through people's minds. "But we have to learn to block some of them. First, I want you all to just show me a simple Repelling Charm…."

And so it went. It turned out that Neville's had been the best of them all, since Hermione wasn't there. Susan Bones had a little trouble, and Hannah somehow hit Cho with a Stunning Spell, though Harry brought her back to consciousness.

"Okay… well… there is one kind of spell I want to practice on… but…." Harry stopped.

"What?" Terry asked.

"Well, it's an Unforgivable. Some of you have had experience with it when Moody was here, but I want everyone to be able to throw it off. I'll see if I can't do anything about that. Would that be all right if I could fix it up, practicing to repel the Imperius Curse?" Harry asked.

Several people looked scared, but all nodded their heads without their neighbors help.

"Okay," Harry said, "well, then let's try another spell. Neville, come up here and help me. You remember when Lupin used it on you at the Department of Mysteries?"

Neville carefully stepped up and nodded, thinking he knew what Harry was talking about.

"Well, first I'm going to make Neville's feet go crazy, so if you're close by, watch out. This next spell can come in handy at times." Harry pointed his wand at Neville's feet. _"Tarantallegra!"_

Neville's feet started zooming wildly.

"With this little spell, you can make most minor jinxes like this one stop." Harry pointed his wand at Neville's feet again. _"Finite!"_

Neville's feet stopped at once.

"Okay, now I want you all to get into pairs and try that out…."

Neville, miraculously, was not the last picked this time, since he seemed to have done it already. The last person picked was Cho.

Cho blushed a little as they approached. "So… what was the counter curse again?"

_"Finite,"_ Harry said, accidentally making Anthony Goldstein stop laughing before Terry could say the counter curse.

"Harry!" Terry scolded before shouting _"Rictusempra!"_ again.

_"Tarantallegra!"_ Cho said, and Harry's feet started dancing uncontrollably. She giggled and said, _"Finite!"_

Harry's feet kept dancing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not good at this… _Finite, finite, finite!_" Cho exclaimed, jabbing her wand at Harry each time she said it.

"No, not like--" Harry flew backwards, crashing into many other D.A. members in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to!" Cho exclaimed, rushing over. "I told you I was no good at this!"

At least his feet had stopped dancing, Harry thought dully as he stood. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to. But you're doing it wrong; it's not a jab like that, it's a kind of wave…"

When Cho had finally got the wand movement down, he asked her to join Ron and Kelly while he went around the room.

Many people seemed to have made Cho's mistake in a jab rather than a wave. Harry politely corrected them and went around, though he corrected Colin and Dennis four times before they got it right. He tried to go by each person a fair number of times, but could have sworn his feet were taking him toward Kelly, Ron, and Cho a little too often. He grinned a little as Kelly gave Cho many mistrustful looks. Indeed, in the end, it was Cho and Kelly hexing each other while Ron got all the practice with the new spell, trying to get them to lay off each other.

Harry blew the whistle that he always kept on the shelf of books. Kelly hexed Cho one last time and looked up innocently while Ron rolled his eyes and said _"finite"_ with less vigor than he had at the beginning.

"Good job, everyone, I think you're getting the hang of it." Harry tried not to look too pointedly at the Creevey's. "It's almost nine thirty, though, so we'd better get going."

Using the Marauder's Map as he always did, Harry led them out pair by pair, making sure they all got to their destinations. Finally it was just Kelly, Ron, and himself in the Room of Requirement, Kelly looking livid (Cho had given Kelly a last, hateful glance before she walked out).

"That was an excellent lesson, Harry," Ron congratulated, frowning; before Cho had come in, Kelly had refused to make him stop laughing for two minutes.

"Yes, fantastic," Kelly agreed through her teeth.

"I take you and Cho are still getting along good?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Just dandy," Kelly said stiffly.

Harry and Ron refrained from making eye contact until they had reached the common room.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Kelly said when they entered. "I'm not much for staying up tonight. Maybe I'll help Hermione with her stupid elf hats…." Kelly yawned. "She'll be so worried about being behind…."

She walked upstairs after biding them goodnight.

"So…" Ron said as he and Harry sat down.

"So…" Harry echoed.

"Whatcha think about think about tonight? With the D.A., I mean," Ron asked.

Harry thought. "Well, I'm really glad to have the D.A. coming with me. We'd be slaughtered otherwise. The way the Bryth sounds…"

"Oh, don't listen to what everyone says about it," Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Because it's worse than everyone says," Ron answered.

"Oh that's helpful." It occurred to Harry what Ron's statement meant. "Wait… how d'you know?"

"Bill," Ron said vaguely.

"What about Bill?" Harry asked.

"He told me."

"He _told_ you--"

"He's been there, just on work for the goblins, he said. Told me a little about it. And Harry, from what he said, it's a lot worse than people make out. You have to been there to know. The look on Bill's face when he told me…." Ron trailed off.

"What was it like?" Harry pressed quietly.

Ron looked at him, a slight look of fear in his eyes. "I've never seen Bill like that before. He's all tough, like Charlie; you don't expect them to show fear. But Harry, he did, and I don't ever want to see anyone look like that again." Ron shuddered and went quiet.

"It's that bad, huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron.

"Wanna give me a heads up on what we're gonna encounter?"

And so for the next half hour to hour, Ron elaborated on everything he could remember Bill telling him. Harry went to bed that night shuddering. It was a good thing he'd asked the D.A. to come--Voldemort sounded like the least of their problems. Goblins, hags, trolls, giants, mutated humans, a few dementors were rumored, the shopkeeper was said to have a pet Nundu in the back if anyone he didn't like came around, and the building itself had tricks and traps all over the place. The safest place was the ground floor, where all you had to worry about was a wild Nundu and a lot of shady characters. Harry lay awake for hours pondering such things, and finally went to sleep dreaming about Hermione being eaten by a troll.


	50. The Household

Harry awoke early the next morning, despite the time he'd went to bed. Harry slowly sat up. The morning sun was bright, regardless of how early it was. He looked at the clock: _Forty-seven minutes after daybreak_. Harry groaned and fell back on his pillow, but then sat bolt upright. He looked at his pillow and saw a letter laying innocently.

Harry picked it up and eagerly opened it. It must be important, not to come with the morning mail. Harry unfolded the letter and read:

Harry,

Please don't go to the place you were asked to on the bad Friday. Your Head sent a feather to us this morning informing us how bad you were last night. We had to write to you as soon as possible. Most people in the household are here as we write. We have all agreed that whoever writes must write what the person says, so here we go:

Moony says that he understands you wanting to go see the Smart One, but you should leave it up to others.

Blue Eye says if you by any means go see the Smart One, he will be like his imposter and spells.

Big Red says that you should leave it up to your Head.

Long Hair, who you shouldn't believe, says go for it, if you're sure you can.

Burns, who also isn't the best at advice, says do whatever you please, as long as you can handle it. You should think about the problems either way before making your choice, however.

The Elf surprisingly wanted to give his opinion. He says… oh, he's not nice. He says you should go into the place where Snuffles snuffed it and burn. I don't think you should take his advice.

Multi-personalities says be safe in whatever you choose. Don't listen to her, either.

The other random house members who you aren't quite as familiar with are divided, though most say that if you see the Smart One, they'll help Goldilocks and his role with you. (I don't think they're serious) The others say it's your choice to make or, as D.D. said, "What are you still sitting there for?"

I, personally, am of the opinion that if you go, I will still love you but I forbid you to go to the extent of my power over you (which Moony says to remind you is none at all, though that's not true. He says it is, even though it's not, but Long Hair says to finish or he'll write a new copy. Big Red says to say sorry if you missed that).

We love you, Harry, and will no matter what you choose. But if you choose to go, there will be some very unhappy people in the household.

Mum and the Household

Harry read the letter several times while trying to decipher it. It was plain that they still could no longer write freely.

Well, it was easy to see that a lot of them didn't want him to go to the Bryth on Friday the thirteenth, even though he'd already decided he was. "Moony" was obviously Lupin, and it sounded so like him, yet so like Sirius at the same time. Both most of the time suggested that Harry leave it up to others when it came to such serious matters. "Blue Eye" had to be Moody--who else had a big, blue, intimidating eye? And Moody was threatening to become like Barty Crouch, Jr. and hex him with Unforgivable Curses. Harry was pretty sure that "Big Red" was Arthur Weasley telling him to leave it up to Dumbledore. Harry smiled at "Long Hair"; that was surely a name Mrs. Weasley made up for her son. Bill was all for it, something Harry was grateful for. "Burns"… that had to be Charlie telling him to think before he acted. … And Kreacher would have been the one telling him to burn, that was for sure. Tonks just said to be safe; easier said than done when you're Harry Potter. And everyone else in the house… Harry remembered Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle, whom Harry thought was uncannily named "D.D."

Harry grabbed a spare piece of parchment from the small table next to his bed and the ink bottle and quill nearby. He began scribbling furiously:

Dear Household,

In hearing of how bad I was last night, you must surely have also heard that my decision was made the same night? I have no intentions on changing it. Please don't waste your parchment and ink trying to dissuade me--I've already got a good deal of people coming with me, and to cut short their big adventure would brake their hearts. I thank you for the concern of my well-being, and tell the Elf I love him, too. As for those who support my decision, I thank you. As for those who do not, and I am terribly sorry to disappoint and be so straight forward with you, LIVE WITH IT.

I care for you all, too.

Harry

Harry re-read his letter and felt his sarcasm ought to punishable by law, though it did not stop him from getting up and heading toward the Owlery to send the letter. As he reached it and opened the door, however, he ran straight into someone, knocking them both back and onto the floor.

"Wha--oh, Harry!" It was Kelly, who quickly stood and recovered. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, taking Kelly's outstretched hand to help him up.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kelly asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry commented, walking inside and looking around for Hedwig. She was perched on one of the topmost rows. Harry called her down, and she flew onto his shoulder.

"Who are you sending your letter to?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Oh, just to--" He stopped. Kelly didn't know about the Order. "--my mum. Er, not my mum, sorry, my _aunt_. She wanted to know if… I could stay at the Weasley's again this summer. I told her not to worry, that I wouldn't be at Number Four, Privet Drive this summer if I could help it."

Harry knew Kelly didn't believe him, but she didn't press the matter, for which he was thankful. Harry quickly tied the letter onto Hedwig's outstretched foot, who'd been growing impatient, and led her to the window. She flew off into early morning sunrise, watched glazy-eyed by Harry, who stared aimlessly out the window until Hedwig was nothing more than a little dot in the sky, and then vanished.

"So…" Kelly said. "Wanna go eat?"

Harry hastily agreed, taking note that she looked rather tired. He refrained from mentioning further; she had not pressed with his letter, he wouldn't press with her sleeping habits. But hadn't she gone to bed before he and Ron? But couldn't she, like he, have tossed and turned in bed for several hours? Harry tried to make a mental note not to judge so quickly.

They talked of which brooms were better at what time periods on their journey to the Great Hall, the subject of owls turning to flying having lead them there. When they sat down and started eating the delicious eggs, the subject lasted them for several minutes, Kelly arguing that the earliest broom had been recorded in 976, Harry quite certain he'd read in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that it had been 697.

Ron walked in later, his hair still a mess. Harry didn't think anyone had slept that night, but at least with Ron he had a very good guess why.

"You look ready for classes," Kelly commented, surveying him with a sarcastic look.

"Yeah, could say the same to you," Ron said, piling his plate with eggs and toast.

"Whatcha mean?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly… it's Saturday," Harry said, looking at her concernedly.

"No it isn't," Kelly said, now looking at them in concern.

"Uh… yeah it is," Ron said, now gulping down his pumpkin juice.

"Are… are you sure…?" Kelly asked, looking at them, though seeming to not quite see them.

"Yes," said Harry.

"So… so no classes today…?" Kelly asked, as though not understanding what they had just discussed.

"You all right?" asked Ron, shoving some French toast down his throat.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… just thought it was Tuesday for some reason… heh heh…" Kelly said, taking a large swig of pumpkin juice.

Ron seemed to have noticed that she was very tired. He opened his mouth and had just gotten out "How much slee--" when Harry kicked him hard under the table. Ron instinctively grabbed his leg in pain, but Harry seemed to have gotten the point across. Harry felt he owed Kelly at least this one favor, of which he could do.

Kelly and Ron disappeared after breakfast, when Harry remained behind to try and inconspicuously help Dean some more with the latest spell. Crabbe was very confused as to why he suddenly found everything funny. Kelly and Ron's ominous absence left Harry's mind to unpleasantly wander, though Parvati came down and said, to Harry's relief, that Kelly was sleeping in her dorm. Harry, after going into his own dorm, found that Ron was sleeping soundly as well. Harry inwardly breathed again.

Taking the opportunity, Harry started out of the common room and into the gorgeous outside day. Many students lay about the gorgeous spring grass, chatting to one another in perfectly friendly tones, whether or not Seamus realized he was talking to a seventh year Slytherin. Near the forest Harry thought he saw Hagrid merrily talking to Ginny Weasley, who was eagerly introducing Dean Thomas. Harry quickly strode to his and Kelly's usual spot. It was empty, though their was a recent-looking imprint as if someone had just left. Harry sat down quietly and thought.


	51. Snort

The first thing that came to his mind was the most pressing matter--the issue of Hermione and her captivity. Would he really, even with all of the D.A., be able to stop Voldemort? Voldemort was, after all, a highly accomplished wizard with many more like him at this command. The dark creatures that they might face might be more than the fickle members expected. Could they really get Hermione out of there? And even if they did, they were facing major casualties. The members of the D.A. were ill experienced, while Voldemort's Death Eaters had years of torturing people for the fun of it….

It was torture that Kelly wouldn't confide in him the reason for her secrets. He desperately wanted to know, he wanted to be able to help her carry that burden, but she wouldn't give the slightest clue as to what it was. What kind of secret would require her to act the way she did? All that stuff she could do, was it a protection against someone hurting her? Had someone hurt her in the past? Had they threatened to do it again?

But here Harry was judging again too quickly. Maybe… maybe a lot of Beauxbatons were taught this sort of stuff. Harry personally felt that Fleur couldn't have kicked at a ten foot wall and even made contact, but managed to convince himself that the thought had never occurred. Here he was using his own stupidity against himself--how very intelligent he was.

But couldn't Hermione find her own way out? After all, she'd been doing N.E.W.T. level potions and spells long before this year. She was smart enough, couldn't she get out on her own?

That was a stupid question. She was surrounded by dozens of Death Eaters awaiting Voldemort's command, her wand probably in half, and an empty stomach. Even if she did manage to escape whatever bonds may hold her, her loss of strength would prevent her from going anywhere fast.

A light breeze whipped the air around him. Despite spring, winter had not completely left the castle yet. Peeves still sang Christmas songs, to Filch's complete annoyance. The students found it downright atrocious, though no one mentioned Peeves' horrible singing since they tended to hate Filch over Peeves in any matter.

Spring did bring itself into clear view outside, no matter what the inside Peeves said or did. The first student of the year dared to swim in the lake, though they quickly jumped out--it must have still been freezing, and the wind wouldn't have helped. A handful of flowers had sprung up near the greenhouses, to Professor Sprout's utter delight. No one could yet tell what they were, and Professor Sprout sure wasn't telling (Dean said that she didn't even know herself, and that was why).

"Hey, stranger," a voice behind Harry said, kneeling down next to him.

"Hello." Harry greeted Kelly with a smile. "I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" Kelly said with an obvious smile. "Why?"

"Because he wanted to tell you what a great prat you were," a drawled voice said as the owner approached.

"Is that so, Malfoy?" Kelly stood.

Harry, sensing danger, stood up as well.

"Um… yeah, yeah, that's so," Malfoy said. His slaves were behind him, cracking their knuckles as readying themselves for a fight.

"Well, I'd check again, bird-breath," Harry snarled. "She's not a prat, and that's some talk comin' from you."

"What'd you just say to me, Potter?" Malfoy asked, stepping up.

"Well, in lamest terms, I just called you a prat," Harry said.

Malfoy's face gleamed red in the afternoon sun. He did a quick search around the courtyard, then said, "Crabbe, Goyle, teach them a lesson."

Kelly snorted. Crabbe and Goyle froze, then looked at Malfoy as if a snort could be some powerful weapon that might hurt them if they went any nearer.

"Well?" Malfoy huffed. "What are you waiting for?"

Crabbe and Goyle moved forward again, but Kelly snorted again. Again, the two stopped and looked at Malfoy.

"GO ON!" Malfoy yelled.

Crabbe and Goyle bent forward, as though to charge them, and paid no attention to Kelly's snort.

Harry did remember a great flash of white light, but that was all he saw before Crabbe and Goyle were on the ground looking like turnips, as he tried to explain to McGonagall half and hour later. McGonagall did not seem too perturbed as they walked, and hardly questioned him about it. Indeed, she seemed to like the fact that Crabbe and Goyle looked nothing more than ugly vegetables with a nose, but still seemed to _have_ to take away five points each from Gryffindor just the same.

Harry walked into the common room just as Ron walked out of the dormitory, yawning widely as darkness began to spread over the sky.

"'Lo, Harry," Ron said groggily.

"You know, you're going to get your sleeping schedule ruined," Kelly reprimanded as they sat down.

"Be quiet," Ron ordered. "You sound like Hermione."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kelly asked, looking at him like she would tell Hermione if he said anything but no.

"In this case, yes," Ron dared.

Kelly raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"So," Ron said as though they'd been talking about it all along, "ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow, Harry?"

Personally, Harry thought he'd rather brave the Bryth alone than face the upcoming match against Slytherin. Gryffindor team was near the worst he'd seen it to be, though they were admittedly getting better. Ron being the team captain seemed to have raised his spirits, and Harry was grateful; his spirits used to always be the ones that needed lifting.

"Yeah," Harry lied through his teeth. "I can't wait."

"So, I want to go to the pitch early for practicing, all right, Harry?" Ron said. "Tell everyone else for me. We need to practice the Hawkshead Attacking Formation again, because Sloper and Kirke keep veering to the left. I've decided Ginny will pull off the first Porskoff Ploy of the game, since she seems best at it. I want all our Chasers to be able to do the Sloth Grip Roll by tomorrow's game, because with Crabbe and Goyle, we'll need to know it. I know we haven't practiced, but I was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_--"

"For the thousandth time," Harry muttered, feeling he was hardly exaggerating.

"--and I want to try the Woollongong Shimmy, because I think we can do it! Harry, if you can pull of a Plumpton Pass, do it, 'cause we could sure use a new world record. And, of course, you'll be doing the Wronski Feint on Malfoy at least once…."

"I'm going to bed," Kelly interrupted. "See you in the morning, Harry, Ron."

Ron continued talking about Quidditch, though Harry's mind was wandering again, and he paid no attention to the sudden idea of Ron's that everyone would get up at five in the morning and start practicing.

He did notice, however, when Lavender came down from her dorm looking for Kelly.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up straight in his chair, looking at Lavender as though sure he'd misheard her.

"D'you know where Kelly is? I figured you would, if anyone," Lavender said, smiling mischievously.

"You mean she's not up there?" Harry asked, standing now.

"No, why?" Lavender asked. "She was there earlier today, sleeping, but then she left for some reason, and I haven't found her since. Harry, are you okay?"

Harry's face had gone pale. Voldemort hadn't taken Kelly too?

The portrait hole opened. It seemed to take forever for the person behind it to come in. Harry almost kissed Kelly when he saw her enter. He did rush up and hug her to satisfy the need to show his relief.

"Harry? Why are you awake at this hour? And--Harry, are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"_You're_ okay!" Harry exclaimed, letting her go. "I thought something had happened to you!"

"Why?" said Kelly, amazed.

"You weren't in the dorm," Lavender said.

"And you'd said you were going to bed," Ron piped up.

Kelly laughed softly. "I'd just gone down to the kitchens to get a snack. Want any pumpkin pasties?" She pulled out of her pockets tons of pasties.

"I do!" Ron volunteered immediately.

They ate and talked for a while. It turned out that Lavender had wanted to borrow Kelly's copy of _It's a Girl's World_, by Haley Swankster. It was long after Lavender left to read before Kelly once again asked them why they were up so late. They asked her what she meant, and she pointed to the clock. It was two in the morning.

They trudged to bed, Ron mumbling incoherently, probably about how he wanted more pasties. They changed into their pajamas, Ron's already several inches too short again. Harry slipped into his four-poster, his mind reeling on one thing. Kelly said she'd gone to the kitchens. She had to have gone through the portrait hole to get there. True, he had been staring aimlessly, but Harry was sure he would've seen Kelly walk out of the common room, and he was also sure that he hadn't.


	52. May's Magic

Harry fully regretted not paying enough attention to Ron's insane ideas as he struggled into his Quidditch robes at five o'clock the next morning. Ron had left to rouse the others, and Harry was once again seized by the suspicion that his captain was channeling Oliver Wood's spirit.

"Ready to go, Harry?" Ron asked as he walked in. "I've woken the rest of the team."

A great _thump_ and loud snoring announced that someone was back asleep.

Harry, meanwhile, was trying to put his sock on his head. "Al… most…"

Ron sighed and showed Harry that socks went on your feet.

"I know!" Harry said, slightly irritated at Ron and his sock lecture. "You'd better go wake Sloper again. Oh, by the way, how'd you wake up Ginny, Kelly, and Parvati?"

Ron blushed as he walked out. "Ginny woke me. She heard me talking about it the common room last night."

Harry made a mental note to shoot Ginny later.

It was nearly six before all of the team was out and on the Quidditch field, brooms and all. Ron was beaming brightly at all of them, he being the only person over semi-conscious.

"Okay, well, I dunno if Harry got the word to you, but we're meeting here really early, as you can see," Ron said.

Harry held back an indignant look. It had been past midnight before he even found out--of course he'd had no chance to tell anyone! He hadn't even had time to talk Ron out of it! The rest of the team just looked dazedly at Ron, a look of pure unconcern on most of their faces.

"Today, before the match, anyway, I wanna make sure we've got everything down," Ron said. "Ginny, Kelly, Parvati, I want you guys--er, girls, 'scuse me--to practice the Porskoff Ploy, and make sure you can do it well. Ginny, you'll be taking the lead on that one, Kelly below, Parvati diversion. Also--"

Kelly started walking--gliding like an idiot, more like--around the team, giving them all madly insane looks, though none more so than Harry.

Kelly's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. "Are we playing Quidditch?"

Harry cursed under his breath. "No, no, we were just--"

"Oh, I want to fly! I haven't flown on a broom since Damian the Donkey's time in Rome…." Voldemort hopped onto Kelly's Firebolt and sped up into the air, the wind slashing at Kelly's hair.

Harry jumped on his Firebolt and flew to Voldemort's height.

"Let her be!" he ordered.

"And what, I will ask, will you do if I refuse?"

Harry glared. "You don't want to know."

Voldemort put on a look of mock horrification. "Oh, no! I'm _so_ scared! But you know… you're really the one who should be."

"Why?" Harry asked, almost daring him to try something.

"This," Voldemort said. He slid off the broom, and Harry just barely saw a dazed face.

Harry's breathing seemed to stop. He watched as if in slow motion, too terrified to move or think, as she fell toward the ground.

Then something ground back into gear: _Save her!_

Harry sped toward the ground, but an forbidden voice deep inside his head told him he'd be too late to get to her. Harry refused to believe it. He sped faster and faster until--

"Harry, LOOK OUT!" Ginny screamed.

_CRASH!_ Harry made contact with the ground; his Firebolt sprang in half, and Harry was thrown mercilessly from its back.

"Harry, are you all right, mate? That was some fall. You messed up on the Wronski Feint big time. _You're_ not supposed to crash, _Malfoy_ is," Ron reprimanded.

Harry, now sure Ron was channeling Wood, ignored him. "How Kebby? Where ishe? An' wha' habbened?" Harry tried to say, sporting a bloody nose and lip.

"She's fine. C'mon, sit up and you'll see," Parvati said, helping Harry raise himself.

Harry looked at Kelly and his jaw dropped. Kelly was slowly floating downward, now about five feet from the ground. Her entire body was glowing green, just as her hand had been when it had been in the Kelpie's mouth, though then it had been gold. As she gently reached the ground, the glow surrounding her disappeared, though she remained quite motionless.

"Kebby!" Harry called, standing up, though his ribs hurt slightly, and pushing through the few people in his way as he rushed over to her.

"It's okay," someone said, kneeling down next to him. "She's fine."

Harry looked at May. "How d'o know?"

"That was me, making her go down slowly and all. Sorry about the nose, lip, and probably a lot else. Here." May said a spell and swished her wand and Harry felt completely restored. "Oh, and the Firebolt…." She flicked her wand in some special pattern Harry didn't pay attention to, and his Firebolt pieces flew up, arranged themselves how they should be, and connected, down to the very last split twig. It looked like it had that Christmas Day so many years ago.

"It helps when Cryst's boyfriend is in the broom-making business," May said.

"Thanks. But Kelly's not… I mean, she hasn't been… well…."

May put her hand to Kelly's neck. She grinned. "She's sleeping."

There was absolute silence for a few moments. Then, from behind them, Harry heard Kirke murmur, "Lucky git…"


	53. The Greatest Weapon

Kelly was sent back to their dorm where she remained sleeping. May did some serious memory work before venturing a goodbye and swiftly heading off. Harry and Ron discussed only two things up until lunch: Kelly and the match. Neither he nor Ron could really make a decent guess as to what Kelly wasn't telling them, but they did have a lot more to say about the subject of Quidditch. Ron and Harry discussed the moves they'd been practicing, opinions on whether or not the three Slytherin Chasers would try these moves on them, and soon they were back to discussing tactics.

When lunch came, the Gryffindor Quidditch team sat together, though many regretted answering Ron's summon to join him. He boiled them with reminders, when to do certain moves, what times required dire action… Harry was more concerned that Parvati hadn't woken Kelly for lunch. All of them needed to be well fed.

"I tried," Parvati said, not troubling to keep her voice down over Ron's ramblings, "but when I told her that, she said they also needed to be well rested and shoved a pillow over her head."

"Lucky git…" Kirke muttered again, having been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Well, do try and get her up as soon as you're finished eating? I've got to talk to her," Harry pleaded.

"I can try," said Parvati.

"PARVATI! HARRY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"Sorry, Ron," Harry murmured, careful not to look at Parvati lest he burst into laughter.

Harry walked out halfway through Ron's elaborate explanation on how to pull off the Woollongong Shimmy for the fourteenth time since lunch started. He quietly walked out onto the grounds where very few people were finished with lunch. He swiftly maneuvered through the few people and sat down, leaning against "his tree". Hopefully Kelly would know to come here to see him.

Time passed. Harry constantly looked at his watch. What was taking Parvati so long? Harry, again, looked at the great oak doors for any sign of Kelly. He had to ask her about what she saw that morning, when Voldemort traded bodies with her. Did she see Hermione? Were there any new clues as to her whereabouts? Harry checked his watch again. It had been half an hour since lunch. Was Ron really holding them up that long?

A scream.

Harry jumped up and took out his wand faster than lightning, as though he'd been expecting this sign all along. He quickly raced up to the great oak doors leading into the Entrance Hall and wrenched them open, dashing through without a second thought as he smacked into Colin Creevey. Harry knew that scream--he'd heard it earlier that year, the very first day, when Hermione and Kelly had been kidnapped. Parvati had just screamed from Gryffindor Tower, and that meant something had happened to Kelly.

Harry dashed up the Grand Staircase and flew past a very disapproving Professor Sprout, who was obviously deaf to Parvati's continued screams, now added by someone who sounded like Lavender. Harry flew past Diane without a second thought, paying no attention whatsoever to the smirk on her ugly face. Harry flew up and completely ignored Trelawney who was shouting something about her "foreseeing this". He had just reached the seventh floor when he ran straight into Professor McGonagall, who, instead of falling, grabbed him with a firm grip and refused to let him go.

"Professor!" Harry struggled. "Let… go!"

"N-no, P-p-potter," McGonagall stuttered.

Harry stopped and looked at her. Her face was ashen white. She was shaking, and stuttering as she spoke.

"P-potter, you c-c-can't g-go in there," McGonagall said.

"But Par--"

"Minerva? What is it?"

Dumbledore had arrived.

McGonagall was at a loss for words, but pointed a shaky finger towards the Fat Lady. Harry raced out of her grip and shadowed Dumbledore, who did not object. McGonagall did not try and get him again.

"Twinkleshaft," Dumbledore said to the Fat Lady, who opened immediately. Dumbledore waited no longer but instantly climbed into the hole, closely pursued by Harry.

When Harry entered, he didn't know what he was expecting. Blood everywhere, perhaps. Voldemort or his Death Eaters about to strangle an innocent Gryffindor? However, when Harry arrived, the common room looked normal, save the scared faces all around. All of them seemed to tighten with dread as they looked at Harry.

_Here we go,_ Harry thought. _It's got something to do with me…._

It took great self-control for Harry not to try and shove Dumbledore up the girl's dorm steps. Apparently the Headmaster could make them remain stairs for him. Harry was amazed when he walked up them without a slide appearing beneath his feet.

Dumbledore, seeming to know exactly where he was going, swept toward the sixth year girls' dorm, his cloak billowing behind him despite the lack of wind. Harry's heart sank--what had happened?

Harry was about to walk in, but Dumbledore held out a hand, blocking Harry from entering the room, and therefore shielding him from view of what had happened. Harry looked up at the Headmaster's face, annoyed now. He looked slightly ashen himself, though he kept his hand steady.

"Professor?" Harry asked. He sensed rather than heard Parvati and Lavender creep up behind him to see what the Headmaster thought.

Dumbledore slowly lowered his arm, amazement etched all over his face. "It has begun."

Harry looked at him inquisitively, but Dumbledore did not look at him. Harry slowly, cautiously, edged around to see into the room.

Harry would have vaguely registered the girls' dorms were a lot nicer than the boys, had they looked normal. The sixth year girls' was a disaster area at the moment, however. One bed in particular caught Harry's eye--the curtains around it were slashed violently; blood was everywhere on this bed. Harry could hardly breathe as he realized Kelly's trunk was before the four-poster. What he saw first, however, and what took his breath away, was a message, clearly written in someone's blood:

_His patience is running low. Come get her or you'll find her body on your uncle's doorstep._

No one spoke. Harry's breathing was constricted and ragged. He had kidnapped Kelly now, too. Harry was in too much shock to even move. And he had let Kelly sleep! He should have gone back up here and told Kelly to get down to lunch and eat and this would never have happened….

"Harry," Dumbledore said abruptly, "I need you to go. Alert Professor Snape and tell him DA1 is submissive. Tell him also that DA2 and DA3 will be aware. I need you to be quick.

"Miss Patil, Miss Brown, if you will please tell Professor McGonagall 3741 needs to be put into action, that would be most helpful. Hurry!"

Harry, Parvati, and Lavender turned and bolted, trying to keep the odd codes in their heads. The three went as far as the third floor together when Nick said that he saw McGonagall pacing the corridors just around the next corner. With quick goodbyes, they went their separate ways.

Harry flew down and into the Entrance Hall, ignoring Colin as he knocked him down again. Harry's brain was still mostly numb, but he thought he remembered Dumbledore's message.

Harry stopped at the entrance to Snape's office and started pounding on the door senselessly, not paying any attention to Snape's yells that he was coming.

"WHAT?" Snape yelled, his face red with fury. "POTTER!"

"Professor Dumbledore sends word. DA1 is submissive. DA2 and DA3 will be aware."

Snape stopped in a mid-sentence rant. "AND THEREFORE--submissive?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"The screaming… it wasn't because of Peeves? It--" Snape cursed loudly. "Potter, go back and tell the Headmaster I'm on my way. It was said at 24:5."

"O…kay…" Harry said, racing back up the stairs. He almost ran into Parvati and Lavender on the third floor as they were returning to Dumbledore with messages, too.

"The nest is knowledgeable," they chorused. "What'd Snape say?"

"He's on his way. It was said at 24:5," Harry said, shrugging.

The Fat Lady was already open when they arrived and they quickly flew through the portrait hole. Dumbledore was waiting. They relayed their messages. Dumbledore nodded quickly and started toward the exit.

"Wait!" Harry cried out suddenly.

Dumbledore turned hastily. Harry searched quickly for the twinkle that was usually there--if it was there, it was hidden under the graveness he presented now.

"What does all this mean?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at him, and his eyes looked somewhat sad. They seemed to be apologizing without words for an unspoken lie. Dumbledore looked around at the rest of the common room before answering. Harry, guessing he figured they wouldn't understand, waited anxiously for an answer as Dumbledore said, "It means that Voldemort just stole the greatest weapon of the Order of the Phoenix."


	54. So Close

He left without another word, leaving everyone in their awkward silence and confusion. It was only broken by Ron who spoke in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Well, I guess that means no Quidditch match."

Harry didn't hear anything else he said. He was already out of the common room and dashing toward Dumbledore. "Professor, what--?"

"Please, Harry," Dumbledore said, "do not ask me further."

"But the Order of the--"

"Elyse! Heather!" Dumbledore called.

"… What?" Harry asked, totally bewildered.

"Yes?"

Two girls had suddenly appeared in front of them, Harry almost running into one, the one who had spoken. She had shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes that reminded Harry of Kelly. In fact… everything except the hair length reminded Harry disturbingly of Kelly, as if this girl was her sister or a relative of some kind. She was a bit stockier than the girl next to her and gorgeous all around.

The other girl had slightly longer, light red hair with just the slightest wave to it, like a light wind was permanently hitting her. Tall and lanky, she ineffably reminded Harry of Ron. Her hazel eyes surveyed Harry and Dumbledore as she listened.

"When do you want to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"As soon as we can," the blonde said.

"You will be taking Harry with you, you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"What?" Harry asked, now taking his eyes off the newcomers to stare at Dumbledore. "Where am I going?"

"Harry, this is Elyse--" Dumbledore pointed to the blonde "--and Heather--" Dumbledore pointed to the auburn. "They will escort you and most likely Mr. Weasley, as leaving him behind is a hard thing to do, to find Kelly."

"Yes, it is!" someone said as they raced out of the portrait hole.

"As I suspected," Dumbledore said, nodding at Ron for a hello. "Elyse, Heather, you will not be able to go as soon as I would like for you to. True, the sooner we get Katie back the better, but the Bryth meeting still stands true."

"Katie?" Harry asked.

"Ladies, please explain the situation to these two in private. Mad-Eye will be in my office by now, and I must attend to him," Dumbledore said, and leaving so quickly he could have Disapparated.

"Okay, you two, there's a lot of explaining to do and only a short period of time to do it," Elyse said, stepping up to the forefront. "First off, and most importantly, you must know that you have not--"

Heather cursed. "We'll have to explain later. C'mon, the blood sample."

"It's ready? So soon?" Elyse asked.

"You forget who you're talking to," Heather reprimanded.

"You're a miracle worker, Heath," Elyse said, and with a swift apology, the two were off.

Neither Harry nor Ron spoke for a moment, but then Ron quietly swore. "We were that close--" He held his finger a millimeter apart "--to finding out what Kelly hasn't been telling us, and then some blood sample comes up."

"But Ron… we already know what Kelly's secret is," Harry said, stopping as he suddenly realized this and that he had been pacing.

"What?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Kelly is the greatest weapon of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron, she's a member! But then she was…" Harry trailed off as the truth dawned upon him.

Ron quietly finished his sentence. "Then she was here to look after you, and make sure you didn't get in too much trouble."

"But I have gotten into loads of trouble. She's helped me with it! I mean, we escaped the castle to go to the place Voldemort was hiding. If she was trying to keep me out of trouble, she did a very poor job, indeed. And I mean, she was my girlfriend! She wouldn't go _that_ far, would she?" Harry asked, starting to pace again.

"I dunno, Harry," Ron said quietly. "Neither of us do. Because honestly, we don't really know her."

Neither of them spoke. Harry was still trying to fit together the few missing pieces of the puzzle together when Ron spoke again.

"A blood sample. That sounds like they analyzed the blood in the dorm."

"I bet that's exactly what they did," Harry agreed.

"But they're in already? I mean, they'd have just been taken…." Ron stopped.

"Remember what Heather said? 'You forget who you're talking to'. We don't really know them, remember?" Harry said. "They're probably like the Secret Students or something…."

McGonagall slowly turned a corner and walked toward them, staring at a piece of paper in her hand. She was shaking, and almost ran into Harry and Ron on her way to the common room.

"Potter," McGonagall said shakily, holding a piece of paper in her hand, "the… the test results came in on the blood and…"

Harry snatched the paper out of her hand. She tried to take it back, but too late. "Katie Andrews?" Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Yes."

Harry thought hard. "Andrews…. That name sounds familiar…." Then it hit him. "Riley Andrews!"

McGonagall just stared.

"Professor, Elyse and Heather were about to tell us about Kelly, but they left before they could because of this. Can't you please tell us?" Harry asked.

McGonagall looked at him intently. "I… I could… but I won't." McGonagall snatched back the results and walked into the common room.

Harry stood there for a minute, contemplating his options, then raced toward the Grand Staircase, Ron's confused yells behind him. Harry raced down the stairs, skipping almost half of them in his haste. When he reached the Entrance Hall, he deliberately raced into Malfoy, but kept going even after the empty threats were shouted back at him.

Harry raced toward Hagrid's cabin. Aiming for just left of it, he continued running, Ron's panting somewhere behind as he breathlessly followed.

It was only here that Harry realized flying over the Forbidden Forest would be faster than going through it.

Harry stopped, allowing Ron to catch his breath. _"Accio Firebolt! Accio Cleansweep Eleven!"_

After a moment, the brooms came zooming into sight and stopped just in front of Harry. The two brooms gleamed pink in the dazzling sunset that Harry paid no attention to. He hopped onto his broomstick, gave Ron a look that told him to do the same, and headed off, waiting only a moment for Ron to get on his Cleansweep.

"Harry, what are we doing?" Ron asked as they flew over the beginnings of the Forbidden Forest.

"We're going to see Riles," Harry called back, silently urging his Firebolt to go faster.

Harry zoomed over the forest, hardly looking down at all. The trees grew thick quickly at the speed he was going, but he was waiting for them to thin before looking up into the face of the horizon. He only hoped that Riles would be at her home. Ron was close behind him the entire trip, though Harry made sure not to go too fast in case he lost Ron behind him.

Harry only once met any creature in the air on his trip. He almost ran into one of Hagrid's thestrals, who needless to say didn't take too kindly to it. Chasing them away, and actually getting part of Ron's robe, it only stopped when it reached the end of its territory, wherever that line was, Harry thought at the time.

Harry looked down--the trees were definitely thinning now. He could see patches of grass below him. The patches grew steadily bigger as he neared the other end of the forest. Harry looked up into the bright, though almost gone, sunset and saw the Secret Student's house for the third time in his life.

It was, by far, one of the more interesting houses Harry had seen. The first two stories were cerulean blue, sticking out oddly against the next two bright yellow stories. After that was a kind of forest green that reminded Harry horribly of Slytherin. The top two stories were undoubtedly Gryffindor red, a beacon of hope that Harry might get some answers here.

Harry landed quickly and quietly in front of the house. He waited impatiently for Ron, his thirst for answers close to outweighing his want to wait for Ron. Harry swiftly hiked up the few stairs in front of the mansion and knocked boldly on the door. Ron, who had only been here in his mind, gazed about the place.

"It's just like I remember it…" he said in awe.

There was no answer to Harry's knock. He knocked again and waited a whole minute without anyone answering. Harry took out his wand and whispered, _"Alohomora!"_


	55. Beginning to Unfold

The door swung open of its own accord. Harry walked in without hesitation, having broken into this house once before, and getting caught, he reminded himself. Ron, however, paused at the doorway.

"C'mon, it's safe. I've done this before," Harry said dismissively, searching for the stairs on Crystal's floor. Ron was looking around again like he'd just seen it for the first time.

"Wow… I never thought I'd meet anyone as dedicated as Hermione to studies…. I was wrong…."

Harry found the stairs quicker this time than he had last time and wasted no time as he headed to Vikki's floor. Ron had a similar remark on this one with all the documents and reports everywhere. Books were neatly piled on bookshelves and such, just as Crystal's had been. Vikki seemed a bit more relaxed, but not too much. Harry almost immediately found the stairs on her floor and hastened to Amber's floor.

Yellow and badgers were the only two words needed to really describe Amber's floor. She seemed to be really into music as well. She had several stands all around the house, every instrument Harry knew plus more, and radios everywhere he looked. Apparently they got reception over here. Harry ran into the guest bedroom twice before finding the stairs here.

Bunny's floor was different than when Harry remembered. Before it used to be almost identical to Amber's, but now it had a more crazy look to it. Harry was under the impression that Bunny had ADHD. Several pictures of the Weird Sisters were up, a couple radios, the stereo in the kitchen being the main one, and several other odd miscellaneous items that made no sense at all with the scheme of the floor. It was all a bunch of randomness, something Bunny seemed rather fond of. Harry found the stairs after many circles around Bunny's very confusing floor.

The fifth floor was hardly different than Harry remembered. There was tons of demonic stuff all along the floor. There were posters of dark bands, a list of every hex and Dark Lord known (both of which seemed to have added a few more in the last two years), and a rather bad stench filled the floor. Harry unpleasantly found the source of the smell in Uriko's own bedroom--a potion that looked unpleasantly like it would do something horribly nasty to you if you drank it. Harry was quite eager to find the stairs.

Serenity's floor was still just as scary as it had been. Care Bears and Care Bear items (of which she seemed to have gotten a few more) littered the place. They were on shelves, they were scattered on the floor, she even had them as bed sheets! The note he had seen last time regarding Snape giving her some Care Bears was missing, something Harry was grateful for. He didn't need a renewing of that unpleasant memory. Harry found the stairs and raced up them, though not as fast as Ron, surprisingly.

May's floor was simple. Rather like Gryffindor Common Room, it was comfy and relaxed. There were a few school books, showing she didn't want to get left behind in her studies, but they were all scattered about the place, she having given up on them hours ago as it seemed. Harry found the stairs here quickest out of all of them and raced up them, the person with the answers he wanted just up here.

"Harry, you know that we haven't seen any of the Secret Students this whole time? I dunno if Riles'll be here," Ron said.

"She has to be," Harry said, "and if she's not, I'll wait for her. I have to know."

Harry didn't have to wait long for a welcoming committee.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Bunny asked. She suddenly looked playfully stern. "You didn't break into our home _again_, did you?" She smiled.

"You did? Excellent job, I congratulate you on your performance! Bunny had even put in some extra precautions!" Serenity exclaimed.

Bunny suddenly opened her eyes wide. "I did?"

Serenity looked at her. "You didn't?"

"I thought you did!"

"So _that's_ how she's been getting in and out so easily…. YOU FORGOT TO PUT THE EXTRA SECURITY ON!"

"SHHHH…." Bunny whispered, casting anxious glances behind her. "If Riles hears…"

"If I hear what?" Riles asked, coming into view.

"Oh, nothing," Bunny said unconvincingly.

"That she forgot to put the extra security on," Vikki said for her. "That's how Kate's been getting in and out so easily."

"Wow, you really do want to die early, don't you?" Bunny asked.

"Wow, you're going Slytherin, Bun," Vikki commented.

"Eh, I'll live," Bunny said.

"Harry, what brings you here?" Riles asked.

"You do. And Kelly," Harry said, watching her carefully.

She stiffened at Kelly's name. "I see."

"Have you heard?" Ron asked.

"Apparently not. What haven't we heard?" Vikki asked.

"Kelly was kidnapped earlier today," Harry said.

"Oh," Serenity said, nodding slowly with a face that showed worry. "That sucks."

"Yes, it does, in more than one way," Harry said. "Listen, Elyse and Heather--"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Riles suddenly burst.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"What did you just say? What were the names?" Riles asked again, more calmly.

"Elyse and Heather," Ron said for Harry.

"They blew it!" Riles exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew she'd do it!"

"Riles, shut up," Serenity said, motioning for Harry to continue.

"They were about to tell me what Kelly hasn't told me all year long when they suddenly had to leave because of a blood sample being taken," Harry explained. "Voldemort's messenger left a message that said his patience was low and if I didn't go save Kelly, he'd murder her. I got a look at the results--the name on it was Katie Andrews. Riles, what's going on? That's your last name. And I thought it was Kelly's blood. Who is Katie Andrews?"

Serenity, Vikki, and Bunny seemed to back away as they remained silent and watched Riles. She looked Harry straight in the eye.

"You want to know what Kelly hasn't told you all this year?" she asked. "Then I think you'd better come sit down. I'll save Lyse and Heath the time and effort in explaining it to you two. They're the only two I like on that team."

"There's only three on the team," Vikki dared point out.

Riles gave her a lethal glare, but motioned for Ron and Harry to sit down in her living room. "Please sit. This will be a long night."

Harry and Ron sat next to each other on a couch and watched as the head Secret Students filed in, looking rather nervous. Riles looked like she was doing this against her will, or as though it was causing her painful memories. Vikki kept glancing looks at her, unsure of what to say or do for once in her life. Bunny pat Riles on the head, grinned when they made eye-contact, and sat down. Serenity told her to get a grip and that it was about time she told Harry anyway.

"Well…" Riles finally said, "what do you already know?"

"We know she works for the Order," Ron said quickly, recounting the knowledge they had saved up. "We know she's not ordinary. She can really knock you out. She can tell when Veritaserum is in a drink. She's from Beauxbatons. She… she's just weird. Oh, and we know that the name 'Katie Andrews' has something to do with her."

"That's because Katie Andrews is her name," Riles said quietly. "Partner to Elyse Williams and Heather Burns. Kelly Damen is an alias. You can look all you want in the Beauxbaton school logs and you won't find one mention of Kelly Damen anywhere, nor Katie Andrews. Hermione tried to find her and couldn't. That's why she knows Kate's true identity. We all were taught here, at Hogwarts."

"Hermione knew!" Ron asked, amazed.

"Yes. She's known from the beginning," Serenity said.

"Even from way back on the train?" Harry asked. "Kel--I mean, Katie told her?"

"No, she found out the very first night," Vikki said. "She left the feast and went to the library, don't you remember?"

_"I need to go to the library," Hermione said._

_"Hermione! It's the middle of the feast! Are you crazy!" Ron exclaimed._

"Y… yes…" Harry said, recalling her sudden need to leave. "I remember."

"It was then she went to check Beauxbatons' school logs. You know her, she probably did a report and had to look it up before and didn't remember seeing Kelly's name. For whatever reason, she went to check and didn't find Kelly's name," Bunny said.

"The next day both were tired--Hermione had confronted Katie about it. It was then Katie told her that she was here on work for the Order, but she was forbidden to tell either of you. Believe me, she so very wanted to," Serenity said.

"So… what has Katie done for the Order all this time? Before me, I mean," Harry said.

"Well… she didn't use to work for the Order," Riles said. "Kate, Lyse, and Heath used to work for the Ministry."

"WHAT!" Ron said.

"Yes," Vikki said. "They used to work in the Department of Mysteries. They used to be the Ministry's greatest… assassins."


	56. Angels

Harry stared. "A… assassins?"

Vikki nodded.

"But then… couldn't they be tricking Dumbledore?" Harry asked, worried. All that time he'd spent around Katie, and he could've been murdered any second….

"They're not like that," Riles said. "Believe me, she's my sister, I know her better than anyone, unfortunately. They worked for the Ministry because they didn't know what else _to_ do. It was one of the only lives they knew. And they couldn't go back to their old lives. It was impossible."

There was a pause.

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

Riles rolled her head from side to side, thinking. "I'd just recommend you don't remind her of our parents."

Harry paused. "Could you tell us, in case we need to know something referring to that?"

Complete and utter silence filled the room to the breaking point.

"I'm sorry--"

"No, Harry, it's all right. My parents… were murdered by Lord Voldemort," Riles said quietly. "Dumbledore arrived in time to take Kate and I out of harm's way, but he didn't learn about our predicament soon enough to save my parents."

There was more silence, sickening Harry.

"Yeah," Bunny said, continuing as though they'd been speaking of it all along. "It's really weird. Unfortunately they don't get special treatment, even though Dumbledore would seem to be more close to them than the other two and the rest of us."

Riles quietly nodded.

"Why's that… well, I mean, Bunny, why would you be happy about that?" Harry asked. "You wouldn't get any, would you?"

"In other, more enjoyable ways I would," Bunny said. "You see, we haven't been on duty at Hogwarts for a real term since your fourth year. Our apprentices get to do all the fun stuff; we have to sit here and do paperwork."

"Why?" Ron asked.

No one answered him. There was an odd silence that seemed to last for eternity.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime," Riles said quietly. "But not today."

Harry didn't press it, but felt there was another mystery on hand. "But… how come Kelly can do all that fighting and stuff?"

Riles didn't say anything, so Serenity answered for her. "What happened the first time you mentioned the D.A. around Kelly?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah… she almost screamed for some reason…."

"That's because she's part of the D.A.," Vikki said.

"Of course she is," Ron said. "She's been involved since--"

"No, no, not Dumbledore's Army," Bunny said.

"Then… what?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's Angels," Riles said quietly. "Fletcher got it off a muggle movie he saw and was obsessed over the girls in it for weeks. No one but Dumbledore took notice really of what he was babbling about. He stole the name for Katie, Elyse, and Heather. You knew that members of the Order were following you, so Dumbledore had to come up with a new way to track your whereabouts. His Angels were the answer."

"Fletcher… Mundungus Fletcher?" Harry asked.

"One and the same," Vikki agreed with distaste.

"Then… are you all…?" Harry didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Yes," Riles said. "We are all members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"But… but you're not of age!" Ron said angrily.

"Yes, but we're not normal, are we?" Bunny countered.

Ron went into an angry silence.

"Dumbledore's Angels… that doesn't really mean anything to me," Harry said.

"Oh stop being so thick!" Serenity exclaimed. "They used to be _assassins_! They'd have to know self-defense for their jobs! They were trained around age four to become the best assassins the Ministry had, and they dang well were until Fudge went stupid."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked shakily. He was trying to hide all his feelings away until he had his questions answered, and this was beginning to get difficult.

"Kate, Lyse, and Heath all believed Dumbledore wasn't going loony," Riles said. "They demanded Fudge to drop the lies about Dumbledore or they would leave. Fudge refused, so they left and came to Dumbledore." She paused. "To the Order."

"That's when you saw her again," Harry said quietly. "That's the first time you had seen her since you were four?"

"Yes," said Riles. "The first time in twelve years."

"So… so why do you two hate each other so?" Ron asked, coming out of his angry stupor.

There was a pause.

"Even I don't know that, Ron," May said, walking into Riles' living room, followed by the other apprentices.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serenity asked. "You've got till midnight! Uriko, you know about Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Nott! Did you see them safely through? Did they go early?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Serenity said dismissively. "Well?"

"They will get there themselves tonight," Uriko said. "We quickly found out about Ka--Kelly, so we came here, figuring that's where Harry and Ron would be."

"They know most things about Katie," Riles said quietly.

"But… so you haven't told anyone why you hate Katie so much?" Ron asked.

"I don't intend to," Riles said, a trace of snappishness about her.

Ron didn't notice. "But surely you'll have wanted to te--"

"Some things," May interrupted quietly, "are best left unsaid, even to the closest of friends."

"Like what?" Ron asked unbelievingly.

"Like why I utterly loathe my twin so much," Riles said.

"Your what?" Harry asked.

"My twin," Riles repeated. "Katie and I are twins."

Ron coughed. "I'm sorry, but you two are not twins."

"Yes they are," May said. "The only difference is that Kate's a Metamorphmagi. In her true form, she's identical to Riles."

Harry immediately thought of Tonks but said nothing all the same.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Katie is an Metamorphmagi," Crystal said. "Lucky git."

"A what?" Ron asked, still not understanding.

"She can change her outer appearance at will," Amber explained. "You've never really known what Katie looks like."

"I wanna learn how to do that," said Ron.

"Yes, so do we all," Crystal muttered, a jealous look coming into her eyes.

"Are you a Metamorphmagi?" Harry asked the room at large.

"None of us are Metamorphmagi," Bunny answered for them all.

"So it was only Katie who got something different?" Harry asked.

No one answered.

"What can you do?" Harry asked no one in particular.

There was a pause.

"If there's ever the need, I'll let you know," Riles said quietly. "We all will."

So Katie wasn't the only one in that family to have gotten a special gift. Harry nodded, not wanting to press the matter.

"Is… is there anything else we should know about Katie?" Harry asked, trying not to let the anger he was feeling show. He was doing a very good job of it, he thought, and wanted to leave, but also wanted all the facts.

Bunny had almost gotten the word "no" out when Riles cut in.

"Yes," she said. They all turned to stare at her, no one else being able to think of something else to tell them. "Harry, understand that I still hate her, but for your sake I'm going to tell you this. She has kept some secrets from you, yes, and a lot at that. You kept the Order from her, though she already knew--"

"Yes, but I wasn't supposed to tell about the Order!" Harry said.

"Neither was she supposed to tell you about the D.A.," Vikki cut in.

"She was living a lie!" Harry protested.

"And you try to live one every day," May said. "I watch you, Harry. You try to be normal. I know you must really want to, but you're not. You try every day to live a lie, to be normal, though you constantly fail. You can't honestly point out her succeeding to live a lie as a fault when you try your best to do it yourself."

Harry glared at her.

"The point is," Riles cut in, "is that you have both kept secrets from each other. But Harry, I have to tell you--you have really known my sister. I've watched you--"

"WHAT!" May said, almost going ballistic. "IF DUMBLEDORE KNEW--"

"But you won't tell him, will you?" Riles asked, giving May a deadly look. She turned back to Harry. "I've watched you two, even when I wasn't supposed to, and I have to tell you--that really is who she is. That really was my sister, not someone else she was pretending to be. That girl you fell in love with--she's really there somewhere. Now, personally, I can't find her, but that's my problem. Harry, you can't judge her on this. I promise, you'll regret it if you don't forgive her. Now, personally, I don't, but that's because I have a different relationship to her than you do--"

"I'm leaving," Harry cut in. He couldn't take this any longer. He needed to get away and think, for people to cut the act. She lied, and that was that. He stood up to leave.

"Harry," Ron said quietly. He didn't continue until Harry looked over at him. Ron steadied his voice, which was threatening to break, then said the last words Harry would have thought him to say: "Get over it."

Harry stared at him. "W-what?"

Ron took in a deep breath, then let it out. "Get over it. You like her, maybe even love her for all I know, and that's that. Get over the fact that she didn't tell you something. You haven't told her a couple things, like the Secret Students have been trying to point out. Face it, deal with it, you've got to move on."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "She still lied to me."

"Oh, get over it," Ron said flatly. "You still like her, you're just a little confused."

"I'm not confused about anything! I know exactly what the problem is, and it's all her lies!" Harry said rashly, stomping out of Riles' floor, angry with everyone at that moment.


	57. Thoughts

As soon as he was out of their earshot, he raced down the stairs and flew down each floor, paying no attention as he tripped over things, set off the alarm on Uriko's floor, and bashed into fragile objects, shattering them into a thousand pieces. He didn't care, didn't want to care. He now wished he'd never known Katie's secret, or at least not known Katie. She lied to him, she broke his heart.

Harry raced out of the Secret Students' house, ignoring the tears racing down his cheeks and flying behind him with the wind. He ran to his Firebolt, got on, and pushed off the ground so hard he flew up much higher than he intended, touching the clouds. He urged the Firebolt to go forward with renewed speed, not caring about Ron's shouts to wait for him below, and glad he didn't. He wasn't going to listen to Ron telling him to love a girl who lied.

Harry started flying toward the castle, semi-enjoying the wind on his face. He flew over the Forbidden Forest with amazing speed, though he didn't notice, too immersed in his own thoughts.

_Katie lied,_ Harry fought. _That's that._

_So did you,_ someone else in his head fought back.

_Go away, Riles._

_Harry, you love her._

_I don't love a liar._

Riles paused. _Will you go save her?_

Harry hesitated. _Hermione's there. I have to._

_Hermione knew and didn't tell you._

_That's something I will discuss when I have the time with her._

Riles paused again. _Hermione lied to you, by not telling you. Will you be angry with her for forever?_

_Hermione doesn't count._

_She did no more than Katie._

Harry rarely commented to Riles about her continued wishes that he not be angry with Katie for her job. Only once did Harry point out that Riles was angry with her, and she said she had much more valid reasons than Harry did. Harry angrily asked her what; she said it was her business. Harry shook his head and refused to answer any more of Riles' statements.

Harry didn't pay any attention to where he was going. Soon he was over the caves and mountains on the other side of Hogwarts, the hills beyond just visible near the faint sunset. Harry looked around. The castle was nearby, looking peaceful in the dying sun. Harry quietly landed on one of the mountains, taking comfort in the silence Riles had left him in when she finally stopped talking to him.

Katie lied. That was that. But so did he. Harry paused his thoughts. He'd gone through this argument before. Harry started walking along a hardly-used path, thinking to himself about what he now knew.

Katie was an assassin. She really could've murdered him at any moment. But would she have? According to the Secret Students she wouldn't have, but did Harry know? Did he really know _her_?

"Hi!"

Harry jumped and turned around. "Elyse? Heather?"

"Hello," Heather said. "We, er, heard about your talk with the Secret Students and saw you head over here. By the way you acted we got the impression it didn't go too well."

Harry turned his back on them. Of course they were going to talk about Katie.

"Harry, you can't turn away," Elyse said quietly.

Harry almost laughed. "Watch me."

"You can't go over there, Harry," said Elyse.

"Oh?" Harry asked, turning back to face them. "Why not?"

"Because…" Heather said, closing her eyes. Harry saw her make a slight movement of her hands at her side, but before he could comment her eyes were open and she spoke. "Because I just put a barrier there."

Harry's face grew stern and he turned around. He walked straight ahead, then hit something invisible but solid, and was thrown backward several feet. Harry slowly sat up and looked around. Elyse and Heather had moved away, by the looks of it, well in time.

"Let me go through," Harry said.

"Even if we wanted to, we couldn't," Heather said, lending her hand. "You aren't even supposed to be here."

Harry reluctantly took her hand, and she helped him up. "So what do you want?"

Elyse smiled. "Even you know that."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said quickly.

Heather looked at him. "Whether or not you love her, she loves you."

Harry stared. "And how would you know that?"

Elyse laughed softly. "Who would know better than us?"

Harry went silent. They didn't say anything for a long time.

The wind picked up. A chill went up Harry's spine as he watched the two girls, waiting for something to happen. They watched him as he stood there, unsure of what to do. The wind suddenly stopped and an eerie silence lay between them.

"C'mon," Heather said quietly, holding out her hand again. "Let's go home."

The words had an effect Harry couldn't imagine. Harry took her hand with his that wasn't holding onto his Firebolt, not knowing what to expect. She lightly jumped up, Elyse right behind her, and they flew off without the need of a broomstick.

No one spoke on their short journey to the castle. The castle steadily grew nearer with a sense of hospitality Harry had never thought it to have before. The wind on his face felt chilly, yet nice. For the first time in the past few hours, his mind felt free of obligation, of anger, of any hard feeling at all.

They landed on the soft, green grass lightly and soundless. They walked up to the great oak doors and opened them creakily, stepping inside. The torches were bright compared to the slim amount of light that had been outside, the flames buoyancy apparent as they danced about. The three walked up to the Grand Staircase and stopped before it, almost as though they had it planned.

"We have to go," Elyse said quietly. "Think about what we've said, won't you?"

Harry nodded, not really intending to. His heart was heavy again, and he just wanted to get away at this point. The change was sudden, the moment they'd entered the castle.

"Goodbye, then," Heather said, and the two swiftly walked off and into the Great Hall.

Harry slowly walked up the staircase, his thoughts going wild. Katie loved him, so they said. Did he love her, even after what she'd done to him? Half of Harry desperately tried to find some fault he'd done to her while the other half told the first to stop, that it was all Katie's fault and there was no forgiveness for what she'd done.

She hadn't told him, true, but hadn't she at least told him she was keeping something from him? He hadn't even told her he knew of something he thought she didn't, speaking of the Order. She had at least given him fair warning there was something coming.

She loved him. Harry couldn't get the words out of his head as he reached the Fat Lady. "Twinkleshaft."

The Fat Lady opened and Harry walked in. The only person up was Ron, sitting in the closest chair to the fire. He looked up as Harry entered.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't answer, but headed up to his dorm. The other boys were asleep, Neville snoring loudly. Harry changed into his pajamas automatically, not thinking about what he was doing at all. He climbed into his four-poster and shut the curtains just as Ron entered after him. Ron didn't speak, but he paused as he entered, struggling to find what to do. He finally decided on getting ready for bed.

Did he love Katie?

It was nowhere near the first time the thought had come to his mind. Did he love her? Could he forgive her for what she didn't tell him, for lying to him? Ron's snoring was the last thing Harry heard as he fell asleep, the questions still rolling around in his mind.


	58. Imperius

Time passed quickly. Just as quickly did Harry realize the answer to all his questions. He already had forgiven Katie, he was just being so caught up in the fact she lied to him to realize it. He didn't know about loving her, but he certainly liked her as more than a friend. Ron kept smiling at him whenever Harry's thoughts turned to her, as though he could read Harry's mind, which scared Harry a bit.

The only D.A. lesson that stuck out in Harry's mind was the lesson where Snape had been involved. The lesson was the promised Imperius lesson, to try and make the D.A. better able to throw off it's power over them. They had moved to Snape's classroom so that he wouldn't know where they held their weekly meetings. Harry had presented his case to Dumbledore on a homework-free Saturday, and Dumbledore had given his consent for Snape to help the D.A. Snape, as was expected, was not particularly delighted in his task, but didn't dare disobey an order from the Headmaster. Therefore, Harry and the D.A. had been caught late one Wednesday night at Snape's classroom door.

"What is it?" Snape said sharply before opening the door to his beloved classroom.

"We're here," Harry answered, rolling his eyes slightly.

Snape slowly opened his door, giving himself time to glare sufficiently at each and every one of them. "I see." He turned away from the door with a swish of his cloak and sat down behind his desk.

The D.A. followed him, taking seats at the tables. An evil grin spread across Snape's face as Harry, the last of them, sat down. "Well, Potter, how about you give us a demonstration?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. Snape would likely do something much worse. "Okay," was his simple reply.

Snape stood and swept to the front of his desk with a rather pleased look on his face, worrying Harry severely. He looked back at Ron as though he would never see him again, then turned to face Snape.

"Class, you are about to see the spell and it's effects on a person, unless Potter can fight it off, as I've heard," Snape said. _"Imperio!"_

Harry went into a dreamy wonderland, where nothing mattered, where he didn't care. A cloudless dream, flying across the sky, walking on the soft, lush grass. It was so simple, not needing anything, not wanting anything. Just staying here for eternity was like heaven….

_Go drink the potion…_

What?

_Go drink the potion…_

Why? What's the point?

_Drink it… Drink the potion…_

Why should I? I don't think I want to.

_Drink it… DRINK IT NOW!_

"NO!" Harry staggered for a moment, shook his head, then straightened.

"THAT is what I want to see," Snape said, turning away from Harry. "If you don't do that, you may be surprised where you next find yourself… Longbottom."

Neville gulped.

"So… who will be first?"

No one raised their hand or volunteered.

"No one…? My, my, so many to choose from, then…. Shall it be… Weasley?"

Ginny and Ron exchanged a worried glance.

"Yes, yes… Miss Weasley, come here!"

Ginny stood and slowly walked forward.

"Miss Weasley, prepare yourself."

Ginny showed a look that clearly wished she knew how.

_"Imperio!"_

And so it went. As it turned, Ginny was one of the few who could nearly throw off the curse, though no one did it entirely. Neville managed to make himself sick when Snape told him to go drink a deep red potion, when Neville suddenly keeled over and vomited uncontrollably. Ron did absolutely pitiful, though Harry was careful not to say anything. He did everything Snape told him to do, though did finally make a feeble attempt to not smack Ginny across her face.

Nine-thirty came quicker than Harry expected, and much sooner than Snape seemed to have anticipated. It seemed he was rather enjoying controlling the absent-minded Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. He sighed resentfully at the time and dismissed them, as though it was class. Harry stopped them from going their separate ways in the Entrance Hall.

"I know it wasn't very helpful, but I'm sure it was illuminating," Harry said, looking each member in the eye as he spoke. "Congratulations to the few of you who overcame it. To those other of you, perhaps if it is used on you at the Bryth, you will be able to at least realize that it is being put on you, which is the first step. I'll see you all next week, if not sooner. Goodnight."

Classes went by in a rush of knowledge as Harry and the other members of the D.A. gulped down the knowledge they were presented with, even a few things in History of Magic, which they quickly found would help them none. McGonagall became very austere in her lessons, showing them spells that she thought might help them. Flitwick, surprisingly, became very strict within the coming week toward the quest to the Bryth, allowing no one to talk and making sure most people had the charms down well enough before the end of each lesson. Snape also taught them many remedies that they might need for things the Death Eaters would throw at them, or other deadly things they might encounter. It was at this point in time more than any other that Harry was quite glad he didn't have Trelawney breathing down his neck in Divination, proclaiming how he would die on his "fruitless" quest, as he heard her telling Professor Vector.

There was only one odd thing that happened, though few people paid attention to it. The Monday before the adventure of the Bryth, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were standing outside as usual in Care of Magical Creatures, listening to Hagrid talk about a Pogrebin, for which he had mysteriously found a specimen of. Hagrid was just telling them about how it launched its prey into a fit of despair so that it could devour it when two odd-looking winged beasts were noticed flying towards them.

Only a few people noticed these odd creatures, and pointed them out to their friends. Soon the entire class were watching the birds fly towards them, asking Hagrid about them.

Hagrid looked up at them and squinted his eyes, trying to make out what they were. One was a dark green, the other a pale yellow, shiny and scaly like a dragon, but with sharp claws like a bird. They were a little larger than owls with sharp-pointed ears and what might have been horns in between. "Hmm… looks like a breach o' the Ban on 'Sperimental Breeding… like an owl an' a dragon or somethin'…." Hagrid mused.

"Hey, look at that!" Dean shouted. "It's carrying something! It's… it's carrying someone's message!"

Indeed, as Harry looked he saw a piece of parchment clutched in the creature's scaly claws. The students and Hagrid looked on until it disappeared out of sight. Hagrid called attention back to the lesson and most people paid attention, but Harry was one of the few who's minds remained on the mysterious bird.

Finally Harry woke up on a beautiful March twelfth. Harry desperately tried to pay attention during his classes, but found his mind wandering to what horrors awaited him the next day. He was deeply annoyed with himself by lunch time.

It was then that Dumbledore asked Harry to follow him, which Harry did without question, knowing what the subject of Dumbledore's query was.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, closing the door behind him of an unused classroom, "are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said swiftly. He'd made up his mind about that long ago.

"I thought so, but I was under oath to ask. Molly--Mrs. Weasley--sent me a very… ah hem, _nice_ owl about how I should 'under no circumstances' allow you to go."

Harry laughed softly. That was Mrs. Weasley all right.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, watching Harry. Harry looked up at him, feeling there was more to this than Dumbledore was telling. Indeed, Dumbledore smiled at Harry's apparent anxiety to hear what else he had to say.

"Also," he said, smiling at Harry's knowing smile, "there are a few others who have asked, or rather _told_ me they would like to go with you."

Harry smiled a bit. "Like who?"

"I'm sure you can make some decent guesses," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling a little more bright. "The Secret Students have 'officially threatened me' that if I don't let them go… well, we'll not go into that. Elyse and Heather, not surprisingly, have said in not the slightest nicer terms their desire to go with you into the Bryth. A few teachers also have decided they will go." He smiled. "None of them asked. They believe this could be the final battle, and are determined to do whatever they can to help you."

Harry gaped. "They… they all want to come with me? To help?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "They do indeed."

"And… and are you coming?" Harry asked hopefully.

Dumbledore's smile widened. "I will."

Harry gave a huge smile. "Thank you, Professor."

"It will be my pleasure," Dumbledore said. "Though I cannot do much to Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "I understand. But you could easily take care of Voldemort's Death Eaters without even needing the D.A.!"

Dumbledore smiled wanly. "Maybe. I would highly encourage you bringing all those in the D.A. willing to come, however."

"They all want to," Harry assured.

"Well then, Harry, I suggest you let them all know they have some more people coming. I'm sure it would lift their spirits," said Dumbledore.

"I think it would, too," Harry said, smiling. He walked out the door, then rushed into the Great Hall, quickly telling them all of their new allies. Harry's own spirits soared higher as he watched each person's face fill with hope. They could do this, Harry realized with each face that glowed bright. They could do this, and they would. They had to.


	59. Silent Mission

Harry didn't sleep much that night, though he tried complimentarily hard. He stood up as the dawning sun let slivers of light into the boys dorm. Today was the day, March thirteenth. A shiver ran down Harry's back as he realized he could die today. But, he reminded himself, it would be well worth it if Hermione and Kelly got out all right, and especially if Voldemort fell with him.

Harry quickly changed into some comfortable muggle clothes and slipped his robe on overtop. He was surprised, however, when he reached for the door to exit their dorm that Ron asked him to wait. As Ron whispered to Harry while he got dressed, he hadn't slept much either, thinking also of what they would encounter. No sooner was Ron dressed than the rest of the sixth year boys were awake, only Dean having gotten a semi-good sleep. Harry and Ron waited for them to be ready before they hiked down to the common room.

Harry knew he shouldn't have been, but was all the same surprised when he saw there were several people waiting for him downstairs. Ginny was still in her pajamas and looked like she'd come to camp out there in the night. Parvati and Lavender had changed into their robes, claiming they couldn't sleep either, and had come down to find Ginny when they realized she wasn't there. A few younger students were there, Colin and Dennis Creevey among them, to Harry's displeasure.

The five newcomers sat down in chairs or on the floor and waited, for what no one was quite sure. In time, more of Gryffindor Tower came down and sat in silence, no one needing an explanation. There were only a few who came down that weren't in the D.A., all who looked rather confused at the eerie silence among the Gryffindors. They shrugged it off and walked down for an early breakfast.

"Let's go," Harry said quietly when all Gryffindors in the D.A. were present.

They walked out of the common room in single file, heading toward the Great Hall. They marched down the stairs, where the armor held their swords up in honor as they passed. They marched straight past Argus Filch and his absurd cat Mrs. Norris while they only stared, too lost for words. The master of mischief, Peeves himself, saluted them all as they walked by, then flew ahead of them and shoved aside anyone who was in the way straight until they reached the Great Hall, where they saw all the other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff D.A. members ready to go, just awaiting Harry's command.

Harry walked into the Great Hall, not sure what the reaction of everyone else would be. He walked straight up to Dumbledore at the full staff table and stopped, aware of every other D.A. member following him so it looked like a small army was at his command.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"When you're ready," Dumbledore said. "Those not here coming with you shall be waiting outside when given the command."

"What's the command you'll give them?" Harry asked.

"_You'll_ blow this whistle," Dumbledore said, holding out a red whistle that Harry recognized as the one he used at the D.A. meetings. "That will tell them it's time to go."

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the whistle from Dumbledore and putting it in his robe.

"When you're ready," Dumbledore repeated.

Harry turned to look at the D.A. "Eat a good breakfast, then we'll be off."

Harry sat down at the front of Gryffindor table, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor D.A. members, without words telling the younger students to move. They ate quickly and had their full. Harry looked around; most D.A. members were through, and those that weren't were slowly shoving things down their throat, merely for the fact that they probably wouldn't eat for the rest of the day.

Harry stood. Everyone noticed and the D.A. stood with him. Harry started walking out of the Great Hall; the D.A. was quickly behind him. He walked out, and just saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid rise. Harry walked out the Great Hall, new feeling that he _had_ a small army at his command.

Harry walked out of Hogwarts, his hand in his robe searching for the whistle. He took it out and allowed everyone else to file out behind him before he put it to his mouth and blew as hard as he could.

A loud, shrieking sound erupted from the whistle, followed by an awkward silence. Harry stood there, waiting for someone to come. Someone took a sharp intake of breath behind him; Harry turned sharply.

"Oh, it's _you_." Uriko smiled.

"I thought it would be Dumbledore calling, but it seems sensible that he give the whistle to you," Vikki said.

The Secret Students had flown down and now stood before him. "Welcome."

"Oh, I feel so loved!" Serenity grinned.

"Uh huh. I'm sure you are. Where's Elyse and Heather?" Harry asked.

"Right here," someone behind him said.

"Sorry it took us so long," said a voice Harry recognized as Heather, "but we were right in the middle of marking DNA files."

Harry stared. "Er… sure. Well, are we ready to go?"

"If you blew the whistle, aren't we?" May asked.

Harry nodded. Then it hit him.

Harry walked up to Elyse and whispered, "Do you have any idea how so many people are getting there?"

Elyse's eyes grew wide. "I thought you might know. There aren't that many thestrals or brooms."

"I don't even know where it _is_," Harry whispered.

"Perhaps," someone said quietly from the entrance to Hogwarts, "we might make use of what you can do?" The question seemed directed toward the Secret Students, Elyse, and Heather.

"We might, Dumbledore," Amber said. "We could."

"I don't think it was as much a suggestion as a command, Amber," Bunny said quietly.

"Oh," Amber said. "Right."

"It would be incredibly hard, there are so many of you," Riles said, surveying the group.

"Indeed it would," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes, "but I would not ask you to do something I was sure you could not do."

"I know you're not sure we couldn't do it; it's a matter of whether or not you're sure we _could_ do it," Crystal said smartly.

"You can," Dumbledore assured.

"Are you sure?" Crystal teased.

"C'mon," Vikki said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Elyse and Heather. "You guys know multiples?"

"You think we'd save hostages if we didn't?" Elyse rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my bad, I thought you killed them," Riles hissed.

May smacked her. Riles looked like she deeply wanted to hit May back, but decided to save it for later.

"Let's hurry," Harry quietly urged. "Whatever you guys are gonna do to get us there."

"Everybody, I know this might sound weird, but hold everyone's hand or at least be touching them, okay? We need contact for this to work," Heather commanded.

There was a small shuffle as everyone managed to grab someone else's hand or touch their shoulder. Meanwhile, Elyse, Heather, and the Secret Students had made a circle around the students and four teachers, waiting for everyone to have made contact.

"Is anyone not touching someone else?" Bunny asked.

No one spoke.

"Oh, good," Serenity said. "Then let's do this."

They reached out and touched the nearest student toward them, Elyse being the one to touch Harry, who was touching Ron, not thinking holding hands was one of the better choices.

A bubble seemed to form around them as they were lifted off their feet. Uriko informed them that they no longer had to touch people now that the bubble had been made. Several people reluctantly, others faster than lightning, lifted their hands from the people surrounding them.

There wasn't much chatter going on at first, but finally some broke out, in spite of the seriousness awaiting them. The Secret Students, Elyse, and Heather sat down and looked like they were relaxed as the students became more accustomed to their ride. Crystal was heard teasing Dumbledore again on why he wouldn't help them with the bubble, since he seemingly knew how.

"But, my dear," he replied, a twinkle in his eye, "why spoil your fun?"

Fun, however, was not the term Harry would have chosen. Thirty minutes into the fifty-mile-per-hour ride, the ten who created the bubble looked hardly at ease. They were tense, and Riles almost screamed at him when he started to say something to her, though Harry thought she had been thinking of Katie at the time. Sweat started to cross their faces around an hour after the beginning of their journey, when most students were sitting and talking loudly; when few people noticed them.

"Why don't you stop it?" Ron asked Elyse, referring to the stress. "I heard Hermione talk of a spell once that could make you 'be at ease' or something."

Elyse gave a wane smile. "You could be too much at ease and forget the necessary precautions. Someone could get hurt, or worse."

"How d'you know?" Ron asked.

Elyse went silent. Harry took note that Dumbledore was listening carefully to her, then noted that Elyse knew it by the look on her face.

Ron was about to apologize when Elyse spoke up. "Because I've had it happen to me before."

"When?" Heather asked, walking over to her. "Was I there?"

Elyse frowned, and Harry was sure he saw the beginnings of tears well up in her eyes. "This was a silent mission."

Heather gasped.

"A what?" Ron asked quickly.

"A mission an… well, an 'agent', I guess you could call us, goes on without permission, without telling anyone they're going," Heather explained. "You can get fired from the Ministry if you're caught. I think we've all been on them, Katie, Elyse, and I, but we're good enough that the Ministry has never caught us." She looked at Elyse. "When?"

"Six," Elyse said. "I was six; young, naïve, and stupid."

Heather quieted before she whispered. "Who was it?"

Elyse couldn't stop the tears that now raced down her face. "My father."


	60. New Demands

Heather couldn't open her mouth.

"Your father?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Kevin?"

Elyse nodded silently.

"Where did you find him?" Heather choked. "I thought he disappeared after you were born."

Elyse sighed as memories flooded to life in her eyes. "He did leave. I got word he was being held captive in the U.S.A. I went over there, of course. I so wanted to find him. He… he was indeed being held captive, but it was a trap. The… the people holding him had hoped I'd bring you and Katie so they could hold us as hostages on the British Ministry. I… I got so angry that it had all been a trap." She winced. "I killed them. I killed them all. I remember… one man pleaded with me to spare him, but I was so angry at them for holding my father for so long, for wanting to keep me and my friends as hostages…. The look on my father's face as he watched me murder them all…." She broke out in sobs.

"You got your father out of there," Dumbledore quietly helped her on.

"Yes," Elyse said through tears. "I put the bubble on him, but I was so flustered already at what I had done. He put that spell on me to calm me down, but it calmed too much. I lost thought of what I was doing, and the bubble disappeared. We… we were far above the clouds, to avoid being seen by muggles. I was so calm, I didn't react in time, and he was near the ground before I'd even remembered he couldn't stop himself…."

Heather put a comforting arm around her friend. "I'm sorry, Lyse."

Elyse just cried into her arm.

Dumbledore looked up, and Harry saw the merest trace of a tear. "You didn't say anything?"

"No," Elyse sobbed. "I didn't want anyone to worry about me. They already thought he was dead, after so long. I didn't want them to know… to be watching me every moment… because it was my fault he…."

"That's why," Heather said quietly when it was clear Elyse could say no more. "That's why you were especially worried at Katie being taken. You thought someone was just trying to reach you another way."

Elyse nodded through tears.

"I'm sorry, Lyse," Heather said again, putting her head on Elyse's shoulder.

"Sorry, Elyse," Harry whispered. "I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Elyse nodded to Harry.

"We're almost there!" Riles called, then caught the look on Elyse's face. She gave Harry an inquiring look, and he mouthed "later".

Elyse wiped her tears away. "C'mon. We've got a job to do."

Heather helped her up. They turned and watched ahead of them as the Bryth came into view.

Harry saw few differences between it and the Shrieking Shack. It was one-story, looked lifeless, and unmistakably haunted as a great howl came from somewhere inside. A piece of wood fell from the house as they landed, giving the unwelcome feeling that was sure to be expected.

The bubble disappeared around them as they hit the ground, leaving the students and few teachers free to move about as they pleased, though no one moved more than an inch. They all looked at Harry, waiting, it seemed, for him to tell them what to do.

Harry looked at the place, thinking. When Ron had spoke of it, he'd given Harry the impression of many stories. Now Harry was quite unsure of what to expect, despite the frequent illustrations Ron had put in Harry's mind.

"Well…" Bunny asked, "what are we waiting for?"

"For something to happen," Harry muttered. "It's too easy, to just walk right up."

"No it's not, silly!" Bunny exclaimed. "Watch me."

She walked past Harry and towards the front of the house. This seemed oddly familiar…. Bunny was nearing the beat-up door, when it clicked.

"Bunny, no--"

But she'd already knocked on the door, just like Katie had done at Malfoy Manor.

There was absolute silence so that you could hear the bartender's loud shoes as he neared the door, muttering to himself, an odd clank after every step. He opened it and Harry was strongly reminded of Alastor Moody, minus the blue eye. The man had scrapes and permanent lines from muggle surgery all along his face, where one of his ears was missing entirely. He had a wooden leg, similar to Moody's, but his was painted black. He was dressed in mostly brown, very scruffy clothes, like a well-worn cowboy outfit.

He looked at Bunny with a dirty look and gruffly asked, "What?"

Bunny smiled innocently. "Hi! Is Voldemort here?"

The man looked at her. "What?"

"Is… Vol… de… mort… here…?" Bunny asked slowly.

"J-just what are you…?" He looked around at the people behind her. "Oh, yes! You're expected! Come in, come in, he's been waiting…." He bowed her inside.

Bunny smiled knowingly at Harry again as she stepped aside, and Harry stepped up. "Er… thanks."

"Of course, of course…." the bartender said, moving over for the others to come in as well. "My name is Derrick. If you need anything, my precious Nundu will be sure to quench your problem…." He smirked. Neville shivered but walked on.

"Oh, Harry, we have to go," Vikki said oddly. "We'll be right back."

"O… kay…" Harry said, from inside the Bryth. He rather hoped they'd hurry.

All eight Secret Students sped off at a fast pace to Harry's left without an explanation to their abrupt decision to abandon them.

Finally, after the students had walked in, only the four teachers were left. They were about to enter, but Derrick stopped them. "No adults allowed!" He slammed the door in their faces with a look that suited a Death Eater.

Everyone grew wide eyes at this. They looked at Harry, and he gave them a 'we-can-do-it' nod of assurance as he felt butterflies in his stomach. _What would they do without Dumbledore?_

Harry looked bleakly around at their new surroundings. Something along the lines of the Hogs Head, Harry saw a set of stairs in the corner, and nudged Ron, pointing toward them.

"That's what I said back at the common room!" Ron said. "You probably didn't hear me, it was when I was ranting about waking up at five in the morning once, I said something about it. On the outside, it doesn't look it, but on the inside there's tons of stories!"

Harry was rather confused for the majority but understood the last sentence. A door slammed shut behind them and Derrick came into view. "Go on, make yourself at home… indeed…." He snapped his fingers.

All at once over two dozen people in black cloaks Apparated into the room. Derrick smiled and said something about galleons before hurrying behind the bar to watch the fight.

The D.A. had their wands out almost immediately as the Death Eaters, as Harry rightly assumed they were, had theirs out when they Apparated. No one moved for a moment. In a split second the Death Eaters had charged forward, firing spells at random in the hope of hitting someone. Voldemort had prepared for a lot of people, it seemed.

Harry ran after one, but five were already coming at him. He fired the Stunning Spell, then the Body Freezing, and then the Stunning Spell again. A random Impediment curse hit Harry and he was momentarily shocked, giving the Death Eaters the upper hand as he couldn't move.

A Death Eater grabbed Harry from behind and carried Harry up the stairs without notice from the others, who were deep in battle with the Death Eaters, and putting up extraordinarily good fights.

"HEY!" Ron shouted, racing after them as a crash came from downstairs--Harry vaguely saw Hagrid force open the door.

The Death Eater following Harry grabbed a flailing Ron and carried him up the stairs, too.

Harry was carried thrashing up the stairs, as he regained his mobility. The Death Eater set him down and put the Body Freezing spell on him, making Harry fall flat on his face. Ron was set down next to him and Harry vaguely heard the same spell put on Ron.

The Death Eaters moved something big as a loud scraping noise echoed around the room eerily, the sounds of the many battles still going on downstairs. The moving stopped just behind Harry and Ron. The two Death Eaters picked up Harry and Ron and said the counter curse, then shoved the two backward. Harry and Ron flew back, and were surprised to hit two chairs. One Death Eater muttered something incoherent and ropes flew around the two of them, tying them to the chairs.

"Well, Potter," said the Death Eater Harry recognized with anger as the hood was lowered. "we come bearing gifts."

"Indeed," said the second, lowering his hood. Again, Harry recognized him with fury.

"Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said mockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"You know my name!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Lucius, I'll be so famous! _The_ Harry Potter knows my name!"

Harry glared daggers at her.

"Potter," Lucius continued, smirking, "the Dark Lord has a message for you. He predicted you would come with friends, and has limited this down. You may bring one person--one other, willing-to-die-as-he-surely-will person--to come with you to the correct place where you will find your pathetic little friends."

Harry tried to kick Lucius for his comment on Hermione and Katie, but his feet were tied too.

Ron looked horrified. "H… Hermione and Katie aren't here?"

"You caught on!" Bellatrix said, looking delighted.

"I can assume you're taking this freak with you to the place you are to find them, correct?" Lucius drawled.

Harry glared daggers at the man, the only thing he could do. "What if I bring more?"

"Then the Dark Lord has made it clear that he will kill the two girls himself," Bellatrix said, smirking at just the idea.

Harry glared at both of them, then let out a small, "Yes."

"Oh, good, that makes life so much easier," Lucius said swiftly.

"You'll need to go to the caves," Bellatrix said, reeling off the information from memory. "In the mountains by that absurd school. There will be one with red paint in the top right-hand corner. That's the cave you'll find them in. You'll also find it rather… difficult to get through. I must say, the Dark Lord will be very disappointed to find if you've made it out alive…."

"Oh, that's just what I want to do!" Harry said mockingly. "Make the Dark Lord happy!"

"I certainly hope so," Bellatrix said softly. "I, personally, would be terrified to get on his bad side…."

Footsteps came from the stairs.

"Ta ta," Bellatrix said with a smirk before the two of them Disapparated.


	61. Eavesdropping

Dumbledore and McGonagall raced up the stairs.

"Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed in relief at seeing him. "Weasley!"

"Harry, Ron, what happened?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

Harry paused. Ron didn't say anything either.

"Please," Dumbledore asked, untying Harry from his bonds while McGonagall reached for Ron.

Harry hesitated. "Death Eaters."

"That's rather vague, Potter. What did they say?" McGonagall pestered.

"Just tied us up," Harry lied quickly. "And said Voldemort would be here soon to handle us."

McGonagall and Dumbledore didn't look like they believed him. Harry gave them looks that begged for them not to ask for details.

"Minerva, we have to gather up the remaining Death Eaters," Dumbledore said, standing as he searched Harry's face one more time. "Then we must attend to the casualties."

"You mean there are some dead?" Harry asked before he could stop himself, both he and Ron now standing.

Dumbledore looked at him. "More or less likely."

Harry frowned deeply as McGonagall and Dumbledore hastened down the stairs.

"What're we to do?" Ron asked quietly. "I can see we're going, but… how?"

Harry looked up. "Think there're a couple brooms in this place?"

"Doubtful," Ron said, speaking Harry's mind.

"Well, we can't go the same way we came…." Harry pondered aloud.

"Watch yourselves do it," someone said behind him.

Harry jumped and turned. "Elyse!"

Ron jumped from somewhere behind Harry. "Heather! How'd you do that?"

"I'm smart," Heather replied sarcastically.

Elyse and Heather walked over to the two chairs Harry and Ron had been sitting in and took them for themselves.

"So we hear you're in a predicament," Elyse said casually.

"You were eavesdropping, stop being so vague," Harry said.

Heather grinned. "Indeed. A specialty of ours, or hadn't you noticed? We've decided that we're coming with you."

"No way!" Harry said. "You heard what Voldemort would do if more than Ron came!"

"Goldilocks won't know the difference," Elyse said, smirking. At Harry's confused look at how she new the name Elyse said, "Word gets around."

"How can you promise that?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Heather said, "think of who you're talking to here!"

"I am," Ron said darkly. "I'm also thinking of who's at risk here, and who will know if you're there or not."

"Hello?" Elyse said, racking her knuckles on his head. "Does 'Invisibility Cloak' ring a bell? Or better yet the term 'Shadow Cloak'?"

Ron sighed. "I just dunno…"

"Course not!" Heather said. "Nobody does! But you see, in the trio we have, Lyse and I are the back-ups. I've got the master mind, she's got the precautions down pat. Kate's just the one who fits it all together." Heather whispered softly, "Her job wouldn't be if it wasn't for us, but don't tell her I said that. I'll get a lecture and a half."

Harry smiled wanly. "Do you have one or the other with you?"

"We have both," Elyse said, grinning at her companion at her recent statement. "We come prepared, you see."

Elyse pulled out the death black Shadow Cloak and Heather grabbed a silvery bundle from her robe.

"So when do we go?" Elyse asked, standing and stretching a bit, knowing Harry's answer.

"Immediately," Harry granted, walking towards the window. "I s'pose we'll get out through here."

"Oh, no," Heather said, peering down the stairs now that she'd gotten up from her chair. "We'll walk out the door."

"WALK OUT THE DOOR ON SOMETHING THAT NO ONE'S SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT!"

"Well they know about it now, Ron," Elyse commented with distaste. "Thanks for letting the whole world know."

"Sorry," Ron muttered distractedly. "I just… I just wanna get out of here and go get Hermione…."

Harry patted his friend on the back. "I know. And we will."

"Ready…" Heather said quietly from the stairs.

Elyse swooped towards Harry and Ron and threw the Invisibility Cloak on them. "Watch for the door. It'll be open."

"Almost…" Heather urged, motioning for Elyse to hurry to her side. Elyse did so without further dilemma and put the cloak so that it was almost covering the two of them.

"Now!"

Elyse slipped the cloak fully over them and the two lunged down the stairs, Harry and Ron racing after them as this was apparently what they were supposed to do. Harry looked and saw the open door. He raced toward it trying not to bump into someone and draw attention. He reached the door and flung himself out, Ron at his heels. Elyse and Heather streamed by in the Shadow Cloak just as the door was closing.

"Okay. Ready?" Elyse asked as she threw the Shadow Cloak off.

"I'm a little lost," Harry commented.

"That's okay," Heather assured. She and Elyse grabbed Harry and Ron and closed their eyes. A bubble formed around them.

"Why didn't you just grab us and fly? It's easier that way," Harry asked.

"And no one would be stressed," Ron said quietly with a smile.

Harry felt he'd drudged up old memories for Elyse but she smiled at him and said, "The more people, the more stress. We can handle two guys back to the Hogwarts area."

Harry shrugged. "If you're sure."

"We are," Heather said, grinning. "So, why don't you give us the details on what the Death Eaters said. We only got the gist of it."

"I thought you were eavesdropping…?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Elyse grinned. "Don't tell."

Harry was quite a bit confused, but told them everything anyway.

"I see…" Heather said quietly. "Well, Lyse, the four forty-one'll do it."

"Ooh…" Elyse groaned. "I hate the four forty-one."

"What's the four forty-one?" Ron asked instantly.

"It's just a stealth mode," Heather said offhandedly. "Lyse hates it because she likes to do stake-outs."

"Stake-outs are the best!" Elyse exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "So you'll be right behind us?"

"Elyse will be in front of you and I'll be behind," said Heather.

"Oh good, we're covered on all sides," Ron said gratefully.

"For the most part," Elyse said. "We won't be beside you, but that's okay."

"S'pose," Harry said, sitting down. "How long till we get there?"

"Anxious, are we?" Elyse asked. "Eh, long enough."

They chatted away the ride, discussing tactics and how to be stealthy. Elyse even showed them how to brake someone's nose, if the chance came to do it. Heather more told them diversionary tactics on how to get away. In the seemingly short ride, Harry figured enough to know that Elyse was more the hands-on person while Heather liked to use her mind instead of her fists.

Hogwarts castle came into view, shining brightly in the afternoon sun. The four's attention was diverted toward the mountains behind, however, the green grass pleasant as they watched it loom closer. Harry searched desperately for some caves, but none were apparent at the range they were at.

Elyse and Heather directed them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, surprising Harry and Ron. The bubble disappeared as it touched the ground, leaving them looking out over Hogwarts.

"Why didn't we land near the mountains?" Harry asked.

"We don't want them to know we're already there if we can help it. If we can take the element of surprise, we're going for it," Heather said.

Elyse and Heather slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and Shadow Cloak, Elyse being pulled to the ground, where Harry's shadow was. He and Ron crept across the grounds, grinning at the unmistakable groans of complaint about the upcoming "four forty-one" Elyse would be issuing could they hear her.

Draco Malfoy looked out a window in an empty upstairs classroom. It used to be the Charms room, but they had changed it the year before he arrived at Hogwarts for reasons unknown. It had been made his temporary sleeping place for a month, waiting for the Dark Lord to tell Potter what was really happening. He hadn't needed to stay here for a month, but knowing Potter, he'd have tried to surprise the Dark Lord by arriving early, so Draco had waited here, watching.

Draco smirked as he looked out the window. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were sneaking out toward the mountains from the forest. That was it, the message had been delivered.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Nott," Draco commanded, looking at some of his fellow servers of the Dark Lord, "they've done it. Let's go."


	62. Four and Six

"Here we go!"

Elyse lifted Harry of the ground, Heather having grabbed Ron. The two had taken off their cloaks once they reached the bottom of the nearest mountain and were now flying upward, Harry and Ron clutched in their grasp.

They reached a decent area to land on within one minute.

"Harry, you can decide which way we start searching first," Elyse said. Apparently they weren't people to waste time.

"Er…" Harry said, not liking the decision to be up to him at all. "Right, I s'pose. Closer to Gryffindor Tower…."

They turned right and started searching, looking from one cave to another, though they weren't obvious and were difficult to find. They seemed to blend in as the trees hid most of them from sight. They searched around trees, behind bushes, and even tried pushing down on rocks for some secret cave, but the few they found had no red mark on the top right-hand corner.

"Okay, I'm really starting to believe this might have been a hoax," Ron said dubiously.

"It can't have been," Harry said confidently, pushing on a tree to see what happened. Absolutely nothing happened.

"If you're sure…" Ron muttered, kicking through a bush and hitting the tree behind. "OUCH!"

But after an hour of searching, Harry's confidence was beginning to waver. Heather had been counting, and after twenty-seven caves, they had found nothing but a very angry Jobberknoll, who pecked them away, listening intently to their screams of "GET AWAY YOU STUPID BIRD!"

"I dunno, Harry," Ron said again. "Maybe…"

"We've got to try. There are a lot of caves in this place, I'm sure! It could be any one of them!" Harry said.

"We could be here looking all day for it while the others wonder where we are," Ron said.

"We'll find it," Heather said quietly. "We have to."

"Over here!" Elyse said excitedly. "I think… I think this might be it! Yes… yes it is! Come on!"

Harry, Ron, and Heather raced to her side. She was staring at the top, right-hand corner of a cave that had a painted red line on it. The cave went as far back as they could see before it was engulfed in darkness.

"This is it!" Harry said quietly, staring down into the darkness.

"Lyse, the cloaks," Heather said, putting on the Invisibility Cloak as she spoke.

Elyse put on the Shadow Cloak and was thrown into the cave's shadow.

"Here we go," Ron said, more to himself than anyone else.

Harry and Ron walked into the cave, half expecting a door to appear behind them preventing them from retreating, but nothing happened. Heather nudged them on and they walked in the seemingly endless gloom.

_"Lumos,"_ Harry murmured quietly into the gathering darkness. A light appeared at the tip of his wand, and Ron followed his lead.

They walked on in the cave for time that seemed an eternity, Elyse occasionally being seen as she purposefully stepped into their wand light to let them know she was there. Heather occasionally gave a tap on the wall that echoed loudly on the cold, gray walls.

"Anything?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nothing," Harry said, looking around. "I think there might be--hey, there!"

His wand had hit a large crevice, big enough for one person to get through at a time. He looked at Ron.

"I don't like this."

"Me neither," Ron agreed.

"Elyse will go first, so keep your wands on that spot. You'll see her go through and she'll give a thumbs up if it's okay," Heather said softly.

Harry pointed his wand at the left side of the opening and sure enough, Elyse's shadow crossed it. She was gone for a few moments, then a thumbs up appeared in Ron's wand light.

"I'll go first," Harry said, slowly edging through. He pointed his wand around as Ron quickly stepped up behind him.

A light brilliantly erupted over them, revealing the contents of the room.

It was a large room, as it seemed, with ten variously-sized tunnels leading out of it. Harry and Ron looked at each other--they now understood why it would be so hard to find Hermione and Katie.

"Which one do we take?" Ron whispered.

"Where's Elyse?" Heather asked quietly.

Harry looked around. "There!"

Elyse's hand was the only thing protruding from the fourth tunnel. She was pointing adamantly at herself and the tunnel.

"I think she wants to go down that one," Ron said, grinning slightly.

"I think you might be right," Harry said, grinning at this, too.

"Let's go, then," Heather whispered.

They walked down the tunnel that Elyse had motioned for and held up their wands, which they hadn't unlit. It was dark for most of the way, but just at the edge of their vision Harry thought he saw the other end of this tunnel. They reached it without delay, Harry and Ron looking around them anxiously for whatever was to happen.

"This room is really big," Ron commented vaguely. Indeed, it was big enough to hold several giants stacked on top of each other, along with a round dozen wide. They couldn't see the other end of the room.

"Reckon we should continue forward? Something tells me we aren't going to like what we'll find at the other end of this room," Harry commented.

"Let's go," Heather said, giving them a slight nudge for any doubts.

They walked on, but had hardly taken a dozen steps when Ron stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed. Elyse was in his wand lighting, scared out of her mind and pointing fast towards the way they just came.

"What's there, Lyse?" Heather asked urgently. "What did you--"

A loud breathing suddenly erupted, and a giant foot crunched down just beyond their wand light.

"Uh oh…" Heather said. "That's our cue, boys."

A thin jet of flame appeared far above their heads. Harry and Ron moved fast, hoping Elyse and Heather were well ahead of them as the fire landed where they had been moments before. Harry chanced a glance back, and gasped. If he remembered his dragons correctly, they were running from a Common Welsh Green dragon, one that would become a little aggressive if provoked by a human. Harry ran faster, vaguely wondering what Elyse did to the dragon to make it so furious with them.

Ron flew out of the other end of the tunnel, Harry right behind him, the light in the room still glowing brightly. Harry was unsure what was the source of this light, but too out of breath to pay much attention.

"What… was that…?" Ron asked. "A… dragon… I think…."

"Yes…" Harry panted back. "Common… Welsh…"

"Well…" Heather said sarcastically. "I can imagine… it was having fun… being all… cooped up in there…."

"Oh yes," Ron agreed in the same manner of voice. "Much fun…"

They stood there for a moment, then looked up to find Elyse. She was now heading toward the sixth tunnel, motioning them to follow her.

"This had better be better," Ron mumbled. "She what she got into last time? We were almost dessert…."

They headed down this tunnel with renewed hope that it might be the one they were looking for. As they entered the pitch black room, their wands went out.

"What?" Harry asked, lifting his wand to his face, though he still couldn't see it. _"Lumos!"_

Nothing.

"Ron, you try," Heather encouraged from somewhere behind them.

_"Lumos,"_ Ron murmured with the same result.

"That's odd," Heather said. "There's not much magical power that can do that…."

"Well, you can bet it's not good. Watch there be a… a Nundu or something in here and we can't see…." Ron said.

"Then the Nundu can't see either," Heather pointed out.

"It could hear us!" Ron moaned.

"Well then be quiet," Harry said sharply, listening.

There was total silence. Eerily, the darkness seemed to close in on them, the seemingly impenetrable sound making Ron shiver a bit. Heather's breathing sharpened for a moment.

There was an evil, high pitched cackle from somewhere behind them.

Harry turned sharply. He heard Ron and Heather turn to face the new nemesis just as he did.

The cackle came from where they had just been facing.

Harry turned again.

It was to his right; Harry turned; his left; Harry turned again; behind him. Harry couldn't keep track. It was in front of him one moment, then behind him the next.

"How many are there?" Ron whispered.

No one answered for a moment.

"One," Heather finally decided.

"ONE!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron be quiet," Heather ordered faintly. "Yes, one. This is a _cave_. It echoes. It's probably right in front of us. I still can't place what kind of creature it is, though."

The cackle was behind them again.

"Are you bored?" Harry asked vaguely.

"Very," Heather confirmed.

"Feel like doing some wandless magic?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Indeed." Harry couldn't see what she was doing, but in a moment had a ball of light in her hands, which were now the only things outside the Invisibility Cloak.

"Handy," Harry commented.

"Very," Heather agreed. "Now… where is our little—there!"


	63. Magic Tunnel

Her light was illuminating a blood red figure, about three feet high that reminded Harry uncannily like a little devil. It was elfish-like with a rather pointed face, it's deep black eyes glaring at them.

"That's… it's an erkling!"

"Very good, Ron," Heather commented sarcastically. "But how did it get here? They're native to Germany."

"Titchy…" Ron murmured.

"Kate gets to you," Heather said snappishly. "Her and her abominable temper."

"You're telling me," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"Well, we're talking about Voldemort. He could've brought it here," Harry said, grinning at Ron's comment though talking to Heather.

The erkling was slowly inching its way toward them, it's black eyes gleaming. It gave another high pitched cackle. If they wouldn't come to it, it would come to them.

"What does an erkling do again?" Ron asked quietly.

"It eats you," Harry said, recalling the information from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Ron paused. "Oh."

"Yes, well, I think that's our cue to leave you guys," Heather said. It sounded like she lifted one of her arms, then she whispered, _"Stupefy!"_

The spell hit the erkling, but nothing happened.

Ron's eyes widened. "That's not good."

The erkling threw itself at them, landing dramatically on top of Harry just as Heather's light disappeared. Harry fell to the floor, desperately trying to throw it off him. It held on tightly and gnawed on his arm, which started to allocate blood freely.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, rushing toward where he thought he was. Almost running into Harry, Ron managed to grab the erkling. He tried to fling it off Harry, but it kept a firm hold on Harry's bleeding arm.

"Ron, move!" Harry was surprised to recognize the voice as Elyse.

_"Alana Comparado!"_

The spell was shouted into the darkness. It erupted from somewhere to Harry's right, but sped toward him like the Grim Reaper. Harry could just see the erkling's face, which was contorted in fear. It tried to jump away from Harry, but Harry grabbed its foot and the spell zoomed in front of him as it hit the erkling.

The erkling screamed in pain as Heather rekindled the light in her hands. It was no longer trying to grab Harry anymore--more itself as it jumped away from Harry. It was blistering horribly… then it was shriveling up. The erkling shrieked as it shrunk, quickly becoming nothing more than a pile of red ashes.

There was a pause.

"Ew," Ron said, staring at the pile of erkling. "Ew. That is just… ew."

"You're sounding like a girl, Ron," Harry commented as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"No, that is so… that's… ew… that's wrong…."

"Let's go," Elyse said, grabbing the Shadow Cloak which she'd laid on the floor. "There could be eyes everywhere. Heather, if not careful we may already be known."

Heather nodded as Elyse sped out of sight under the cloak. She looked at Ron and Harry and threw the light towards them where it silently hit the ground and light the room. "C'mon!" She threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself and sped out after Elyse.

Ron looked at Harry. "Ew."

"Yes, Ron, I know the erkling's gross," Harry said. "You've said it about--"

"I wasn't talking about the erkling," Ron said seriously. "You look like crap."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said sardonically, walking toward the exit in stride with Ron.

They quickly walked through the tunnel and reached the larger, lit room, still in stride with each other. Elyse was motioning now towards the ninth tunnel.

"This had better be it," Ron moaned, though Harry heard the slight apprehension in his voice in the off chance that it was. "I dunno how much more I can take."

Harry snorted. "How much more _you_ can take? I'm the one with the bloody arm."

"Oh, let me get that," Heather volunteered from the outskirts of the tunnel. She slipped off the Invisibility Cloak and touched Harry's arm with her hand, muttering something Harry didn't catch. Harry's skin healed, though the blood that had already been spilt was still over his robes.

"Katie used that on me at Malfoy Manor," Harry recalled quietly. "When one of the S.P.I.E.S.s sliced my leg. Not off, Ron," Harry added as Ron looked appalled.

"Oh, okay." Ron breathed again.

They started walking down the tunnel again, Harry and Ron in stride with each other once more and Heather now in the lead. Heather's footsteps were heard as hers echoed softly before theirs could be heard hitting the cold stone.

Heather stopped just ahead of them with such a jolt that they knew to be silent.

There was a slight touch of voices in the air. Someone was speaking softly, their voice being carried by the echo of the cave just ahead. Heather lead the way to exit the tunnel where the voices were.

They quietly entered the ninth cave, a sense of foreboding around them. The voices had stopped eerily, and there was total darkness.

"Not another erkling…" Ron moaned quietly.

There was a high pitched cackle.

"Oh…" Ron groaned. "Not another…."

"Ron… that's not an erkling," Harry said, able to recognize that laugh anywhere.

"Then…" Comprehension suddenly dawned on Ron's face and he took out his wand.

Harry followed suit, not liking the darkness at all. Doubtfully Harry said, _"Lumos!"_

A light appeared at the end of Harry's wand. Harry felt a little relief--at least he had some light.

Ron was about to light his when the caves burst into light themselves, revealing everything about the gigantic room they had just entered.

There were several raggedy beds in one corner, enough for over a dozen people, two of which had chains linked to it. Several feet to the right, there was a table long enough to suit the Great Hall with food scattered about it and chairs all around it, though they looked like they had been roughly thrown aside. An enormous pile of random food items stood a bit to the right of that, the boxes they were enclosed in piled high. A throne leaned against the right side of the wall, two chairs with chains on it sitting next to it. Next to the right chair, a blackboard was put with drawings of plans and unknown material. Another dozen or so old, flimsy looking chairs stood in front of these, looking like a place for meetings. In two perches high above these, two winged beasts were eerily surveying the group. Harry vaguely recognized them as the odd dragon-owl mix his class had spotted in Care of Magical Creatures. Voldemort used them to deliver messages. Harry looked in the middle of the room and huge surge of emotion swept through him. There were two giant pits with huge, deadly, sharply pointed metal thorns at the bottom. Hanging above them were two circular, thick glass chambers in which Hermione and Katie were held.

"Hermione! Katie!" Harry yelled.

Katie didn't look shocked at all about the use of her real name, but merely looked frightened at something behind Harry. Hermione was pointing her hands profusely behind them.

Harry and Ron turned around, then slowly started to back away. The dozen or so Death Eaters that resided here were closing in behind them, blocking their way out, Lord Voldemort in the lead.

He was still whiter than a skull, his scarlet eyes showing a look of triumph. He still had a flat nose and slits for nostrils, through which he was breathing in heavily, staring at them almost greedily because they were his capture.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort whispered menacingly. "So we meet again…."

"So we do," Harry said flatly.

"I must admit, I surmised you would bring others willing to die with you, but not so much as half of the muggle-lovers school," Voldemort said. "I was much surprised when Lucius informed me of so many…."

"One of the many things I have that you don't," said Harry. "Friends."

Voldemort smirked and held his hands out toward his Death Eaters. "And who do you think these are?"

"Servants," Harry said promptly. "They're not your friends. Friends are equals, something the many of you are not."

"Harry Potter, I would love to stay and chat, but I really have a world to take over," Voldemort said dismissively. "I must go, and I'm afraid you will too. For good. Goodbye, Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_"


	64. The Last Prophecy

The spell flew at Harry before Harry had raised his wand or thought of a spell. Harry was suddenly jerked backwards, the spell flying past him.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as the spell zoomed toward her in the glass case.

The long table that had been behind the cages was thrown in front of them, the deadly spell smashing into it, making it burst into flame.

Voldemort looked slightly shocked. "What--?"

"Over here, Goldilocks," Elyse said from behind Voldemort.

Voldemort turned and stared at her, an expression of anger on his face, followed by one of puzzlement. "Hm… you look familiar."

"I sure hope I do," Elyse said. "I've only seen you a good twelve dozen times."

"I can't place you, though…" Voldemort mused.

"Well, you wouldn't, would you? Guess I did the job well." Elyse smirked.

"Hm…" Voldemort's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Yes… yes, you are with Andrews, over there."

"Very good!" Elyse said mockingly.

"Hm… but it seems there would be a third…?" Voldemort pondered to himself, though he seemed to also be asking the question aloud.

Elyse's face turned grave. She barely got out in a whisper, "Heather was murdered last year by someone." She straightened a bit, and ignored the questioning looks Harry and Ron were giving her behind Voldemort's back. "I can only imagine it was one of your Death Eaters."

"I can only imagine…." Voldemort smirked. "Well, I really do have a world to take over; I was not jesting. I'll have to ask you to kill yourself, or have one of these gentlemen do it for you." There was a cough behind him. "Oh, yes, and Bella."

There was a light tap that Harry barely heard on some wall behind him. He turned, but saw nothing.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, too, but you must understand, I have two friends to save, so if you'd move aside? I'd hate to have to do it myself," said Elyse.

Voldemort lifted an eyebrow. "You're hardly one to be giving orders. We outnumber you twelve to one."

"Oh, I think I am. You see, I have something you want, something you don't have." Elyse smirked.

"Oh, and what could that be? Harry Potter's life?" He turned to Harry. "I'll kill you in a moment."

"Well, yes," Elyse said, "but something else as well. Would the last record of the prophecy made by Sibyll Trelawney be of any interest to you?"

Voldemort's expression dropped. "What?"

"You heard me. The last--now the only--record you can possibly get of the prophecy Sibyll Trelawney made," Elyse repeated.

Harry's eyes grew wide. They weren't seriously going to bargain with the prophecy? And there was another one made?

"There are no others," Voldemort said, as though reading Harry's mind (giving Harry an unpleasant feeling). "The only one on record was destroyed."

"The only official one," Elyse confirmed. "But there was another."

"Another?" Voldemort asked, interested.

"Another?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously, confused.

"Shut up, Potter, Weasley," Voldemort snapped. He turned back to Elyse. "Where is it?"

"Oh, I'm not that gullible," Elyse said, smirking.

"Oh? So what do you want for this prophecy? Or is that an obvious question?"

"Very obvious."

Voldemort considered this. "All right. If you give me this prophecy, I will let one of these pathetic fools go."

"Both of them," Elyse corrected.

"One of them," Voldemort repeated. "I'm not giving you a two-for-one deal."

Elyse considered. "All right, we'll start with one. Then we'll escalate. Let Hermione Granger go."

"First I want this prophecy," Voldemort said.

Elyse tilted her head from side to side. "I'll show it to you. I won't let you hear it until Hermione is safe."

"I don't think so," Voldemort said. "When she's safe, you'll just Apparate out of here."

"You can't Apparate out of here," Elyse said, smirking. At Voldemort's slightly surprised look, Elyse chuckled. "Yes, I'm smarter than you give me credit for. Master of precautions, remember? I've over checked this place in the last few minutes. You put an anti-Disapparation charm on this cave."

"Smart little girl, aren't you? First off, you have yet to show me where this other prophecy is," said Voldemort.

"Indeed." Elyse snapped her fingers and a shallow stone basin with runes and symbols appeared in her hand. "This is where the final record of the prophecy lies."

"But it's just a… Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed.

It was Dumbledore's pensieve in her hand, the very one in which so many of Dumbledore's thoughts could be. Dumbledore wouldn't want _Voldemort_, of all people, to see this!

"Elyse, you can't--"

"Be quiet, Harry," Elyse said quietly.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, Potter?" Voldemort said eagerly, staring at the pensieve greedily. "You want Granger?"

"Yes," Elyse said. "And then we'll work something out for Katie."

Voldemort was looking like nothing else would be worth letting Katie go. He was about to get all of Dumbledore's thoughts, or at least the many Dumbledore was sure to have placed in there! What more _would_ he want that they could give him?

"Lucius!" Voldemort snapped, not taking his eyes off the pensieve. "Let the girl go."

Lucius hesitated, then walked over to Hermione's cage. He took out his wand and did a large swishing movement with his wand, ending it with a sharp jerk. Nothing happened for a moment, while everyone watched the cage except Elyse and Voldemort. The cage suddenly burst apart and Hermione screamed as she fell into the pit.

"HERMIONE!" several voices rang out at once.

"It's all right," someone whispered so that no one but Harry and Ron could hear. "She's fine."

Harry wanted to talk back but knew that he shouldn't be talking to someone most around him thought dead. Ron quietly nudged him. Harry looked at him, but he was staring at something else. Harry followed his gaze. It was Katie, her eyes glowing red as she looked downward toward where Hermione had fallen.

Most people were back to watching Voldemort and the pensieve.

"There, she's free," Voldemort said. "Now give me the pensieve."

Elyse looked at him disbelieving, a very good impression of shock on her face. "You killed her! I'm not giving it to you after you've murdered her!"

"It was you who failed to specify where we were to set her free," Voldemort said with a smirk. "That man was my favorite pirate… pity he died… Lucius, is it still on our list to kill those who murdered him?"

Lucius nodded with a look that showed he thought it was stupid. "Yes."

"Good…" Voldemort said, still staring at the pensieve. "Now give it to me, or I shall be forced to kill you."

Elyse rolled her eyes. "I--"

There was a sharp tapping. Harry turned quickly. Katie was tapping--slamming, more like--on the cage that held her, her eyes blood red. She was on her knees, sweat coming down her face like a river.

"Do you see, Potter?" Voldemort asked, having finally taken his eyes off the pensieve. "Can any _normal_ person do that?"

"No," Harry confirmed. "No, they can't. But I love her anyway, even for what she didn't tell me."

Katie made an odd face; Harry couldn't tell if it was something near a laugh or relief.

"Yes… love." Voldemort shivered. "What an accursed word! But she didn't tell you. She lied to you completely! You don't even know who she is!"

Harry stiffened a bit at this. He wasn't sure if he knew who she was; he was going by someone's word on that. "I do know her; I know more about her than you."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked. "I am highly amused at your confidence, Potter."

"That is so, because if you did know her, you'd know to let us all go," Harry said.

"Indeed?" Voldemort asked. "Why is that?"

"Because if you knew her you'd know not to tick her off, something you're failing at miserably," Harry said. "Everyone who knows her won't deny her abominable temper, and you obviously have yet to learn that."

Katie gasped behind them. Harry turned to see her gasping on all fours, but relief showing on her face to have something off her hands. Harry looked back to Elyse, but she was gone.

Voldemort smirked. "Potter, this is the last time I'm going to say it: I have a world to destroy, and so little time to do it before the muggle-loving fool catches on to the _real_ plan. I really must say goodbye."

"Yes, well I'd love to say goodbye, too," Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort. "And now seems like a good enough time to say it."

Voldemort let out a soft cackle. "You think you can defeat me?"

Harry smirked. "I know it."

Voldemort lifted up his wand and got into the dueling stance form. "Then let the games begin."


	65. Clash with the Dark Lord

Harry was lifted off his feet and flew into the back wall, smashing grandly and making another huge bruise on the back of his head. If he really had the power to defeat the Dark Lord, he sure wasn't feeling it now.

Harry was lifted off the ground again before he'd even stood up and was tossed to other side of the room, where he vaguely realized he knocked over Elyse.

"C'mon, Harry," Elyse said, sitting up after her fall. "You can--AAAAARRRRRGGGGG!"

Crabbe had just sat on her.

Harry was thrown upward again and crashed into one of the broken glass cages. Harry had learned long before now that Katie was out of her cage, and raging. She, Elyse, Heather, Ron, and Hermione, who had been brought up from the pit before hitting the bottom by Heather, were trying to hold off the Death Eaters. This task wasn't as simple as they had thought it would be.

"Potter, this is too easy. Aren't you supposed to pose a threat of some kind? Was that not why I went after you that cold night nearly seventeen years ago?" Voldemort chided.

"You went after me because you have bad reporters," Harry said, slowly standing up. What spell could he use against the Dark Lord, who, as Dumbledore had said, probably had the most extensive knowledge of magic alive?

"Hm." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry felt himself lifted up against his will and flying toward Voldemort. Voldemort forced Harry to look at the battle that was going on around them, particularly toward Katie, who was now bashing the head in of Avery. "What would you do without her? Would you kill yourself? Would you go on a mad search for her murderer? Would you go on in the illusion that you could murder _me_?"

"The difference is that it's not an illusion," Harry said, struggling to get out of Voldemort's spell.

"You have yet to prove it," Voldemort sneered.

Harry smirked slightly as a new power surged through him. "Watch me."

Harry spun around and out of Voldemort's reach, out of his spell. Voldemort looked amazed for a moment, then put on a glare so fierce Harry could've sworn he saw fire in Voldemort's eyes.

Voldemort smirked, regaining his usual evil composure. "I'm watching."

"Watch this. _Stupefy!_" Harry shouted.

Voldemort disappeared and the spell flew toward the cave wall, hitting it and leaving a slightly scorched mark where it had landed.

"Gotcha!" Someone's cold arm grasped around Harry's throat.

"No… you… don't!" Harry grabbed the arm and wrenched it from his throat, racing away to catch his breath.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort shouted the spell with a look already showing victory.

Harry ran to the side of the spell, it missing him by less than an inch. He was tired of this, always _trying_ to beat Voldemort, but hardly sure he could. Voldemort knew the Killing Curse, and so many others Harry certainly wasn't prepared to use. It was time to play by his rules.

_"Legilimens!"_

Harry's spell flew at Voldemort and hit him before Voldemort had reacted.

A reel of images flew into Harry's head, few more than a rush of color. An owl was flying through an open window, flying toward an eleven year old boy, crying in his lumpy old bed…. The same boy hardly any older was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, his eyes open wide in excitement, yet peering around as if in search for a victim…. Tom Riddle was dancing with a pretty, dark-haired girl to a slow waltz with others around him doing the same…. A soft hiss was spoken and the Chamber of Secrets opened to Tom Riddle again, hopefully to kill this time….

_"Protego!"_

Harry's own memories were being reeled before him. Lily Potter was in front of him, pleading desperately with Voldemort to let Harry live…. Harry was at the hut-on-the-rock with Hagrid, knowing for the first time that he was a wizard…. Harry was staring as the words _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_ became _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_…. Harry was at the Quidditch World Cup, watching people panic, four muggles seen floating in the distance…. Harry saw Sirius fall, the surprise on his godfather's face unmistakable….

"NO!" Harry shouted, backing away the from memories. "NO, NO, NO!"

_"You are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons!"_ Snape was right, and Harry had just given Voldemort one of the worst weapons of all, one of the memories he feared the most.

"Oh… what was that, Potter?" Voldemort hissed. "Not your dear, beloved godfather? I've killed many people in my lifetime, Potter; I know the look of the dead well. Maybe you'd like to meet Bellatrix again. I'd love to see the reunion…."

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed.

"Poor old Black… that look is the one of which someone has when the Killing Curse has hit them. The look of utter surprise… oh, how I love to see that face…."

"SHUT UP, OR I'LL START TALKING ABOUT THAT GIRL I SAW!"

"You don't even know who she is," Voldemort said calmly. "You have little you can say about her."

"I have a lot more than you think," Harry said, calming himself. "Ten galleons says it's Sarah, and another ten says that that word you hate--_love_--is something you've experienced!"

Voldemort was unnervingly quiet.

"My lord!" A Death Eater Harry vaguely recognized as Jugson rushed into the room. "He is here! I saw him just beyond the cave!"

"How many are with him?" Voldemort asked, turning away from Harry with a disturbed look on his face.

"Three, four including him," Jugson replied. "One is Snape."

"Severus…" Voldemort whispered. "We still need him as our insider. I want him stunned so he can't be blamed as not helping them, and no one thinks of him as a double-crosser. Grab Lucius and Bella, and the four of us will meet them."

Jugson nodded once and quickly went about the room to inform Lucius and Bellatrix of the news.

"Potter, I must go," Voldemort said. "The fool is here, and I really can't stay, though I would _love_ to. I'll just ask the spy to finish you off, or at least bound you here until Dumbledore is dead. Goodbye."

He rushed out of the room with Jugson, Lucius, and Bellatrix at his side before Harry could say another word.

"The spy?" Harry whispered to himself.

Harry was hit hard upside the head.

"Sorry, Potter, but the spy isn't ready. I was asked to come in instead, and I was only too delighted…."

Harry staggered up. "Malfoy?"

"Who's it look like?" Draco Malfoy asked. "Pinocchio?"

"I guess you inherited Snape's nose from being around him so much," Harry remarked.

"Watch it, Potter," Malfoy said coolly. "You're outnumbered here."

"By people, for now. By power, we've always been up."

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked, taking another swipe at him.

"Yes, it is," Harry said. "Because you see, outnumbered as we may be, we still manage to come to each other's rescue."

Harry ducked as Hermione kicked Malfoy. She flipped her hair out of her eyes. Harry only just noticed how messy it looked, not being kept up for so long. "You can learn a lot from them, you know," Hermione remarked as she hurried back toward Ron, who was biting Macnair in an effort to get him to drop his wand.

Malfoy staggered upward. "Filthy mudblood…"

"Oh, give it a rest, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes and taking out his wand. "Just because she's better than _you_--"

"No one's better than me, Potter!" Malfoy snarled, straightening. "I serve the greatest of them all; no one can beat me while he is on my side."

"Watch me." Harry smirked.

"I'll teach you to mess with the Dark Lord, Potter!" Malfoy said, whipping out his wand, Harry allowing his to drift through his hand leisurely. _"Crucio!"_

Harry didn't move. Malfoy's anger caused his aim to be extremely poor. The spell meant to hit Harry came closer to hitting Rookwood five feet away.

"Malfoy, _come on_!" Harry complained. "Is this a duel between you and me or you and Rookwood? Not betraying the Dark Lord are you?"

"Never!" Malfoy exclaimed. "He is my Lord and I would never betray him!"

"Stop firing at fellow followers then and HIT ME!" Harry tantalized.

_"Imperio!"_ Malfoy yelled.

This spell flew directly at Harry, just what he'd been waiting for. Harry fell forward to the ground on his stomach and pointed his wand at Malfoy as the spell flew over him, leaving a black spot where it hit the wall behind. _"Stupefy!"_

Malfoy would've seen a gleaming red light before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Harry got up, dusted himself off, and looked around. Theodore Nott and Crabbe and Goyle Jr., who all must have arrived with Malfoy, lay immobile on the floor some ten feet away. Katie and Nott Sr. were dueling a ways from that, occasionally managing a kick or punch, though it was rare at the speed of the duel. Elyse was having a job keeping Crabbe from sitting on her again, and screaming at Heather to come help her. Heather was sitting on Rookwood's shoulders and having a blast repeatedly punching him in the head, apparently oblivious to Elyse's cries for help and eternal threats. Hermione was dueling fiercely with Avery, the two of them meanwhile arguing about the cookies she hadn't let him have at Malfoy Manor. Ron was busy with Goyle who was unconditionally throwing punches at him, both wands on the ground a few feet from their owners. The rest were unconscious or had disappeared.

Harry was just about to go help someone when a spell was fired at him. He saw a bright green light out of the corner of his eye and had moved back just enough for it to pass less than an inch from his nose. Harry turned, but such a furry of spells was being thrown that he couldn't see who was firing them.

Harry raced away from the spells, dodging a missed punch from Goyle and accidentally running through Hermione and Avery's duel. The spells moved if he moved, and he still couldn't see who it was attacking him!


	66. The Spy

Hermione screamed. Harry turned while still running ahead. She lay on the ground immobile, Avery showing a look of triumph and saying something about cookies.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron simultaneously yelled.

Ron suddenly gave a great gasp; Goyle had punched him hard in the stomach, pinning him on the wall behind. Goyle kept punching him into the wall.

"RON!" Harry screamed, turning about face and racing toward his friend.

"HARRY, WATCH OUT!"

Harry looked around and ducked--a spell had been aimed at him again. He quickly got up and ran towards Ron, who was now coughing up blood between punches.

"Harry, I'll get Ron!" Heather said, finally giving up her fun and knocking Rookwood out. "You just _WATCH YOUR BACK!_"

Harry ducked again and stood back up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! You go take of Voldemort or whoever it is trying to kill you!" Heather said, racing toward Ron and Goyle.

"Okay!" Harry turned around and jumped up to avoid another spell. He went as close to the person as he dared. "Who are you?"

There was a loud, high-pitched cackle, yet not one he recognized as Voldemort's or the erkling's. "You want to know who I am?"

The voice echoed across the cave, changing sound as it hit different walls, making it impossible to recognize.

"I am the one who first kidnapped Granger and Andrews. One who knew her all along! I am the one who met the Death Eaters with Granger and Weasley at Hogsmeade and took them to Malfoy Manor. I am the one you thought was Granger when the troll was released while you were tied up at the Manor. I am the one who took Andrews and left the message sent from the Dark Lord. I am the spy!"

Harry stared at the person still firing spells so as not to let their face show. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Harry quickly turned around. Elyse and Heather were both struggling against Crabbe and Goyle, who held them tightly. Katie, Ron, and Hermione were no where to be seen, though Nott lay unconscious on the ground.

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Heather screamed, looking just behind him.

Harry turned to see a bright green spell headed toward him. He hadn't thought of anything, hadn't even raised his wand or thought of spell. The spell was moments away--he didn't even get a chance to tell anyone goodbye--

Katie grabbed him just before the spell reached him, Ron and Hermione unconscious and flying beside them, a gold glow around them. She flew directly up--Ron and Hermione did, too. The spell zoomed under Harry as he realized she could fly like the Secret Students. The exit was just ahead. Katie held him tightly, firmly, assuredly; they were going to get Ron and Hermione out of here, and then come back for Elyse and Heather and everything would be all right….

Unless what happened next happened.

Katie stopped dead in her tracks, and her firm grip on Harry was now so loose he was about to fall.

"Katie?" Harry asked.

Katie didn't answer. She started falling to the floor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all falling with her.

Harry hit the hard ground with a _smack!_ He screamed in pain, sure his hip was badly damaged. Ron and Hermione made no noise, being unconscious, but Elyse and Heather made great gasping noises and screamed, "KATIE!"

Harry, ignoring every protest and good sense in him, forced himself to sit up. Ron and Hermione lay on either side of him, their breathing shallow, neither moving. Elyse and Heather were looking frightened and fighting off Crabbe and Goyle worse than ever. Katie was some ways away, and she, by far, had come off worst.

Her eyes were unfocused, her breathing hardly anything at all. Blood was rushing uncontrollably from a wound in her stomach, where both her hands were grasped around a dagger. Three initials were standing out boldly on the weapon: _D.J.U._

Harry's heart skipped several beats. "No…" he whispered.

"Yes…" came a cruel, yet familiar voice from shadows nearby--where the spy had been firing spells. Out of the shadows stepped Diane Umbridge.

"You!" Harry gasped, looking the from the dagger to Diane. "You threw it? You… you…"

"Killed her?" Diane finished. She looked at Katie. "The fool's not dead yet, but yes, I threw the fatal blow."

Harry staggered upward, nearly falling, anger coursing through him like he'd never felt before. She tried to murder Katie. She was a Death Eater. She…

Katie pattered her hand on the floor. It drew everyone's attention. Her eyes slowly looked toward Harry and tried to focus on him. She pattered her hand on the ground again. Harry staggered toward her and knelt beside her. She put her hand on him and closed her eyes. Harry slowly started feeling his bones go back in place. His hip felt fine. She'd healed him!

Harry looked toward her for her to open her eyes so he could tell her thanks, but they never opened. Her hand fell, limp. Harry quickly felt her for a pulse--nothing.

"Is the idiot finally dead?" Diane asked. "She really shouldn't have meddled in my master's business."

Harry stared. She couldn't be gone, not so soon. But as he watched, a transformation began.

Her wavy blonde hair turned straight and brown. There were sparkles around her eyes, giving Harry the impression something had happened to them, too. In the moments Harry watched in disbelief, Riley Andrews seemed to be before him instead.

"What the--?" Comprehension dawned on Diane's face. "Of course. When they die, they'll go back their original form."

Harry slowly stood, looking at Katie's body. Riles really was her twin after all. But now Riles didn't have a twin. Katie was gone, just like that, and it was all… _her_ fault.

Harry slowly looked up and glared at Diane so menacingly she actually stepped back.

"You killed Katie," Harry said, drawing out his wand like a sword. "Now you have to die."

"Die, do I?" Diane asked. She gave a hollow laugh. "You use the Killing Curse? That's a laugh, Potter, that's a laugh. You've got too much _good_ in you to kill someone."

"Well I sure don't plan on being murdered by Voldemort, so I'd better start practicing. Wanna help?" Harry asked, walking toward her, his anger overpowering any good sense in him.

"Oh, _do_ I!" Diane exclaimed, shivering at Harry using Voldemort's name. "How I would _love_ to show you just how it works when done properly."

"Bring it on, toad," Harry challenged.

Diane's eyes turned to slits. "Toad?"

"You heard me," Harry confirmed.

"Watch it boy," Diane warned. "You've never used a Killing Curse before. I've used it more than you know."

"Harry, be careful!" Heather exclaimed, stomping on Goyle's foot so as to let her go.

"I'll be fine," Harry assured as a new thought came to him. "She can't kill me."

Diane gave a long laugh. "I can't? I _can't_? You only wish, Potter, you only wish…."

"Try," Harry said. He threw his wand to the side. "Try and kill me. I dare you."

"Harry, no!" Elyse said, struggling against Crabbe more furiously.

Diane smirked. "I'd love to. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry wasn't sure what was going to happen as the spell sped towards him, but he knew it wouldn't--_couldn't_--kill him.

Harry felt the force of the spell as it hit him. It felt like all life was being sucked out of him in the moment of contact. For a moment, he thought he might have been wrong, thought that maybe she _could_ kill him, when his very existence seemed to return. Harry flew backward as the spell rebounded upon its owner. Diane shrieked, then fell to the ground, a look of permanent surprise on her face. Harry hit the wall behind him and fell to the ground, blackness closing around him until it engulfed him.


	67. Almost Immortal

Harry was smacked hard. There was a yell from far ahead.

"Are they all right?" It was Heather who had smacked him, Heather who was knelt before him.

Elyse's response was a quiet one. "Hermione and Ron will be all right with some extensive care. Kate…"

"She's not…" Heather whispered.

"Kate didn't make it," Elyse said in a strained, almost inaudible voice.

Several tears fell down Heather's face as Harry sat up. She turned to Harry. "You're all right?"

"I'm alive," Harry assured quietly.

"Can I help at all?" Heather asked, as though desperately wanting to do something other than think.

Harry felt around himself. He felt a little sore from hitting the wall, but the Killing Curse seemed to have done nothing to him. "Can you calm headache?"

Heather gave a small smile. She put her hand to his forehead and whispered a spell.

"Thanks," Harry said vaguely as the headache dispersed.

"No problem," Heather whispered.

There were several groans from their right--Elyse had revived Ron and Hermione. Harry and Heather walked over to them.

"You two okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered swiftly, blinking a bit. "You?"

"Fine," Harry said.

Hermione paused, then said, "I meant emotionally."

"Fine," Harry lied.

"Don't lie, mate," Ron said. "I'm hurting, too, just physically. We're in a similar circumstance."

"I don't want to know how I'm feeling," Harry said shortly, walking a bit away.

Elyse walked up behind him. "Harry… how did you survive?"

Harry was glad for an excuse to smile. "Trelawney."

"What?" Ron asked, standing up, then falling down again.

"Careful!" Heather chided.

"The prophecy," Harry said. "What did you do with the pensieve, anyway?"

"Sent it to Aberforth," Elyse said dismissively.

"You can banish?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Anyone can banish," Elyse said. "It's _Evanesca_, but to banish people you have to have the gift. Now, how did you know she couldn't kill you? What d'you mean 'the prophecy'?"

Harry smiled again. He recited, _"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

Elyse looked confused. "What?"

_"Either must die at the hand of the other,"_ Harry said again. "Only Voldemort has the power to kill me."

Comprehension dawned on Elyse's face. "Smart thinking."

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Harry, you survived the Killing Curse again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, thinking of all the more attention he'd get if that got out. He groaned at the thought.

"And you let yourself get hit?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said before he realized the trap he'd just put himself in.

"But you could've gotten killed!" Hermione lectured. "You didn't know for sure if you would live, and if you didn't, you would've died for what? Harry, you can't go risking your life like that! You're the only one who can kill Voldemort and if you die--"

"But he didn't get killed, Hermione," Ron pointed out. "Give it a rest. It was a bit more than just chance that he took the risk. Calm down. Besides, we came to get you on a whole lotta risk."

"You're lecture's coming," Hermione told him. "When we get back to Hogwarts, I'll make sure to give you a big one."

"And this is what I get for saving your life…." Ron murmured. "Remind not to _risk it_ again…."

Hermione smirked. "Naturally that's not enough for a thanks." She gently kissed him on the lips, the first time she'd ever done so.

Ron blushed crimson and quietly recommended they leave, ignoring the knowing smiles Elyse and Heather were giving him.

Harry didn't smile or nod or do anything of the sort to show his happiness for Ron. He couldn't help thinking… he'd never kissed Katie to show her he really cared for her. He'd kissed Cho, but he hadn't kissed her. A sinking feeling fell into the pit of his stomach and Harry desperately tried to ignore it. Harry sped up slightly as he walked, trying not to look behind him, either--there was a green glow around Katie's limp body as Elyse magically carried her. He never had kissed her, and now he never would.

They walked on through tunnel number nine until they reached the giant, circular room. They were about to leave the room, but then saw something that made Elyse drop Katie. There was an enormous steel gate along the crevice through which they'd entered without a single crack in it. There was no way out.

Heather tried a combination of spells and other ones Harry had never heard in his life, but none even made a dent in the gate.

Elyse magically picked up Katie again and looked at them. "Maybe the new exit is through one of these tunnels."

"We don't even know if there _is_ another exit!" Ron pointed out.

"There must be. It can't be impossible…." Heather said, peering around. "Somewhere, there's another way outta this place. We just gotta find it."

Ron groaned, complaining that his feet were killing him.

"Where did you go before, or did you pick the ninth tunnel on your first try?" Hermione asked.

"The cloaks!" Elyse suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot them!"

"I banished them, chill," Heather calmed. "Aberforth'll have a few minutes of fun. We went through the fourth and sixth tunnels. The fourth had a dragon and the sixth had an erkling. The ninth is obviously out."

"Well that still leaves seven more tunnels," Hermione said. "We'd better get started."

"But which one?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, what's your favorite number?" Heather asked vaguely.

"Er… I don't have one," Hermione replied simply.

"Think of one," Heather commanded.

"Seven," Hermione said randomly.

"Then down tunnel seven we go!" Elyse said, catching on. She headed off down the dark tunnel, quickly followed by the rest of them, all of them lighting their wands.

This particular tunnel was very short. They had taken no more than twenty paces when they suddenly reached an opening. They moved their wands around the room, searching the place. Harry's suddenly fell upon a creature, one he didn't recognize. When Hermione saw it, however, she screamed. The creature stirred from it's slumber and slowly stood up on it's four legs. Heather gasped and Elyse cursed.

"What is it?" Harry asked quietly.

There was a pause.

"A manticore," Hermione breathed.

Harry took another look at the creature. It had the body of a lion, its paws looking menacing with sharp, two-inch long claws. On top of its shoulders sat the head of a blonde man, it's black eyes looking at them hungrily as it swished it's scorpion-like tail back and forth.

The manticore jumped out at them.

"MOVE!" Heather yelled, dodging to the right.

Harry ran to the left, the manticore's claws scratching his shoulder, leaving four inch-deep gashes where they had made contact. Harry gave a yell as the pain shot up his shoulder.

"Harry, are you okay?" Elyse yelled, laying Katie down, hopefully safely, in a corner.

Harry opened his mouth for a moment as his left hand rushed to his shoulder. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine!"

Elyse rolled her eyes and screamed, _"Stupefy!"_

Her blood-red spell raced toward the manticore. It turned to look at the oncoming light of red just as it hit it. The manticore did not, however, fall to the ground, unconscious. The spell rebounded and headed toward Elyse.

"ELYSE, WATCH OUT!" Heather screamed.

Elyse did a flip in the air, allowing the spell to pass under her. She landed with a thud back on the ground, flipping the hair out of her face. Harry was harshly reminded of Katie.

"HARRY, MOVE IT!" Ron shouted.

The manticore jumped on top of him, forcing Harry painfully onto the ground. For a moment, Harry prayed it would eat him. What was there worth living for anymore?

Hermione screamed in fear for him. Hermione and Ron's faces appeared in his mind. They were worth living for. Harry kicked at the manticore, wishing desperately for it to back off. He swung his fist out at it, forcing it to move its mouth from trying to bite into him. Harry kicked at it again and made contact.

The manticore screeched in pain, backing away and tossing its head violently. It glared daggers at Harry, then tore after Ron.

"RON, MOVE!" Harry shouted.

"I'M MOVING!" Ron yelled as he raced away from the manticore, running faster than Harry had ever seen him run. The manticore was gaining and finally pounced on him, biting his arm so as to not lose hold. Ron screamed in anguish as Harry, Hermione, Elyse, and Heather raced toward him.


	68. Catch the Moke

_"Impedimenta!"_ Heather yelled.

_"Patrificus Totallus!"_ Elyse shouted at the manticore.

Both spells reached the crooning manticore before any of them, and both rebounded upon the owners. Neither moved in time. Heather suddenly stopped moving and Elyse fell flat on her face.

"Elyse! Heather!" Hermione yelled fearfully.

"Hermione, you get them! I'll help Ron!" Harry ordered.

Hermione hesitantly nodded and raced back to quickly perform the counter curses.

Harry stupidly jumped on the manticore's back and hit it upside the head, understanding that spells rebounded. The manticore screeched again and leaped off of Ron, desperately trying to fling Harry off of it, screaming all the while, even when Harry didn't do anything. Harry sat on the back of the manticore, not hitting it at all, and it still screeched in pain.

"Harry, get off it and we can get out of here!" Elyse said, cracking her knuckles. "Ron'll be all right if we get him someplace else!"

Harry nodded and slipped off the manticore. He raced toward Elyse, Heather, Hermione, and Ron, who had a purple glow around him as Heather magically carried him out. They rushed toward the exit, the manticore hot on their heels. Elyse shoved out her left hand and a green glow surrounded Katie again. She forced Katie to race out in front of them and through the tunnel. The four of them quickly followed her just as the manticore jumped again. It seemed to hit an invisible wall not allowing it to pass through and was thrown the length of the room backwards, out of their sight.

They raced away and didn't stop until they had reached the room ahead. The light nearly blinded them as they entered, making Harry see spots for a moment.

Elyse lowered Katie, and Heather put Ron down.

"Lyse, he's in trouble. It seriously got to him…." Heather said distractedly, looking over Ron's injuries.

"Can you do it? You're the medical git of the group," Elyse said, hurrying over.

"Medical, yes; git, no," Heather corrected. "I think… yes, I can do it. It's going to hurt a lot, however--I won't lie."

"Ron can handle it," Harry answered for his friend, who was in no condition to talk. Aside from a bitten arm worse than Harry's, the manticore's weight seemed to have had a great effect. Ron seemed to have a few broken ribs, from what Harry could tell. His breathing was ragged and scattered and he kept taking in deep, gasping breaths.

"Oh, here," Elyse said, noting Harry's arm. "I at least know some simple medical stuff. _Frienta!_"

The blood on Harry's arm remained, but the skin on his arm healed itself.

"Lyse, you're going to have to hold Ron for this," Heather commanded. "See this bite on his foot?" Heather pointed to a bite Harry had failed to notice near Ron's ankle. Elyse nodded. "I'll have to pop the bone back into place. The bite shifted it. I can't do it by magic, because the way to otherwise put it back is a potion, and I definitely don't have the ingredients needed here."

Ron moved his head about an inch up, then an inch down. The expression on his face showed that he clearly didn't want to do it without magic.

"All right. Ron, just… try not to scream…." Heather warned.

Ron gulped a bit as she put her hand around his ankle, where the bone was sticking out to the left. Heather looked at Ron; Ron laid his head back, bracing for the worst.

"Ron, it's okay," Heather said, smiling encouragingly. Ron slowly nodded. "Relax."

Ron sighed and obeyed, but no sooner had he than he let out a piercing scream as Heather squeezed his ankle hard and the bone popped back into place.

"I said not to scream," Heather said, grinning.

"Little hard not to…" Ron murmured, leaning his head back with his eyes shut.

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said, kneeling next to him. Ron grinned a little at her voice and hearing her drop next to him. "You'll get through this."

"Lyse, I'll need you on this next one," Heather said. "We'll have to power him."

"But that takes our energy, too!" Elyse complained.

Heather gave her a death glare. Harry had the distinct impression Elyse and Heather were both refraining from looking at him. It was a moment before Harry realized why. Elyse and Heather were going to "power" Ron. Katie had powered Harry before she died. She gave her energy to him. In a sense, she died for him….

_She would've anyway,_ Harry thought desperately, trying not to blame himself as he walked away, not really paying attention to where he was going. _It's not my fault! Diane threw the dagger at her, she wouldn't have made it anyway… would she?_

_No, don't think about that,_ Harry ordered himself. _It's not my fault._

Harry entered a dark room, not really paying attention, still arguing with himself. He paid no attention to the fact that he couldn't see anymore, being too immersed in his thoughts.

A door clanged shut behind him. Lights flickered on above him. Harry quickly turned around, but there was no way he could get through the steel door that now blocked his way out.

Harry turned back around to see what horrible creature Voldemort had trapped him with this time, but the room was empty. Would Harry have to wait here until Voldemort arrived, and then they would duel again? Or would he be rescued by Ron and the others? How stupid was he, walking into a dark room with no idea of what it held! The others couldn't get through that door anyway! What had his stupidity lead him into this time…?

Something scuttled away on the floor. It wasn't very big, whatever it was, but Harry had learned long before now that size was no guarantee of power. He took out his wand, not sure what to do. If he was supposed to fight this creature, why was it fleeing from him as thought its life depended on it?

There was a small _ting_ above Harry. He looked up reflexively, prepared to see some giant monstrosity about to bear down on him, but was surprised at what he saw instead. A light piece of yellowing parchment was floating down to him, similar as a feather would. Harry reached up and grabbed it when it came within his grasp. Harry looked at the parchment and saw, written in shining green ink:

_Catch the moke_

_And the door will open_

_You're free, you're out!_

_What more could you hope for?_

_It's not all that difficult_

_Just a ten-inch long lizard,_

_So it shouldn't be hard for you,_

_A wizard_

Harry thought hard about the poem, vaguely registering that Voldemort couldn't rhyme. A moke… he vaguely remembered such a creature in one of Grubbly-Plank's lessons. A ten-inch long lizard… it could do something special, making wizards and witches want one, but what was it she had said?

The moke raced past him again, now hurrying faster than it had been before, as though it knew that Harry now realized what he was supposed to do.

Harry ran after it, yet was amazed to find that it was becoming smaller and smaller. It was ten inches long, how could it be beating him?

Harry ran, but he was quickly advancing upon the moke, yet it was still getting smaller. Harry suddenly halted as he passed the creature, which had suddenly changed direction. He turned around and flew after it again, still amazed that it kept shrinking, even as he neared it.

But that was what Grubbly-Plank had said, Harry remembered as he neared the moke once more. The moke could make itself shrink at will.

Harry jumped out for the moke but fell flat on his face as the moke made a sharp right turn. He stood up, annoyed--this was getting really old, really fast. Harry looked at the piece of parchment, which he'd tossed to the ground earlier. _It's not all that difficult…. It shouldn't be hard for you, a wizard…._ Liars.

"We've tried all of them except this one and the second. He has to be in one of them," said a familiar voice from the tunnel beyond.

"At least, we hope," Ron said. "And if he's not here, Elyse and Hermione will find him."

"Right," Heather agreed. Their muffled footsteps stopped. "I think we found him."

"We can't get through this door," Ron said helplessly. "Harry! Harry! Maybe we should summon him."

"Don't be stupid, Ron, he'll hit the steel door and kill himself trying to get through…." Heather pointed out.

As an idea sprang into his mind, Harry cried out, _"Accio moke!"_

An incredibly small object zoomed at Harry, stopping just in front of him. Harry instinctively grabbed the moke from the air in front of him and turned toward the door. With a great creaking noise at every movement, the door slowly opened, revealing Heather and a completely healed Ron.

"Harry!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm okay," Harry said, quickly joining them. "Just wandered off."

"What did you have to do in there?" Heather asked as they walked down the tunnel leading back to the main room.

"Catch a moke," Harry said. "Ron gave me the idea to summon it."

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed. He looked at Heather.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We went searching for you," Heather explained. "We split up one-on-one. I took the eighth tunnel and had to catch a demiguise. They can make themselves invisible."

They entered the main room, Elyse and Hermione nowhere in sight.

"Give them some time," Heather said. "They're bound to have taken longer--we found you almost immediately."

"So what else did you guys see?" Harry asked.

"I went in the tenth tunnel," Ron said. "I had to fight three of the ugliest trolls I have ever seen."

Harry laughed. "What about Hermione and Elyse?"

"Hermione went in the third tunnel and says she went against a kappa," Ron said.

"Elyse went in the first one and battled a chimaera," Heather said.

Harry nodded. "So I was in the…?"

"Fifth," Ron said promptly. "And Hermione and Elyse went into the second."

There were two long, earth-shattering screams from down the second tunnel.

"Oh, God," Heather whispered. "C'mon!"


	69. Betrayed

They raced toward the second tunnel, entering it quickly and almost tripping over rocks. There was a dim light ahead through which several silhouettes were visible.

"No guys, don't do this…." Elyse said, the fear showing in her voice.

Heather almost stopped, but Ron pushed her on as she whispered, "Lyse never gets scared."

Harry ran into the room and halted. This was the most odd scene he'd encountered yet that day.

The Secret Students were flying above them, their eyes blood red. All of them had a ball of fire in their hands, poised as though ready to throw them at Elyse and Hermione, both of whom were looking frightened below them.

"What… you guys, what're you doing?" Harry asked as Heather and Ron appeared beside him.

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Hermione screamed.

Harry was suddenly pushed to his left by Heather as Riles launched her ball at Harry.

"Riles, what're you thinking?" Ron asked, helping Harry up. "You almost hit Harry!"

Riles smirked. "That _was_ the general idea."

"They're… just… different…." Elyse said shakily.

"It's okay, Lyse," Heather said, walking over to her and putting her arm around her.

Serenity grinned maliciously, and with her red eyes, she looked sinister. "We serve a new master now. I'm only sorry I didn't give my grandfather a chance earlier."

"You're grandfather's a murdering git," Harry said.

Harry dodged another ball of fire.

"Don't talk like that about the Dark Lord," Serenity warned, creating another one in her hand.

"He'll talk how he likes," Heather said.

"Will he?" Crystal asked, tossing her ball at Heather and Elyse. The two moved aside just in time.

"Why…?" Hermione asked. "What changed you?"

"The Dark Lord can do wonders on a person…." Bunny commented.

"But why did you go to him?" Hermione persisted.

"It's just a matter of whatever's being offered," May said slyly. "A share in the world or Neville Longbottom…."

"Oh, please," Elyse said, her voice growing stronger now that Heather was with her. "You honestly believe Voldemort's lies?"

Vikki let out a vehement hiss. "You dare speak his name?"

"In the words of Katie," Elyse said, "dang skippy."

"Than you dare to challenge us?" Uriko asked.

"You block the way out," Hermione said. "We don't have a choice in the matter."

"Bring it on," Amber challenged. "I've been waiting for a good fight."

Elyse and Heather nodded at each other, then flew up into the air.

"Let's go," Elyse said.

"Gladly." Riles tossed a fireball at her, then created another that glowed purple.

Elyse flew higher and the spell went under her, though she flew back down again as Uriko tossed one at her.

"That's cowardly," she commented. "Double-ganging."

"Slytherin." Uriko winked.

Heather kicked the side of a green ball heading toward her. "You know, I really don't like to fight, but with the death of one of my bests, and now this, you just might've changed my mind."

"Oh, good," Amber said. "SO THROW SOMETHING AT ME!"

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, the three of them seeming to have been left out.

Harry sighed impatiently. "I can't just sit here! Hermione, where's Katie?"

Hermione pointed near the entrance. "Over there."

"Okay. Take her and you two go to the exit. I'll help Heather and--"

"Harry, forget it," Ron said, shaking his head. "We're staying, too."

"But you guys have to get out of--"

"Don't you tell me what I have or don't have to do," Hermione snapped with a grin on her face. "We're staying with you, get over it."

Harry smiled a little. "Stubborn gits…."

"We get it from you, mate." Ron grinned.

"Well learn how to cast a spell from me, too," Harry said. He pointed his wand at Uriko, who's back was turned and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_

The spell hit Uriko before she'd turned around, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Serenity turned at her apprentice's fall. "So… little Potter wants to play…."

"Wow, you know, you guys sound a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said.

Serenity grinned. "My new idol."

"Get a new one," Harry said as both Ron and Hermione shouted the Stunning Spell from her left and right.

"What--?" Serenity fell to the ground.

"SEREN!" Riles screamed. A fire grew in her eyes and she yelled, _"Ennervate! Ennervate!"_

Serenity and Uriko's eyes popped open. They stood up, shook their heads, then looked at Harry.

"Back with a vengeance," Serenity whispered.

"Back with an attitude problem," Harry muttered. "Not like that's any different…."

Serenity smirked maliciously. "Potter, you're annoying me. I think it's time we said our goodbyes."

"Yeah, I was thinking that same thing," Harry agreed. He wasn't sure what that sliver of light was beyond the battle and towards the back, but it was opening slowly, as though hoping for the element of surprise.

A swish of a cloak beyond brought new hope.

"That's exactly what I was thinking too…." Uriko said. "See you in the underworld, Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell flew at Harry as all else around them seemed to freeze in an instant, watching the deadly spell as it zoomed toward him.

Harry was suddenly jerked forward and to the sliver of light as words were spoken from it. Harry stopped just in front of the light, facing Albus Dumbledore and the gorgeous day beyond.

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, it's very important--_do not get hit with the Killing Curse_," Dumbledore warned.

"Professor, it's okay, it won't hurt me--"

"It will from them," Dumbledore said, and with another swish of his purple-with-gold-stars cloak, he had entered the battle, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

"Dumbledore!" Riles hissed as she caught sight of him.

May turned to look at Dumbledore. "I thought we got rid of you at the entrance!"

"I just found another way in, Tom," Dumbledore said.

May hissed.

"Albus, that's May," Elyse said, a confused expression on her face, a yellow ball of flames burning in her hand as she paused her fight with Crystal.

"Of course!" Heather breathed. "Multiple possessions! But… it's so… and he could…?"

Dumbledore waved his wand at Riles as she tried to scurry away unnoticed. She gave a sharp scream as some invisible force hit her. Her red eyes started changing colors in an instant, going from red to blue to green to yellow. She slowly turned to look at Dumbledore and managed to stop screaming in agony to say:

"I'll get you Dumbledore, before I kill Potter; you'll go down first!"

"And I will be here, waiting," Dumbledore said.

Riles gave one last scream and fell to the ground. The other Secret Students gasped, then fell to the ground after her, all of them unconscious.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"What… just… happened…?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort was controlling them," Dumbledore explained. "He would have already been under large amounts of stress, though he could by all means handle it. By adding as much as I did, however, it drove him over the limit. Unable to hold Riles anymore, he inadvertently also let his hold go on the others."

"We should've seen it earlier," Heather scolded herself.

"Don't blame yourself," Dumbledore said. "It wasn't your fault."

"What happened at the entrance?" Ron asked timidly. "Voldemort said something about thinking he got rid of you there."

Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort met us at the entrance to the caves. He fled back into the cave after a short battle. We had no choice but to follow--you all were in here. His Death Eaters fired spells from a hidden area that didn't allow us to go forward or retaliate. I left the other professors while I tried to find another way in. I found that door over there. It did sound like Professors McGonagall and Snape and Hagrid didn't make out too well. Shall we attend to them?"

"What about the others?" Elyse asked.

"I'm putting you in charge of getting them back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I will go to see how the others held out."

Elyse and Heather nodded and turned around as Dumbledore turned and opened the door for the three of them. They looked at each other, then walked out into the semi-blinding sunlight. Sunset was possibly two hours away.

"This way," Dumbledore said briskly. He walked to the right and down a hardly-used path around a sharp corner. The trio followed him in silence, one moment walking on lush, green grass, the next stepping on jagged rocks.

"Here we are," Dumbledore said as he reached the cave through which they had first entered. "Be careful, you three."

There was an explosion and a roar that sounded as though it belonged to Hagrid.

"Be _very_ careful…."

Slightly nervous, Harry followed Dumbledore inside.


	70. Returning Home

There was much incoherent conversation going on ahead as they tripped over rocks, scratching themselves up grandly, though starting from a shout from Lucius Malfoy, the conversation was heard:

"HE'S LOST THEM! THEY'RE GONE! WHY ISN'T THIS OAF DOWN? HE SHOULD'VE BEEN TAKEN CARE OF LONG BEFORE NOW!"

The scene slowly became visible through various colors from spells. It looked as though Death Eaters were firing spells at Hagrid, the last survivor from their side, from hidden crevices in the cave. Snape and McGonagall were both on the ground, hopefully nothing more than unconscious.

"WE'RE _TRYING_ BUT HE WON'T GO DOWN!" Bellatrix screeched over another of Hagrid's roars. "WHY CAN'T WE JUST KILL THEM AND GET IT OVER WITH? WON'T WE DO IT EVENTURALLY?"

"HE WON'T COME BACK TO SAVE THEM IF THEY'RE DEAD!" The look on Lucius' face through a glowing red light showed he was extremely agitated.

So was Bellatrix. "IF WE CAN'T KILL THIS ONE, CAN WE AT LEAST SHUT HIM UP?"

"PLEASE!" Lucius nodded.

Bellatrix screamed, _"Silencio!"_

Hagrid was miraculously jerked out of the way as Bellatrix's spell flew past him, just as Harry had been before. He zoomed into shadow where even Hagrid with his huge size was hidden.

"Gah! Bella, what did you do?" Lucius asked.

"Are you blind? My spell missed him!" Bellatrix said curtly.

"Well, FIND HIM!" Lucius ordered.

A dozen Death Eaters stepped out of their hiding places and headed where Hagrid had vanished.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered. The Death Eaters hadn't noticed them yet, but that could soon change. Harry had been taking the time to understand what was going on.

What was Dumbledore up to? Harry was sure it was Dumbledore who had summoned Hagrid, but when had he left them? Harry hadn't noticed the absence of his presence. And why wasn't Dumbledore doing anything else, especially when the Death Eaters were moments away from his hiding spot?

Ron voiced Harry's question. "I don't get it. Why hasn't he knocked them all unconscious or something?"

"Because we need to get back to Hogwarts," someone whispered in their ear.

"Dumbledore!" Ron said, rather loudly in his relief.

Bellatrix turned at she heard Ron's voice. "There!"

Dumbledore waved his wand and a sparkling blue light shot out of it. Bellatrix was tossed backwards as she ran into it, past Hagrid, who was gathering up the unconscious professors.

"Hurry!" Dumbledore urged, pointing to the way they had come in.

"But, Professor--" Harry started as a thought occurred to him.

"Go, Harry!" Dumbledore said.

Reluctantly--being pushed by Ron--Harry saw a dim light ahead. He heard Hagrid's pounding feet close behind and decided he didn't want to get run over. He picked up his pace and was out in the sun before he realized what he was leaving behind.

"Harry, you idiot!" Ron exclaimed, smacking Harry upside the head. "What d'you think you were doing, arguing with Dumbledore about staying! Why stay, anyway? There are _Death Eaters_ in there who want to kill you!"

"Exactly," Harry said quietly. "Bellatrix Lestrange was in there."

"Oh, Harry, no--" Hermione started.

There were angry voices from the cave.

"We need to leave," Dumbledore said.

"How?" Hermione asked quickly, eager to leave before Harry dashed back into the cave.

"Me," Elyse said, flying down to join them. She looked at Dumbledore. "Heather's already on her way with everyone else."

"Then let's fly," Dumbledore said.

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder, and Hagrid's giant boulder of a hand bore down on Harry's shoulder, nearly knocking him onto the ground. Elyse lightly touched Harry's other shoulder and the now-familiar bubble appeared around them.

"Make it fast," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid the Secret Students will not be happy when they awake because of that terrible migraine."

"Except for Riles," Elyse commented. "She won't even remember the migraine."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked as they lifted off, the Death Eaters' angry shouts of losing their prey being left far behind.

"When she finds out…" Elyse paused.

"I think she likes her sister more than she lets on," Dumbledore said quietly. "Do not worry about her reaction."

Harry left and sat down in a corner of the bubble. He hadn't yet dealt with Katie's death and he certainly didn't want to now. He couldn't think about it, not yet. What else was there to think about, though?

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, quietly sitting down next to him.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, trying to sound normal.

"Wanna talk?" Ron asked, taking the spot to Harry's right.

"Not really," Harry said.

"C'mon, Harry," Ron said. "We know you need to."

"No I don't," Harry lied.

Hermione snorted. "Harry, don't lie. We've been best friends since we were eleven years old, now for six years! We know you very well by now. Please talk with us."

Harry looked over at Dumbledore, Hagrid, Elyse, and the revived Snape and McGonagall. They had all wisely started a conversation. Dumbledore laughed fondly, McGonagall looking stern, as Elyse told of how Dedalus Diggle had once turned a herd of cows pink to show his support for Valentine's Day.

"Please," Hermione whispered. "Please tell me, Harry."

Harry lifted his head back against the cold bubble and stared at the top of the cloud they were passing through. There was a slight fluff to the clouds, all moving gracefully across the gorgeous, slightly pink sky.

There was a sudden drop, and the clouds themselves seemed to give a sharp jolt.

"Sorry, guys," Elyse said distractedly. "Heather's calling. It's gotta be urgent; she knows not to call me when I'm flying, because I can drop people. We'll be landing in just a second anyway…."

There was soft thud moments later as they hit the ground. The bubble disappeared instantly and Elyse turned to face them.

"Do excuse me. To call me when I'm flying means only the utmost of urgencies."

Dumbledore nodded. "Go."

Elyse thanked him and left in a heartbeat.

There was a short, awkward silence between them.

"Harry! Ginny, it's Harry!"

Neville Longbottom came racing up to Harry and engulfed him in bear hug. Ginny raced after him and gave Ron a hug worthy of Hagrid.

"You're okay!" Ginny exclaimed. "We were so worried! We had been warned you might not come back alive, and I should tell you of the fit Mum is in--"

"What d'you mean 'the fit Mum is in'?" Ron asked, suddenly pushing Ginny back and looking alarmed. Neville let go of Harry and immediately turned to Hermione, paying no attention whatsoever of the Weasley's situation.

"Of course Mum would've arrived by now," Ginny said dismissively. "But you're okay! When Derrick dropped us off--"

"Derrick?" Ron interrupted again. "Wasn't he the bartender at the Bryth?"

"Oh, yes," Ginny said.

"Dumbledore allowed Derrick to take you guys back here?" Harry asked, amazed as Neville let Hermione go. Harry was grateful Ron hadn't seen.

"Yes," Neville answered. "Derrick really isn't that bad a guy. Dumbledore did something, and he went all weird, but then looked normal again and was nice. He gave us a ride home through portkeys."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry turned around to confirm this with Dumbledore, but he and the others were gone.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"


	71. Riles' Truth

Ron didn't even have to turn around. "Hello, Mum…"

Ginny gave a distinctive cough, the others taking the signal. Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were just creeping away when a loud, "GINNY WEASLEY!" erupted from behind them. Ginny sighed and turned around, behind her back waving her hand, telling them to go on. With a slight grimace at his friends' luck, Harry hurried into Hogwarts before Mrs. Weasley could scream his name.

Neville quickly shut the door behind them. The three walked toward the Grand Staircase, Neville telling them how the fight had gone. No one was dead, from what he knew, though he didn't believe he knew too much. He knew that Luna had got hit with some dull orange spell and wasn't reacting to anything Madam Pomfrey had done, though she was apparently still alive. Cho had gotten hit with a stupefying spell and hit her head pretty hard when she fell, though doubtfully anything more serious than a concussion. The Creevey brothers were out cold, and Madam Pomfrey apparently wasn't too bothered by this. Zacharias Smith was acting like a two-year-old, giving huge tantrums at random moments. There were several others who had gotten severely injured, but were either healed or Neville was unable to remember their names. Neville himself had been forced to endure his shoulder being popped back in place by Ginny, who apparently was now an expert in medical care.

"And some other girl, Heather, came back with these other eight girls, and two of them looked the same! Heather and eight of the girls are okay, I think, but I didn't hear what Madam Pomfrey said about one of the twins, I guess they were," Neville said as they neared the seventh floor.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't needed to remember Katie, hadn't wanted to. He certainly didn't want to explain that Katie was Kelly, and certainly not at this time.

"Neville, come here," Hermione said hastily. "In the common room. I was wondering, since I've been gone for so long, could you catch me up on what's been going on? What have we learned in classes? Oh, Professor McGonagall will be so displeased! Can you help me at all?"

"I can try," Neville said sheepishly, saying the password to the Fat Lady. "I'm not that good at it, though…."

"Oh, but Harry tells me you're excellent…." Hermione lied as the Fat Lady shut behind them.

Harry vaguely registered he owed Hermione a thanks as he headed away. He walked, watching his feet. He needed to get away. He had to go far away, where no one could see him. He needed to go and let out the emotions that he'd bottled up inside for the past few hours that seemed so much like an eternity. Harry found the stairs and flew down them, ignoring McGonagall's abrupt scathing of his last name as he bumped into her and continued.

Harry ran and kept running, colors streaming in front of his eyes. People waved, then looked concerned as Harry passed with nothing said in return. Harry kept on running, passing every person he vaguely recognized on his way there. He even passed by Malfoy on the fifth floor, who shouted curse words at Harry's back as Harry raced past.

Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs when he had entered the fourth floor. It was unusually quiet here. Harry allowed himself to walk slowly around, waiting and watching for nothing, just trying not to think.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry immediately recognized the voice as Nearly Headless Nick, but sprinted off again anyway, not wanting to have to converse with anyone for the moment. He ran around the floor and shivered as he accidentally ran into another ghost. He streamed down the stairs and onto the third floor. He ran at full speed through one corridor, tearing into another. He ran as fast as he could, forgetting where the stairs were, but remembering the need to run. He flew into someone and hit the ground hard.

"POTTER!"

Harry quickly got up and started running again. Madam Pomfrey stood up behind him after he had just knocked her down. She started yelling threats at him, but that wasn't what made Harry stop and keel over at the end of the hallway.

There was a scream from inside the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and rushed inside her realm as Harry stood back up and backtracked to the busy Hospital Wing where all beds were full. Madam Pomfrey was rushing about, screaming orders at her patients to be quiet or be patient. Friends of the injured lay at bedsides, others pacing impatiently as they waited for a verdict. Luna was still on a bed near the front, immobile. Cho was in the bed next to her surrounded by a herd of Ravenclaws, a dazed look upon her face as though she didn't know where she was, yet not one Harry would associate with possession. Zacharias Smith was strapped down to a bed across from Cho and had started up a fit following the scream. The Creevey brothers were no where in sight, Harry guessing he had passed them on the way up here.

"Riles, please!" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

A new scene at the back of the room caught Harry's attention. He almost streamed out of the room again as he analyzed the situation, however. Katie lay in the last bed, the curtains looking as though they had meant to be closed but never were. The Secret Students, Elyse, and Heather were around this bed, tears silently falling. Riles seemed to have made the scream; she was shaking, her face buried in Serenity's shoulder.

Heather glanced at Harry as he stood there, and motioned for him to come closer. Harry opened his mouth to retaliate; he didn't want to go near Katie. Harry had just gotten out "I don't--" when his feet seemed to be carrying him against his will over to the group.

"She was my sister!" Riles gasped. "My twin!"

"I know, I know…" Serenity whispered. "You loved her."

"I hated her!" Riles screamed. The pained look on Serenity's face was either one of sadness for Riles and Katie or one of sorrow for her dying eardrums. "I hated her and I never told her I loved her! I was so mean! I didn't say anything… I was so awful…."

"Sh…" Serenity comforted. "It'll be okay."

"Nuh uh!" Riles yelled. "Never, never, never!"

"You did care for her," Harry whispered.

Riles looked up, her face brimming with tears. "I cared! I still have that ugly pink teddy bear she told me to save for her at the orphanage!"

Harry just nodded, unsure of what to say or do as Riles buried her face back against Serenity's soggy shoulder.

Elyse leaned her head back against the bedpost she was leaning against, deliberately not facing Katie. She exhaled a shaky breathe and closed her eyes. Heather was sitting in a chair, twirling her auburn hair around two of her fingers, staring blankly at the curtains across from her as tears ran down her face. May kept opening, then shutting her mouth as though struggling for something to say and unable to come up with a comforting thought. Riles was now mumbling incoherently to anyone but Serenity, who kept whispering back to her. Uriko kept making fireballs in her hands and forcing them down through the floor and into an empty classroom, which was burning spectacularly at this point. Crystal and Vikki kept glancing teary-eyed at each other, though seemed to feel it was best to remain silent. Bunny and Amber had an arm around each other consolingly, taking refuge in each other.

Harry stood alone with no one to comfort him. He shut his eyes tight to block the oncoming tears, and opened them only when he was sure they wouldn't burst uncontrollably. His eyes landed on Katie in the bed and in a moment he was gone.

Harry wasted no time in exiting Hogwarts and running into the vast land surrounding the castle, not even hearing Mrs. Weasley shout his name. Katie's face lay in the front of his mind, and he was now sure it would haunt him forever. She was the palest Harry could remember seeing anyone in his life. Her eyes had been mercifully shut, but Harry could see them open as if they had been. Her head had been resting on her shoulder, in his head her eyes unblinking and peering at him blankly, no glimmer of a twinkle in them as he was accustomed to. He could see it in his head… he could see it all, even when she fell to the ground back in the cave, and the smirk on Diane's face, and--

"Harry!"

Harry sprinted faster. He wasn't going to talk to anyone. He wanted to be left alone--he _needed_ to be left alone--and here was another innocent figure just trying to help.

"Harry, wait!"

Harry raced to the nearest tree and tried to climb up it. He scratched and clawed at its huge trunk with all his might, but with no success.

"Harry, stop." Ron's hand fell upon Harry's shoulder and Harry stopped trying to climb up the tree. "Harry…"

Harry turned his back against the tree and let himself slide down its trunk. He opened his eyes and found to his dismay that it was the tree he and Katie used to always sit at on the weekends.

"Harry--" Ron started, sitting next to his friend.

Tears fell without Harry's consent. They slid down his cheeks and onto the cold grass that was graying in the evening sun. Ron put his arm around Harry and didn't say any more as Harry started crying, finally letting the days' events sink in. Katie was gone. She was gone. He wouldn't see her alive again. No more smiles, no more laughter, no more fun Quidditch talk. It was all gone; it had left with her. She was gone, just like that, and all he had left to treasure were the memories he had of a girl he thought he knew.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay," Ron said quietly, lifting his arm away from Harry as Harry's tears lessened for a moment. "We'll get through this together. I know it."

Harry fell asleep with his back against the tree as the sun fell just beyond sight, tears still rolling silently down his face. He dreamed of the blonde girl he once knew, who he would never know again.


	72. Dobby's Quilt

Harry didn't open his eyes, even as he heard the bustle of people around him. They had woken him up from a wonderful dream about Katie, and he would hex someone if they attempted to speak to him.

"Can you believe it?"

"And so soon!"

"Kelly and Hermione, right?"

"Yeah!"

Harry's eyes flickered open. Students from all houses were hurrying about, paying no attention at all the sleeping boy on the ground. They were all looking anxious, talking about the same thing.

Harry stood up and quickly walked toward Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who were clustered in a huddle by a nearby tree.

"What's going on, guys?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Where have you been? Hermione is looking for you like crazy. Ron's trying to calm her down right now," Dean said.

"We just got out of breakfast," Seamus said quickly, trying to answer Harry's question. "Dumbledore made an announcement."

"There's going to be a dance in one week," Neville continued where Seamus left off. "He's going to speak about Hermione and Kelly. It's weird… everyone's seen Hermione, but no one can seem to say that they've seen Kelly."

Harry choked up.

"Harry?" Dean asked. "Harry, what's up?"

Harry shut his eyes and just shook his head.

Someone grabbed Harry's shoulders from in front of him. Harry opened his eyes and was surprised to find it was Neville.

"Harry, what do you know?"

Harry opened his mouth and shut it several times.

"C'mon, Harry, you can trust us," Seamus encouraged.

It was going to come out soon enough. "There never was a Kelly. The girl pretending to be Kelly is dead."

No one spoke.

"Say what?" Seamus asked.

"There's never been a Kelly?" Neville asked.

"Kelly Damen was an alias," Harry whispered. "The person who pretended to be Kelly is dead."

There was a pause.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Dean said. "I know it must've hurt bad when you found out--"

"Found out?" Harry asked, tears threatening again. "I watched her die."

There was another awkward pause, this one much longer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said, turning away. He walked up to the doors leading into Hogwarts and walked inside, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing up to him. "I've been so worried--!"

"I tried to tell her you were fine," Ron murmured.

"Dumbledore talked to us this morning, but I didn't see you, did you hear? Oh, it'll be so dreadful to hear it all over again, I don't really want to. Would you maybe like to stay in the common room instead of--?"

"Hermione, shut up," Ron said. "I love ya, but please spare us."

Hermione gave him a reproachful look and looked as though ready to retaliate when Harry walked away from the scene.

"Oh, now see what you've done, Hermione!" Ron said, hurrying over to Harry.

"I beg your pardon? Were _you_ not the last one to speak?" Hermione asked, catching up.

"Oh, be quiet," Harry quietly ordered. "I'm not in the mood for it."

Hermione looked like she was ready to retaliate to him, too, but wisely decided against it.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Ron asked instead.

"I dunno," Harry said.

"How long will it take?" Hermione asked. "I have loads of homework to catch up on."

"I dunno," Harry repeated.

Ron and Hermione quickly started bickering again, though Harry paid no attention anymore. He was thoroughly used to it and couldn't summon up the energy to open his mouth and tell them to shut theirs. He passed the Hospital Wing and dared a peek in; the curtains around Katie were shut tight. There were a few people still in Madam Pomfrey's care, but all looked as though they were healing well.

"Twinkleshaft," Harry said blindly as he reached the Fat Lady, Ron and Hermione still bickering behind him.

"Incorrect," the Fat Lady said. "You may not proceed."

"What?" Harry asked. "But that was the password yesterday!"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Ron for the moment. "They changed it this morning. Mapleberry."

The Fat Lady bowed them inside.

Harry walked straight up the stairs and into the boys dorm, ignoring Ron calls for him to return as he just realized Harry was leaving. Harry opened the door and walked directly toward his bed, preparing for a long slumber, except someone was already sitting in it.

"Dobby!"

The house-elf bowed until his huge collection of hats toppled off his head. Dobby hurriedly collected them, though almost tripped from his over-sized, green and pink socks. He wore a roughly tied, and very ugly, tie about his neck and a shirt that looked like Dobby made it himself. He wore purple shorts that clashed dangerously with the rest of his outfit. The newest accessory seemed to be the yellow and blue mittens Dobby had created for himself.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, quickly helping Dobby collect the hats.

Dobby looked sad. "Dobby hears of Harry Potter's friend. Dobby comes on behalf of the kitchens."

Harry watched Dobby move back toward Harry's bed and pull from under Harry's pillow a huge quilt.

"We makes this for you," Dobby said, handing Harry the quilt. "We knows you miss her much."

Harry unfolded the quilt. An accurate picture of Kelly Damen was on it, smiling the smile Harry had come to love. Harry tried not to choke up again.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said scratchily.

"Dobby and the other house-elves was happy to make it for you," Dobby said. "We says we are sorry for you. Winky even says to say she is sorry."

"Winky?" Harry asked, trying to steer the conversation away. "She's doing all right, then?"

Dobby's ears drooped slightly. "She is still adjusting, Harry Potter, sir. She does not like leaving Mr. Crouch, no she does not. Dobby thinks with more time she might come to like Professor Dumbledore too and forget about Mr. Crouch."

"Hermione will be happy to hear that," Harry said.

"She was indeed," Dobby acknowledged.

"You spoke to her?"

"Dobby speaks with her this morning. She sees Dobby in the common room waiting to give this to you. She says to go wait in your dorm. We talks for a while until we hears someone. We talks about Winky a lot."

"Hmm," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

There was a pause. "Dobby is glad Miss Hermione is safe."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Hermione, too.

A clock gently chimed eleven o'clock.

Dobby jumped. "Dobby must go, Harry Potter, sir! The other house-elves will be waiting for him in the kitchens for lunch!"

"Bye, Dobby," Harry said.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby disappeared behind the door.

"WHOA!"

Ron toppled into the boys dorm. Harry stifled a chuckle.

"Sorry, Mr. Wheazy, sir!" Dobby called from the common room.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry burst out laughing.

Ron grinned and got up. "Good to see you smile again, mate."

"Good to find a reason to," Harry agreed.

"So whatcha up to?" Ron asked.

"Er…" Harry thought to before he'd encountered Dobby. "Sleep."

"Oh, good," Ron said, smiling. "Nothing important. I was wondering if you wanted to go play some Quidditch."

Several visions of amazing Quidditch matches dashed through Harry's mind. "When do we leave?"

"When will you be ready?" Ron asked.

"I'll go in this," Harry said.

"Well then now would be the answer." Ron hurried over to his trunk and grabbed his Cleansweep Eleven. Harry took the cue and opened his trunk, taking his Firebolt out.

The two swept down into the common room. Hermione waved goodbye and looked affronted when Ron did nothing in return. Ron only quickened his pace to get to the Fat Lady before Hermione could call out his name. Harry rolled his eyes and waved goodbye back to her as he climbed through the portrait hole.


	73. Quidditch Reunion

They arrived at the Quidditch field for a surprise Harry hadn't been expecting. He almost skipping with joy as he saw the original Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver Wood was a little stockier than Harry remembered, and apparently still playing for Puddlemere United, as that was the uniform he was wearing. Fred and George Weasley were of course still booming with business at their joke shop, though had toned down into regular clothes that they could fly in. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were smiling at him, in jeans and t-shirts. Harry wasn't sure what had become of them after Hogwarts, but here they were.

"W-what's all this?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Ron said, though smiling.

"You organized all this," Harry accused.

"No, actually, I didn't," Ron said. "They just showed up. Said they had orders from an anonymous person that a Gryffindor Quidditch Team Reunion was in order."

"And if we didn't come we would be beaten to a pulp," Wood said. His voice had deepened a bit since Harry last spoke with him.

"And you just dropped what you were doing…?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah," Fred said. "We left the new kid at the shop. We'll see if he's worthy to be our apprentice when we get back."

Alicia came up and gave Harry a hug. "We, er, also heard about that girl."

Reality sharply came back. The deep hole Harry had been trying to avoid was back.

"Harry, I'm really sorry," Angelina said. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"So now we're in the same boat, Harry," someone said from behind him.

Harry turned. Cho Chang had spoken, leading the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.

"Now we understand each other," Cho continued. "I lost… Cedric. You lost Kelly."

Harry mutely nodded. He sensed the lack of emotion in her at Katie's death.

"What's all this?" Katie asked, nodding toward them.

"This I did arrange," Ron said. "To help Harry get his head back straight, the old Gryffindor team is gonna play against Ravenclaw. It's not exactly fair, but--"

"It's fine," Cho said. "We've been practicing and strategizing. Even with all but one of you having left school, only one of you has taken a career in Quidditch, and we've been studying him very closely."

Ron looked slightly taken aback. "Okay… well, I'll be in the stands with Dean, trying to learn from Wood. The rest of you… just play."

Ron mounted his broom and flew up into one of the highest stands with the microphone where Dean was patiently waiting. Dean gave Harry a thumbs up and Harry smiled.

"You ready to finally lose, Gryffindor?" Cho asked the team at random.

"You ready to take another Gryffindor old-fashioned whoop-yours?" Fred asked.

"Mum would kill you if she heard you say that," George said.

"I know," Fred said, smirking mischievously. "Brings back memories."

"And today's match, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor!" Dean shouted into the mike.

With the two teams exchanging smirks, both thinking the other didn't stand a chance, they mounted their brooms. Ron, realizing Madam Hooch wasn't there, sped down to grab the trunk of balls. After releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch, he chucked the Quaffle in the air, creating a mass of color below Harry.

The good thing was that Ron's plan worked. While Harry had a real team to go against, his mind was completely thrown from Katie or the events of the day before. Ron got a few shots at commentating and seemed to find a new liking for it. Oliver's keeping abilities had done nothing but improved, and with the old team back, Gryffindor won the match. It had been tied, but Harry saw the Snitch streaking across the grass, trying to get to the other side of the field inconspicuously. He had caught it soon afterward.

"Good game," Cho said as the teams were shaking hands and she had reached Harry.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "That was an excellent match, one of the most challenging I've ever played."

"You must have watched tons of re-runs," Wood commented to her. "To know how I was going to move to the extent you did. I must say, you really had me going."

"Good," Cho said. "I swear, if we're not careful, we'll be your biggest fans."

"If you keep that up you certainly will." Wood smiled.

"Think you're ready to face the Tornadoes?" Cho asked.

"We'll whoop them no problem," Wood said confidentially.

"We'll just see about that on Saturday, won't we?" Cho challenged.

"… So you go up to that hag and say _'Dissendium'_ and it'll open. That takes you straight into--"

Harry coughed forcefully.

"What?" George asked, standing amongst a group of Ravenclaws. "Just passing on our knowledge."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You got the real knowledge, don't complain, Harry," Fred said, winking. "So you open it and it'll take you straight into Honeydukes. I know the guy who lives there, though. He and his wife are going through there all the time, so you've gotta be careful, even at midnight. And don't forget…."

"Yeah, we gotta hurry, then," Angelina said.

"Harry!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry, but I have to go," Alicia said. "My boss is going to be a nightmare when I get back. _'Blah, blah, blah! And therefore blah, blah, blah!'_ That's all he ever says."

"Hey, thanks for coming to play," Harry said, taking the cue that all three of them had to leave.

"It wasn't a problem, Harry," Angelina said, giving him a hug. "Anytime. I just realized how much I missed this game."

"Yeah, I know," Katie said, giving him a hug, too. "Talk about memories."

"Yeah…" Angelina agreed. She suddenly snapped back. "Oh! Well, see you again, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Definitely."

"Goodbye, then!"

The three x-Chasers walked toward the castle, apparently leaving from there somehow.

"Yeah, about time I took my leave, too," Wood said, waving goodbye to Cho, who headed toward the castle. "I gotta get back. Hank's gonna kill me if I'm late for practice."

"So you're doing all right as their Keeper?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Fine. I think," Wood said. He suddenly looked unnerved. "What if I'm not…?"

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you're doing fine."

"Yeah…" Wood said distractedly. "Yeah… well, see you around, Harry."

"See ya," Harry said.

Ron and the Ravenclaw Chasers were paying close attention to Fred and George, who were now avidly describing the best ways to get on McGonagall's nerves just to the edge and not get a detention.

"Do you two have to go?" Harry asked when they finished their list.

"Nah. We're sticking around for a week," George said. "'Course, Dumbledore doesn't know yet, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it…."

"But knowing him, he _somehow_ knows already," Fred commented.

"Yes…" George mused.

They headed off toward the castle, leaving Harry to his thoughts as he was not required to join the conversation anymore. Fred and George were staying for a week. Peeves would be pleased. McGonagall would be in the Hospital Wing within the hour after a heart attack at hearing. Gryffindor Common Room would be a party room at the least. Snape's wardrobe would be pink by dawn. Malfoy would have one hair permanently sticking up and would refuse to come to classes until he could get it down. There were few flaws in this plan, as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole, now smiling. Hermione looked concerned.

"Harry, what's happened?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"You're smiling."

"What, is it a crime to smile now?" Harry asked.

"Well, no," Hermione admitted, "but you haven't smiled for a while."

"Eh, you just don't pay attention," Harry said dismissively.

Hermione smiled at him and sat back down in her seat. A loud raspberry came from that area. Hermione went pink and Fred and George burst out laughing.

"The things these muggles come up with!" Fred exclaimed, holding his stomach. "We got goodie-goodie-Granger!"

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled, standing promptly to her feet.

The two were still laughing hysterically and paying no attention to her furious look. She lifted up a whoopee-cushion from where she had been sitting a moment before.

"WHAT _ARE_ YOU TWO DOING HERE!"

George vaguely got out through laughs the answer to her question.

Hermione went still.

"What?" Ron asked, hurrying over to her.

"A… a week?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"A week," Ron confirmed.

Hermione put her head in Ron's shoulder. "Oh, God."


	74. The Memorial Dance

Harry couldn't have said it better. Snape's wardrobe _was_ pink the next morning, and no one seemed to know why. McGonagall was on the edge of her seat when Harry had Transfiguration after the Ravenclaws the next morning, screaming at everything and deducting points immediately. Peeves was utterly delighted at Fred and George's arrival, and had fun as they painted all over the walls of Hogwarts, advertising Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and even putting samples of some of the material the twins sold. Madam Pomfrey was most distressed as students rushed into the Hospital Wing like mad. Malfoy and his goons were not seen for half of the third day of the twins arrival, claiming they had slept in. Malfoy didn't realize that the back of his hair was still polka-dotted. Gryffindor Common Room was the newest testing area for the Weasley's concoctions, and Hermione was most displeased when she walked in to find the floor all ice.

"What?" Fred had asked. "It's hot outside, we were just trying to help!"

The week had gone by swiftly, Harry noted on the day of the dance. Harry didn't have much free time to think or do what he wanted, with classes and having to worry about what the twins were up to. The few moments he did have to himself were spent longing for Katie. He cried himself to sleep every night, though tried to restrain the tears at least until the other boys were asleep. They were already worried about him; he'd canceled all D.A. meetings preceding the dance without explanation.

"Mr. Potter, are you listening to me?" McGonagall snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor! I was just _saying_, for those of you who don't use your ears, that you will be getting out of my class half an hour early, so we'll dive straight into this. First, do any of you know the spell that will transform a book into a light bulb?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air as it so frequently did.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Harry's mind drifted again. What did he care about light bulbs? He did care about the dance that was to be that night. Fred and George were mysteriously missing and the Great Hall had been "Out of Bounds" since lunch. He had the intention of going to see Katie before the dance, though. She was still in the Hospital Wing because Dumbledore had requested that she remain there until he had spoken with Fudge and the Ministry. Madam Pomfrey had also been instructed by Dumbledore to keep her looking healthy and normal, apart from the fact that she was dead, because Fudge would most likely want to come and see if her death was true or not. Harry had been working up the courage all week to do it, and he had made up his mind that he would go see her before the dance.

"MR. POTTER!"

Harry rolled his eyes ten minutes later as Hermione gave him a fierce lecture about paying attention in classes. Harry went to the seventh floor and into Gryffindor Common Room. He walked upstairs and chucked his bag onto his bed, quickly going to his trunk. He still had that green dress robe from his fourth year. Harry quickly slipped it on and hurried back out of his dorm. By some miracle, it still fit.

Ron was in the common room, waiting. "You sure you're up for this, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "You sure you don't wanna wait for Hermione?"

"She already knows. She said she'd meet us there instead," Ron said.

"Then let's go," Harry said.

They exited the common room and reached the third floor sooner than Harry had anticipated.

"Oh, er…" Harry said, suddenly losing all confidence.

"Go on, Harry. I didn't leave Hermione for nothing." Ron winked, pushing Harry into the Hospital Wing. "We don't have much time."

"Er… Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"WHAT?" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

Harry paused, not prepared for her uptight behavior. "Er… maybe I'll just come back again some other time…."

"Oh no you don't," Ron said, stepping up. "He's here to see Ka--er, Kelly."

"Why does he want to see a dead person?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ron opened and closed his mouth, then looked expectantly at Harry.

"May I see Kelly?" Harry asked. "It's not like visitors will deteriorate her health."

Madam Pomfrey considered that. "Five minutes, and not a second more."

"Thanks," Harry said, turning and moving toward the bed with the curtains shut at the back.

The bed seemed to take forever for him to reach, as he heard each step he took as it echoed across the room, bouncing back at him. He passed each bed, it's occupant watching him closely if there was one. His shadow passed to his left, sweeping across the room like a shadow while Harry's body moved no faster than a snail.

"Today, Harry!" Ron chided.

Harry reached the bed where Katie was. He took a deep breathe and opened the curtains.

Katie's eyes were closed, for which Harry was thankful. He had feared they would be open and staring at him blankly, as they sometimes did in his nightmares. She was laying in the bed, the blanket fitted neatly up to her shoulders. She looked quite normal, in fact, as though she was just resting. Madam Pomfrey had done a good job in making her look alive for Fudge.

Harry took the seat next to her bed. He looked at Katie and went blank. This was worse than talking to a petrified person.

Harry took another deep breath. "Look, I'm really sorry about everything. At first when I found out, I was angry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been. Everyone kept telling me you were acting like who you were, but I didn't believe them. You were leading a different name, so why wouldn't be leading a different life? I'm sorry I was stupid enough to go to the Bryth and not think of the caves. I might've been able to save you if we'd gotten there sooner, who knows? I'm sorry you never knew just how much Riles really does care for you. I'm sorry you had to go so soon, it shouldn't have been your time. But I'm sure you're having a great time… wherever you are."

There was a pause in Harry speech.

"Harry, you ready?" Ron called, an excited note to his tone.

Harry hesitated before saying, "Just a sec."

There was another pause as Harry looked back at Katie.

"Well, whether or not you've been listening to me," Harry murmured, "I don't care _who_ you are. I fell in love with _you_."

Harry lightly did something he'd wanted to do for a very long time—he kissed her. Her lips were dead, frozen in time, never to smile that sweet smile again. Harry didn't move a moment, and then realized Ron was waiting for him. He stood up and moved aside the curtains so he could see Ron's anxious face. Harry walked out sadly with Ron, who was almost running to the Great Hall.

"Ron, slow down! You'll get there all the same!" Harry yelled scornfully at his friend. He winced. Every word hurt. It was like Katie had taken part of his very soul with her to the grave.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed a few minutes later as he spotter her near the entrance.

"Ron! Harry! I was beginning to wonder if you'd come! Everyone's already gone inside," Hermione said.

Harry mutely nodded and stepped inside.

It was a party like no other, Harry had to admit. The main color was understandably black, as the color was around everything. There was a small bar in the corner where stashes of butterbeer were allowed to be bought. The dance floor consisted of the middle of the Great Hall. The house tables were gone, and in place of them were black tables that seated eight people.

"So…" Ron said, eyes shining. "What d'you wanna do first, Hermione?"

"Er…" Hermione said, glancing at Harry.

"I wanna sit down. You two go dance," Harry said, pushing them towards the dance floor before Hermione could retaliate, as Ron didn't seem to want to at the moment. Hermione cast another glance at him, then conceited and started to dance with Ron to the fast tune that was magically being played.

Harry sat down at an empty black table. He had no intentions of being any part of this dance. He would sit here, listen to Dumbledore, and leave. The most he would do to participate was get a butterbeer or two.

_Yeah, a butterbeer,_ Harry decided. He stood up again and eased up to the counter.

"Whatcha want, Harry?" Fred asked.

Harry smirked. "You guys got this job?"

"We chose it," George said. He leaned in and whispered, "We're putting extra stuff in certain people's glasses."

Harry suddenly lost his want for a butterbeer.

"Don't worry, Harry," Fred said, sensing Harry's reluctance. "Swear on… I swear on the store we won't do anything bad to your drink."

Harry looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and then said, "All right."

"Two sickles!" George said happily.

Harry laid the silver coins on the counter, took his drink back to the table he'd chosen, and sat back down. Harry lifted his butterbeer to his lips and took a sip, examining the room around him. Multitudes of people were dancing. They didn't care why the dance had been held, just that there was a dance. It made Harry sick. No one cared of the immense pain that he was going through, having lost another person close to him. They just wanted to party, to have fun! How could they, when Katie was dead?

Harry gulped down another bit of butterbeer. Couples were sitting at tables with other couples, and quickly immersed themselves in their date. The teachers surveyed the scene at the staff table. Harry looked at Dumbledore and was surprised when their eyes met.


	75. Party TurnAround

Dumbledore was looking at him, but what was it in his eyes? The twinkle that usually kindled his eyes seemed to have gone out. There was something there, however… was it pity? Sorrow? What _was_ it that Dumbledore seemed to be conveying towards Harry?

Dumbledore took his eyes off Harry and stared at the ceiling. He stared at the stars for a moment, then raised his right hand and the music stopped instantly. To many groans and complains, he stood and looked about at the students.

"As word has spread, so rumors I'm sure have, too. The one that is true is that I shall be speaking of Hermione Granger and Kelly Damen." Dumbledore's eyes moved about the room. "I have been wondering the correct time to make this saddening announcement, and it has come upon me that I should wait no longer.

"You all will have heard, of course, that Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley were kidnapped on our trip to Hogsmeade. Mr. Weasley was recovered while Miss Granger still remained a mystery. Word will have spread only months afterward that Miss Kelly Damen was kidnapped as well, and I doubt that a message written in her blood was something that was failed to be mentioned.

"You will remember that a week ago, Mr. Harry Potter lead several of his friends and teachers to the Bryth to find Miss Granger and Miss Damen. He discovered, to his horror and the rest of ours, that neither girls were there. He had led us into a trap once again."

Harry flinched terribly, spilling a bit of butterbeer. This was hardly a nice way of saying it.

"But he also learned where they really were, and took three people with him to find them at the caves just near here," Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Weasley was the first. He also took two young ladies by the names of Elyse Williams and Heather Burns, whom none of you will know. After many dangers, the three found Miss Granger and Miss Damen. After a battle, Voldemort fled to fight me and several other teachers who had just entered the cave in which he was hiding. While Mr. Potter thought they were safe, he was mistaken. Moments after all threats seemed to be finished…."

The students were holding their breath as Dumbledore spoke. "Kelly Damen was murdered."

Gasps flew through the Gryffindors and D.A. members. Kelly Damen was _dead_? It couldn't be! It had to be another Kelly, Harry heard someone say. _Their_ Kelly Damen couldn't die! Harry closed his eyes and took another sip of butterbeer.

"The culprit behind this attack was found and killed," Dumbledore said, gaining the student's attention again. "The culprit is someone you all know. You might be shocked to know that Diane Umbridge is now dead."

Several students tried not to laugh will glee. Harry tried to restrain the desire to hex them. This was _not_ a time to be happy.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and the other two girls got out of the caves well enough. They came back holding a secret, however. This brings me to the reason this dance was called into play."

The room was utterly silent.

The doors into the Great Hall were creeping open, letting in a sliver of light. Harry paid no attention, however; it would be Neville coming back after looking for Trevor. Harry had seen him leave earlier. One day Neville would get Trevor a Traceable Collar at Peggy's Pet Provisions in Hogsmeade.

"Kelly Damen had a secret, for which many of you are aware. Only a few people knew what this secret was, and it was meant to be kept that way. When she was kidnapped, her secret leaked. What you must know about Kelly Damen, is that you have never—"

Dumbledore's eyes were wide as he stared at the door, and his mouth dropped for the first time Harry had ever seen it do so.

"All right, Dumbledore, what _have_ I told you about starting parties without me?" Katie Andrews asked.

Harry turned around immediately. Katie was standing there, smiling. She wore a gorgeous blue, sparkling dress with blonde hair hanging gently against her back, looking like Kelly Damen.

"Katie!" Harry exclaimed.

Katie looked at him. "I'm sorry? My name is Kelly Damen; you must have me mistaken for someone else. Though I would expect _you_, Harry, to know my name of all people. I mean how embarrassing is that when my own _date_ doesn't know my name!"

Harry stood up and walked over to her. "You… you can't be…."

"Why not?" Katie asked, smiling again. "What, would you rather me be back in the grave? I can tell you, I was having a blast up there, eating lunch with Abraham, and then suddenly I get jerked away and back to my body. Lemme tell you, I am _not_ looking forward to dying twice. "

"Oh my gosh…"

"No… my… Kate…?"

"For crying out loud, people, my name is KELLY!" Katie exclaimed. She turned to Elyse and Heather, who were staring disbelieving from the left of the doorway.

"KATE!" Heather yelled, and ran up and hugged her friend. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"No…" Elyse said, backing away. "This… this has to be a dream…."

"Lyse, please. I am alive and feeling good!" Katie said. "Oh, and you!" She looked Heather straight in the eye. "My. Name. Is. Kelly. Damen."

"My bad, Kel," Heather corrected. "Hey, Lyse, I promise, this isn't a dream!"

Elyse crept up to Katie and watched her.

Katie stared at her friend. "I swear it's me."

Elyse poked Katie. Katie looked at her disbelievingly, and then poked her back. Elyse yelped.

"That's her," Elyse complained, rubbing her arm where Katie had poked her. "Nobody else pokes that hard."

Katie smiled, then walked straight through the dance floor, grasping Harry's hand and dragging him along, too. She walked straight up to the staff table and directly in front of Dumbledore.

"How lovely to see you again, Professor," Katie said.

McGonagall stood. "What's the code for such a situation as was left to us?"

"Well, if you did your job right, then DA1 would've been submissive and DA2 and DA3 would've been aware, if they were doing their jobs," Katie said. Harry vaguely recognized it as the message he had delivered to Snape the day Katie was taken.

McGonagall sat down. "I'm satisfied."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and just stared at her. "How…?"

"Oh, I think we all can make a couple guesses at that," Katie said, a knowing smile upon her face.

"But such magic is only rumor, for it has never been conquered. It was magic far beyond what Lady Amanda was capable of doing," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but we are talking about her brother," Katie said pointedly. "And you know what he's done. Even more than he realizes."

Harry looked at the two questioningly, but Katie just smiled at him and Dumbledore seemed too immersed in his thoughts.

Katie looked around, as it was apparent that Dumbledore had nothing more to say. "My gosh…. Who did these abysmal decorations?"

"That would be me," said a sneering voice behind them. Harry recognized it instantly as belonging to Snape.

"My, my, Sev—Professor…" Katie said, correcting herself. "I really _must_ find you another wardrobe. These are so boring! What was this, a funeral?"

The students lightened up a bit, but still stared, transfixed and amazed.

"Someone change these colors. I thought this was a party, not a funeral. Unless, of course… does anyone feel like giving Diane Umbridge a funeral?" Katie asked.

There was a pause.

"SOMEBODY CHANGE THESE COLORS RIGHT NOW!" Fred said from the bar. "I AM NOT GIVING A FUNERAL TO THAT UGLY TOAD'S SISTER! SHE CAN GO DIG HER OWN GRAVE!"

"Here, here!" ran across the room.

Fred and George left the counter and released some of their famous fireworks. They took out their wands, made the colors crazy, then started dancing with each other on the dance floor. They were eventually joined by Slytherins, who really didn't care about Kelly Damen's miraculous return.

The others crowded around Katie, bombarding her with questions.

"I don't know the answer to any questions!" Katie lied. "Dumbledore will know them better than I will."

Several students looked as though they might go ask the Headmaster, but his out-of-this-world facial expression made them decide otherwise.

Katie led Harry to a table in the corner where no one sat. Katie gave death glares to any who approached and they turned back around.

"So how have you been, Harry?" Katie asked, smiling.

Harry didn't answer. "You really don't know anything?"

Katie's smile widened slightly. "Of course I do, but I'm not sharing with the whole school. Not tonight, anyway."

"Will you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Naturally," Katie said. She leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment. "Well, I owe it all to you, really. It is said that no spell can bring the dead back to life, and so it wasn't. It was emotion."

Harry stared. "What?"

"You're Amanda's brother," Katie said. "You have such great power, I don't think even you realize it. Wizards have the ability to do a certain amount of magic through their emotions. Through your emotions, you brought me back to life."

"My emotions?" Harry shook his head. "I'm not that powerful."

Katie smiled. "In time, Harry, I think you'll see just how strong you are. You have to be able to defeat Voldemort, remember? You're powerful, Harry, you just can't quite control it yet."

"Well… if I could resurrect you," Harry began slowly, "then why can't I resurrect Sirius?"

Katie looked very thoughtful, leaning back in her chair to consider her words carefully. "I'm not very sure, Harry. Perhaps your power has just increased a lot because of recent events. Perhaps you weren't strong enough before."

"Well, why can't I do it now?" Harry asked.

"Ah," Katie said. "Since Sirius' passing, you've overcome a lot of emotions. When you think of him now, it's not as hard as it was when he first died, am I right?"

Harry nodded.

"That's it then. The pain, the emotion has subsided enough over time, enough from how much it first was, that it's not strong enough to bring him back to life. Had you been as strong then as you are now, he may not have died at all. You probably could have erected a barrier to protect him."


	76. Misconception

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, the knowledge coursing through him. Had he been stronger, Sirius might have lived. Harry sighed and shrugged. "What happened?" he asked, in a slight change of subject. "Did you just walk out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Well, I'm quite surprised the people in America didn't hear Madam Pomfrey scream when she saw me walking. I explained what I thought had happened and she gave a shocked smile at me and helped me get ready."

"You mean there is some nice human in her somewhere?"

Katie laughed. "Somewhere. I think she's got a romantic heart."

"Oy," someone said, joining them.

"Heath, having fun?" Katie asked.

"Loads," Heather said. "Except for Elyse. I think she's still kinda in a state of shock. You shoulda seen her after… ya know. She went to the tower—Harry, it's a secret tower where me and Lyse sleep—and started bawling. And you know her, how unusual that is. I told her we had to be tough and she started screaming at me. Good thing Dumbledore made it soundproof. My ears were about to explode. She yelled that she could've saved you, and she should've and stuff."

"No she couldn't have," Katie said. "She was just in denial."

"Yeah, that's what I figured, too, so I left her alone," Heather said. She paused. "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Katie said vaguely. "You're cool."

Ron and Hermione made their way over to their table.

"Wow…" Ron said. "You should hear what's going around!"

"That I'm some zombie or wasn't really dead, I imagine?" Katie asked.

"That sounds about right," Hermione said, taking the seat next to Harry.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I died. I came back to life. Wahoo."

Ron looked as though that was not what he meant.

Katie smiled. "Harry. Simple as that. Just don't ask me further, or it might not be so simple."

"That works," Hermione said. She sighed and smiled. "Do you know how hard it was to keep that secret of yours?"

"Hard enough," Katie said. "I had difficulty keeping it myself."

"It was very hard. I nearly spilled a couple of times, but we got through it," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"Oh, surely you've been told before," Hermione reprimanded. "You're a terrible actor, Ron. You'd have given it away."

"I am not!" Ron said, looking affronted.

"Uh huh, I bet," Hermione said without the slightest bit of conviction in her voice.

"There!"

"No… oh my gosh…"

Katie turned, rolling her eyes to see who was in disbelief at her return this time, but was tackled to the ground in an instant.

"Kate!" Heather exclaimed.

"No, it's fine," Elyse said, walking over. "Let it be."

"It's really you!" Riles exclaimed, embracing her twin as they sat on the ground. "Oh my gosh, I thought you really were… and I know you were… how did you…?"

Katie sat frozen, not sure what to do.

Harry bent down beside them and looked each straight in the eye. "Why do you two hate each other so much? And I will stalk you until the day I die if you do not answer me."

Katie and Riles looked at one another.

"You first," Katie said.

Riles stuck out her tongue. "You first."

"No, you," Katie argued.

"You!" Riles exclaimed.

"Riles, you first," Harry said.

Riles glared at him. "Biased ref," she murmured. She looked up at the deep black sky and thought for a moment before finally saying, "I can't remember."

Harry stared. "You're kidding me."

"No," Riles said, looking back at him. "No, I'm not. I just remember hating her, and she seemed to hate me, so I hated her back."

Harry looked at Katie. "Why do you hate her?"

Katie smiled awkwardly. "Couldn't tell you. I can't remember either. She seemed to hate me, so I hated her back."

Harry stared from one to the other. "So all this turmoil has been from a misconception?"

Katie thought for a moment. "Sounds about right."

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to kill you two."

A fast song ended and a new slow, peaceful song started up.

Katie's eyes shone. She looked at Harry. "Wanna dance?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, then said, "Is that an option or a question that's already been answered?"

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

Harry turned slightly pink and murmured, "I can't dance."

"Oh, everyone can dance!" Katie exclaimed, giggling. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Harry grabbed her outstretched hand and stood. Riles remained on the floor and watched as Katie led Harry onto the dance floor.

"Oh, yeah," Riles murmured. "They so like each other."

"Kate has it in mind for him to come to the base this summer," Heather whispered so that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear. "It'll be an interesting summer."

"That's what she has in mind, does she?" Riles asked interestedly. "I just might pay my first visit this summer…. An interesting summer indeed…."

"…and you put your hands on my waist, since we're not going all fancy," Katie instructed, attempting to teach him to waltz.

"Er… right," Harry said awkwardly, placing his hands on her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"Now follow my movements, then after a while you can take over," Katie said, slowly moving to a waltz while Harry followed. "Not so hard, is it?"

"I guess not," Harry said. "Just… awkward."

Katie laughed. "It can be."

The song continued as people danced around them, enjoying the moment. It was near the end before either of them spoke again.

"Wanna try and lead?" Katie asked when she felt he was starting to remember.

"Er… not really," Harry said. "But I can try. Just be prepared for anything."

"Alrighty," Katie said, slowing so Harry could take control.

Harry tried to move as she did.

"You got it," Katie said. "Could use a little work, but you got it for the most part."

"Hm," Harry said, paying more attention to the movements than what she was saying.

Harry was grateful when the song was over. He felt he was starting to get better, so that he could as least comprehend what Katie was saying to him in less than ten seconds after it was said. They walked over to the table with Ron, Hermione, Elyse, and Heather. The four met them with applause.

"Ha ha," Harry said sarcastically.

"It's quite an achievement, mate," Ron said.

"Where's Riles?" Katie asked.

"She went to go break the _terrible_ news of your return to the others," Heather said with a sardonic grin on her face.

"Ha ha," Katie said in the same tone as Harry had. She looked around. "I'm thirsty. Anyone else want a drink? On me."

Elyse and Heather simultaneously exclaimed, "Me!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katie grinned.

"Now _there's_ a surprise…." Katie said mordantly, turning around to get the drinks.

"I'll come, too," Harry said.

They walked up to the bar, weaving in and out of students who were not paying any attention to them, too immersed in their own conversations. Katie reached the counter first.

"I want six butterbeers on the double!"

"Yes ma'am!" George exclaimed with a knowing grin on his face.

"Six? I thought it was just three," Harry said.

"Eh, if you guys don't want them, it's seconds for us!" Katie exclaimed joyously.

"Here you go, Miss!" George said, handing her six butterbeers.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Katie said, curtsying a bit after she had placed the money on the counter. She took out her wand and said the Levitating Spell, making the drinks fly over to their occupants a few tables away. Katie and Harry soon joined them.

"What took ya?" Elyse said with a grin, sipping her butterbeer.

"George Weasley was hitting on me," Katie said with a joking smirk on her face.

Heather spit out her butterbeer. "WHAT?"

Harry and Katie laughed.

"J-o-k-e," Katie said with a grin. "Learn what that is."

Another slow song began.

Katie simply looked at Harry and he stood, knowing exactly what she was about to ask. Hermione looked at Ron in the same way.

"What?" Ron asked, genuinely confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's dance."


	77. An Invitation

Harry and Katie hit the dance floor as several were leaving it. Harry put his arms around her waist and began the steps easily as Katie put her arms around his neck.

"So how was life like without Kelly Damen?" Katie asked, grinning.

"Oh, I lived without you," Harry said.

"But it was boring," Katie interjected.

"It was sad," Harry said.

There was a pause.

"Harry, would you like to come with me over the summer?" Katie asked.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you. I could show you, though, when the time came. Over the summers we used to get breaks off, and we'd go to this secret little base to train."

"I don't see why you do. I mean, it doesn't seem that hard. You kick a guy, you punch him in the nose. There's only so many times you can punch a punching bag."

"A what?" Katie asked.

"Oh, never mind. Muggle thing."

There was another pause as the music droned on.

"Would you want to come? You might be surprised," Katie said. "All the stuff we could teach you…."

"Wait… are you saying you'd want me to become one of you?" Harry asked.

"Well… no," Katie said. "I mean, we don't need or want another member on our team. But it could help you, ya know? You have to defeat the Dark Lord, and for all you know, a simple punch in the nose may be what finishes him."

Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

"Hey, it could happen," Katie said.

"So… I'd learn some of the stuff you guys know?" Harry asked. "What's my other option? Go to the Weasley's?"

"Yes," Katie said. "At the base, you would learn some stuff we know, and the really cool stuff, too. That's what that base is for, our training camp. Your other options are the Weasley's and, your favorite, the Dursley's."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, the Dursley's for sure."

Again there was a pause.

"But you still haven't answered my question."

Harry thought about it. It would be cool, to learn even a little of what they knew. But the Weasley's was so homey, a place he knew well. Change was supposed to be good, though, right?

"I'd be interested, at least," Harry finally said as the music came to a close. "I can't tell you exactly, but I'd most definitely be interested."

"Good," Katie said as Harry led them back to the table. "It's not a no. I can deal with that."

Katie and Harry said down. Katie looked around her. "Hey… where's my butterbeer?"

Heather's and Elyse's eyes grew very wide.

"Er… I'd love to stay, but I really must go see what Dumbledore wants for the next mission," Elyse said hastily.

"Oh, yes," Heather agreed. "And I have to… er… go check that the base is all right. We can't go there for the summer it's a pile of rubbish!"

"Bye!" the two said simultaneously.

"Oh no you don't…" Katie said, rushing after them and grabbing them by their collars. "And I actually thought you were going to be nice to me tonight…."

"We are nice to you!" Heather exclaimed, offended. "Just… not all the time…."

"Just when we really feel we love you, we have to be mean. What would happen if I went _that_ sentimental on you?" Elyse pointed out.

"Life would be grand. Now go buy me two butterbeers. Now!" Katie ordered.

She sat down pleasantly as Elyse and Heather rushed for butterbeers. "Now… where were we?"

"Nowhere in particular," Harry answered.

No one spoke as an awkward silence lengthened between them.

"Harry," Katie said, "I'm really sorry. I really did want to tell you all about my secret. You can't imagine how much it hurt. I could see that you really liked me, it was so obvious in your eyes. And there I was, falling--well, I guess you could say I was falling in love with you, and you didn't even know who I really was. It was terrifying. I dreaded the day you would discover my true identity. You would probably make me out as a liar who couldn't be trusted."

"I did at first," Harry admitted quietly. "But some sense got knocked into me. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I should never have taken on such a mission," Katie said.

"No, I know you had the best intentions," Harry said.

"Intentions? Harry, at the beginning, before I had even seen you, when I was first given this mission, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want such an important job on my hands, one that could change the world if I played my cards right. Anyone linked with you can change the world. But at the beginning, when I hadn't even met you, Harry, you were just another person part of the mission. I didn't care about what you thought or felt. I was doing my job. How is that good intentions?"

Her words hurt.

"Then I met you," Katie said, and a smile played across her face. "And boy, did that ever complicate things. I must tell you, this has to have been the worst mission I've ever done. I did it terribly. I got yelled at every night because I can do it so much better. A pathetic sixteen-year-old boy invaded my heart, ruining all decent sense in me. Worst, my identity was discovered by those outside Headquarters. Under normal circumstances I'd have to kill you, Ron, and Hermione, but something tells me Dumbledore might not be too happy."

"Yeah, I would think that, too," Harry agreed.

Two goblets of butterbeer came floating in front of them silently, as though trying to get there unnoticed. Katie looked around to see Elyse and Heather stealthily heading towards the exit.

"She saw us!" Elyse whispered.

"Run!" Heather urged, and they swept out of the Great Hall.

Both Harry and Katie grinned a bit, looking down at their butterbeers.

"Ya know," Harry said after a pause, fiddling with his butterbeer glass, "I wouldn't have expected you to invade my heart either."

There was a pause.

"Why did I?" Katie asked.

Harry thought. "I dunno. Beautiful, intelligent, action-lover. You like the same things I do, but I would never have thought of it when I first saw you in that carriage."

Katie grinned. "When I first saw you, I'd never have thought you would either."

Harry grinned. "Wonder why…?"  
"No idea," Katie said, the grin still placed on her face.

There was another pause as Harry struggled to find what to say. He opened his mouth and closed it several times.

Katie looked up. She looked as though she, too, was having difficulty in finding just what she wanted to tell him.

Fred and George gained control of a spotlight as both were trying to figure out what to say. The two were having fun blinding people with it, sneaking up on the Slytherins, and giving the excellent dancers a few moments of fame.

Katie finally got out what she wanted to say first. "Harry… I love you."

Harry was struck momentarily dumb with the words. They were exactly what he had been trying to get out. Harry looked into her eyes. There was no smile behind the words. She was serious about what she had just said.

Katie met his eyes and for a moment, the two just stared in another awkward silence. Then Harry did something he'd only dreamed he would be able to do for the last week--he kissed her.

The favored spotlight flashed on them in the middle of Harry's kiss and the crowd began to "ooh". Katie broke away, laughing, and Harry had a permanent grin on his face.

"Harry and Kelly sittin' in a tree," George started. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Katie laughed harder and Harry turned scarlet. "Shut up, George."

"He only wants me to shut up because he knows it's true!" George yelled. "Shall I continue with the rest of the very true song?"

Harry shook his head, laughing slightly. Katie smiled at him, and Harry smiled back at her. "Dare you," she whispered.

Harry didn't have to ask what she meant. Getting a leaping, reckless feeling, Harry grabbed Katie and kissed her again, not stopping for the even more "ooh"s that were flying about.

Harry let go to mountains of applause.

"Finally it happens!" Harry heard Dean say. "I'd been waiting for months!"

Harry looked at Katie, who was now just as scarlet as he was.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Katie said, a relishing smile on her lips.

"Neither did I," Harry said, smiling.

Katie looked at him, and her smile turned to one of delight. "I'm getting stuffy. I think we should go."

"I was thinking along those same lines," Harry said.

Katie and Harry stood.

"Where ya going, Harry?" Fred asked suspiciously, grinning.

Harry grinned back as a foolish daring seized him again. "Where you can't find us."

"Us?" George followed up quickly.

"Yeah, wanna come along?" Harry asked. "We're having a kissing contest."

George stuck out his tongue in a repulsed sort of way, making Harry smile.

Katie raised her eyebrows as he turned. "That was bold."

"I dunno what's up with me tonight," Harry said. "But it'll be interesting to see how things are tomorrow morning."


	78. Summer Plans

It was, as Harry had predicted, very interesting the next morning. Skittish looks were exchanged wherever Harry and Katie went, and he had somehow gotten unused to the name "Kelly Damen" being said, not remembering that the girl next to him answered to it. He frequently kept on walking when she stopped to answer a first year's question on how she came back to life.

The weeks and months that followed were hardly any different than the next day. The majority of teachers were simply in awe. Professor Binns carried on as normal, he being one of the few who did. Professor Snape gave death glares to Katie whenever possible, which seemed to be every moment since the directions were given, as he sat in the seat behind his desk and glared menacingly at her for the rest of the period. Professor McGonagall did her lesson and went around the class, helping students out, but was frequently seen to give mysterious looks to Katie. Harry even met Professor Trelawney on his way to dinner and she gave him quite a speech on how this was not news to her, and that she had predicted this long before Katie had even died. Professor Vector, whom Harry had never formally met, personally thanked them for solving a mystery she had been seeing in the stars.

"It's been most odd," she said. "The stars were in quite an odd alignment, with Calipto and Jupiter. I did not understand why until this miracle took place. Thank you for helping me solve this."

There were more D.A. lessons than usual as the members tried to discover what had happened to bring Kelly back to life, though they were always disappointed. The only people Harry and Kelly told here Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Elyse, Heather, and the Secret Students. The rest learned a little less than they were hoping for every D.A. lesson they attended.

The Weasley twins followed Katie around for the rest of their stay, magically throwing a red carpet in front of her wherever she went. Snape got so annoyed when she walked into his classroom that he turned the carpet black.

"Severus Snape!" Fred had chided. "Do you want her to die _again_?"

When Katie wasn't in class or with Harry, she was with Riles. When Harry didn't see Katie near him, he'd look out the window and see the two walking and talking, laughing occasionally. Both girls had a shine in their eyes Harry had never seen before, now that they had been reunited. Harry was often caught spying by the two, and they'd smile at him. Harry would reflexively smile back and leave the window. Katie would be back with him within ten minutes.

This particular time Harry had just noticed her absence as he sat down for dinner in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione.

"Lost her again?" Ron asked, grinning as Harry looked around blankly.

Harry spotted her walking in with Riles. "Nope."

Katie looked around and her eyes fell upon Harry. She said something to Riles, and the two exchanged a smile before Katie walked over to him.

"How do you get to her so fast?" Harry asked. "We just left History of Magic."

"You guys just aren't fully awake after that class," Katie said dismissively. "She was there, waiting. I thought you saw her."

"Won't she get in trouble for being seen?" Hermione asked.

"And doesn't she have paperwork?" Ron added, mouthing "later" to Hermione's confused expression.

Katie thought over her words carefully before putting them out of her mouth. "I've learned lots of information in the last couple months. The paperwork has been taken care of. All the other students see her as a Gryffindor that's been there all along. No one new, just another person among the crowd of students."

"That's rather complex," Hermione observed. "How would you get such a charm around her, especially with such technicalities?"

"Oh, not a charm, a potion. I'm sure Professor Snape has mentioned the Outroverse Potion before?" Katie inquired.

"If he hasn't, I read it in _Potions for Pre-Professors_. But I don't understand how you could inject such complications into such an already complicated potion…."

Harry stopped listening and put some turkey on his plate. He was hardly interested in a potion with as many complications as the two brainiacks were suggesting. Even if he would need it for Auror training, over a good meal was not the time to discuss it. Harry finished his dinner before everyone else, consequently, because he was not joining into the conversation

"Meet you by the tree?" Katie suggested.

"Sure. Less than ten or I'm gone," Harry said.

Katie laughed. "Done."

Harry left Katie and Hermione alone with their talk, and Ron still piling food onto his plate. Harry's footsteps echoed across the stone walls of the Entrance Hall, each one reverberating back to his ears a second later, as though he had a bad stalker. The Entrance Hall was unusually empty, lacking even a single prefect guarding the sacred halls of Hogwarts.

The echoes ceased as Harry stepped foot onto the grounds, the smooth path of dirt stopping most sounds from reaching Harry's ears. Hands in his pockets, Harry strode across the peaceful grounds, the sun fading in the distance, about to be engulfed in the black trees of the forest. The wind was light, just brushing the leaves as it moved from the mountains, heading toward the village of Hogsmeade. The sky reflected Harry mood: bright, happy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy, Harry realized as he sat down against the tree where he and Katie always spoke. It was the same tree that they had declared as "their tree" so many months ago, and which still retained that title.

They had had many talks under this tree, few conversations different than what they had been before their most recent adventure. It was like nothing had happened, that they had merely gone on a field trip and were now back to their usual routine. This tree had become a part of their daily lives.

The Room of Requirement now had a spot in their day, too. While difficult to reach without being noticed, somehow they had yet to be caught pacing in front of the blank wall where a secret room hid. Harry and Katie had experimented, and they decided that they both best liked the room similar to Gryffindor Common Room. The only difference was that it was smaller, more cozy, and had no other students. The other Gryffindors were only reason the two refused to stay in Gryffindor Common Room anymore. Though everyone now knew the whole story of Katie coming back to life, they still gained many unwanted, and very uncomfortable, looks. They had made up their mind on the first night that they would find another place to study. The Room of Requirement reached their thoughts, and they had yet to find a problem with it.

"Hey, stranger," someone whispered in his ear.

"Nice to see you've made it," Harry said.

"It's only been five minutes," Katie said. "Impatient already?"

"Always and forever," Harry said as she sat next to him. "So what's the chit chat about today?"

Katie paused before answering. "Harry, soon I will need to know if you want to come with me to the base this summer."

There was another pause.

"How soon do you need to know?"

Katie ginned apologetically. "Allow me to rephrase myself. I need to know now if you want to come or not."

"Ah," Harry said. He had barely thought about it, and was hardly prepared to give her an answer now.

"Tonight, at the latest. I know, I'm not giving you much warning of a deadline. I was just made aware of how soon I'd need to know."

Harry nodded.

There was silence except for the wind and the occasional shutting of a window high above.

"I told you I would be interested," Harry said.

"Yes," Katie confirmed.

"What more can you tell me about it?"

Katie sighed. "Not really anything. We'd teach you a lot of the stuff we know. It could help you. We'd show you the meaning of stealthy, get you farther along in your wizarding training so that you might not have to say an incantation to cast a spell, and maybe if you're up to a real challenge, how to kick spells away. Now _that_ is a challenge."

Harry nodded once more. "And if I don't want to, I go to the Weasley's?"

Katie exhaled a deep breath. "Yes."

Harry thought long and hard about the options put before him. How he loved going to the Weasley's. It was his second home, the real home he never had, the one he always dreamed of. On the other hand, he would love to be so far ahead in his wizarding training. Not having to say an incantation to cast a spell would be wonderful. Kicking spells away--well, he sure wouldn't learn that at the Weasley's.

"What about Ron and Hermione? Could they come, too?" Harry asked.

Katie didn't answer him right away. "I don't know. I suppose they could, but I would have to ask Lyse and Heath to be sure. Would that make the difference in your decision?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'll find out for you, then. C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm getting the creeps. Too quiet."

They stood and silently swept across the grounds, reaching the castle without obstacle. Deciding that the two oak doors couldn't open any louder as everyone in the Entrance Hall's attention was directed toward them, the two hastened inside. Katie looked around for a moment, then seemed to see what she was looking for at the bottom of the stairs.

Katie started speaking fluently in a foreign to language to Elyse and Heather, who were listening intently. They replied, and Elyse and Heather seemed to be disagreeing. The two starting talking slightly louder than normal to each other, leaving Katie out of the conversation. She looked at them with raised eyebrows, arms crossed, giving the unmistakable impression of boredom. She was jerked back to the conversation at hand because of something Elyse said, then turned back to Harry.

"If they get permission, they are allowed to stay with us."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a fun summer, then."

"Oh, that's what you think," Katie said, smiling back.

"What d'you mean? How hard can it be? Sounds like a piece of cake to me," Harry commented.

Katie just kept on smiling. "You'll see."


	79. Ability to Kill

Harry shrugged. "I'll go tell Ron and Hermione."

"I have to stay and 'chit-chat' with Lyse and Heath. You'll be all right?"

"Oh no, I can't find the common room by myself," Harry said sarcastically.

Katie smirked and turned back to Elyse and Heather, just as Harry headed for the stairs. Another conversation in another language broke out just before Harry was out of earshot.

Harry quickly climbed the stairs, racing past the Creevey brothers, who tried to get another snapshot of him. He ran past Pansy Parkinson, who start cursing at him for the wind he was drawing with him, claiming it was disastrous to her hair, if he heard her right. Harry didn't particularly care; he had a smile on his face and was happy. He couldn't wait to learn so much with Ron and Hermione!

"Mapleberry!" Harry said joyously.

"Someone's happy," the Fat Lady commented as she opened for him.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, searching the common room for them.

They were the only people there.

"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Do you guys have anything planned this summer that you know of?" Harry asked.

Both paused for a moment.

"Can't think of anything," Ron admitted.

"Neither can I," Hermione agreed.

"You do now! If you get permission, you know how Katie invited me to their secret base this summer?"

"Yeah, now slow down, mate," Ron said, sitting Harry down. "You're acting like Pig."

"If you get permission, you can come to!"

There was silence.

"Go to the base with you and them?" Ron asked.

"Harry, you can't be serious," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"With Voldemort out?" Hermione asked. "Harry, you really should be with Ron or your aunt and uncle."

"With them has to be as safe as any other place," Harry contradicted.

"No, it isn't," Hermione said. "They could make a mistake, and you could get hurt. At the Weasley's, you won't."

"Hermione, I've already said I'm going. Whether they make a mistake or not… well, I'll have to face Voldemort again sometime, won't I?" Harry said. "Better if I do it when I've got friends to back me up. So, you wanna come? They're really gonna help us. Katie said that they might be able to teach us to cast spells without an incantation. You can't tell me that doesn't sound exciting!"

Hermione didn't speak.

Ron smiled. "I'll go owl mum now!" In a moment, he was out of sight and up the stairs.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her mouth for a moment, then got out, "Well, I'm not letting you go on some silly escapade again without me. I've missed enough as it is."

Harry smiled as she stomped up to the girls' dorm, and he could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile placed on her face as well.

"Does that mean yes?" someone asked from the portrait. "I see that smile."

"They're going to ask," Harry confirmed.

"Good," Katie said, sitting down in a chair and propping her feet up on the footrest. "Please," she said, motioning to the other chairs and couches around her.

Harry laughed softly. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, yeah, so are you," Katie said, smiling. "Now sit!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, but sat nonetheless. "Rather commanding tonight, aren't you?"

"Is tonight different from any other night?" Katie smiled.

"I can think of a few," Harry commented.

Katie rolled her eyes as Ron hurried down.

"I'm going to hurry and send this before Filch gets too mad. The sooner I know, the better. With luck, I'll have an answer in answer two days." And Ron was gone again.

Katie snorted the moment he was out of sight. "He means a howler."

Harry gave her a questioning look. "What d'you mean?"

"Molly," Katie said. "She hates me. She hated so much what I was doing to you, and then when she found out that you'd fallen in love with me…. Wow, I remember _that_ howler well."

"So… Ron won't be able to come?" Harry asked, crestfallen.

"Not by Molly," Katie said. "I simply asked Lyse to redirect Pig so that he goes to Arthur instead."

"Won't they be in the same place?" Harry asked.

"More or less likely," Katie admitted. "But unless Molly reads over his shoulder, he'll be able to reply without notice. Besides…" Katie got a mischievous grin on her face and didn't continue.

"What'd you do?" Harry asked.

"Well… let's just say Grimmauld Place will be busy with her mail alone. Mr. Weasley will get his and open it without her noticing in the least."

"What did you send her?"

Katie grinned mischievously again. "Oh… just… stuff."

"How many?"

"Oh… maybe six hundred. I think. And Lyse and Heath put in a few… so maybe eight hundred."

"A few!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, just a few, compared to my six hundred," Katie said, smiling. "They all should've been sent out at the same time."

"How many owls will that have taken?" Harry asked.

"Oh, not that many by owl. Heather's taking it in person," Katie corrected.

Harry stared. "You really are crazy."

Katie smiled innocently. "So I've heard. But, ya know, you are too. You go to Malfoy Manor to confront Voldemort, then to--Harry, what's up?"

Harry's scar had just seared painfully across his forehead in coherence with a crunching feeling in his stomach. "Voldemort's… angry. Very angry."

Katie moved and sat on the armrest of his chair. "About what? Can you tell?"

Harry shook his head, but darkness engulfed him before he could open his mouth for help.

_"BELLA! SAY IT AGAIN AND YOU SHALL NOT LIVE MUCH LONGER!" Voldemort screamed._

_"I am sorry, Master!" Bellatrix said quickly, scared. "I did not mean any harm by--"_

_"NO HARM! YOU YET REVIVE A TIME IN WHICH YOU FAILED ME! IS THAT AN INTELLIGENT THING, BELLA? BRINGING UP YOUR OWN FAILURES!"_

_"No, Master, I apologize!"_

_"CRABBE! GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_Bellatrix screamed as Crabbe dragged her away._

_"SILENCE, WOMAN! _SILENCIO!_"_

_Bellatrix made scared movements with her eyes wide, infuriating Voldemort more._

_"NOW, CRABBE! GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DO WHAT YOU MUST TO TEACH THIS WOMAN A LESSON!"_

_"My Lord, what is it that has put you in such a ferocious mood?" Rookwood asked timidly._

_"WHAT! BELLA IS WHAT, YOU FOOL! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN HER!" Voldemort asked. Then, without a pause, "I THINK YOU WOULD! GOYLE, TEACH ROOKWOOD THE OLD FASHIONED WAY! NOW, YOU INSOLENT GIT! I DON'T WANT HIM IN MY SIGHT UNTIL THE NEXT MEETING!"_

_Goyle dragged Rookwood, who wisely kept his mouth shut._

_"DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE JOINING THEM? YOU ALL HAVE INFURIATED ME THAT YOU CANNOT CAPTURE A LITTLE BOY! DIANE IS NOW DEAD, SO LEAVES OUR INSIDER! WHAT ARE THE CHANCES THAT SUCH AN OPPORTUNITY WILL CROSS OUR PATH AGAIN? SOMEONE WHO CAN BE WITH POTTER EVERY DAY! WHAT IS THE POSSIBILITY OF THAT? EVEN CRABBE COULD TELL ME THAT!"_

_Rookwood's screams filled the night._

_"AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN CATCH A LITTLE BOY!"_

_"Neither could you," someone murmured under a cloak._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Voldemort yelled._

There was a scream.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Tears fell onto Harry's face.

Harry's eyes slowly flickered open. "W-what…?"

"Oh, Harry!" Katie hugged him, crying.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, racing over to them. "I told everyone else not to worry about it, but they're scared. Someone was screaming and then… Katie? Harry? What's going on?"

Katie closed her eyes. "Harry had a vision, I guess. I couldn't get him out of it. He…" She stopped.

"What?" Hermione pressed. She looked around, and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh… did he…?"

Harry looked over Katie's shoulder to see a rather large hole in the wall of Gryffindor Common Room, the wallpaper charred. It had been burnt there.

Katie nodded. "Harry did it. He… he produced the Killing Curse."

There was a long silence following these words.

"He what?" Hermione asked shakily.

"I what?" Harry asked, in awe.

"I saw it," Katie said. "You… Harry, you almost hit me. I was standing over you while you were screaming what the people said, and then you suddenly yelled the Killing Curse, I guess because Voldemort did. And you really did it. You did the Silencing Charm, too, but that hit the staircase."

There was another silence as Harry took this in. He could kill. He'd produced an illegal curse, for which he could be put in Azkaban. Of course, Azkaban wasn't what it used to be, but he could still land there. He could now really kill Voldemort.

Or was it just because Voldemort had said it? Voldemort certainly could do it, and Harry had been shouting what was said. Maybe he only did it because Voldemort did. Maybe he couldn't do it after all.

"But I couldn't do it again," Harry said, bringing his thoughts into conversation.

Neither Katie nor Hermione spoke.

"I mean, I only did it because Voldemort said it," Harry said.

There was another silence. Harry was about to go on, but Hermione spoke.

"No, Harry," she said quietly. "I've talked with Ron, about all those nightmares, or whatever they were, and he said you'd shout spells with the rest of the conversation going on, but you never actually performed them. This is the first time it's ever happened."

"But he's never said the Killing Curse before!" Harry said pointedly.

"It shouldn't make a difference," Katie said, joining Hermione. "A spell is a spell, no matter which one. If he turned Lucius Malfoy into a slug or killed him, it shouldn't matter. Either you'd perform them all, or none."

Harry paused. "So why am I doing it now?"

Katie sighed. "I don't know."


	80. Theories and a Conclusion

"Harry!"

Harry turned around twenty-four hours later, heading to dinner once more.

"What?" Harry asked Katie.

She panted up next to him. "Okay, I just had Lyse and Heath do some extra research. Well, nothing came up, because no one's had curse scars before, but we do have some theories for you about last night."

"Let's hear it," Harry said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Well, the sudden change is most likely do to, what we believe, a sudden imbalance of power. That, or a dramatic change in your power over a short period of time. Now, if it were a sudden imbalance… well, let's put it into classes. Say your visions or dreams or whatever are… Divination, I suppose is the closest thing there is."

Harry stuck out his tongue in disgust as they sat down.

"If you had a sudden breakthrough in Divination through an imbalance of power, that would mean another class, say Transfiguration, would dramatically decrease."

"What? How do we know what went down?" Harry asked, concerned now.

"We don't know it was an imbalance. It could be a dramatic change, as I'm getting to now. In a dramatic change, everything changes. Either you skyrocket in all areas, or you flunk them all. You still remember your schedule, so if it was a dramatic change, I don't think it went down."

"Well, that's good news," Harry said. "And you think it's an imbalance?"

"Well, it might be. We're actually hoping it's the dramatic change, as you probably are, but us for different reasons, I'm sure."

"Why do you want a dramatic change?" Harry asked, feeling she was waiting for the question.

Katie smiled, but had a mysterious look in her eyes as she said, "A dramatic change was what made us who we are."

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Harry, it's not that bad!" Katie said quickly.

"SAY WHAT!"

The Great Hall became noticeably quiet.

"Oh, now see what you've done," Katie murmured. "Everyone, it's all right, go back to your dinner!"

Several people rolled their eyes and continued, though not all eyes left them.

"You, Elyse, Heather, and the Secret Students? All because--?"

"A major, but positive, dramatic change," Katie finished.

"What causes these things?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry hissed.

Ron looked affronted, but Hermione consoled him with a kiss.

"Well, no one knows for sure. We have made more theories on that. It could be a huge emotion, maybe something in a person's genetics, maybe it's just random, if it happens at all in a person," Katie said.

Harry thought about it. If that was what he had, why now?

Hermione whispered something to Katie, and Katie nodded.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, bringing Harry back. "That's what happened to your sister. Kind of. She had the dramatic change. Then… I think it was some white blast that really did it? Whatever that was, that topped her off to become the Lady."

Harry thought again. "She said she couldn't fly and all until after the white blast."

"Well, naturally," Katie said, a smile suddenly playing across her face. "You could try and fly without a broom right now, if you wanted to. You have to train to control them. You can't just expect them to follow your will. Magic has a will of it's own, from the words of your sister. You have to… oh, you might say 'make friends'."

Harry rolled his eyes. "When will we know which it is?"

Katie's smile remained. "We already do."

"Which am I?" Harry asked immediately.

"The change, of course," Katie said. "You used your brain at Hermione's words. Any other day and you'd have taken her words as truth."

"So what, am I going to be some brainiack now or something?" Harry asked.

"I beg your pardon!" Katie and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Sorry, sorry…" Harry said, putting a grilled cheese sandwich on his plate.

"Never mind," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "If he didn't see that one coming, it might've been an imbalance after all."

"Very funny," Harry said.

"Indeed," Katie said, smiling. "Indeed…"



Harry surveyed the group before him, knowing that he wouldn't see some again. "So, here we are at the last D.A. meeting."

"No way," Ron said mockingly with a grin on his face.

Harry grinned back. "I was thinking that instead of an actual lesson, we'd have a party, unless you guys really want to have a lesson instead."

There was a general murmur of conversation and debate among the students.

"Eh, I say we go for the party," Ron said, shrugging.

"A lesson!" Hermione objected.

The majority of people, Harry decided, were ready for a party.

"Not that we don't like the lessons," Hannah said, making sure Harry understood.

"Naturally," Harry said. He walked toward the doors and opened them, where house-elves were waiting with food piled on plates. Harry turned back and the whole room changed before his eyes. The pillows disappeared and the D.A. members found themselves sitting on the floor. They stood and came together in the center of the room as tables slowly appeared out of thin air. The house-elves entered the room and placed the plates of food on the tables, then left with a huge bow that made their ears touch the floor.

As soon as the house-elves were gone, Harry heard his name shouted furiously. "HARRY POTTER!"

"Hermione, don't yell!" Harry exclaimed, who moved right in front of her.

"HARRY--" Hermione paused, controlling her anger. She continued in an infuriated whisper. "How could you? Using those house-elves to supply the food! I am appalled that you would--!"

"Hermione, shut up," Ron said, laughing. He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her away, her muffled complaints to Harry fading away as they left.

"Cool party," Katie commented from behind him.

"Do you always do that? Come up from behind?" Harry asked, turning.

"As frequently as I can," Katie said with a smile and a shrug.

"So you ready for the end of the year?" Harry asked.

Katie smiled. "Are you?"

Harry shrugged. "I s'pose. I'll miss Hogwarts, as always, but I'm not sure what to expect of this secret base of yours."

Katie gave a hollow laugh. "Oh, you'll love it. Especially when the training starts."

The talk was going on around them, some sullen faces that there was no lesson. They ate and drank as they spoke, laughing at different jokes and memories they'd shared. Groups of people chatting engulfed Harry and Katie, who spoke in the middle of the room.

"I note the sarcasm," Harry said.

"Please do. The base is very… well, it's secretive with many spell around it so as not to attract intruders. The training itself will drive you mad in the beginning. It's very hard and complicated, and I'm sure your bed will soon be your favorite place to be in the day. You will, after all, only see it twice a day."

"Only twice?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Katie said. "When you wake up, and when you go back to sleep. When the actual training starts, there won't be much alone time in your room."

"Ooh, I can't wait," Harry said sardonically.

Katie smiled. "Punch?"

"Is that what they brought in?"

"Seven flavors."

"I'm in. What's the food looking like?"

"Pick something. I'm sure they've got it."

"I like."

"Knew you would."

Harry spoke with the other D.A. members incessantly until nine-thirty, when they had to leave. He spoke with Neville mostly about how he had improved so greatly, and that his grandmother would be most pleased. With Ernie and Hannah, they were more concerned about the different things they should do over the summer to prepare for next year, if there was to be one. Cho seemed most attached to him and seemed to follow him a bit, which Katie didn't fail to notice. After dragging Cho to a corner, the two girls had a heated discussion which Harry never noticed the end of, only that they were finished before he called quits at nine-thirty. Terry, Michael, and Anthony were very interested in the plans for next year, and if Harry would try any other illegal curses on them. Harry softly reminded them that there was no blocking or countering the others.

"Nine-thirty everyone," Harry said, taking the red whistle from his mouth after just blowing it for the last time, at least for that year. "I must say, it's been a pleasure teaching each one of you. You've improved greatly before my eyes, and it's astounding to see what you've become now." It occurred to Harry that he had no idea where these words were coming from. They didn't sound as though they were his own, yet he knew they were. "I look forward to seeing you next year, if not in the D.A. once more, than in classes we will surely share. Thank you for an excellent year. Goodnight."


	81. Ending Off the School Year

There were two weeks left of school, Harry realized later that night as Ron and Hermione's owls of permission arrived. In the following week, he also realized that it was a sudden change of power that made him create the Killing Curse. Malfoy had been chucking fish eyes at him in Potions, and he desperately tried to restrain himself from shoving them right back down Malfoy's throat. In the next few moments, Harry's eyes widened as Malfoy's mouth opened and he force-fed himself the fish eyes. It was obvious he was very confused, as his eyes were large and looking around confusedly at everyone else. Then there was that Wednesday when he dreamed McGonagall's hair caught on fire because she took points from Gryffindor for staring at Katie….

Harry still didn't know why it had happened, however. It captivated his thoughts at night before they were taken over by Voldemort's angry yelling at night as he slept. The only big emotion he'd had before then was his happiness that Ron and Hermione could come with him to the secret base Katie frequently talked of. If it was his genetics, why had Amanda had hers so much earlier than he? Was it different with boys and girls? Now that he thought about it, he didn't know any boys who'd had this happen to them before. Maybe he was the only one?

In the last week, Harry roamed about the castle, trying to memorize it's every detail once more. He ran into a room with coffins he hadn't seen before, and left before he read the names on them. Not daring to think of why they were there, he left immediately. Harry watched Peeves at work once, when he found him attempting to trick the suits of armor into dueling with each other. He was actually rather crafty, Harry realized as he watched. Being a message deliverer from one knight to another, he would change the message by a single word, which would change the entire message. He actually got one duel going, but McGonagall walked by and stopped it.

Harry's favorite part of the last week were the nights in Gryffindor Common Room. They had taken tests the week before, and had no school for the remaining semester. He, Ron, Hermione, and Katie would sit in the best seats by the fire, usually on two separate couches, and watch the fire die, occasionally listening in to conversation going on about them. They would sit there until they got tired, until the fire died, or until Dobby came in and told them they needed their rest. They would get up, say their goodnights, and head off to bed.

It was this part of the night Harry dreaded most, after their goodnights. Not only was he slightly paranoid that one of them might not be there when he woke up in the morning, but while the others somehow managed to wake up with the other students fully rested, he woke up with the others in horror, not rested at all. His dreams of Voldemort continued, despite the Occlumency he took. He didn't understand: why, if he was suddenly so much magically stronger, did they continue?

Harry woke up in fright, cold sweat flying down his face. Voldemort hadn't been angry on the last night of Harry's stay at Hogwarts, he'd been hopeful. He actually might have a new ally at Hogwarts, who could watch Harry every day. Harry shook it off, wiped his face on his comforter, and got out of bed, trying to look normal as he'd tried to do every day for the past week. Ron always saw through him and helped him look as he usually did so Hermione and Katie wouldn't worry, but the other boys in their dorm seemed completely unaware of Harry's screams at night. Ron later revealed that he put a silencing charm around Harry's bed.

"You ready, Harry?" Ron asked as the sixth year Gryffindor boys changed out of their pajamas.

"Ready as ever, I guess," Harry said, closing his eyes for a moment. That was all he needed, Harry thought, his mind still on the dream. Another person like Barty Crouch, Jr. to watch his every move.

Ron paused, then whispered, "What was it about?"

Harry didn't answer him as he put his pajamas away.

"Harry, please tell me," Ron said, watching Harry closely.

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to see Ron's face.

"Please," Ron repeated.

Harry sighed as Neville, Seamus, and Dean left the room. "Voldemort thinks he might have another ally to watch me, here at Hogwarts."

Ron didn't speak as he closed his trunk.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, feeling Ron's fear.

"Do… do we tell Hermione and Katie?" Ron whispered.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"You guys ready?" Neville asked from the door. "Hermione and Kelly are out there waiting for you. Told me to ask if you were."

"Did they ask nicely or impatiently?" Harry asked.

"Nicely," Neville said.

"Then tell them we'll be down in a minute. They can time us," Harry said, smiling.

Neville smiled back as he left. "Will do."

"We kinda need to decide if we want to tell them, Harry," Ron said.

"I know," Harry admitted. "I just don't know if I want to. It would effect how they see me next year so much. Maybe… no. I don't think we should until we know, and if he doesn't get his insider, there's no point to telling them at all."

Ron slowly nodded. "It's your choice." He picked up his trunk and headed for the door.

"You think I should tell them," Harry said, reading Ron's expression.

"I think you should at least let them know there's a danger," Ron said, stopping at the door.

"Do you realize how much that would change things, though? What if we couldn't go to the secret base?" Harry pointed out.

Ron shrugged. "It would be for the best intentions, Harry. Better no base than you dead, I say."

Harry didn't say anything, but picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and joined Ron's side at the door.

"And Harry, if I'd have wanted otherwise, I'd have joined Voldemort in the lake." Ron smiled.

Harry smiled back. "I know."

They opened the door and walked down to the common room, where Hermione and Katie were whispering simultaneously to themselves.

"HA! 1... 2... 3..."

"Hello…" Ron said awkwardly.

"HA! You're three seconds late," Katie said, smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, if we want to get a compartment to ourselves on the train," Hermione said.

The four picked up their trunks and dragged them down the Grand Staircase, passing by fellow students. They passed Nick and spent some time giving goodbyes. Nick proudly announced that he knew what Katie hadn't told Harry, though he was silenced before he could finish his sentence. Harry wasn't sure if it was his will, Katie's, or both that made Nick unable to speak.

"Nick, please don't," Katie whispered as the eavesdropping second years finally left. "No one needs to know."

Nick shrugged and said goodbye, followed by goodbyes from the rest of them.

Filch was checking them off as they left the castle, an actual smile on his face. "McDonald gone… Hackles gone… Jaminson gone… Damen gone… Another Weasley gone… Granger gone… And Potter, too…. The only thing I love about this job… the end…."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katie exchanged glances and tried not to laugh as they quickly left, going toward the exit of the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry looked back when they were far enough away to see the whole castle. It was shining as magnificently as ever, a couple owls flying around it. The sun seemed to shine specifically on the Great Hall, where the magically created sky for a roof glimmered brilliantly, like sun on water. In a window from Gryffindor Tower, a brilliant red curtain swung gently with the breeze. He was leaving his home again. It suddenly occurred to Harry how odd it was, that the next time he left it, he wouldn't return. Harry turned forward again.

"You okay, Harry?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, smiling at her.

Katie smiled back as they reached the crowd at the edge of the grounds.

Claws gently landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, there you are," Harry said, petting Hedwig. "I was wondering where you went." A rat in her mouth told him she'd been out hunting late.

Harry opened the cage, and Hedwig flew inside it. Harry locked it just as the carriages pulled up, the thestrals watching the anxious students climb aboard them. Harry grabbed the first one he could, and motioned for Ron, Hermione, and Katie to join him. Neville caught sight of them and asked if he and Ginny could join them, and Harry nodded.

The thestral started off, the carriage bumping slightly as conversation began. Ginny wasn't sure what Katie had been lying about, that was for sure. But, Harry realized, she was coming close to the truth. She thought that Katie was like Snape, in that she had worked for Voldemort, then turned to Dumbledore, and done this change while she had been dating Harry. Neville seemed to agree that this was the best theory he'd heard.

Katie laughed when Ginny was done. "You have quite the imagination, Ginny. I'm sorry, but you're wrong this time." At Ginny's maddening sigh, she added, "But you'll know when you get to Grimmauld Place. Your mum'll be ranting about it like mad."

Ginny smiled and a pleasant conversation replaced the previous one.


	82. A Pleasant Journey

All too soon they had reached the Hogsmeade station, where the bright red train was waiting for them. All six grabbed their trunks and one by one exited the carriage. Ginny announced that she was going to find some other fifth year Gryffindors and left after she hugged Ron goodbye.

"Wherever you're going, because I know you're not coming home," Ginny said, "have fun!"

"He will," Katie promised as Ginny left. The two exchanged a knowing smile and Ginny departed.

"I'm going to find Seamus. He has my _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, and I have to get it back. He wanted to show it to some fourth year for some reason…." Neville said, confused.

"Bye, Neville," Harry said.

"See ya!" Neville called, and left them to find Seamus.

"Anyone else gotta leave?" Katie asked, smiling.

"I think we're good," Ron said.

"Then let's find a compartment," Katie said, and they hauled their trunks onto the train, looking in windows at the happily chatting occupants. They did happen to look into Malfoy's compartment, and he gave them a death glare. Harry swore he saw Katie smile as they continued on.

"Here," Hermione said, looking into one on the left. "It's empty."

Hermione entered first and shoved her trunk into the rack above them. Ron followed her as she took her seat and sat next to her. Harry let Katie go next and followed her, sitting across from Ron and Hermione.

"So how're we going to get to this base of yours?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we'll walk a little ways. I hear there's a secluded alley near King's Cross. We'll head over there and perform a couple disillusionment charms, then fly," Katie said as the train revved up.

"Will we blindfold them?" Elyse asked as she opened the compartment door, Heather by her side. They took the two seats left.

"Oh, I think we can trust them," Katie said, smiling.

Conversation used up all their time on the train, funny moments being shared and laughs exchanged. Harry was happy again, something he used to think was a foreign feeling, ever since he'd discovered the prophecy about Voldemort and himself. Harry didn't join into the conversation much, just sat and watched some of the people he'd come to love. Hermione and Ron had been there for him ever since he started Hogwarts, and now they were coming with him to this secret base. Katie had snatched his heart away from him when he tried to keep it to himself. Elyse and Heather were just really nice. He didn't love them, they were acquaintances, yet somehow they were more, like close friends, even though he'd just met them. They were like the Weasley's: too nice to hate, unless you're a Malfoy.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and eventually halted as they reached Platform 9 ¾. The chatter ceased as they stood and grabbed their suitcases, then filed out again, one by one, Elyse and Heather in the lead.

"Er…" Elyse said.

"Left," Katie said, nodding toward the direction to leave the train.

"Right," Elyse said, and headed off in that direction. Heather stifled a chuckle and they followed.

Leaving the platform was probably the adventure of leaving Hogwarts. Parents and students were being reunited and had already started conversation on what they'd learned the previous year. Students from the four houses were saying goodbyes, the seventh years in particular posing much difficulty as they were clustered in groups by house, all discussing their futures. People by the multitude were attempting to exit off the platform, the station manager in quite a fit on trying to control them.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You'd think they'd make another way outta here."

"You would," Harry agreed.

They waited for ten minutes before the manager gave them the all clear. One by one they casually stepped through, pulling their trunks along behind them on carts Elyse had picked up for them in a corner of the platform. Harry went through second, after Katie, and waited for another ten minutes before Hermione came through. Apparently a seventh year Slytherin had attempted to blow up the train so no one could go back to Hogwarts and held everything else up while they tried to restrain him.

Once they were all there, Katie led them outside King's Cross where a brilliant amount of light screamed at their faces. Harry blocked his eyes as Katie paused, then led them to the left. They walked for several minutes, taking turns and avoiding muggles. Katie finally took another a left and they'd entered a narrow, dark alley.

"Okay, Lyse, Ron; Heath, Hermione," Katie said. "I got Harry."

There was a tapping of wands and something cold trickled down Harry's back. Ron and Hermione gave a quiet gasp, but soon became accustomed to their chameleon-like bodies. There was another series of taps as the Angels disillusioned themselves, then Katie spoke.

"Would you like to use the bubble or fly on your own?"

"We can't," Hermione said. "Remember?"

"Oh no, you misunderstand her. We could help you. A simple spell can allow you to fly, as long as you are within a certain distance from us. Would you prefer that instead?" Heather asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Sure," Harry answered. "But what about our stuff?"

"It'll be at the base before we will," Elyse said, saying a spell. Their luggage vanished.

Katie reached out and touched Harry, closing her eyes and whispering something Harry couldn't understand. Immediately afterwards, however, she put both her hands on his shoulders and held him down tightly.

"Kate, what--?"

"It will be a little difficult to control at first. Stay near me."

She let go of him, and Harry started to float upward. "Whoa."

"Be careful, stay close," Katie said again.

"How do I control it?" Harry asked, wondering how to stop going up.

"Think of something happy," Elyse said with a smirk.

"Ha ha," Heather said sardonically.

"Use your mind. Want to go one way and you will. It's just like walking, just… in the air. You have to get over your fear first." As Harry rolled his eyes, she added, "You'd be surprised, Harry. You're not afraid on a broom, but it's like Ron and Hermione on a thestral. Without a visible means of support, it's scary at first."

Harry nodded and dared to go higher.

"Ron, don't go farther than twenty feet from Elyse. Hermione, the same for Heather. Harry, I'll hurt you if you're more than five feet from me," Katie ordered.

"Why me so close?" Harry asked, telling himself to go right.

Katie narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "Because you're my boyfriend and there's a madman after your head."

Harry smiled. "Two good reasons."

"I'm so good at those." Katie smiled at him.

"Well, I hate to break up such a loveable moment," Heather said with a smirk.

Katie glared with a smirk to match Heather's.

"It'll be morning by the time we get there as it is. Don't make it worse," Elyse said. "Let's go."

Elyse, Heather, and Katie rose from the ground, signaling that Ron and Hermione should do the same. The two looked at each other, grabbed hands, and closed their eyes tight as they started to fly, Elyse and Heather's weight no longer keeping on the ground. Harry tried not to laugh at the sight.

When Ron and Hermione were in the air, hands still held tight as they tried to get used to this new means of transportation, Katie nodded them to go to the left, where they had just come from, as Harry pointed out. Katie shrugged with a smile, making Harry roll his eyes. That was pointless….

Harry couldn't count the time in which they flew. Conversation was tried to start up, but with the wind whistling in their ears, Harry could hardly hear what Katie, less than five feet away from him, was saying. Hills, towns, and cities all passed under them, their lights showing off like sparkling Christmas lights. They passed over a few major private residences, and Harry was surprised when they passed over Malfoy Manor as the sun crept behind the horizon.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Harry yelled. "Going over Malfoy Manor?"

"Nah," Katie tossed back. "If we see Voldemort, oh well. I doubt he's looking for a disillusioned Harry Potter in the sky."

"But what about the Malfoy's? What if they're looking up in the sky and they see us?"

Katie shrugged through the wind. "Not like they know where we're going!"

The stars showed themselves when the sky went black, twinkling like small bits of glitter spewed throughout the sky. Harry flew with his back facing the world below, watching the stars smile at him as he rested on the air. He only turned back around when Katie had to lead him on by hand because they made a turn and he hadn't noticed, still flying straight without a care in the world.

"There!"


	83. Alexandria

Time wasn't large enough for the number it felt like it had taken them to finally reach this base. The base was secluded by a stone wall all around it, though around that was nothing but open field. The base itself was a huge, stone building with no definite shape, just twisting and turning and somehow coming together. Put in the middle of the base, there was a field the size of the lake at Hogwarts with all sorts of odd objects shining in the moonlight that Harry suspected were used for training.

"Welcome to Alexandria," Katie informed them.

"Alexandria?" Hermione asked. "But that's a city in--"

"No, no," Elyse said, smiling. "You misunderstand. Alexandria is the base's name. Alex for short. She's really cool, you'll have to meet her."

Thoroughly confused, they were led down into the large field in the middle of the base. Training tools of all kinds were around them, some Harry could vaguely recognize from various places, while he couldn't imagine what other tools were used for.

"Alex, we're home!" Heather called into the night. "And we brought guests! Tell Hayla we've brought three guests, and at least one will need a separate room."

"Welcome home. I shall tell Hayla immediately."

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Alex," Katie said. "Alex is the base itself. We've given her a mind and everything. She comes in so much handy. Ask her something."

"Um…" Ron thought for a moment. "What time is it?"

"You need to 'Alex' first, or somewhere in the sentence. Otherwise, she'll think you're talking to us," Elyse instructed.

"So she's like a computer?" Hermione asked.

"Kinda," Heather said, surprising Harry that she even knew what a computer was.

"Alex, what time is it?" Ron asked, stifling a yawn.

"Five o' two, Mr…?" Alex left her sentence unfinished.

"Weasley. Ron Weasley. And you can just call me Ron," Ron said.

"Five o' two, Ron," Alex said. "Who else do we have as guests?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "Hermione will do."

"Harry Potter, though you can call me Harry," Harry said, grinning at Ron and Hermione.

"Welcome to Alexandria Ron, Hermione, and Harry," Alex invited. "Please make yourselves at home."

"I will," Ron said to everyone at large. "It's toooooooooooooooo early. Or late."

"Get used to it," Katie said with a grin. "You'll be getting up this early every morning."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding," Harry said.

"Nope," Elyse said dully. "It nearly kills me with the shock every first couple of days. But you get used to it."

"Oh, thanks," Hermione complimented.

"You're welcome!" Elyse said, suddenly happy.

"You're rooms are ready."

"Ah, thank you, Hayla!" Katie said.

A house-elf stood before them, though an odd-looking one for sure. Underneath a glimmering silver cloak she wore a pillowcase, as though she was enslaved. She had sharp nails on her hands and feet, bulging yellow eyes, pointed ears that seemed overly large for her head, and a stout nose. Her mouth was what really made this scene odd: she was smiling at their arrival.

"It is good to have you back, Misses," Hayla greeted.

"It's great to be back," Heather said. "I am going to miss sleeping in, though…."

"Who are our guests?" Hayla asked. "Hayla prepares a room for two and a room for one. Hayla hopes the Miss won't be lonely? Hayla can change it so the Miss is with the Angels."

"Do that, unless Hermione wants to be alone?" Katie asked.

"No, that's quite all right," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger, Hayla. You can call me Hermione."

"Hello, Miss Hermione," Hayla said, bowing. "Hayla is happy to do what you wishes, as you are friends of the Angels."

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, nodding a hello. "Ron'll do."

"Hello, Mister Ron." Hayla bowed again. "Hayla is happy to do what you wishes, as you are friends of the Angels."

"Harry Potter," Harry said. "Harry will wor--"

"Harry Potter!" Hayla exclaimed. She suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth and hit her nose. "Hayla is sorry to interrupt!"

"Hayla, no!" Katie, Elyse, and Heather all rushed over to her.

"She's still getting out the of the habit her old master put her in," Heather explained. "She keeps punishing herself. She's really getting better at it, though. Alex has been making sure she hasn't been doing it while we were gone."

"Hayla, it's okay," Katie said, moving her hands down to her sides again. "You can do that without punishing yourself. It's not a crime."

"Hayla is sorry!" Hayla said, directing her statement towards Harry. "Hayla did not mean to interrupt! Hayla has heard about Harry Potter! Hayla hears from Dobby the house-elf at Hogwarts!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows about me, Hayla, it's all right. It's not a big deal."

"Hayla is sorry!" Hayla wailed. "Hayla is a bad house-elf! Hayla is so bad, Hayla breaks rules and--"

"Hayla, you break them because we tell you to," Heather said firmly. "You are a good house-elf who does what we ask. We wouldn't trade you for any another house-elf."

"Hayla is bad…" Hayla sobbed.

"Hayla, this is an order," Katie said, staring Hayla in the eyes. "Go change Hermione's room, then go make yourself some tea. Our two gentlemen will need a wake-up call at noon. We have to get our sleeping schedules in order before we can begin, and that must happen soon. Hurry, Hayla, and I command you to stop saying you are a bad house-elf!"

Hayla stopped sobbing and turned around to begin her orders.

Katie, Elyse, and Heather stood.

"Sorry, guys," Elyse said.

"Let's go to our rooms. I didn't give you much time to sleep," Katie said, starting forward.

Everyone but Hermione made movements to follow.

"Oh, not _now_, Hermione! In the morning!" Ron protested, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

"Spew," Ron murmured.

"S-P-E-W!" Hermione yelled. "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!"

"'Scuse me," Ron muttered, still pulling her onward.

"You have to set that house-elf free! I can't believe--"

"Hermione, shut up," Katie said flatly, shutting Hermione up at her uncharacteristic bluntness. "I'll argue about it in our room."

"Oh no you won't!" Elyse exclaimed as they continued forward. "I'm not sleeping through that!"

"But you'll be arguing, too, dear friend…." Katie said sinisterly.

Tired and disgruntled, they found and exit from the field to their left and entered a room about the size of Gryffindor Common Room. There were two corridors leading off this room on their left and right and a set of stairs near the back. Katie led them to the stairs and they climbed the circular staircase, which seemed endless from the bottom. There were exits at every floor where the stairs stopped briefly, but Katie always led them higher.

It felt like the top of the stairs, though it seemed only the middle when Katie led them off the stairway and into a hallway with doors on all sides. Katie led them forward through the short hallway where they faced a dilemma between a left turn or a right. The empty stone windows all along the walls faced the outside field and the other side of the base.

"Alex, where are Harry's and Ron's room?" Katie asked.

"Right, right, left, third left," Alex said promptly.

"Oh, good," Katie said vaguely.

They turned right along the stone walls with open archways on the left and closed, curtained windows on the right. They turned at the first turn, a right. At the next turning point they could go any direction they pleased. Katie turned left and then counted the doors until they reached the third. She pushed it open to reveal Harry and Ron's room.

"It's supposed to be an impersonation of the common room and dorms mixed," Katie explained.

Harry and Ron were speechless. Immediately to their left there was an open door which led to an extremely nice bathroom. A fire was burning magnificently in the fireplaces against the left wall, in front of it a couch in between two chairs. A red rug separated this and two four-posters against the right wall, Harry and Ron's trunks in front of them. There was a window on the wall farthest from them with curtains presently drawn around it.

"Make yourselves at home," Heather invited. "But we have to go. We have a long argument ahead of us, I can tell. We're the room down two and to the right. Knock before you enter, and don't come in if you don't have to, because you might get jealous. Remember, we have to hold four people instead of two."

"For Hermione as well," Elyse instructed, "there's a… 'common room', I guess you could say. It's right here." She pointed to the room to the right of Harry and Ron's.

"Goodnight, boys," Katie said, kissing Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry, Ron," Hermione said, kissing Ron goodnight.

The girls left them and entered their room, through which Hermione gave a huge gasp before the door was shut. Harry and Ron shrugged and shut the door to theirs. Incapable of anymore speech, they laid down on their bed and were asleep within moments.


	84. Week of Leisure

This place, Harry soon realized, had as many secrets as Hogwarts. The staircase actually wasn't that long, but lack of much-needed sleep made it seem huge. The base really wasn't more than six stories high, though each floor certainly had it's adventures.

The official tour began at noon the first day. The Angels took them to the front of the base, which Harry could only tell was the front by the "Angels" marked over a double-door made of mahogany. Inside here was a circular room with six tunnels leading out of it, lit by torches. Three were to the left of another set of double-doors, the other three to the right. Inside the next set of double-doors was a larger room with a single table about a quarter of the size of the house tables at Hogwarts. Six chairs were seated around it, and a whole breakfast waiting for them.

After breakfast, they split up, Katie's words being, "That was the official tour. Now go figure out the rest of this place by yourself!" Harry and Ron decided to try and find their way back to their room, Elyse and Heather said they wanted to prep, and Katie and Hermione were going to have another argument over house-elves and Hayla, who had yet to be seen that morning.

Harry and Ron went down six wrong corridors on their floor, the third, and into the field twice. After exiting the staircase on the fifth floor accidentally, they backtracked and found their way back to their room about three hours later. After a closer examination of their room, Harry and Ron were pleased. There was floo powder in a cup hanging by the fireplace, so they could contact the Weasley's if they wanted to. The top of the fireplace was unknown because it was too high, even when Ron tried to climb it. They also discovered that there was no light switch and they had to ask Alex for any lights on or off, and the same with the fire. They were slightly annoyed when they found that if they jumped on the rug three times in a row, the rug dropped and led through a series of tunnels that reached the room where they had their meals, affectionately named by Elyse as the "Food Room". To top it off, there was another series of tunnels from their room, these of which they could travel by foot. If they knocked on top of the fireplace, the fireplace itself lifted up to reveal a darkened room lit only by torches that had a staircase and two tunnels. They had yet to explore these.

The base itself was full of mysteries and surprises. While Harry and Ron had been examining some of the training items on the field, Ron had touched a silvery-blue object shaped like a small dragon and had nearly had his arm chopped off. When they asked the Angels about this, none would say a thing. This severely worried Harry and Ron, but refrained from mentioning this to Hermione, who was already agitated over her ongoing arguments about Hayla. Twists and tunnels could easily lose Harry and Ron, and they had to frequently watch where they tread. Heather had warned them not to go down the sixth tunnel, though had not been specific about which was the sixth tunnel and where it was located before she had to return to prepping. Apparently the sixth tunnel was where Harry and Ron had gotten lost on the fourth floor. A series of obstacles nearly killed them before Harry miraculously made them stop just before the ax of the monkey sliced Ron in half. Harry and Ron decided that venturing throughout the base was a very unsafe thing after this.

But naturally, that didn't stop them.

A week after their arrival, on a gorgeous, cloudless Tuesday morning, Katie announced that the next morning they would start training, and that would mean getting up at five o'clock. Going through the morning routine, she explained that would go on for the rest of the summer except for possibly the week before their return to Hogwarts. Training would be vigorous and would probably go on until seven at night, the only scheduled breaks being meals. They would have free time until eight, then they would need to return to their rooms. What they did after that was their choice, as she obviously could not force them to sleep. She had given a mischievous glance to Harry and Ron at these words, at which time the imaginary halo's in Harry's brain sprang up. To Harry's horror some actually did, though they were immediately broken by horns. Katie laughed and said, "So, Harry, where do you stash that pitchfork?"

Harry and Ron enjoyed their last free day, though they found it was coming to a close all too soon. Before they knew it, eight o'clock had approached and was upon them, Katie's voice of "Break it up, eight o'clock" entering the common room. The common room was large and could keep them busy for the entire day. Harry and Ron were sorry that hadn't discovered it until Sunday, even though it's presence had been made known to them on their first day of arrival. Every electronic device Harry had ever heard of was there, ping pong, a pool table, a huge pool, and comfortable chairs and couches made this room quickly the favorite of all.

"Night, all," Elyse said. "I'm hitting the sack."

"Yeah, me, too," Heather agreed. "See ya tomorrow, bright and early."

"Unfortunately," Ron agreed.

"Night, Ron," Hermione said, kissing him as she now usually did.

"Night, Hermione," Ron said as Hermione left the room.

"Harry," Katie said, as though finishing a previous sentence. She kissed him and smiled.

"Kate," Harry said in the same tone.

Katie followed Harry and Ron out, shutting the lights off and closing the door.

"See you two in the morning."

"See you then," Ron said, opening the door to their room.

"Oh, Hayla!" Katie suddenly exclaimed as the house-elf left her room.

"Yes, Miss Katie?" Hayla asked.

"Tomorrow morning… you've been doing an excellent job waking the boys up, but I think Jacob should do it tomorrow. Will you inform him?"

"Yes, Miss," Hayla said, and headed off down the opposite way.

"Who's Jacob?" Harry asked before he stepped into their room.

"You'll see," Katie said with a mischievous smirk. "Night, Alex."

"Goodnight, Katie," Alex replied.

Harry paused before entering their room. "Goodnight Alex?"

"Goodnight, Harry," Alex said.

"Goodnight Alex!" Ron said happily.

"Goodnight Ron!" Alex said in the same tone.

Ron glanced at Harry, then quickly shut the door. "That was creepy."

Harry stifled a chuckle. He walked over to his bed, which was closest to the window. Ron, besides his suitcase already being there, demanded the bed closest to the bathroom. Harry quickly changed into the red pajamas that had been set out for him, he assumed by Hayla. Harry quickly got into his bed and laid down as Ron did the same next to him.

"Fire out, Alex," Harry said.

The fire vanquished itself.

"Whatever you wish," Alex said.

"A glass of butterbeer would be fantastic, Alex!" Ron exclaimed, his smile visible only through the moonlight of the open window.

Hayla immediately walked in, carrying two bottles of butterbeer and a plate of cookies on a tray.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry. "That's quick service."

Harry laughed. "Thanks, Hayla."

"Whatever Misters wish," Hayla said. She bowed low and exited.

Harry and Ron talked for ten minutes while they drank the butterbeer and ate fresh chocolate chip cookies, as though they were straight from the oven. When they were finished, Harry asked for the remains to be removed, and Hayla walked in again, grabbed the tray, plate, and empty bottles, bowed, and left. Harry and Ron exchanged another glance, said goodnight, and fell asleep.


	85. The Training Begins

A loud trumpet blasted in Harry's ear. Harry sat straight up, breathing heavily, and it wasn't just because of the latest dream on Voldemort.

"WHO'S DEAD!" Ron yelled, sitting straight up.

"I should take that offensively!"

Harry turned to his left. In between himself and Ron could only be Jacob. Jacob was a young ghost, compared to the ghosts at Hogwarts. By the looks of him, Harry guessed him to be no older than twenty. He had on a baseball-style cap advertising Puddlemere United that covered his scruffy hair. He seemed to have found a liking to jeans as he was wearing jeans, a jean jacket that almost concealed the shirt underneath, and jean-looking shoes with two stripes. The trumpet was loose in his left hand.

"H… he… morning, Jacob," Ron said through a yawn.

"Which of you is Harry and which of you is Ron?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, slowly getting out of bed.

"Oh, then it is for you that I also bring a message," Jacob said, floating over to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked sleepily. "Alex, can we get some lights?"

Lights flickered on as Jacob spoke. "For the both of you, today you shall be eating in the common room. Food is already there. After that, Elyse shall be taking Ron to the field and Harry, you will go down to the Food Room."

Before either of them could ask why the difference, Jacob had flown through the wall and was gone.

Ron looked thoughtful as he and Harry put on T-shirts and shorts, which had been laid out for them. "I bet he knows about every secret passage in this place."

"Probably does," Harry agreed.

"Think he'd show us around?" Ron asked.

"Doubt it," Harry said. "But maybe he would. He seems nice enough."

Harry and Ron finished changing clothes and went next door, where Elyse, Heather, and Hermione were already eating.

"Where's Kate?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Elyse said. "Wasn't there when we woke up."

Harry looked suddenly alarmed, but Heather interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't worry. Alex would tell us if she was off the premises and it wasn't by her free will."

Harry's fears still weren't abolished, but he and Ron sat down to eat eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and French toast sticks. Elyse, Heather, and Hermione resumed their conversation that Harry and Ron's arrival had interrupted about the upcoming day's work. Harry paid little attention, but remained watching the open door for any sign of Katie. By the time he finished breakfast, there had been none.

"Harry, it's fine," Heather said. "I promise. Now get down to the Food Room."

Harry went back to his room and prayed dearly that Katie would be down there. He jumped on the carpet three times and was off, down the tunnels, turning left and right at every moment, somehow Harry's feet staying connected the moving rug.

Harry made a sudden drop down, moved forward a few feet, then popped back up in the middle of the Food Room.

Harry looked around. The table was piled with papers filled with Katie's handwriting, diagrams, charts, and typed instructions. The single leather chair around the table wasn't facing Harry, concealing the person behind it.

"So, Harry," Katie said, turning the chair around. She was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts like he was, yet somehow looking cool, collected, and ready to go. "I remember you saying you didn't think training would be that difficult. I've decided to make sure I prove you wrong on that one. Tell me, do you believe that your girlfriend and your worst nightmare can be the same person?"

Harry tried not to smile at the coolness in her voice, as though she were trying to be intimidating. "No."

Katie smiled and leaned forward in her chair with a look on her face that made her look rather daunting and reckless. "Let me show you just how mistaken you are."

THE END!


End file.
